yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Al-i İmran Suresi/RBT/3
KAFİRLERE FAYDA VEMEZ 10 Yüce Meali: 10 Tefsiri: 10 Kâfirlere Cevâp 10 Mâl ve Evlât 10 Kâfirlerin Hayırları 10 Kâfirlerin Harcama Sebebleri 11 Kâfirlerin İnfâkları 11 Kâfirlerin İnfâkları 11 İslâm'a Mâni Olmak 12 Zorbaların Harcamaları 12 Hesâbta Dört Şey 12 Allah Rızâsı İçin Amel 12 Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: 13 Hikâye 13 Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: 13 Allah Yolunda Harcama 13 Allahın Oğlunun Malı 14 Kanaatkar Hayat 14 Efendimizin Sevenlerine Duası 14 Dost Edinmeyin... 14 Bitâne Kelimesi 14 Onlar Sizi Sevmiyorlar 15 Parmak İsırmaları 15 Öfkenizle Ölün 16 Allah Kalblerdekini Bilir 16 Kâfirlerin Dil Uzatmaları 17 Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: 17 Sır 17 Zahire Aldanma 17 Denemeden Güvenme 17 Arkadaş 18 Câhil İnsana Karşı 18 Sabır 18 Hikâye (Sabır) 18 Kötülüğe İyilik 19 Sohbetin Şartları 19 Hikâye (Sabır) 19 Efendimizin Vasiyeti 19 Selef-i Sâlihinin Ahlakları 19 Nefs-i Emmâre Ehli... 19 İLAHİ NUSRET 20 Yüce Meali: 20 Tefsiri: 20 UHUD HARBİ 20 Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.) 20 "Mekaaid," Kelimesi 21 Uhud Savaşı İçin İstişare 21 Uhud'a Hareket 22 Okçulara Tenbih 22 Münafıkların Ayrılması 22 Savaşta Bulunanlar 23 Münafıkların Hâli 24 Hikâye (Tevekkül) 24 Hikâye (Tevekkül) 25 Tevekkülde İbrahim Aleyhisselâm 25 Tevekkül ve Zikir Ehli 25 Tevekkül Ve Sebepler 26 Bedir Savaşındaki İlâhî Nusret 26 Ezille 26 Bedir Savaşında Müslümanlar 26 Bedir Harbinde Müşrikler 26 Bedir Harbinde Sancaktarlar 27 Bedirde İlahi Yardım 27 Melekler 27 Nusret Allâh'dandır 28 Göklerin ve Yerin Sahibi... 28 Rahmet Etmek 29 Allah Günahları Bağışlar 29 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ı Ağlatan Haber 29 Hikâye (İmân Zafiyeti) 29 Hikâyeden Çıkan Ders 30 Kalbi Tasfiye Etmek 30 Kalbin Cilâsı Nedir? 30 Kalbin Devası 30 FAİZ 31 Yüce Meâlİ: 31 Tefsiri: 31 Faizin Katlanması 31 İmâm-ı Âzam'ı Korkutan 31 İtaat 31 Lealle ve Asâ Kelimeleri 32 Faizciler mel'ûndurlar 32 İnsanın Gözünü Toprak Doldurur 32 Hırs ve Kanaat 33 Faizci 33 Faizde Hile-i Şer'iyye 33 Faiz İmana Zarar Verir 33 Tevekkül Eden 33 Zulüm 34 CENNETE KOŞUN 34 Yüce Meali: 34 Tefsiri: 34 Cennet Şu An Vardır 34 Müttekîlerin Sıfatları 35 İhsanın Yollan 35 Zararı Defetmek 35 Uhrevî Zararı Defetmek 35 Bağışlayanların Ecirleri 36 Muhabbetüllah 36 İhsan Ve Kötülük 36 Hikâye (Af) 36 Dile Sahip Olmak Lazım 36 İyilikte Acele 37 Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: 37 Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: 37 Cehennemden Sakındırma 37 İşâret Edilen Manâ 37 Tevbe 38 Günaha İsrâr 38 Takva Ehli İçin 39 Mağfirete Çağrı 39 Şeytanı Ağlatan Âyet-i Kerime 39 Günahtan Sonra Namaz 39 İbâdette Cimrilik 40 Amelsiz Cennet 40 Gemi Karada Yürümez 40 Zâlimlerin Farkı 40 İman Esastır 40 Hikaye (Tevbe) 41 Edeb 41 GEÇMİŞTEN DERS ALMAK 41 Yüce Meali: 41 Tefsiri: 41 Eski Kavimlerden İbret Almak 42 Peygamberleri Yalanlayanlar 42 Akıbet Mü'minlerindİr 42 Akıbetten Korkmak 43 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Çok Okuduğu Dua 43 İşârî Manâlar 43 Nasihat ve Öğütler 44 İnananlar Üstündürler 44 Alınan Bir Yara Gevşeklik Verip Yıldırmamahdır 44 Kâfirlerin Galip Gelmesi 45 Mü'minlerin Başarılan 45 Müminlerin Mağlûbiyeti 46 Mübtelâ Müminlere Olursa... 46 Tevilât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar 46 Hikâye (Marifetullah) 47 Cihâd Etmeden Cennet 47 İlmi İlâhi 47 Cennet İçin iki Amel 48 Savaşı Temenni Edenler 48 Şehâdeti Temenni 48 Dünya ve Âhiret Saadeti 48 Sevginin Ölçüsü 49 Başarının Anahtarı 49 Saadetin En Büyüğü 49 Ârifîn Sıfatları 49 Hikâye (Tevekkül) 49 Kalbi Mevlâ ile Tutmak 50 Muhammed (s.a.v.) 50 Yüce Meali: 50 Tefsiri: 50 Sebeb-i nüzul 50 Sahabenin Dehşete Kapılması 52 Hazret-İ Fâtıma (r.a.)mn Üzüntüsü 52 Kıyamet 53 Te'vilât-ı Necmiyyeden... 53 Ölüm Allah'ın İzniyledir 53 Ölüm ve Hayat 54 Çalışan Mahrum Edilmez 54 Şükredenler Mükâfatlandırılır 54 Niyetler 54 Amellerde Niyet 54 Dinin Yükselmesi İçin 55 Kısmetten Başkası Olmaz 55 Niyetin Önemi 55 Niyet Hâlis Olmalıdır 56 Cesur Olmanın Sırrı 56 Hikâye (Allah'a tam güven) 56 Hikâye (kalbi düzeltmek) 56 Peygamberlerle Beraber Savaşan Erenler 57 Erenlerin Duası 57 Güzel Duaya Güzel Kabul 58 İmtihanın Sim 58 Hikâye (Asaf b. Berhavanın Tevbesi) 59 KAFİRLERE İTAAT ETMEYİN 59 Yüce Meali: 59 Tefsiri: 60 Münafıklar Kâfirdirler 60 Mevlâ Allâhtır 60 Kâfirlere Korku 60 Kalbler Allah'ın Elindedir 61 Nefs-i Emmâreye Galebe 61 Üç Âfât 61 Hikâye (Nefse karşı) 62 Allah'ın Vaadi Haktır 62 Sebeb-İ Nüzul 62 "Hattâ" 63 İlâhî Nusret ve Zaferin Sebebleri 64 Hezîmetin Sebepleri 64 Allah Sevgisi 64 Hikâye (Ebû Bekir r.a.ı Yükselten) 65 Sır ve Kalbe Sahib Olunmalıdır 65 Halîlüllâh 65 Evliyanın Sıfatları 66 Yüce Meali: 66 Tefsiri şerifi: 66 Münafıkların İtirazları 67 Allah Bağışladı 68 Günah İşlenmeseydi... 68 Şeytanın Gücü Yetmez 68 Hikaye (Şeytan) 69 Şeytanın Korktuğu Şey 69 Hikâye (Şeytan ve tevbe) 69 İblisin Mesleği 70 Kâfirlerin Hasreti 70 Hayat ve Ölüm... 71 Şehâdetin Mükâfatı 71 Kâfirlerin Topladıkları 71 Dönüş Allah'adır 71 İbâdette İnsanlar Üç Kısımdır 72 Hikâye (ibâdette niyet) 72 Hikâye (ibâdette niyet) 72 Dünyadan ve Âhiretten Yüz Çevirmek 73 Cihâdda Ölen İle Evinde Ölen 73 İnsanî Münâsebetler 73 Katı Kalb 73 Afv ve Hoşgörü 74 Meşveret 74 Azimet ve Tevekkül 74 Tevekkül 74 Kavl-i Leyyin 74 Yumuşaklık 75 Peygamberlerin Gönderilmesi 75 İnsanları Celbetmek 75 Âlimler ve Şeyhlerin Ahlâkı 76 Hikâye (Yumuşak muamele) 76 Tevîlât-i Necmiyyeden 76 Nusret ve Hezelân 77 Tevekküle Mâni Olan 77 Hikâye (Tevekkül) 77 Nefse Karşı Yardım 78 Beytülmala İhanet 78 Gulul 78 Okçulara Bir Cevab 78 Başka bir Rivayet 79 Beytümâle Hıyanetin Cezası 79 Hıyanet Ehli 79 Amelin Karşılığı 80 Allah'ın Rızâsı 80 Mesıyr Ve Merci' 80 Allah Katında Dereceler 80 Peygamberler Masumdurlar 80 Cennet Ehli Dört Sınıftır 81 Cennette Dört Makam 81 Amellerin Fazileti 81 Bir Anda Birçok İbâdet 82 Gündüz ve Gecenin Seslenmesi 82 Peygamberimiz 82 Yüce Meali: 82 Tefsîr-i Şerîfî: 83 Ebû Tâlib'in Hutbesi 84 Sancağının Altında 84 Kureyşlilerin Nurları 84 Abdülmattalib'in Rüyası 84 Hikâye (Halka Hizmet) 85 Vasıl Olmak İçin Şart 85 Sa'dî Şirâzî (k.s.) ne güzel buyurmuşlar: 85 İMTİHAN DÜNYASI 85 Yüce Meali: 85 Tefeîr-I Şerîfî: 86 İlmi Bir İnceleme 86 Emre İtaatsızlaktandır 86 Mü'minle Münâfık'ın Tefriki 86 Münafıklar 87 Ölümün Sebebi 88 Hikâye (Dünya malı) 88 Dünyaya Meyi 89 ŞEHİDLERİ ÖLÜ ZANNETMEYİN 89 Yüce Meali: 89 Tefsîr-i Şerîfı: 89 Kâşânî (r.h.) Buyurdular: 89 İlmi Tetkik 90 Şehidlerin Müjdesi 90 Şehidlerin Müjdesi 90 Şehidlerin Hayatı 91 Beden ve tnsan Ayrı Şeylerdir 91 Ruh'un Cesede Sirayeti 91 Kabir Azabına Delâlet 91 Sebeb-i Nüzul 91 Şehidlerin Diri Olduğu 92 Şehidlerin Fazileti 93 Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretleri Buyurdular: 93 Şehidler Hayırlı Varlıklardır 93 Kıyamet Günü Sancakları 93 Lideriyle Çağırılacak 94 Kabirleri Ziyaret 94 Hakikat Kılıcı İle Ölüm 94 Şehidler İki Sınıftır 94 Cennetlerin Mertebeleri 94 Uhud Şehidleri 95 Dünyada Olanlar Misâl Aleminde 95 Futühât Hizmetleri 95 ALLAH KORKUSU 96 Yüce Meali: 96 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 96 İlmi bir Tetkik 96 Yaralı Sahabeler ve... 96 Küçük Bedir Gazvesi 97 Mü'minlerin İmanı Arttı 98 Küçük Bedirde 98 Allah'ın Rızâsına Tabi Oldular 98 Kârlı Ticâret 99 Şeytan Dostlarını Korkutur 99 Korkunun Kısımları 99 Fenaya Ermek 99 Halil (Dostluk) Makamı 100 Mâsivâ'nm Üzerine 100 Allâh'dan Gayrisi 100 Dört Tekbir 100 Hikâye (kabir) 100 Kulluğun Hakikati 100 Şiâr-ı İslam 101 KAFİRLERİN ÇALIŞMASI SENİ ÜZMESİN 101 Yüce Meali: 101 Küfre Hizmet Edenler 101 İman ile Küfrü Satın Alanlar 102 İstidrâc 102 İlmî Bir Tetkîk 102 Hayırlı İnsan, Şerli İnsan? 103 Zenginlik 103 Çokluk 103 Nimetler 103 Nefis İlgili 103 Nefsi Azıtan Şeyler 104 Dünya Yakışmaz 104 Dünya ve Âhiret 104 İbret Al 105 Namaz 105 Oruç 105 Meali: 106 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 106 Hikâye (Haram lokma) 106 Tevessül (Resülüllah'a) 107 Tabi Olmak 107 Cehennem Denizi 107 Nasihat 107 Mezar'dakilerin İsteği 108 Müminle Münâfıkın farkı 108 Cimrilik ve Zekat 108 Yüce Meali: 108 Cimrilik 109 Cimrilik Nedir? 109 Mâlî İbâdetler 109 Dünya Sevgisi 110 Zekâtı Verilmeyen 110 Zekâtı Verilmeyen Hayvanlar 110 Zekâtı Vermeyenler 111 Zekât Bir Kaledir 111 Zekât Vermeyenin Namazı 111 En Büyük Hazine 111 Yahudilerin Küstahlığı 112 Sebeb-i Nüzul 112 Günahsız Kula Azab 113 İşâri Manâlar 114 İstidâd 114 Ömürlerine Göre Kullar 115 Sidk ü Samimiyet 115 Ömrü Az Olanların Okuyacakları Dua 115 Allah'a Yönetememek 115 Ömür Beyhude Gidiyor 116 Kurban Nedir? 116 Kurbanın Kabul Yolu 116 Yahudilerin İftiraları 117 Zübur kelimesi 117 Kitab 117 İş'ârî Manâlar 117 Müfsidlerle Sohbet Etme 118 Hikâye (Dünya Sevgisi) 118 Tekzîb ve İnkârın Kaynağı 119 HER NEFİS ÖLÜMÜ TADACAKTIR 119 Yüce Meali: 119 Tefsiri Şerifi: 119 Defin 119 Kabir'de Nimet ve Azab 120 Cehennem ve Cennet 120 Dünya Hayatı 120 Cennet 120 İbâdet 121 CEHENNEM 121 Cehennem Pahalı Cennet Ucuzdur 122 Kalbin Makamı 123 Cennete Girmeye Sebep 123 Ruhların Kısımları 123 Tasavvufî Manalar 124 İmtihan Dünyası 124 Eziyetler 124 Sabır ve Takva 125 Kötülüğe Kötülük 125 Kötülüğe İyilik 125 Ahlâkın Büyüğü 125 Ahlakın Temeli 126 Sevginin Kaynaklan 126 Rahmet İçin Gönderildi 126 Tasavvufî Manâlar 126 ALİMLERDEN ALINAN AHİDLER 127 Yüce Meali: 127 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 127 Hakkı Gizlemek 128 İlim Ehlinin Vebali 128 Hikâye (İlmi gizleme) 129 Anlatılmayan Bir ilim 129 ilmi Gizleyenler 129 İlim Adamları 129 Hikâye (dünyalık) 130 Tasarruf Allah'ındır 131 Sebeb-i Nüzul 131 Övülmek İstenmek 131 Görünmeyen Yüz 132 İtiraf 132 Bâtıl Şeylerle Övünmek 132 Arif Kimdir? 133 Sahte Şeyh 133 Dünya Ehlinin İbâdeti 133 İbâdetin Tadı 133 Ölülerle Oturmak 134 TEFEKKÜR 134 Yüce Meali: 134 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 134 Sebeb-i Nüzul 135 İbret 135 Elbâb Nedir? 135 KAFİRLERE FAYDA VEMEZ Yüce Meali:117-120 Küfredenler, her halde onların ne mallan, ne evlatları kendilerini Allahtan kurtaracak değildir. Onlar ashab-ı nârdır; hep onda kalacaklardır.116 Bu dünya hayatında yapmakta oldukları masrafın meseli, bir rüzgâr meseline benzer ki, onda kavurucu bir soğuk var; nefislerine zulmeden bir kavmin ekinine sataşmış da onu mah¬vetmektedir... Ve onlara Allah zulmetmemişti ve lâkin kendile¬rine zulmediyorlardı.117 Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Ağyarınızdan yâr tutmayın. Sizi şaşırtmakta kusur etmezler, sarpa sarmanızı arzu ederler-. Gör¬müyor musunuz buğzlan ağızlarından taşmakta? Sinelerinin gizlediği ise daha büyüktür. İşte size âyetleri açık bildirdik, aklederseniz.118 Ha! Sizler öyle kimselersinizdir ki, onları seversiniz, onlar ise bütün kitaba iymân ettiğiniz halde sizi sevmezler; hem yü¬zünüze geldiler mi "Âmenna, derler ve tenha kaldılar mı gayızlarından aleyhinizde parmaklarını ısırırlar. De ki: -"Gayzmizla ölün!" Her halde Allah bütün sinelerin künhü-nü bilir.119 Size bir iyilik dokunursa fenalarına gider, başınıza bir mu-sîbet gelirse, onunla ferahlanırlar ve eğer siz sabırlı olur ve iyi korunursanız, onların hileleri size hiçbir zarar vermez; çünkü Allah onları kendi amelleriyle kuşatmıştır.120 Tefsiri: "Muhakkak ki o küfredenler," Kendisine iman etmesi vacib olan şeyleri inkâr edenler. "Elbette onları kurtaracak değildir. Elbette onlardan def edemez. (Ne def edemez?) "Ne malları, ne evlatları kendi¬lerini Allah'tan," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabından, (Neyi?) Kendisinden basit bir şey veya korumada bir şey, demektir. Kâfirlere Cevâp Bu kavl-i şerîf. bütün kâfirlere bir cevâbtır. Kâfirler, mâl ve evlâd ile övünüyorlardı. "Ve dediler ki: 'Biz malca da daha çoğuz, evlatça da ve biz azab olunmayız. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini ve onun ashabını fakirlikle a-yıplıyorlardı. Ve diyorlardı ki: -"Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Hak üzere olsaydı, Rabbi onu fakirlik ve şiddetin içinde terk etmezdi!" Mâl ve Evlât Bu kavl-i şerîfte hususiyetle mâl ve evlâd zikredildi. Çünkü insanlar, başına gelen şeyleri, bazan malını feda ederek defeder ve bazan de evlâdının yardımı ile defeder. Câmidâtın (cansızların) en faydalısı maldır. Canlıların en faydalısı da evlâttır. Kâfirler, âhirette elbette bu ikisinden de fayda görmeye¬ceklerdir. Bu âyet-i kerime, aynı zamanda kâfirlerin mal ve evlâdın dı¬şındaki eşyaların hiç birinde bir fayda görmeyeceklerine evleviyetle delâlet eder. "Onlar ashab-ı nârdır;" Devamlı cehennem ehli ve cehennem için gereklidirler."Hep onda kalacaklardır." Ebediyyen cehennemde kalacaklardır. Kâfirlerin Hayırları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kâfirlerin mallarının kendilerine hiç¬bir fayda vermeyeceğini beyân ettiğinde; sonra "belki kâfirler mallarını hayır yollarına infak etmişlerdir." Ve "belki bu hayır yolla¬rına harcamalarından dolayı kâfirler faydalanabilirleri" diye bir şey insanın aklına gelebilir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimeyle insanların bu şüphelerini giderdi. Kâfirlerin bu infaklardan menfaat göremeyeceklerini beyan etti. Her ne kadar bu harcamaları ve mallarını hayır yollarına infak etmelerinden dolayı Allah'ın rızâsını kasdetseler bile, kâfirler, âhirette mallarının fayda veremeyeceğini açıkladı. Ve şöyle buyurdu: Kâfirlerin Harcama Sebebleri "Bu dünya hayatında yapmakta oldukları masrafın meseli," Kâfirlerin yapmış oldukları infakların hâli (ve sebebleri şun¬lardır:) 1- İnsanlara yaklaşmak, 2- Övünmek, 3- Sum'â (insanlara duyurmak), 4- İnsanların arasında güzel bir şekilde anılmayı istemek, 5- İslâm ehline düşmanlık, 6- Ve İslâm'ın yayılmasına mâni olmak için harcarlar. Ebû Süfyân ve arkadaşlarının "Bedir" ve "Uhud" günlerinde bir çok malı kâfirlere harcamaları gibi... Kâfirlerin İnfâkları "Bir rüzgâr meseline benzer ki, onda kavurucu bir soğuk var;" Helak edici şiddetli soğuktur. Aslında masdardır. Daha sonra (sert ve şiddetli rüzgar) kelimesi gibi, soğuk rüzgârda kullanılması yaygın oldu... "Bir kavmin ekinine sataşmış," Kavmin ziraat ve ekinlerine dokunur. (Öyel kavim ki?) "Nefislerine zulmeden" Küfür ve ma'siyetle nefislerine zulmeden ve böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gadabına uğrayan kavmin ekinine sataştı. Kâfirler, bununla vasıflandılar. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ'nın gadabından dolayı helak etmek daha şiddetli ve daha kesiktir. "Onu mahvetmektedir..." Onlara ceza olarak. Ekinlerinin eser ve köklerini bırakmaz. Bundan murad, teşbihtir. Kâfirlerin yapmış oldukları infakların zayi olması ve tamamen gitmesi ve kendilerine herhangi bir men¬faat olarak bir bir daha dönmemesi; çiftçilerin ekinlerine benze¬tildi. Çiftçilerin ekinlerine, helak edici soğuk rüzgâr isabet etti, kökünü kazıdı kendileri için herhangi bir menfaat bırakmadı. Bu "Mürekkep teşbih"dendir. "Ve onlara Allah zulmetmemişti." lnfâk ettikleri mâlın zayi olmasının beyânından dolayı "Ve lâkin kendilerine zulmediyorlardı." Onlar, mallarını (küfür yolunda) infak ederek zayi ettiler. Mallarını iman ile gereken şekilde infak etmediler. Mefûîün takdimi, fasılalara riâyet içindir; tahsis için değil... Kâfirlerin İnfâkları Bilki, muhakkak kâfirlerin infâkları, (iki sebeb'ten dolayıdır), 1 - Ya dünyevî bir maksat 2- Ya da uhrevî bir menfaat içindir. Kâfirlerin infâkları eğer dünyevî menfaatler için ise, elbette âhirette hiçbir eseri ve faydası olmayacaktır. Bırakın kâfiri, Müslümanın hakkında da bu böyledir. Eğer bu infaklar uhrevî bir menfaat için ise: olabilir ki kâfir¬ler, mallarını hayır yollarına infak edebilirler. Meselâ: 1 - Ribâtlar bina etmeleri, 2- Fakirlere ev ve yurt yapmaları, 3- Köprüler yapmaları, 4- Su çıkartmaları, 5- Zayıflara ihsanda bulunmaları. 6- Yetimlere el uzatmaları, 7- Dul ve kimsesizlere yardım etmeleri, 8- Fakir talebe okutmaları, 9- Ve benzeri dinî, millî ve insanî vazifeler ile muhtaçlara yardım elini uzatabilir... Bu tür hayırları yapan ve bu yollarda malını infak edenler, bu infaklanndan bir çok hayırlar bekleyebilir ve ümit edebilir. Ama kâfirler, âhirette ayak attıklarında, küfrünün hayırları¬nın eserlerini ibtâl ettiğini görür. Küfründen dolayı iyiliklerinin boşa gittiğini görür... Bu, bir ekin eken ve ekininden çok menfaat ve gelir bekle¬yen kişinin ekinlerine kavurucu ve yakıcı bir rüzgârın isabet etme¬siyle ekinleri yanan ve kendisiyle beraber hüzün, keder, esef ve üzüntüden başka bir şey kalmayan kişi gibidir. (2/83) Bu hayır yollarına mallarını infak ettiği zamanki durumudur... İslâm'a Mâni Olmak Amma kâfir kişi, hayır olduğunu zannederek ısyân ve günah yolunda malını harcadığı zamanki durumu daha farklıdır. Meselâ: 1. Efendimize (s.a.v.) eziyet etmek, 2. Mü'minleri öldürmek, 3. Mü'minlerin memleketlerini tahrib etmek, 4. İslâm dininin yayılmasına mâni olmak. Ve benzeri Islâmı durdurmak ve Müslümanlara zulmetmek gibi niyetlerle mallarını harcamalarında ise biz deriz ki, daha şid¬detli bir cezası vardır. Hem de şiddetlilerin en şiddetlisi olacaktır. Bu âyet-i kerimenin bir benzeri de şu âyet-i kerimedir: "Hem varmışızdır da her ne amel isledilerse onu bir hebâi mensura çevirmişizdir. Zorbaların Harcamaları Bu âyeti kerimenin hükmünün altına bâzı garaz ve maksat sahibi (memleketlerde söz sahibi olanların) kötü niyetli harcama¬ları da girer. Meselâ: 1 - Salih bir insanı memeleketinden sürgün etmek, 2- Öldürmek, 3- Eziyet vermek, 4- Herhangi bir Müslümana haksızlık etmek, Ve bunlara benzer işler için yapmış olduğu her türlü har¬camalar, girer. Bu türlü şeylerden Allah'a sığınırız. Hesâbta Dört Şey Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kulun ayaklan hareket edip (kul Allah'ın huzurundan) ayrı¬lamaz; dört şeyden sorulmadıkça: 1- Ömründen, onu nerede tükettiği, 2- Cesedinden, onu nerede yıprattığı, 3- İlminden, onu nerede kullandığı, 4- Malından, onu nereden kazandığı ve nereye infak etti¬ği... Allah Rızâsı İçin Amel Akıllı kişi, mâlını infak etmeye ve amelinde ihlasli olmaya ça¬lışmalıdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kıyamet gününde bir takım mühürlü sayfa (amel defterle¬ri) getirilir. Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin kudret elinin önüne konu¬lur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri meleklere buyurur: -"Bunları atın!" Bir kısmı için de; -"Bunları kabul edin!" buyurur. O zaman melekler: -"Ya Rabbi! Senin izzetine ve celâline yemin ederiz ki, biz bu sayfalarda ancak hayır gördük," derler. Her şeyin en doğrusunu bilen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, buyu¬rur: -"Şüphesiz bu reddettiğim ameller, benden başkası için iş¬lendi. Benden başkası için işlenen amelleri kabul etmem. Ben ancak benim rızâm için işlenen amelleri kabul ederim. Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: Ey oğul! Ömründen yaptıklarınla. Göz nimetinin karşılığını veremezsin. Şükredemezsin! Hayat evinde işe koyul. Kendisi için yapılmayanların ne değeri var. Böyle bir amel, Güzel ama aşağı kısmı lekeli bir kaftandır... Hikâye Mansûr bin Ammâr (r.h.) buyurdular: Benim Allah rızâsında birlikte olduğum bir kardeşim vardı. Bana itikâd ediyordu. Şiddet ve genişlik, iyilik ve kötü günlerimde beni ziyaret ederdi. Çok ibâdet ederdi. Teheccüd namazını kılardı. Çok ağlardı. Onu kaybettim. Uzun süre bana gelmedi. Onun için bana: -"O zayıf ve hastadır," dediler. Ben onun evine gittim. Kapısını çaldım. Kızı çıktı. Bana kayıpı açtı. Evine girdim. Onu evin ortasında, yatağının üzerinde yatmış gördüm. Yüzleri kapkara olmuştu. Gözleri masmavi idi. Dudakları kabarmıştı. Ben ona: "Kardeşim, (Lâ ilahe illallah) söyle," dedim. 0 gözlerini açtı, kızgın bir şekilde göz ucuyla bana baktı. Sonra ve sonra yine kendisine söyledim. Korktum ve kendi¬sine: -"Eğer tevhîd kelimesini söyleyemezsen seni yıkayamam, kefenleyemem ve cenaze namazını da kılamam," dedim. Bunun üzerin o bana: -"Kardeşim Mansûr, benimle o kelimenin arasında bir engel var," dedi. Ben: Deyip Iâ havle çektim. Ve ona: -"Nerede o namazların, orucun, teheccüdün, kıyamın, göz yaşların ve takvan?" dedim. O: -"Bütün bunların hepsi Allah'ın rızâsı için değildi. Desinler diye yapıyordum. Beni o şekilde ansınlar diye ibâdet ediyordum. Kendi başıma ve yalnız kaldığım zaman, perdeleri indirir, kapıları kapatır ve rahatıma bakar ve isyan ile ilerlerdim. Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: Faş olmak ikliminde, Avaz avaz bağırmak istersin: Dışı süslü! İçi kapalı ve kirli... Allah Yolunda Harcama Akıllı kişi, amellerin, evlâdın ve mâlın çokluğuyla asla mağrur olmaz. Niyeti sahih (ve ihlâslı) olmadığı zaman ona yapılacak olan hallerde bunların faydası olmaz. Nerede âhireti ve hatta Mevlâ'yı mâsivâ'nın dışında olan her şey üzerine tercih edenler! Onlar fakirliği zenginlikten daha aziz buldular. Zilleti izzetten daha leziz buldular. Mallarını ve ruhlarını Allah'ın yolunda harcadılar. Yemin ederim ki, gerçekten onlar aziz, varlıkları değerli ve az bulunan bir kavimdirler. Allahın Malı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: "Oyaladı o çokluk kuruntusu sizleri,1 Tâ ziyaret edişinize ka¬dar kabirleri Âyet-i kerimesini okuduktan sonra; Âdem oğlu: -"Malım! Malım!" diyor. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -Ey Âdem oğlu! Sen yediğinden, tükettiğinden veya giyip yıprattığından veyahut sadaka edip verdiğinden başka malın var mı? Kanaatkar Hayat Efendimiz (s.a.v.} hazretleri buyurdular: "Ey Âişe! Eğer bana katılmak istersen, dünyalık olarak sana bir yolcunun azığı kâfidir. Zenginlerin meclislerinden sakın! Bir elbiseyi yamalamadan eskimiş görme!. Efendimizin Sevenlerine Duası Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"AUâhiml Kim beni severse onu iffet ve yeterli rızık ile rıziklandir. Kim bana buğzeder (ve bana karşı kin beslerse) ona çok mal ve evlât ver! Ey kul! Sen işin hâl ve hakikatina vâkıf oldun! Mâl, kişiden hiçbir şey savamaz. Sana kanaat tavsiye ederim. Dünyayı azalt! Mal, makam ve mevki sahiblerine aldanma! Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Hakkın zikrinden ve şevkinden sonra bize. Her iki cihanda bir gönül ve dil olarak yeter. Cihan ehlinin yemek ve elbiselerinden... Eski bir elbise ve yarım helal ekmek yeter... Dost Edinmeyin... "Ey o bütün iymân edenleri" Sebeb-i Nuzül Bu âyet-i kerime, mü'minlerden bir kavim hakkında nazil oldu. Bu mü'minler, münafıklarla dostluk kuruyorlardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mü'minleri, bundan (münafıklardan dostluk kurmaktan) nehyetti bu kavl-i şerîf ile: "Yâr (ve sırdaş) tutmayın," Bitâne Kelimesi "Adamın yân" onun dost, sırdaş ve güvendiği kimsedir. Onun sırlarını bilen ve kendisine güvenilen kişidir. insanın sırlarına vâkıf olan ve insanın kendisine güvendiği ki¬şi, (yani, "Adamın yân" deyimi,), "Elbisenin astan"na'benzetildi... Kişinin karnına (tenine) temas eden elbise¬ye benzetildi. Has insanlar, iç elbiseye benzetildiği gibi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Tutmayın "Ensâr, iç elbise; insanlar kaftan gibidirler." "Sizin dışınızda," Müslümanların dışında, demektir (edinmeyin)" fiiline taalluk etmektedir. "Sizi şaşırtmakta kusur etmezler," Kendisinde kasredildiği zaman emirde, gelir. Sonra bu fiil iki mefûle müteaddî olarak kullanıldı. Onların sözlerinde me¬netmek manâsını tazammun eder olduğu halde: Manâsı: "Seni nasihattan menetmem" demeleri gibi fesâd demektir. Bu kavl-i şerîfin manâsı: Sizi bozmak, fesat çıkartmak, size hile ve tuzakla ellerinden geleni yapmakta geri durmazlar. Size şerri dokundurmak ve size zarar vermek için çalışmalarını terk etmezler. "Sarpa sarmanızı arzu ederler." Onlar size kötülük gelmesini isterler. Sizin din ve dünyanızda meşekkat, şiddet ve zarara uğramanızı temenni etmekte ve is¬temektedirler. Önceki cümle ile bu cümlenin arasındaki fark, ikisinin manâ¬sı, onlar sizin din ve dünya işlerinizden size zarar vermekten geri durmazlar. Zarar vermekten âciz kaldıklarında ise bunu ister ve size zarar gelmesini temenni ederler. Hep kalblerinde bu temenni vardır, bu asla kalblerinden çıkmaz. "Görmüyor musunuz buğzları ağızlarından taşmakta?" şiddetli buğuz ve kin demektir. Ağızlarından çıkan sözleri düşmanlıklarının alâmetleridir. Onlar, içlerinde bulunan şiddetli buğuzlarmdan dolayı kendilerini tutamadıklarından şid¬detli kinin üzerine sevkedilirler. Müslümanlara besledikleri bilinen buğz ve kinleri her ne kadar dillerinde az olsa da içlerinde çok şiddetlidir. : "Sinelerinin gizlediği ise daha bü¬yüktür." Kendilerinden zahir olan şeylerden... Çünkü onlardan zahir olan şeyler onların görüşleri ve tercihleriyle olan şeyler değildir. (Onlarln içlerinden geien bir tepkidir. Müslümanlara karşı kin, düşmanhk ve nefret üe büyümelerinden ve Müslümanların sahip oldukları dünya ve âhiret saadetine olan hasetlerinden ken¬dilerinde oluşan bîr hâldir.) "İşte size âyetleri sarih bildirdik," Dinde ihlâslı olmaya delâlet eden, mü'minlere dostluk kur¬mayı ve kâfirlere karşı düşmanlık etmeyi vacib kılan âyetleri be¬yan ettik. "Eğer siz aklederseniz," Size beyân ettiğimiz şeylere aklınız ermiş olsaydı; onunla hemen amel ederdiniz. Zahire göre, kavl-i şerifinden buraya kadar vani. "Sizi şaşırtmakta kusur etmezler, sarpa sarmanızı arzu e-derler. Görmüyor musunuz buğzları ağızlarından taşmakta? Sine¬lerinin gizlediği ise daha büyüktür. İşte size âyetleri sarîh bildir¬dik, aklederseniz." Kavl-i şerîflerinin kâfirleri sırdaş ve dost edin¬mekten nehyin illet ve sebeblerini beyen eden istinaf cümleleri¬dir... Onlar Sizi Sevmiyorlar "Ha! Sizler öyle kimselersinizdir ki," Sizler ey mü'minler, onlarla dostluk kurmakla hataya düşen, mü'minler! "Onları seversiniz, onlar ise sizi sevmezler;" Dinî muhalefetleri beyan edildiğinde... "Bütün kitaba iymân ettiğiniz halde," Siz bütün kitablann cinsine iman edersiniz. Bu kavl-i şerif, "Onlar sizi sevmezler," kavl-i şe¬rifinde bulunan meful zamirinden hâldir. Manâsı: Siz onların kitablarına iman ettiğiniz halde onlar sizi sevmezler. Siz onların kitablarına inandığınız halde onlar, sizin kitabınıza inanmıyorlar, buna nazaran sizin onları sevmenizin manâsı nedir? Bunda kâfirleri seven mü'minleri kınama vardır. Kâfirlerin bâtıl üzere olduklarını; mü'minlerin hak üzere oldukları ve hak üzere salâbet etmelerinin gerekli olduğunu beyan etmektedir. "Ve hem yüzünüze geldiler mi "Âmenna 'biz iman ettik1 derler." Münafık olarak böyle derler. "Ve tenha kaldıları zaman" Bâzıları, bazılarının mekânlarında yalnız kaldıklarında ise, "Gayızlarından (ve öfkelerinden) aleyhinizde parmaklarını ısırırlar." Öfkelerinden dolayı, üzüntü ve hasretlerinden dolayı şifâları¬na yol bulamadılar. "Parmaklar," kelimesi, mim'in zammesiyle kelimesinin cemiidir. parmakların üst tarafı (parmak ucu) dernektir "gayz", şiddetli gadap, demektir. Parmak İsırmaları İmâm Fahreddin Râzî (r.h.) buyurdular: Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı: Kâfirlerin bazıları, bazılarıyla başbaşa kaldıkları zaman, mü'minlere karşı şiddetli öfkelerini izhâr ediyorlardı. Hatta öfkele¬ri, parmaklarını ısırmaya kadar şiddetleniyordu. Bunu bizden bi¬rimizin yaptığı gibi. Birimiz elde etmek istediği çok önemli bir şeyi elden kaçırdığında, öfkesi şiddetlendiğinde, hüznü ve kederi bü¬yük olduğu zaman, parmak uçlarını ısırırız. Bu iş (insanın öfkesi) gadabdan çok olduğunda, bu gadab'dan kinaye oldu. Hatta, "0 öfkesinden elini ısırdı," denilir. Burada eğer parmak ısırmaları yoksa da bu şiddetli öfke ve kin onlar için hasıl oldu. Kâfirler, mü'minlerin ülfet, muhabbet ve sevgiyle birbirlerine kaynaştıklarını, mü'minlerin hak kelimesi üze¬rine birleştiklerini ve aralarının iyi olduklarını gördükçe, öfkeye kapılıyorlardı. Öfkenizle Ölün "De ki: "Gayzinızla (öfkenizle) ölün'!" Kâfirlerin aleyhinde bedduadır. Kâfirlerin Öfkelerinin deva¬mını istemektir. Kâfirlerin öfkelerinin artması, İslâm'ın ve ehlinin kuvvet bulması ve onların Müslümanlar sebebiyle helak olması veya şiddetlenen öfkelerinden dolayı helak olmalarıdır... Bundan murad, onlara Iânet ve onları tart etmektir. Bu icâb vechi üzere değildir. Zîrâ öyle olmuş olsaydı o saatte hemen ölürlerdi... Allah Kalblerdekini Bilir "Her halde Allah bütün sinelerin künhünü (kalblerde olanı) bilir." Onlara de ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, düşmanlık besleyen kalbleri en iyi bilendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların sînelerinde ve kalblerinde bulunan buğz, öfke ve kini bilir. "Size bir iyilik dokunursa," Ey mü'minfer! Size bir iyilik dokunursa, düşmanlarınıza galib olmanız, ganîmete nail olmanız, insanların dininize dâhil olmasıyla size tâbi olmaları ve maişetinizin bereketlenmesine iyiliğe kavu¬şursanız; "Fenalarına gider," Sizin nail olduğunuz menfaati hased ederek hüzünlenir ve özülürler... "Başınıza bir musibet gelirse," Bir serriyenizin başarısız olması, Düşmanınızdan size bir şeyin isabet etmesi, (2/85) Aranızda olacak bir ihtilafın olması, kuraklık, kıtlık, Başınıza bir belâ ve âfet gelmesi; "Onunla ferahlanırlar." Size dokunan bir zarar ve şiddetten dolayı sevinirler... Bu âyet-i kerime'de, iyilik kelimesiyle beraber, "sizi messederse (size konursa) kelimesinin kullanılması ve kötülük kelimesiyle birlikte de,"isabet etmek" fiilinin kullanılmasının sebebi; kâfirlerin üzülmelerinin kaynağının mertebelerinin en düşüğü olması; Müslümanlara isabet en küçük bir iyilikten dolayı hemen üzülmeleri ve sevinçlerinin kaynağı ve derecesi ise kötülüğün tam olarak Müslümanların başına gelmesidir. Müslümanlar tam kötülüğe maruz kaldıkları zaman Iümanlar tam kötülüğe maruz kaldıkları zaman ancak sevinirler¬di... "Ve eğer siz sabırlı olur." Kâfirlerin düşmanlıklarına karşı veya tekliflerin ağırlığı ve zorluğuna karşı sabrederseniz; (daha:) "Ve iyi korunursanız," Allâhü Teâlâ'nın size haram kıldığı ve sizi nehyettiği şeyler¬den korunur ve takvâlı olursanız; "Onların hileleri size zarar vermez;" Sizin için düzmüş oldukları tuzak ve hileleri size zarar ver¬mez."tuzak", latîf bir hiledir; o tuzağı kuranların oraya düşmesi umulur ve yakındır. (Nasıl?) "Hiçbir şey," Masdariyet (mefûl-ü mutlak olmak) üzere mensûbtur. Manâsı: Onlar, zarar'dan hiçbir şeyle size zarar veremezler; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, sabredenlere ve müttekîlere vaadettiği fazl ü keremiyle kâfirlerin tuzakları asla size zarar vermez. Çünkü şeref ve üstünlük takvaya sarılmak ve bağlanmakla¬dır. Sabır ise hasma karşı cesaret ve atılganlıktır. "Çünkü Allah onları kendi amelleriyle" Düşmanlarınızın tuzak ve hflelerini, "Kuşatmıştır." İlmen Allah, onları kuşatmış ve yaptıklarından dolayı onları cezalandıracaktır. "ihata etmek" bir şeyi tam ve mükemmel o-iarak idrâk etmek, demektir. Kâfirlerin Dil Uzatmaları Mü'mine yakışan şey, Allah'ın düşmanlarına uzak durmak ve onların eziyetlerine sabretmektir. Çünkü Allâh'dan mü'mine bir imtihandır. Bununla beraber, kâfirler, dilin ötesinde bir zarar vermeye aüc vetiremezler. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Size ezadan başka bir zarar edemezler ve sizinle çarpışacak olsalar, size arkalarını dönerler; sonra da nusret bulamazlar. Kâfirlerin (ve münafıkların) dil uzatmaları ve haksız tenkitle¬rinden ise peygamberlerin ve evliyanın hiçbiri kurtulamadı! Sen nesin ve nasıl kurtulursun ey adamî Bu adamı vekil ettik. Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: Sen hakkı sormaktan dolanıp durma! Utanma hakkı sor. Güzel hilkate hiçbir şey yetişmez. Yollarda hiçkimse kimsenin elinden tutmaz. Belâlara giriftar olanların çaresi, sabırdır. Ve sabırla yetinmektir. Sır Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Ağyarınızdan yâr tutmayın. Şu işaret vardır: Bir kişinin sırrını taşıyan kişinin, kendi cinsinden, kendisine itimad edilen ve kendisine güvenilen kişi olması gerekir. Çünkü bazan kişi tecrübe etmediği adama her haliyle ilgili sırrı ifşa eder ve böylece insanların arasında rezil ve rüsvây olur. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: (Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Sırrını sır eden sırrına sultan olur Sırrını ifşa eden sırrına kurban olur) İnsanlar, kapalı birer sandıktırlar. Sırların saklanıldığı kutu! Bunun anahtarı yoktur; tecrübeden başka.... Zahire Aldanma Bir kişinin iç hallerini bilmeden ve esrarına vâkıf olmadan hiçbir insanın zahirine güvenip aldanma! Denemeden Güvenme İmâm Gazali (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Kendisini hakikî bir tercrübe ve imtihan etmeden asla kim¬senin sevgisine güvenme! (Kişiyi imtihan ve tecrübe etmenin yolu:) 1. Kendisiyle bir yerde veya bir evde arkadaşlık ederek, 2. Uzlette onu imtihan et, 3. Yalnızlıka onu tecrübe et, 4. Velayet durumunda, 5. Zenginlikte, 6. Fakirlikte, 7. Varlık ve yoklukta, 8. Veya onunla beraber yolculuk yap, 9. Dünyevî muamele yap, 10. Emânetle 11. Ticârette bulun, 12. Para işi yap, 13. Şiddet ve yokluktan kendisine muhtaç olmakla onu im¬tihan et, Eğer bütün bu konularda ondan râzî olursan, (eğer o kişi senden büyükse) onu kendine baba kabul et. Eğer o kişi senden küçük ise onu kardeş edin. Eğer senin emsalin ise onu arkadaş ve dost olarak kabul et. Arkadaş Arkadaşlarından her hangi biri; 1. Senin giybetini yapar, 2. Seni kıskanır, 3. Kendisinden sana şer isabet eder, 4. Onlardan sana bir kötülük dokunursa, Veya senin hakkında hayır düşünmeyenlerin hepsinin işini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine havale et. Nefsini onlara karşılık vermekle meşgul etme! Çünkü onlara cevâb vermekle meşgul olmakla zararın artar ve Ömrün zayi olur. Câhil İnsana Karşı Zemahşerî (r.h.)'ın belagatında buyurdular: Ahmak kişi, kendisine yüz vermemek gibi, Hiçbir şeyle engellenmemiştir... Kendisine karşılık verilmek gibi, Hiçbir şeyle de dizgini salınmamıştır... Sabır Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: "Kişinin namazı ve orucu size zarar vermesin (sizi aldatmasın). Onun dirhemle¬rine ve dinarlarına (küçük ve büyük menfaatler söz konusu olduğu zaman ki ılarınal bakın!" Sabret, hasûd (kıskanç kişinin) sıkıntı ve eziyetlerine. Muhakkak ki senin sabrın onu öldürür. Ateş kendi nefsini yer, (Kendi kendisini tüketir ateş;) Yiyecek bir şey bulmadığı zaman.... Güzel davranmak sâlihlerin ahlakından ve davranışlanndandır... Hikâye (Sabır) İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri, bir ara arkadaşlarından bir cemaat ile beraber bulunmaktaydı. Oruçluydular. Gündüzleri çalı¬şıp onlara infakta bulunurdu. Geceleri de bir yerde toplanıp iftar ederlerdi. Fakat İbrahim Edhem hazretleri akşamlan işten dö¬nerken biraz gecikirdi. Arkadaşları kendi aralarında; -"Gelin biz, onsuz iftar edelim. O gelmeden iftar edelim ki, o da bundan sonra biraz daha çabuk gelsin!" dediler. Arkadaşları iftar ettiler. Uyudular. İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri geldiğinde, arkadaşlarını uyur gördü. Onlara acıdı, şefkat ve merhamet ile onlara baktı ve kendi kendine, -"Zavallı miskinler! Herhalde yiyecek bulamadıklarından aç uyudular!" dedi. Arkadaşlarına yemek hazırlamak için İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri, hemen undan azbir şey alıp hamur yoğurdu. Ateş yak¬tı. İbrahim Edhem, küle üfleyince, arkadaşları uyandılar. İbrahim Edhem hazretlerini ellerini ve dirseklerini yere koymuş ve ateşi üfler bir halde gördüler. Ona: -"Bu hâlin nedir?" diye sordular. 0: -"Ben dedim ki, belki sizler, iftarlık bir yiyecek bulamadan aç karnına uyudunuz! Sizi uyandırmak istedim. Yemekte hemen ha¬zır olmak üzeredir." O zaman arkadaşları birbirine: -"Bakın! Biz ona ne muamele ettik? O bize nasıl muamele ediyor?" dediler. Kötülüğe İyilik Yarı Arabî ve yarı Fârisî ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kötülüğe karşı kötülük kolay bir cezadır. Eğer adam isen: -"Kötülük yapana iyilik yap!" (2/86) Sohbetin Şartları Zünnûn-i Mısrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine teslim olup emir ve yasaklarına muvafakat etmeden, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle sohbet etme! Nasihat etmeden insanlarla sohbet etme! Muhalefet etmeden nefisle beraber olma! Düşmanlık olmadan şeytanla olma! Bundan dolayı kul, güzel ahlak sahibi olmaya koşmalı. Nefsi¬ni kötülüklere karşı sabretmeye yerleştirmeli! Hatta böylece kur¬tuluşa erenlerle beraber kurtuluşa ersin! Hikâye (Sabır) Ben Mekke-i Mükerreme'de idim. Bir fakiri Beyt'i ziyaret ederken gördüm. Cebinden bir kağıt parçası çıkarttı. Ona bakıp yürüdü. Ertesi gün aynı şeyi yaptı. Onu günlerce gözetledim. Hep aynı şeyleri yaptığını gör¬düm. Günlerden bir gün yine Beyti tavaf etti. O kağıdı çıkartıp ona baktı. Biraz uzaklaştı. Yere düşüp öldü. Ben onun cebinden o kağıdı çıkarttım. O kağıtta şu âyet-i kerime yazılıydı: "Hem rabbinin hükmüne sabret; çünkü sen bizim nezare¬timiz altındasın." Efendimizin Vasiyeti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri İbni Abbâs (r.a.)'a vasıyyetinde şöyle buyurdular: Eğer sen, yakın derecesinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâ¬sı ile amel etmeye güç yetirebilirsen; hemen yap! Bunu yapamaz-san ikrah ettiğin şeylere karşı sabret! Çok hayır vardır." Selef-i Sâlihinin Ahlakları (Selef-i sâlihinin dinî hayatları ve güzel ahlakları şöyleydi:) 1. Mücâhedenin zorluklarına katlanmak, 2. Nefse muhalefet etmek, 3. Şehvetleri terketmek, 4. Lezzetleri bırakmak, 5. Fakre sarılmak, 6. Nefsin hoşlanmadığı şeylere sabretmek, Ve benzeri güzellikler, selef-i sâlihinin (geçmiş büyüklerin) güzel ahlakı ve dinî hayatlarındandır. Nefs-i Emmâre Ehli... Nefs-i emmâre ehlinin ağızlarından bu hayırlı insanların (se¬lef-i sâlihinin) alâmetlerine buğzetmek çıktıysa da; lâkin hakikatte bunun zararı kendilerine döner. Kişi, fasit itirazlardan kendisine gelen kötülüklere sabret¬mekle, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında ecir almış, sevâb ka¬zanmış olur. insanların salâh, fesâd ve başka şekillerde birbirlerine zıt bir şekilde belirlenmelerinde sâdece hayır vardır... Akıllı insan bun¬dan ibret alır, ders çıkarır. Onun sebebiyle nefsini tezkiye eder. Ey sâlih insanlar! Şerliler, her zaman hayırlı insanlara musal¬lat olurlar, onlara dil uzatırlar, onları kınarlar ve zarar vermeyi kastederler... Lâkin müttekî kişi, Cebbar ve Melik olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kalesindedir. Allah'ın korumasmdadır... İLAHİ NUSRET Yüce Meali: Hani bir vakit erkenden ehlinden çıkmıştın; mü'minleri muharebe için elverişli mevkilere yerleştiriyordun. Ve Allah idi bir işiten, bilen.121 0 dem ki, içinizde iki taife, yılmak istemişlerdi; Allah zahîrleri iken. Ve ancak Allah'a, demek dayanmalı mü'minler.122 Filhakika sizler birkaç bîçâre iken, Bedir'de Allah sizi mahzâ nusretiyle muzaffer buyurdu. 0 halde, Allah'a korunun ki, şükredesiniz.123 0 vakit ki, mü'minlere şöyle diyordun: "İndirilmekte bulu¬nan üç bin melâike İle rabbınızın size imdâd etmesi yetişmez mi size?114 Evet! Siz sabr u sebat eder ve itaatsizlikten sakınırsanız, onlar da şu dakikada üzerinize geliverirlerse, rabbınız size beş bin melâike ile imdâd edecek; nişanlı nişanlı...125 Ve bunu, Allah, size sırf bir müjde olsun ve kalbleriniz bu¬nunla yatışsın diye yaptı. Yoksa nusret ancak Allah'tandır. Azîz o, Hakîm o.126 Tâ ki, o küfredenlerden, bir kolu kessin veya perişan etsin de, hâib ü hasır dönüp gitsinler.127 Senin elinde emirden bir şey yok; yahut onlara tevbe ettir¬sin, veyahut azap etsin... Çünkü onlar zâlimdirler.128 Hem göklerde ne var, yerde ne varsa; hepsi Allah'ındır. Di¬lediğine mağfiret eder, dilediğine azap... Ve Allah gafurdur, ra-hîmdir.129 Tefsiri: UHUD HARBİ "Hani bir vakit erkenden çıkmıştın;" Ey habibim! Onlara hatırlat! Sabahın ilk vakitlerinde Uhud'a gitmek için çıkış vaktini hatırla! Sabırlarının olmayışından dolayı orada meydana gelen hâdiseleri hatırlamaları içindir. Bilsinler ki, eğer sabır ve takvaya sarıldıkları zaman, kâfirle¬rin hile ve tuzaklarının kendilerine zarar veremeyeceğini iyice bil¬sinler. Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.) "Ehlinden," Medine-i Münevvere'de Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.)'ın evinden... Bu âyet-i kerime Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.)'ın Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ehli olduğuna delâlet eden nass'dır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Ve tayyibât tayyibler için, tayyibler tayyibât içindir!(Temiz kadınlar temiz erkekler için, temiz erkekler temiz kadınlar için) Bunlar, onların dediklerinden uzak ve temizdirler, kendilerine bir mağfiret ve bir nzk-i kerîm vardır!" Bu âyet-i kerime, Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.)'nın her türiü kabahat ve çirkinliklerden temiz ve beri olduğuna delâlet eder. Görmüyor musun, Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın (Ken'ân adındaki) oğlu kâfir olup kendisine inanmadığından; (Tufanda boğulması üzerine) "Nuh, rabbına nida etti de, "Yâ rab!" dedi; "Elbette oğlum, benim ehlimdendir ve elbette senin va'din haktır ve sen ahkem'ül- hâkimîn'sin. (Nûh Aleyhisselâm'ın bu niyazı üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu:) "Yâ Nuh! O senin ehlinden değil, o gayri sâlih bir amel; binâ¬enaleyh bilmediğin şeyi benden isteme. Ben seni câhillerden ol¬maktan tahzîr ederim." buyurdu Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın eşi de böyledir "Mü'minleri yerleştiriyordun." (Nereye?) "Mevkilere," Hazırlayıcı olduğu halde (Niçin?) "Muharebe için,"Veya "Yerleştiriyordun." Kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmek¬tedir. Savaş için yerleştiriyordun, demektir. "Mekaaid," Kelimesi "Mevkîler," kelimesi kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da, "oturmak'tan ism-i mekân'dır. Oturulan yerler, de¬mektir. Sonra bu kelime, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sahabe¬lerden her biri için tayin ettiği yerlere ve sahâbe-i kiramdan her birine gecelemeleri için tayin ve tahsis edilen bu mekânlar, ma¬nâsında tabir edilip kullanıldı. Ya da "oturmak" kelimesinin mücerred mekân manâ¬sında kullanılmasının genişliğiyle, onun oturmak mekânı olmasın¬dan kat-i nazar ederek, beyân etmektedir. Şu kavl-i şerifte oldu¬ğu gibi: "Sadâkat meclisinde, kudretine nihayet olmayan bir şehinşah'ın huzuru kibriyasında!" Ya da her mekânın sahibine tayin edilmesi içindir. Çünkü ki¬şi o mevkî ve mevzîye oturur ve orada düşmanın gelişini gözetler. İhtiyaç duyulduğu zaman ise, savaşmak için ayağa kalkarlar. Bundan dolayı bu mekânlara, "Mevkiler," adı verildi... Uhud Savaşı İçin İstişare Rivayet olundu: Müşrikler, Çarşamba günü Uhud'a inip orada konakladılar. Efendimz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabı ile istişare etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Abdullah bin Übey bin Selul'ü çağırdı. Daha önce onu çağırıp ona danıştığı vâki değildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Abdullah bin bey bin Selûl'e danıştı. Abdullah bin Übey bin Selûl ve Ensâr'ın çoğu: -"Ey Allah'ın Rasûlü! Medine'de otur! Mekkeli müşriklerle karşılaşmak için şehirden çıkma! Allah'a yemin olsun ki, biz hiçbir düşmanla karşılaşmak için Medine'den çıkmadık. Çıktığımızda mutlaka yenildik. Medineye girip şehirde kendileriyle savaştıkla¬rımızı da mağlûb ettik. Nasıl olsa sen bizim aramızdasın! Bırak, onlar oldukları yerde kalsınlar. Eğer onlar orada kalırlarsa kötü bir yerde hapsedilip kalmış olurlar. Eğer üzerimize, Medine şehrine saldıracak olurlarsa, erkeklerimiz onlarla yüz yüze gelip savaşır, kadın ve çocuklarımız da onları taşa tutarlar. Yok eğer geri dönüp giderlerse zarara uğramış bir şekilde dönmüş olurlar..." Sahabelerden bazıları da: -"Ey Allah'ın Rasûlü! Bizi düşmanlara karşı savaşa çıkart! On¬lar köpektirler. Bizim kendilerinden korktuğumuzu sanmasınlar." Dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: "Ben rüyâm'da kesilmiş bir sığır gördüm. Ondan bir parça çevremdeydi. Bunu hayra te'vîl ettim. Yine rüyamda kılıcımın ucunda bir gedik yani kırık gördüm. Bunu hezimete te'vîl ettim. Rüyâm'da kendi elimi sanki zırhlı ve kale ile muhafaza edil¬miş bir yere soktuğumu gördüm. Bunu da Medîne-i üzere bırakarsanız... (2/87) Bedir harbini kaçırıp; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine, Uhud günü şehâdet ikram ettiği Müslümanlardan bir adam: -"Ey Allah'ın Rasûlü! Bizi düşmanlarımıza çıkart! Biz ebedî saadet ve şehâdeti istiyoruz! Cenneti ve cennette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ziyâde olarak vereceğini istiyoruz!" dedi. Çok isrâr ettiler. İsrarlarının karşısında hatta Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hâ-ne-i saadetlerine girdi. Zırhını giydi... Onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zırhlarını giydiğini gö¬rünce pişman oldular. Kendi kendilerine: -"Biz ne kötü ettik? Kendisine vahiy geldiği halde, biz Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine savaşa çıkması için isrâr ettik!" dediler. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gelip: -"Yâ resûlellâh! Dilediğini yap!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Bir peygambere (savaşmak için) zırhını giyip, savaşmadan onu çıkartması yakışmaz. Buyurdular. (Böylece Uhud'a çıkmaya karar verilmiş oldu.) Uhud'a Hareket Müşrikler, Çarşamba günü Uhud'a gelmişlerdi. Çarşamba ve Perşembe günü orada kaldılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de, Cuma güna Cuma Namazını kıldıktan sonra orada vefat eden Ensâr'dan bir adamın üzerine cenaze namazı kıldıktan sonra Medine-i münevvereden çıktılar... Hicretin üçüncü yılı Şevval Ayının yansında Cumartesi günü halkla birlikte Uhud'da bulundu... (Uhud savaşı, Islâmın 16'ncı, Hicretin 3'üncü 11 Şevval, Miladın 625'inci yılının 25 Martında, Cumartesi günü fiilen başlamış oldu.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bineğinin üzerinde yürüdü. As¬habını savaş için saf dizdirdi. Onları bir ok gibi diziyor ve sanki onlarla savaş ateşinin çakmasını kuvvetlendiriyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabından birinin göğsünün biraz çıktığını gördüğünde, ona: -"Geri git" diyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, vadinin kenarına indi. Kendisi¬nin ve askerinin sırtını Uhud'a verdi. (Ve böylece Medine-i Münev-vere'ye karşı saf bağladılar.) Okçulara Tenbih Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, (düşmanın geriden saldırısını önlemek için 50 kişilik bir okçu bölüğü, dağın sol taraftaki boğa¬zına yerleştirildi.) Abdullah bin Cübeyr (r.a.)'ı bu okçuların başına komutan tayin ederek ona: "Oklarınızla düşmanı bizden defedin ve bizi koruyun. Yeri¬nizden asla ayrılmayın. Düşmanlar, sizi gördüklerinde gerisin ge¬riye kaçarlar. Kaçanların arkalarına da düşmeyin. (Siz burada kal¬dıkça biz gaiib oluruz.) buyurdu Münafıkların Ayrılması Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ayrıldığında, görüşlerine aykırı hareket ettiği, Abdullah bin Übey bin Selûl'ü gördü. Bu kişi Medine'nin ileri gelenlerinden ve münafıkların reisiydi. Bu ona zor gelmişti. O, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine: -"Çocuklara itaat etti; bana âsî oldu (benim görüşümü kabul etmedi," dedi. Abdullah bin Übey bin Selül, sonra kendi ashabına (çevresindeki münafıklara); -"Muhammed, sizinle düşmanlarına karşı zafer kazanıp gâlib gelecektir. Çünkü ashabına, düşmanlar kendilerini gördügünde, hezimete uğrayacaklarını vaadetti. (Fakat siz onun dedi¬ğinin tersini yapın) düşmanlarını gördüğünüzde hezîmetle geri çekilin. Siz savaşı bırakıp Medineye doğru geri çekilince diğer in-sanlar da size uyarlar. Onlar da savaşı bırakıp kaçarlar. Böylece Muhammed'in söylediklerinin aksi gerçekleşmiş olur..." İki ordu karşılaştığı zaman, Abdullah bin Übey bin Selûl, münafıklarla beraber geri çekildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bin kişilik bir orduyia Uhud'a çıkmıştı. Veya dokuzyüz elli (950) kişiydiler... Şavt'a ulaştıklarında, Abdullah bin Übey bin Selûl 300 kişilik münafıkla beraber geri döndü. (Bu ordunun % 30'unun münafık¬ların teşkil ettiğinin bir ifadesi idi.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri yediyüz kişiyle kaldı. Abdullah bin Übey bin Selûl, kavmine: -"Neden kendimizi ve evlâdımızı öldürelim!" diyordu. Ebû Câbir es-Sülemî onlara yetişti ve: -"Yapmayın Allah aşkına! Peygamberinizi ve kendi nefsinizi koruyun!" dedi. Abdullah bin Übey bin Selûl: -"Savaşmasını bilseydik, size tâbi olurduk" dedi. Savaşta Bulunanlar Savaş meydanında (Mekke'den hicret eden Kureyşlilerle be¬raber) ensâr'dan iki kabile vardı. Bu aslanlar: 1- Hazrec'den Benî Seleme 2- Evs'ten Benî Harise... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin askerlerinin bu iki kanadı Abdullah bin Übey bin Selûl'e tâbi olmayı içlerinden geçirdilerse de Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları muhafaza etti. Münafıkların o-yunlanna gelmediler... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber devam ettiler. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları kuvvetlendirdi. Hatta müşrikleri he-zîmete bile uğrattılar... (Uhud savaşının ilk başlarında mü'minler, kâfirleri mağlûb ettiler. Kâfirler, geride mallarını bırakarak kaçmaya başladılar.) Mü'minler, müşriklerin hezimete uğrayıp kaçtıklarını görünce, bu savaşın "Bedir" savaşı gibi olmasına tama ettiler, müşrikleri takip etmeye başladılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sebat etmelerini sıkı sıkı em¬redip yerleştirmiş olduğu mevkileri bıraktılar. Sonra ganimetleri toplamakla meşgul oldular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emrine muhalefet ettiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlerden yardımını kesmeyi murâd etti. Bir daha işlerinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin e-mirlerine muhalefet edip onu geçmesinler ve Mü'minler bilsinler ki, onların Bedir savaşında elde ettikleri zafer, Allâhü Teâlâ ve Rasûlüne olan itaatlerinin bereketiyle olmuştu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minleri oldukları hal üzere terkettiği zaman, onlar da direnemediler. Kıyam edemediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müşriklerin kalblerinde bulunan korkuyu söküp aldı. Müşriklerin sayısı üçbin (3000) idi. Kâfirler, mü'minlere sal¬dırdılar.... Askerler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden ayrıldılar. Hatta Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle birlikte yedi Ensâr ve iki Kureyşli mü'min kaldı. Kâfirler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine kastedip, mübarek başını yaraladılar ve Ön dişlerini kırdılar. O gün Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında sebat eden Hazret-i Talha (r.a.) idi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini eliyle koru¬yordu. Hazret-i Talha (r.a.)'ın iki parmağı koptu. Tam yirmi dört yerinden yaralanmıştı. Kâfirlerin darbesiyle Efendimiz (s.a.v,) hazretlerinin miğfe¬rinin iki halkası yüzüne mübarek yanaklarına geçmişti. Bunun acı ve ağrısından Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, (beşer olması münâ¬sebetiyle) kendisinden geçti. Dayanılmaz ağrılar çekiyordu. Hazret-i Talha (r.a.), baygın halde yatan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, sırtına alıp taşıdı ve böylece geri çekilmeye başladı. Müşriklerden herhangi biri, kendisiyle karşılaştığında, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini bir kenara koyuyordu. Onlarla muharebe edi¬yor, onların tehlikesini tamamen uzaklaştırdıktan sonra, yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini taşıyordu. Böylece Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini güvenli yere çıkarttı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de; -"Talhaya cennet vacib oldu," diyordu. Askerlerin arasında bir sayha koptu. -"Muhammed (s.a.v.) öldürüldü!" Sahabe-i kiram (r.a.) hazerâtı içerisinde Ebû Süfyân lakablı bir sahabe, ensâra seslendi: -"İşte Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretleri!" (2/88) Onun sesini işiten Muhacir ve Ensâr, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinin başına toplandılar. Uhud savaşında, mü'minlerden yetmiş iki kişi, şehâdet şer¬betini içip o aziz mertebeye nail oldular. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetlerinin şerefine ve Celâlinin keremine erdiler. Şehîdlerin efendisi Hazret-i Hamza (r.a.) şehid düştü. O da kendisi gibi şehid olanların erdiği makama erdi. Müslümanlardan yaralılar çoktu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri rahmet etsin, kardeşlerinden kötü¬lüğü defeden, olduğu haliyle beraber müşriklere karşı şiddetli olan ve böylece öldürme ve yaralamalarını gizleyenlere Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri yardım eder ve hatta kâfirleri hezîmete uğratır¬lar." Sonra bunların hepsini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu âyet-i kerimesi tekid etmektedir. "Ve eğer siz sabırlı olur ve mütteki olursanız , onların hileleri size hiçbir zarar vermez;" Mü'minlerin düşmanlara yönelip onlara saldırması, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yardımına; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yardım¬sız bıraktığı kişi de hezîmete uğrar. Koruma Allâhü Teâlâ hazret-lerindendir... Münafıkların Hâli "Ve Allah idi bir işiten, bilen." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu harp hakkında ashabı ile meşveret ettiğinde, sahabelerin bazıları: -"Medîne'de kalalım!" Bâzıları da: -"Müşrikleri karşılamak için Uhud'a çıkalım!" dediler. Her bi¬rinin sözlerinde maksatları vardı. Kimi sözlerine muvafıktı, kimi de münafık... Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri. Ve Allah semt (işiten), " Onların söylediklerini işitmektedir. alîm, bilendir," onların gizlediklerini, münafıkların içlerinde sakladıklarını Allâhü Teâlâ bilir. "O dem ki, istemişlerdi," " Hani bir vakit erkenden çıkmıştın;" kavl-i şerîfin-den bedeldir. Zikredilen şeylerden maksadın ne olduğunu beyân etmektedir. "istemek," insanın aklına gelen ve kendisine takdir edi¬len şeye taalluk etmektedir. (Kim istemişti?) L. jlıi5lt "İçinizde iki taife," Ey mü'minler! O iki taife, Hazrec'den Benî Seleme ve Evs'ten Benî Harise idi. Süui: of "Yılmak" (Bu iki kabile) korktular, zaafa düştüler ve geri dönmek is¬tediler. Onlar dönmenin daha doğru olacağını zannettikleri için geri dönmek istediler. zaafa düşmek, demektir. Zahire göre, onların yılmak istemeleri, azmetmek ve kesin olarak kasdetmek manâsına değildir. Bu ancak akıl ve içlerinden geçirdikleri şeydi. Şiddetlerin başa gelmesi anında bâzı nefislerin bu tür duygulardan hâli olmadığı ve kendisini kurtaramadığı gi¬bi... Bu tür düşünceler, sonra sahibini sebata, dayanmaya, sab¬retmeye, kötülüklere ve güçlüklere karşı tahammül etmeye sevkeder ve insan istikrar kazanır. "Halbuki Allah zahirleri (yâr ve yardımcıları¬dır) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları akıllarına gelen o şeylere ve nefsânî dürtülerine tâbi olmaktan korudu. Bu cümle, cümle-iitirâziyyedir. (Parantez cümlesidir.) Tevekkül "Ve ancak Allah'a," Sadece Allah'a, başkasına değil... Allâh'dan başkasına mut¬lak, müstakil ve müşterek olarak... "Demek dayanmalı mü'minler." Bütün işlerinde mü'minler, sâdece Allah'a tevekkül etmeli¬dirler. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mü'minlere kâfidir. İman vasfı, tevekkülü iktizâ eder ve tevekkülü gerektirir. "Tevekkül", başkasına dayanmak, itimâd etmek ve aczini izhâr etmektir. İmâm Fahreddin Râzî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerimenin işaretinde şu anlaşılmaktadır: İnsana yakışan şey, başına gelen kötülük ve âfetleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerine tevekkül ile defetmeli; bu tevekkül ile kendi nefsinden, feryâd-ü figân etmeyi ve sızlanmayı terk etmeli ve nefsinden savmalıdir. Sehl bin Abdullah et-Tüsterî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bütün ilimler, taabbüdün (Allah'a ibâdet etmenin) en aşağı kapısıdır. Taabbüd'ün cümlesi, verâ'nın en aşağı kapısıdır. Verâ'nın hepsi, zühd ve takvâ'nın en aşağı kapısıdır. Zühd'ün hepsi, tevekkül'ün en aşağı kapısıdır. Sehl bin Abdullah et-Tüsterî (k.s) hazretleri yine buyurdular: Mütevekkilin (Allah'a tevekkül edenin) alâmeti üçtür. 1- İstememek, 2- Reddetmemek, 3- Hapsetmemektir. Hikâye (Tevekkül) İbrahim Havas (r.h.) hazretleri tevekkül konusunda (di¬ğer insanlardan) ayrıldığı ve üstün bir tevekküle sâhib olduğu hâlde söküklerini dikmek için. yanında iğne, iplik, (saç ve sakalına düzen vermek için) makas ve (temizlik ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için) yanında ibrik eksik etmezdi ve bu malzemelerden ayrı düş¬tüğü vâki değildi. Kendisine denildi: -"Ey Ebu İshâk! Her şeyi terketmiş bir insan iken neden bu şeyleri taşıyorsun?" 0: -"Bunun benzerleri tevekkülü bozmaz! Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerimizde bâzı farzları vardır. Fakirin üzerindeki elbisesinden başka elbisesi yoktur. Bu elbisesi de bazen yırtılabilir. Eğer beraberinde iğne, iplik ve dikiş malzemesi olmazsa; avret mahalli açılır ve böylece namazı fasit olur," diye cevab verdi.. Hikâye (Tevekkül) Ebû Hamza EI-Horasânî (k.s.) buyurdular: Senelerden bir sene ben haccettim. Yolda yürüyordum. An¬sızın bir kuyuya düştüm. Nefsim benimle mücâdele etti. İmdat edip yardım çağırmam için beni dürttü. Ben: -"Vallahi, kimseden yardım istemeyeceğim!" dedim. Kimseden yardım istemedim. Bu düşünceleri daha tamam¬lamamış iken, kuyunun başına iki adam geldi. Biri diğerine: -"Gel bu kuyunun başını kapatalım ki, kimse düşmesin!" de¬di. Gidip bir kamış getirdiler. Kuyunun başını kapattılar. İçimden yardım dilemek geldi. Sonra nefsime: -"Bu iki adamdan, bana daha yakın olana şikâyette bulunu¬rum!" dedim. Sustum. Onlara bağırıp kuyunun içinde olduğumu söylemedim. Onlar da kuyunun ağzını kapatıp uzaklaştılar. Bir saat kadar bir zaman geçti. Bir de baktım, bir şey geldi. Başıyla kuyuyu açtı. Ayaklarını uzattı, sanki bana: -"Bana tutun! Seni çekeyim!" der gibiydi; lisân-i hâl ile... Ben de bunun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından olduğunu anladım. Ona tütündüm. O da beni kuyudan çıkarttı. Bir de baktım ki bir canavar! Hayvan beni kuyudan çıkarttıktan sonra çekip gitti. O anda gizliden bir ses işittim: -"Ey Ebu Hamza! Bu daha güzel değil mi? Seni telef olmak¬tan, telef edici bir hayvan ile kurtardık!" diyordu. Yoluma devam ettim. Onların (meşâyihin) bazıları buyurdular: Tefvîz (işlerini Allah'a ısmarlama ve hakikî tevekkül) meyda¬nına düşen kişinin bütün muradları, ayağına gelir, gelinin süslenip kocasına gitmesi gibi... Tevekkülde İbrahim Aleyhisselâm İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, mancınık ile atılacağı zaman, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm kendisine geldi. Ve sordu: -"Bir ihtiyacın var mı?" İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Sana asla ihtiyacım yok! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ise ihti¬yacım var!" dedi. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Ondan iste!" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hâlimi bilmesi benim için bir şey istemeye kâfidir." (2/89) Tevekkül ve Zikir Ehli Gerçekten Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir hadis-i kudsî'de Allâhü Teâlânın şöyle buyurduğunu beyân ettiler: "Her kim beni zikretmekten istemeye zaman ve fırsat bu¬lamazsa, istekte bulunanlara verdiğimden daha faziletlisini ona veririm." Sâlike (seyr-ü sulûka) girene düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerine tevekkül etmek, işlerini Allâhü Teâlâ'ya ısmarlamaktır. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sana takdir ettiği ve kaza bu¬yurduğu şeyler elbette reddolunmaz. Nefsin istemese ve karşı koymaya çalışsa bile buna mâni olamaz. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Gemi istediği yere götürür. Eğer istemezsen, elbise tenden yırtılır... Tevekkül Ve Sebepler Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin senin hâlini bilmesi sana kâfidir. Nazarını sebeplerden kes. Fetih ancak, müfettihu'l-ebvâb (kapı¬lar açan) Allâh'dandır. Ey Sadî! Başkasının elinden bir şey umma! Sana geleni başkasının elinden görme. Bağışlamak ondandır. Sen çalış, verecek olan O'dur... Eğer sen Hakka gereğince ibâdet edersen. Onun kapısı yeter! Sadece Allah'ın bilmesi yeterlidir. Başkalarının seni övmesine gerek yok! Bedir Savaşındaki İlâhî Nusret "Filhakika Bedirde Allah sizi mahzâ nusretiyle muzaffer buyurdu." Tevekkülün kendilerine ifâde ettiği bâzı şeyleri hatırlatmak¬tır. "Bedir," Mekke ile Medine-i münevvere arasında bir su kuyusunun adıdır. O kuyuyu "Bedir" adında bir adam kazdığı için "Bedir kuyusu" adını aldı. Bedir hâdisesi, Hicrî ikinci senenin Ramazan ayının on be¬şinde meydana geldi. "Sizler birkaç biçâre İken," Zamirden haldir. Ezille kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Burada, (cemi kıllet ile) SJâf buyuruldu da, cemi kesret ile, buyurulmadı. Bunun sebebi, zilletlerinde az olduklarına delâlet etmesi içindir. Mü'minlerin zilletleri, hâllerinin zayıfliği, silâh, mal ve bineklerinin azlığmdandı. Bedir Savaşında Müslümanlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ashabı (r.a.) hazerâtı su ta¬şıyan hayvanlara binerek savaşa çıkmışlardı. Sahabelerin çoğu bir deveye nöbetleşe biniyorlardı. Tek bir atları vardı. O da, Mikdâd bin Esved (r.a.)'ın atıydı. Mikdad bin Esved (r.a.) İslâm tarihinde at üzerinde Allah yolunda cihâd eden ilk kişidir. Sahabelerin doksan develeri vardı. Altı zırhları vardı. Sekiz kılıçları vardı. Sayıları da azdı. Üçyüzonüç (313) mübarek kişiydiler. Yetmişi muhacirlerdendi. Diğerleri de ensârdandı... Bedir Harbinde Müşrikler Sahabeler (r.a.) hazerâtının bu maddî yokluk ve azlıklarına rağmen, düşmanları ise sayıca çoktu. Düşmanlar, bin (1000) mühârib kişi idi. Beraberlerinde yüz atlı vardı. Yanlarında çok sayıda süngü, ok ve diğer harp âletleri vardı. Bedir Harbinde Sancaktarlar Efendimi (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sancaktan, Ali bin Ebî Talib (r.a.) hazretleriydi. Ensâr'ın sancaktan ise, Sa'd bin Ubade (r.a.) hazretleri ıdı... "O halde, Allah'a korunun. Allah'ın Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber, o gün sebat et¬tiğiniz gibi sebat edin... " ki, şükredesiniz Ki, takvanız sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size vermiş olduğu zafere şükredesiniz. Bedirde İlahi Yardım "0 vakit ki, şöyle diyordun:" "Allah size yardım etti," kavl-i şerifinin zarfıdır. Sözünün vakti, demektir. (Kime söylüyordun?) "Mü'minlere," Savaşmaktan acziyetlerini izhâr ettikleri vakit; mü'minlere söylediğin zaman; (Neyi söylediğin zaman?) bin melâike ile rabbınızın size, imdâd etmesi yetişmez mi size?" î-Aasüı "Kâfi olmak ve yeterlilik", ihlâli kapatmak, uygunsuz¬luğun olmaması ve emir ile kıyam etmek, demektir. "İmdâd", orduyu ordu ile desteklemektir. Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı: Bu miktar ile kifayet ve imdâd'ın olmayacağını inkâr etmektir. Bunu nefyetmektir. Yani yardım için üç bin kişinin yeterli olduğunu beyân etmektir. kelimesi, o gün mü'minlerin kendi sayılarının azlığı, maddeten zayıf olmaları; düşmanların çokluğu ve maddî olarak kuvvetli olmalarından dolayı, mü'minler düşmanlara karşı zafere erme konusunda ümitsizliğe düştüklerini beyân içindir... Semâ'dan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle iner oldukları halde, demektir. Denildi ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlere imdâd ve yardım için önce bin (1000) melek indirdi. Sonra, üçbin (3000) melek indirdi. Ve daha sonra da yardım için, beşbin (5000) melek indirdi. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, önce mü'minlere, kalblerini kuvvetlendirmek için, melekleri indireceğini vaadetti. Mü'minler, böylece sebatkâr olmaya azmettiler ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yardımıyla kuvvetlendiler... "Evet!" üf kelimesinin mâbâdini icâb (evetlemek) ve tahkikini ifâde etmek içindir. Yani: Evet! Bu size kâfidir. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlere, sabır ve takva şartı ile daha ziyâdesini vaadetti. Mü'minleri, ikisine (sabır ve tak¬vaya) teşvik etti. Ve Mü'minlerin kalblerini kuvvetlendirmek için şöyle buyurdu: "Siz sabr u sebat ederseniz," Düşmanla karşılaşmaya ve onlara karşı mukavemet etmeye sabreder; (daha) "Ve itaatsizlikten sakınırsanız," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine âsî olmak ve onun Yüce Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muhalefet etmekten sakınırsanız: "Size geliverir," Müşrikler, size geliverdiler. "Onlar da şu dakikada," Bu saat ve bu anda üzerinize gelirlerse; "Rabbmız size beş bin melâike ile imdâd edecek;" Düşmanların gelme hallerinde, meleklerin gelmesi de asla gecikmez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, muhakkak ki sizlere yardımını hemen verir. Fütuhatınızı size kolay eder. Eğer siz sabreder ve takvalı olursanız istenilen ilâhî nusrete hemen nail olursunuz. "Nişanlı nişanlı masdarından gelmektedir. Bu da, bir şeyin simasının izhâr edilmesi damgalanması ve nişanlı olması demektir. Melekler Melekler, kendilerini işaretlemiş veya atlarının perçemlerine beyaz yünden işaretler koymuş oldukları halde gelirler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ashabına şöyle buyurdular: -"Alâmetlenin (sarık sarın) çünkü melekler, muhakkak alâmettendiler (sarık sarmışlardır)." Muhakkak ki, meleklerin hepsinin sarıkları beyazdı. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm hâriç. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın sarığı sarı idi. (2/90) Zübeyr bin Avvâm (r.a.) gibi... Meleklerin hepsi, Mikdâd (r.a.)'a muvafık olmak ve saygı olması için kır atlara binmiş oldukları halde indiler... "Allâhü Teâlâ bunu yapmadı!" Bir mukadder üzerine atıftır. Manâsı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, melekler sebebiyle size im¬dat etti. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, melekleri indirmek suretiyle size yapmış olduğu bu imdadı eşyadan görünen herhangi bir şey olarak yapmadı. Bunun yapılması: Vi "Size sırf bir müjde olsun," Muhakkak ki siz nusret bulup zafere kavuşacağınızı müjde¬lemek, (Daha niçin yaptı?) "Ve kalbleriniz bununla yatışsın diye yaptı. İmdâd ile kalbleriniz yatışsın ve korkulardan sükûnete ka¬vuşsun diye yaptı. Bu hâl israil oğullarının peygamberlerinin sekînesi gibidir... Nusret Allâh'dandır "Yoksa nusret ancak," (Kimdendir?) "Allah'tandır" Hazırlanmak ve adetten dolayı değildir. Bu kavl-i şerîf. bir tenbihtir. Mü'minlerin herhangi bir medede ihtiyaçları olmadı. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mü'minlere kendi katında müjdelerle imdat'ta bulundu ve mü'minlerin kalblerine rabıta verdi. Bunlar, insanların çoğunun sebeblere nazarı itibâr etmeleri cihetindendir. Mü'mine düşen vazife bunlardan herhangi bir şeye meyletmeme-sidir. Çünkü nusretin meydana gelmesi ve zaferin elde edilmesi ancak adetlerin cereyan etmesi yoluyladır... (Öyle Allah ki) Hükmünde, kaza ve takdirinde kendisine galebe çalabilecek hiçbir kuvvet yoktur. (Yine öyle Allah ki) Aliâh yapmış olduğu her şeyi, hikmetinin icabı ve bir masla¬hat ile yaptı... (Bütün bunlar niçindir?) "Kessin diye, "Size yardım etti," kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri "Bedir"de size yardım etti; tâ ki, he¬lak etsin ve noksanlaştırsın. (Neyi kessin?) "0 küfredenlerden, bir kolu," Öldürmek ve esir etmekle kâfirlerden bir taifenin kökünü kazısın için... Bu hâdise. Bedir harbinde yetmiş kadar müşrik reislerinin ve dini engelleyenlerin öldürülmesi ve yetmiş kadarının da esir edilmesiyle gerçekleşti. (Daha niçindir?) "Veya onları perişan etsin," Onları rezil ve rüsvây etsin ve onları hezimetle öfkeye ve ü-züntüye gark etsin. şiddetli gayz ve öfke demektir veya rüsvaylıktan dolayı kalbte vâki olan bir zayıflıktır. "ciğerine isabet ettirdi" manasınadır. Kişinin ciğerine gayz ve öfke vurulduğunda veya yandığı zaman, demek¬tir. Vav tenvî'(nevilemek) içindir, tereddüt için değil... "Hâib-ü hasîr (hezimetle) dönüp gitsinler." Ümit ettikleri zafer olmadan dönsünler. Emel ve isteklerine kavuşmadan hezîmete uğrayarak dönsünler. Matlûb'tan (arzulanan şeyden) mahrum olmaktır. Mahrum olmak ile "ye's" yani ümitsizliğin arasındaki fark şudur: Mahrumiyet ve hüsran, ancak vakidan sonra meydana gelir. "ye's" ümitsizlik ise, hem vakiden sonra ve hem de va-kiden önce meydana gelir. "ye's" ümitsizliğin zıddı, "ümitvâr" olmaktır. "mahrumiyet'in zıddı ve onu bozan şey ise zafere kavuşup umduğuna nail olmaktır. "Senin elinde emirden bir şey yok, Itirâz'dir. "Yahut onlara tevbe ettirsin, ve¬yahut azap etsin." Bu cümle, "veya onları perişan etsin," kavi-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Bu âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, işlerine mutlak olarak mâliktir. Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri dilerse, onları helak eder, rezil ve rüsvây yapar veya onlara tevbe ettirir; onların Müslüman olmalarıyla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, onların tevbelerini kabul eder. Veya onların küfürde isrâr etmeleri sebebiyle, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şiddetli bir azab ile onlara uhrevî bir azabta bulunur. Onların işlerinde senin elinde bir şey yoktur. Ey habibim! Sen ancak, onları korkutmak ve onlarla cihâd etmekle emir olunan bir kulsun! "Çünkü onlar zâlimdirler." Kâfirler, zulümlerinden dolayı hakikaten azabı haketmişlerdir. Göklerin ve Yerin Sahibi... "Hem göklerde ne var, yerde ne varsa; hepsi Allah'ındır." Mevcudatın hepsi, yaratılış ve mülkiyet olarak Allah'ındır. Bunda asla hiçbir varlığın dahli (ve etkisi) yoktur. Bütün emir Al¬lah'ındır. "Dilediğine mağfiret eder," Kendisinden bağışlanmak ve mağfireti isteyene... Bu meşîet (dilemek) bir hikmet ve maslahat üzerinedir... "Dilediğine azap eder." Azab etmeyi dilediği kişiye de azab eder. Bu âyet-i kerimede, mağfiretin azabdan önce zikredilmesi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mağfiretinin gadabını geçmiş olmasın¬dan dolayıdır. Azab etmenin vucûbunu nefyetmek konusunda bu kavl-i şe¬rif, açıktır. Azab, tevbe ile kayıtlandı. Tevbenin olmaması, kendi¬sine zıt olan şeyin olmaması gibidir. "Ve Allah gafurdur, rahimdir." Allah, kullarına gafur ve rahimdir. Rahmet Etmek Bundan maksat şunu beyân etmektir: Muhakkak ki bütün bu güzelliklerin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, rahmet ve mağfiret tarafının gâlib olmasındandır. Vücûb yolu üzere değildir. (Bunlar Allah'a vacib değildir.) Belki fazi ü kerem ve ihsan yoluyla Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarını bağışlamaktadır. Akıllı kişi, Allah'ın rahmetini gerektiren ve kendisi sebebiyle Allah'ın rahmetini kazanacağı amellere koşmalıdır. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetinden asla ümit kesmeme-lidir. Zîrâ, Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmet ve mağfiretinden ancak kâfirler ümitlerini keserler... Allah Günahları Bağışlar Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Dâvûd Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle vahyetti: -"Ey Dâvûdî Günahkârları müjdele ve sâdıkları korkut!" Dâvûd Aleyhisselâm niyaz etti: -"Ya Rabbi! Nasıl günahkârları müjdeleyeyim ve sâdıkları korkutayım?" diye sordu. Allah'ü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: -"Günahkârlara müjdele ki, hiçbir günah bana büyük gel¬mez. Elbette o büyük günahı bağışlarım. Sıddîklan da korkut ki, amelleriyle ucbe (beğenmeye) kapılmasınlar. Muhakkak ki ben adaletimi ve hesabımı birine koyduğum zaman elbette onu helak ederim." Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ı Ağlatan Haber Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu: Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzu¬runa çıktı. Efendimiz hazretlerini ağlar halde gördü. Hazret-i Ö-mer (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordu: -"Ya Resûlellâh! Sizi ağlatan nedir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Cibril (a.s.) bana geldi. Ve: -"Şüphesiz Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Müslüman olarak, ihtiyarlayan bir kişiye azabetmekten haya eder (ve utanır). Müslü¬man olarak ihtiyarlayan kişi, nasıl olur da Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬ne âsî olmaktan haya etmezi" dedi. (İşte bunun için ağlıyorum ya Ömer!) Şeyh (ve yaşlı) kişiye gereken şey, bu kerameti bilmesi vacibtir. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şükretmesi gerekir. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden haya etmelidir. (2/91) Ve kirâmen-kâtibîn meleklerinden utanmalıdır. Günahlardan kendisini menetmeli, Rabbinin taat ve amellerine yönelmelidir. Çünkü insanlar ölüm denizinin sâhilindedirler... Hikâye (İmân Zafiyeti) Rivayet olundu. Haccâc Irak'a yerleştiği zaman, korkutuyor ve canını istedi¬ğini yapıyordu. Abdurrahman bin Esas, Irak ehli ile beraber ona karşı ayaklandı. Abdulmelik, Şam ehliyle ona yardıma geldi. Çün¬kü onun taraftarıydı. Haccac ile Ibni Eşas'ın arasında bir çok hâdi¬seler oldu. Sonuçta altı ayın içinde seksen hâdiseden sonra "Deyrü'l-Cemâcim"de Haccâc onu hezimete uğrattı. İbni Esas ile birlikte iki yüz bin kişiden fazla insan vardı. İbni Esas ve adamları hezimete uğrayıp kaçmaya başlayınca: Haccac adamlarına: -"Onları terk edin! Bırakın dağilsınlar! Arkalarına düşmeyin!" dedi. Sonra Haccâc nida ettirdi: -"Dönenler, emniyettedir!" diye, halka duyuru yaptı. Haccâc Kûfe'ye girdi. İnsanlar, hezimete uğramış ve mağlubiyeti kabul eder halde ona biat etmeye geldiler. Haccâc kendisine bîat etmeye gelenlere şöyle diyordu: -"Önce cemaattan ayrılmakla nefsinin küfre girdiğine şâhidlik eti Sonra bu küfründen tevbe et! Ve daha sonra bana bîat et!" Böyle yapanların bîatını kabul ediyordu. Böyle yapmayanları ise hemen öldürüyordu. Has'âm'dan bir adam geldi. Haccac ona: -"Nefsinin küfre girdiğine şâhidlik et!" dediğinde; adam: -"Seksen yıl Rabbime ibâdet ettikten sonra nefsimin küfrü¬ne şâhidlik etmek! Bu durumda ne kötü kul olurum! Vallahi be-nim ömrümden ancak merkebin susuzluk zamanı kadar bir şey kaldı. Gece gündüz ben ölümü bekliyorum..." dedi. Haccac onun boynunun vurulmasını emretti. O adamdan sonra bir şeyh Haccac'a bîate geldi. Haccâc: -"Bu şeyhin nefsinin küfre girdiğine şâhidlik edeceğini san¬mıyorum!" dedi. Şeyh: "Ey Haccâc! Nefsimden dolayı seni aldatıyorum. Nefsimin ne olduğunu ben senden daha iyi biliyorum. Elbette ben Firavun ve Hâmân'dan daha kâfirim!" dedi. Haccâc güldü. Adamı serbest bıraktı. Hikâyeden Çıkan Ders Bak! Adamın imanının zayıflığıne bak. Gençlik yıllarını geçtiği halde (biraz daha dünyada kalmak için) bu çirkinliği ve küfrü nasıl irtikâb etti! Bundan sonra sabah ve akşam ölümü beklemekten başka bir işi yoktu... Gayet yaşlı olmasına rağmen küfre girdi. Hayat için küfre sarıldı. Ezelî inayet ona yetişmedi. Ondan hiçbir şey gelmedi... Kalbi Tasfiye Etmek Sâlik (seyr ü sülük yoluna giren) kişiye düşen vazife, kalbini iman ile tatmin etmesidir. Yakın kuvvetine vasıl olmak için çalış¬malıdır. Yakın kuvvetten olan tevhîdle, insanın bütün eşyayı, sebebleri yaratan yüce Rabbin birer sebebi bilmeli. Bütün vasıta¬ların hikmete ram olduğunu bilmelidir. Hiç şüphesiz yakînî kuv¬vet, nefsin kirlerinden kalbi temizlemekle olur.... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Seni yaratan temizdir. Cenneti de temiz yaptı. Toprağa temiz olarak gitmemek ayıptır. Ayıplardan sıyrılmadan mezara gitmek vebaldir. Adım adım yaklaşmaktasın. Büyük aynaya... O büyük ayna, pası kabul etmez. Yediklerinin (amel defterlerinin) yazıları... Kalbin Cilâsı Nedir? Kalbin cilâsı, ancak zikrullah, Kur'ân-ı kerim okumak ve E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerine salât-ü selâm getirmekle hâsıl olur. Zikirlerin en hayırlısı, tevhid kelimesidir. O sağlam urvetü'l-vuskâdır. (sağlam kulbtur). Kalbin Devası İbrahim Havas (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Kalbin devası beştir: 1- Düşünerek Kur'ân-ı kerim okumak, 2- Mideyi boş tutmak, 3- Geceleri (ibâdet için) kalkmak, 4- Seher vaktinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tazarru edip yakarmak, 5- Sâlihlerle oturmak (iyi insanların meclislerine katılmak). Sana bu hasletlere devam etmeni tavsiye ederim. Belki bu hasletlerin sayesinde, tezkiyeye kavuşur (nefsini temizler) ve Me¬lik, Aziz ve Müteâl olan Allah'ın yardımı ile kemâl derecesine nail olursun. FAİZ Yüce Meâlİ: Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Öyle kat kat katlayarak ribâ yemeyin, Allah'tan korkun ki, felah bulaşınız. Hem, o kâfirler için hazırlanmış ateşten korunun; Allah'a ve Peygamber'e itaat edin ki, rahmete erdirilesiniz. Tefsiri: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! (faiz) yemeyin," Faizi yemekten murad, onu almaktır. Burada faizi almak ye¬rine faiz yemek tabiri kullanılması; faiz almanın en büyük maksa¬dı, onu alması ve faizin yenilen şeylerde yaygın olmasındandır. Bununla beraber çok yaygındır. (Ne olduğu halde?) "Öyle kat kat katlayarak," Ziyâde ve mükerrer, demektir. Faizin Katlanması Câhiliyet döneminde bir adamın bir insan üzerinde yüz dir¬hemi olup ödeme süresi geldiğinde; borçlu kişi bu borcunu öde¬yecek bir mal bulamadığı zaman, mal sahibi: -"Bana vereceğin malı artır; ben de süreyi sana uzatayım!" derdi. Böylece o yüz dirhemi iki yüz dirhem yaparlardı. Sonra borcun ikinci süresi gelirdi. Adamın parayı ödeyecek gücü yoksa onu da bu şekilde süreyi biraz daha uzatıp parayı artı¬rırlardı.. Zaman ve paranın artmasıyla adam vermiş olduğu yüz dirhemin yerine bir çok para alırdı. kelimesi, "kat" kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da faizin bir hâlidir. Birbirine katlanılmış demektir. kelimesi, cemi killet olduğu halde kendisiyle kastedilen manâ cemi kesrettir. Vasfına ve kesretine delâlet eden şeyin kendisine tâbi olması se¬bebiyle manâsı cemi kesrettir. "katlanılmış" kavli şerifi çokluğu ifâde eder. "katlanılmış" kavl-i şerîfı, ism-i mefûldur. Masdar değildir. Bu hâl, nehyin kendisiyle takyîdi için değildir. Faiz kat kat olmadığı zaman haramlığı kalkar cihetinde bir manâ ve sınırlama asla değildir... Bu ibare belki o zaman insanların üzerinde oldukları ve yapageldikleri kötü bir âdete riâyet için böyle geldi. Ve bu kötü fiillerinden dolayı onları azarladı. "Ve Allah'tan korkun." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin size nehyettiği şeylerden sakının ve özellikle faiz ve onun amelinden dolayı Allah'tan korkun ki, "Felah bulaşınız." (2/92) Kurtuluşu ümit edersiniz. "Hem' ° kâfirler için hazırlanmış ateşten korunun;" Kâfirlere tâbi olmaktan sakınarak, kâfirlerin yapageldiklerini terkederek, ateşten korunun. Bu âyet-i kerimede cehennem ateşinin bizzat kâfirler için hazırlandığına ve arazî (geçici olarak da) mü'minlerden âsî olanlar için de olduğuna tenbih vardır. İmâm-ı Âzam'ı Korkutan İmâm Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretleri, şöyle derdi: Kur'ân-ı kerim'de kendisinden en çok korktuğum âyet-i kerimedir. Zîrâ bu âyet-i kerimede Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minleri kâfirler için hazırlanmış olan cehennem ateşiyle korkutmaktadır. Eğer mü'minler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kıldıklarının her çeşidinden sakınmazlarsa onları kâfirler için olan ateş ile korkuttu. İtaat "Allah'a itaat edin" Size emretmiş olduğu her şeyde ve size yasakladığı her bir şeyde Allah'a itaat edin (daha kime itaat edin? "Peygamber'e. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emir ve yasaklarını size tebliğ eden o yüce RaO-î (s.a.v.) itaat edin ki; 'Rahmete erdirilesiniz." Allah'ın rahmetine nail olmanız ümit edilir. Lealle ve Asâ Kelimeleri Bu gibi yerlerde, (fiil ve harfi) kendisi için hayırlı kı¬lınan şeye vasıl olmanın izzet ve üstünlüğüne delildirler. Kâşânî'den İnce Mânâlar Kâşânî (r.h.) buyurdular: Zeki insana, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın faiz üzerine olan tehdidlerinin mübalağa ve şiddeti kendilerine gizli kalmaz (ve anlamakta zorluk çekmez.) Zîrâ faizden kaçınan ve sakınanların kurtuluşu, "umulur ki" kelimesiyle ifâde edildi... Muhakkak kurtuluşa mulur ki" kelimesiyle ifâde edildi... Muhakkak ki kurtuluşa erme imkânı ve ümidi faizden kaçınmaya bağlandı. Bu onlar için kurtu¬luşun olmadığını gerektirir. Onlar (iman ederek,) takvaya erip faizden kaçmadıkça kurtuluşları asla mümkün değildir. Zîrâ imanları ile beraber, faizden kaçınmayan ve korunmayan kişilerin cehennem ateşinden kurtulmaları mümkün olmadığına göre kâ¬firlerin kurtulmaları hiç mümkün değildir... Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, faiz yiyenlere cehennem ate¬şini vaat etti. Halbuki cehennem ateşi kâfirler için hazırlanmıştır. Mü'minler için, kâfirlere hazırlanan bir cezaya çarpılmaktan daha büyük bir musîbet var mı? Cehennem ateşinin katılığı ve şiddetini beyan ettikten sonra ona işin katılığını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine ve Rasûlü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etmeyi ifade etti. Bununla faiz yiyen kişilerin ma'sıyete daldıklarını ve asla itaatlerinin olmadığını bil¬dirmek içindir. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlerin kurtuluş ümidini, Allah'a ve Rasûle (s.a.v.) itaata bağladı. Bununla, âsîlerden bu kişilere (faiz yiyenlere ve kâfirlere) rahmet ümidinin olmadığını beyan etmektedir. Faiz ile beraber rahmet, onlar için mümkün değildir. Bak, tehditte katılığın derecesini gör! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, faiz yiyen âsî mü'minleri azab ve cezaya çarpma konusunda kâfirlere ilhak etti. Onları kâfirlerin içine kattı. Kâşânî'nin ibaresi burada bitti. Faizciler mel'ûndurlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular; "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri lanet etsin; faiz yiyene, yedirene, yazana, ikisinin şahidlerine ve faizi helâl kılana. Faiz (ribâ), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kıldığı şekilde, bir mal üzerine ziyâde bir şey istemektir. Faiz iki kısımdır. 1- Ribâ'n-Nesîe 2- Ribâ'1-Fadl Ribâ'n-Nesîe: Câhiliyet ehlinin bildiği ve yapageldikleri faiz¬dir. Yukarıda geçti. Ribâ'I-Fadl: Aynı cins şeylerin peşin alış verişlerinde fazlalık almaktır. Bu bir kişinin bir ölçek buğdayı iki ölçek buğday karşılı¬ğında satması gibidir. Buna benzeyen şeyler... Âlimler, faizin her iki kısmının da haram olduğuna ittifak ettiler. İnsanın Gözünü Toprak Doldurur Bil ki, muhakkak faiz, insanı hırsa ve dünyayı taleb etmeye kat kat ve nihayetsiz mal edinmeye sevkeder. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Âdem oğlunun iki vadi dolusu altını olsa, onlara katmak için üçüncü bir vadi ister. Âdem oğlunun içini (gözünü) ancak toprak doldurur. Hırs, insanı cehennem ateşinin derekelerine düşürür. Bun¬dan dolayı; Allâhü Teâlâ: "Hem, o kâfirler için hazırlanmış ateşten korunun buyurdu Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ey nefis! Kanaat et! Öyle ol ki, sultanlıkla dervişliği bir gör! Hırs ve Kanaat Dünyaya harîs olmak ve hırs ile dünya için çalışmak ve dünyalık toplamak gerçekten zemmedilen ve nehyedilen bir harekettir. Ama malı dağıtmak, îsâr yapmak (bir Müslüman kardeşini kendisine tercih ederek, ihtiyacı olduğu halde başkasına vermek), dünyayı terk etmek ve dünya hakkında kanaatkar olmak ise övü¬len davranışlardır. Bunlar emredilen hareketlerdir. Şu âyet-i ke¬rime buna delâlet eder: "Allah ribayı mahveder de sadakaları nemâlandırır; Faizci Kim faiz alır ve ihtiyacı olmadığı halde, (faiz yoluyla) malını çoğaltmaya çalışırsa, o kişi annesiyle zina etmiş gibidir. Allah'a sığınırız. Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. -"Faizde yetmiş iki günah vardır. En küçüğü kişinin Müslü¬man iken annesiyle zina etmesi gibidir." Tenbihü'l-Gâfılinde böy¬ledir. Faizde Hile-i Şer'iyye Ama ihtiyacı olduğu zaman, şer'î bir yol ile alırsa, fetvaya göre caizdir. Lâkin takva, fetva işinin üzerindedir. Faizde hile-i şer'iyye "Kâdihân"ın zikrettiğidir. Buyurdular: -"Bir adamın başka bir adam üzerinde on dirhemi olsa, o da bunu on üç dirheme çıkarmayı dilese, o zaman dediler ki, bu borçlu kişiden on dirheme bir şey satın alır, sonra o malı alır, kabzeder. Sonra borçludan onu bir senelik borç ile on üç dirheme satar. Böylece haram olan faizden korunmuş olur..." Bunun benzerleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet edilmiştir... Bir kişi, (ekonomik sıkıntıya girer ve) borç almak ister. Bir adamdan borç ister. 0 da borç vermez, ancak (hile-i şeriyye yapa¬rak) faiz ile vermeye kalkarsa, burada günah faizi alan (parasını faiz ile verip karşılğmda faiz alan) kimseyedir. O faizi verene (maddî sıkıntısından dolayı borç isteyip, aldığı borcun karşılığında faiz verene) değildir... Bu faiz alan kişi zengin olduğu zamandır. Bildiğin gibi... Faiz İmana Zarar Verir Salih adam bu tür muamelelerden kaçınmalıdır. (2/93) Mu¬hakkak ki faiz mü'minin imanına zarar verir. Faiz her ne kadar hali hazırda malda ziyâdelik ise de, haki¬katte bir noksanlıktır. Faiz sebebiyle mallarını ellerinden alan faiz¬cilere şahit olan fakirler, onlara lanet okumakta ve faizcilere bed¬dua etmektedirler. Bu ise faizcinin kendi nefsinden ve malından hayrın ve bereketin yok olmasına sebebtir. Belki faizci ırz, kıymet ve değer gibi şeylerden tamamen boşalır, insanların nezdinde yerilir ve kötü bir adam olur. Adaleti düşer, emâneti yok olur, kalbi fâsık olup katılaşır. Faiz alan kişiden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, asla kabul etmez; ne sakadasını, ne cihâdını, ne haccmi ve ne de namazını hiçbir ibâdetini kabul etmez. Hadis-i şerîfte şöyle sabit oldu: "Muhakkak ki zenginler, fakirlerden beş yüz yıl sonra cen¬nette gireceklerdir. Helal mal ve şer-i şerîfe muvafık zenginliğe sahip olanların hali böyle olunca, haram maldan zengin olanların hali acaba nice olur? Tevekkül Eden İnsan, fakirliği ve ihtiyacı ile beraber Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬ne tevekkül ettiği ve (kulluğunu iyi yaparak) Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin kulcağızlarına iyilik yaptığı zaman, elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dünyada onu aç ve sefil olarak bırakmaz. Belki her gün onun makam ve mertebesini yükseltir, onu güzellikle anar ve in¬sanların kalblerini ona meylettirir. Ama insan bunun aksine olduğu zaman, dünya ve âhirette onun işi zor olur. Kötü amel ondan son anında imanını da soyar alır. Böylece sahibi kâfirler gibi ebediyyen cehennemde kalır. Bundan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınız... Zulüm Ebu Bekir el-Varak İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) haz¬retlerinden rivayet ettiler: -"Ölüm anında günahlardan dolayı kulun imanını söküp alan şeylerin en çoğu ve imanı en sür'atle yok eden şey, kullara zulüm yapmaktır." Ey mü'min! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden kork! Takvâlı ol! Haksız yere mallarını ellerinden alarak Allah'ın kullarına zulmet¬me! Kullara zulmetmek, büyük günahtır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri kötü hallerden korusun! Âmin CENNETE KOŞUN Yüce Meali: Ve koşuşun rabbınızdan bir mağfirete ve bir cennete ki, eni semâvât uarz genişliğidir; müttakîler için hazırlanmıştır.133 0 müttakîler ki, bollukta ve darlıkta infâk ederler, ve kızdıklarında öfkelerini yutarlar ve nâsm kusurlarını affedicidirler... Allah da muhsinleri sever.134 Ve onlar ki, bir kabahat yaptıkları veya nefislerine bir zulmettikleri vakit, Allah'ı anarlar da, derhal günahlarına istiğfar ederler. Günahları da, Allah'tan başka kim mağfiret eder? Hem, yaptıklarına, bile bile ısrar etmezler.135 İşte bunların mükâfatı, rablarından bir mağfiret ve altın¬dan ırmaklar akar cennetlerdir; içlerinde ebedî kalmak üzere onlar... Ne de güzeldir ecri; İş yapanların.136 Tefsiri: "Ve koşuşun," koşun ve yönelin, (nereye?) "Bir mağfirete," olan mağrifet, (Kim tarafından) "Rabbınızdan ve bir cennete (koşuşun) ki" Cennete girmeye müstahak olacak şeylere koşuşun yani İslâm, tevbe, ihlâs, vacibleri edâ etmek ve nehyedilen şeyleri terk etmek gibi amellere koşun, demektir. (Öyel bir cenneti ki!) "Eni semâvât u arz genişliğidir;" İkisinin eni gibi elemektir. Bu kavl-i şerîf cennetin sıfatır. Burada cennettin (eni) zikredildi. Bu temsîl yoluyla cennetin genişliğini mübalağa ile ortaya koymak içindir. Zîrâ âdetlere göre bir şeyin eni, uzunluğundan daha küçük olur. (Cennetin eni gökler ve yer kadar olduğuna göre uzunluğunu varın siz düşünün!) (Öyle bir cennet ki!) "Müttekîler için hazırlanmıştır." Cennet onlar için hazırlanmıştır. Cennetin diğer bir sıfatıdır. Cennet Şu An Vardır Denildi ki bu âyet-i kerime'de cennetin yaratılmış olup şu an var olduğuna ve bu âlemin dışında olduğuna delil vardır. Birincisi (cennetin şu an var olduğuna delil, hazırlandı, şeklinde) mâzî fiilinin irad edilmesinden anlaşılmaktadır. İkincisi (cennetin bu âlemlerin dışında olması ise, "Eni semâvât u arz genişliğidir;" kavl-i şerîfı-dir. Zîrâ) Eni göklerin hepsinin ve yerin eni kadar olan bir şeyin bu âlemin içinde olması mümkün değildir... Rivayet olundu: Herakliyus (gönderdiği elçiler ile) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine sordu: -"Sen insanları, eni semâvât u arz genişliği olan bir cennete davet ediyorsun. Peki cehennem ateşi nerede kaldı?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Subhanellâh! Gündüz geldiği zaman gece nerededir?" Bu hadisi şerifin manâsı şudur: Felek (dünya ve diğer geze¬genler belirli bir eksende) döndükleri için gündüz bu âlemin bir tarafında olurken onun zıddı olan yerde ise gece olmaktadır. Böy¬lece cennet âlemlerin yüksek tarafında, cehennem ise alt tarafın-dadır... (Müttekfler kimlerdir?) Müttekîlerin Sıfatları "O müttakîler ki, infâk ederler," İnfak için elverişli olan her şeyi infak ederler. Bu kavl-i şerîf, müttekîleri övmektedir, (hangi hallerde infak ederler?) "Bollukta ve darlıkta," Varlık ve şiddet hallerinde, fakirlik ve zenginlikte, kolaylık ve zorlukta ve bütün hallerinde infak ederler. Zîrâ insan, sevinçli ve¬ya zararlı hallerinden hâli olup soyutlanamazlar. Yani insan, az veya çok infak edeceği bir şeye kadir olma halinden hâli olup soyutlanamaz. (Daha o müttekiler kimlerdir?) "Ve kızdıklarında öfkelerini yutarlar." Ism-i mevsûl üzerine atıftır. "yutmak" hapsetmek demektir, "öfke" gadab'dan dolayı, kalbin hararetinin tutuşması demektir. Kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Güçleri kâfi derecede olmasına ve onu tatbik etmeye kaadir olmalarına rağmen, gadablanma ve öfkeye karşı kendilerini tutanlar, demektir. (Daha, müttekiler kimlerdir?) "Ve insanların kusurlarını affedicidir¬ler..." Muaheze edilmeye müstehak olan kişileri cezalandırmayı terk ederler. "Allah da muhsinleri sever." İyilikleri ve ihsanları herkese olan ve faziletleri tamam olanları Allah sever. "Muhsinler" kelimesinin başındaki lam-i tarifin cins için olması elverişlidir. O zaman altına bütün bunlar girer. And için de olabilir. O zaman da bunlara işaret için olmuş olur. İhsanın Yollan Bil ki başkalarına ihsan etmek (iki türlüdür). 1- Ya ona bir menfaat ulaştırmakla olur. 2- Ya da ondan bir zararı defetmekle olur. Kendisine fayda ulaştırmak ve menfaatli olmak; "O müttakîler ki, bollukta ve darlıkta infâk ederler," kavl-i şerîfıyle murad edilen manâdır. Buna ilim infak etmek de girer. İlim infak etmek (iki kısım¬dır) 1 - Câhilleri talim ve ilim ile terbiye etmek. 2- Dalâlette olanların hidâyetiyle uğraşmakla olur. Bunun altına, hayır yollarına ve ibâdetlere malı infak etmek de girer. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: (2/94) -"Cömert kişi, Allah'a yakındır, cennete de yakındır, insanla¬ra yakındır ve cehennem ateşinden uzaktır. Cimri kişi, Allah'tan uzaktır, cennetten uzaktır, insanlardan uzaktır ve cehenneme yakındır." Zararı Defetmek Amma başkasından zararı defetmek ise, bu da, ya dünyevî olur, ya da uhrevî olur. Dünyada başkasından zararı defetmek, bu da başkasının vermiş olduğu zarara karşılık ona zarar vermekle meşgul olmamakla olur. "Ve kızdıklarında öfkelerini yutarlar." Kavl-i şe-rîfinde beyan edilen öfkeyi yutmaktan murad edilen manâ budur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Kim, infazına (gereğini yapmaya) gücü yettiği halde, öfke¬sini yenerse, Allâhü Teâlâ onun kalbine, emniyet (güvence) ve iman doldurur. Uhrevî Zararı Defetmek Amma âhirette zararı defetmek ise, âhirette zimmetinde bulunan haksızlıkları ve muameleleri tebberri edip bağışlamakla olur. "Ve insanların kusurlarını affedicidirler..." kavl-i şerifinin murad ettiği manâ budur. Bağışlayanların Ecirleri Rivayet olundu. Kıyamet günü bir münâdî şöyle nida eder: "Ecir ve sevâbları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerinde olanlar nerededir?" Bu nida üzerine ancak affeden (ve bağışlayanlar) kalkarlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu, buyurdu¬lar: -"Bunlar benim ümmetimin içinde azdırlar. Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin korumuş oldukları müstesna. Ama geçen ümmetlerin içinde gerçekten çoktular." Muhabbetüllah Bu âyet-i kerime, başkalarına yapılan ihsanın bütün çeşitle¬rini içinde toplamaktadır. Bu üç şey, 1 - Genişlikte ve darlıkta infak etmek, 2- Öfkesini yutmak, 3- Ve insanları bağışlamak Davranışları başkalarına iyilik yapmak konusunda müşterek oldukları için, onların sevabı zikredildi ve Allâhü Teâlâ: "Allah da muhsinleri sever." Buyurdu. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kulunu sevmesi, muhabbetüllah, derece bakımından sevabların en büyüğüdür... İhsan Ve Kötülük Fudayl bin lyâd (r.h.) buyurdular: İhsandan sonra yapılan ihsan mükâfattır. Kötülükten sonra yapılan kötülük cezalandırmadır. Kötülükten sonra ihsanda bulunmak ise, kerem, cömertlik ve âl-i cenâbhktir. Ama ihsandan sonra yapılan kötülük ise, yerilme, alçaklık ve uğursuzluktur. Hikâye (Af) Hikâye olundu. Hazret-i Hasan bin Ali (r.a.) müsâfırleri ile birlikte yemek sofrasında iken, bir hizmetçi yanma gelip durdu. Hizmetçinin elinde bulunan yemek kabı devrildi ve içinde bulu¬nanlar, Hazret-i Hasan (r.a.Vın başının üzerine döküldü. Hizmetçi: "Ve kızdıklarında öfkelerini yutarlar ve insanların kusurlarını affedicidirler." Kavl-i şerifini okudu. Hazret-i Hasan (r.a.): -"Seni bağışladım!" dedi. Hizmetçi: "Allah da muhsinleri sever." Kavl-i şerifini okudu. Bunun ü-zerine Hazret-i Hasan (r.a.): -"Allah rızâsı için sen hürsün! Seni falanca (cariyem) ile ev¬lendirdim. Evlilik hazırlıklarınızı yapın! Bütün masraflarınız ben¬den!" buyurdular. Dile Sahip Olmak Lazım Fazilet sahibi Molla Cami (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ey delikanlı, delikanlılığı öğren! Cihan adamlarından adam olmayı öğren! İçini kinden muhafaza et! Dili kötü söylemekten koruyup gözetle! Sana kötü söyleyenlere sen de kötü söyleme. Zîrâ o kişi, o kötü sözleri kendi geleceğine söylemekte, O kendi ikbâline sövmektedir. İnsanın yaptığı güzel şeyleri söylemesi âdet değildir. Dine de uygun olmaz! Dönmesin! Gücünün yettiği bir şey de olsa yine de dönme! İyilikte Acele Akıllı kişiye gereken güzel amele koşmaktır. İhsandan hase¬nat sebebiyle iyilikler yapmalıdır. Kaçırmadan önce serî bir şekilde hayırların çeşitlerine koşmalıdır. Çünkü hayırları geciktirmekte afatlar vardır. Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: Şimdi hemen iyilik yapma zamanıdır. Besle! Az da olsa yedir... Eğer harman kaldırmaya ümidin olsa bile... Yani eğer sen cennete varmayı ümid ediyorsan, hayatta olduğun müddetçe bütün ibâdet çeşitleriyle Rabbine ibâdet et. Çünkü fırsat ganimettir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine varmada (seyr-ü sulukta) geciktirme yapan kişi aldanmıştır. Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: "Ey sâkî yürü! Geciktirmede âfât vardır." Kim ömrünü hevâ ü heveste zayi ederse, o kişi kıyamet gü¬nü hüsran ve zarara uğrar. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ey Genç! Sermâye ile kâr etmeye ve fayda sağlamaya gücün yeter. Sermâyesini yiyen bir kişi, ne kâr getirebilir? Cehennemden Sakındırma Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanları cennete girmek, derecele¬rini yükseltmek ve ateş derekelerine girmek için yarattı. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cennetle müjdeleyici ve ce¬hennem ateşiyle korkutucu peygamberler gönderdi. Allah'ın emirlerine uymak ile cehennem ateşinden sakındırdı ve: "Hem, o kâfirler için hazırlanmış ateşten korunun;" buyur¬du. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarını cennete koşuşmaya teşvik etmek için de: "Ve koşuşun rabbmızdan bir mağfire¬te," Yani takva ayağı ile Rabbinize yakın olan makamlardan bir makama koşun, demektir. "Ve bir cennete ki, eni semâvât u arz genişliğidir;" Yani uzunluğu göklerin ve yerin fev¬kinde ve çok üstündedir... İşâret Edilen Manâ Bu âyet-i kerime'de şu manâlara işaret edilmiştir. Cennete vâsıl olmak, göklerin ve yerin mülkünü geçtikten sonradır. Bunlar mahsûsâttir. Kişinin beş duyu organları ile hissettiği ve idrak ettiğidir. Onları geçmek ise, ancak takva kademiyle olur. Takva kademi ise nefsin ahlâk-ı mezmûme (yerilen kötü ahlaklar¬dan temizlenmesi ve) tezkiyesidir. Buyurulduğu gibi: "Müttakîler için hazırlanmıştır." Muhakkak ki kendisiyle melekût âlemine girilen takva ka¬demi işte o tezkiyedir. Nefsin kötü ahlaklardan arınmasıdır. (2/95) İsa Aleyhisselâm'in söylediği şu söz buna delâlet eder: "İki kerre doğmayan kişi, semâvât ve yeryüzünün melekûtuna giremez yüksek derecelere eremez." İkinci doğuş, nefsin hayvanî sıfatlardan tezkiyesiyle hayvânî sıfatlardan çıkmaktır. Melekûtlere ermek ise, ruhanî sıfatlar ile süslenmektir. "Müttekîler için hazırlanmıştır." Kavl-i şerîfı, on¬lar buna mahsusturlar, onların mertebeleri yüksek derecelerde-dir, demektir. Onların yüksek dereceleri, nefislerin takva ve tezki¬yesi miktârıncadır... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizleri ve sizleri nefislerimizin şerle¬rinden ve günahlardan korusun. Bizleri ebrârın ve iyilerin makam¬ları ile şereflendirsin. Âmini Tevbe "Ve onlar ki, bir kabahat yaptıkları vakit," Çirkinliğe ulaşan fiil, zina gibi... "Veya nefislerine bir zulmettikleri" Günah işlemekle... (Nefse zulmetmek bir çok manâya gelir:) İnsanın, kendisi sebebiyle müâhaze edildiği günah. h*ü "Fahişe": Büyük günahtır. Nefse zulmetmek: Küçük günah, demektir. Başkasına geçendir (başkasına yapılan haksızlıktır) Nefse zulmetmek ise böyle olmayandır. (Günah işlediklerinde veya nefislerine zulmettiklerinde ne yaparlar?) "Allah'ı anarlar," Allâhü Teâlâ'nın büyük hakkını ve celâlini anarlar. Bu anma, haşyet, (Allah korkusu), haya ve veîdi gerektirir. (Sonra ne yapar¬lar) "Derhal günahlarına istiğfar ederler." Geçmiş günahlarına pişman olurlar. Gelecekte bir benzerini işlememeye azmederler. Sadece dil ile yapılan bir istiğfarın günahların giderilmesin¬de ve silinmesinde bir tesiri yoktur. Sadece dii İle yapılan bir tevbe yalancıların tevbesidir... "Ve kim" istifhâm-ı inkârîdir. Yani, N "yoktur" (kim yoktur?) "Günahları mağfiret eder?" Günahların cinsini mağfiret eder hiçbir kimse yoktur, i "Allah'tan başka," "Mağfiret eder" fiilinin altında bulunan (o) zamirinden bedeldir. Bu kavl-i şerif, matuf ile matufu aleyhin arasında vâki olmuş bir cümle-i itirâziyyedir. (Parantez cümlesidir.) Tevbe edenleri tasvîb, kalblerini hoş tutmak ve onlara zâtının rahmeti geniş, mağfiretinin yakın olduğuna müjdedir. Bu onlara verilen bir değer ve kıymetlerini yükseltmek içindir. Günahkârlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl-ü kereminden dolayı korkunun olmadığını bilmiş oluyorlar. (Zîrâ Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri buyurdular:) "Günâhlarından tevbe eden kişi hiç günah işlememiş (ve günahı olmayan kişi) gibidir." Zîrâ kul, özür dileyerek ve tevbe ederek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iltica ettiği ve kendisine takdir edilen şeyin en ucuna yapıştığında, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu affeder. Onun günahları ne kadar çok ve büyük olursa olsun, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onun günahlarından vazgeçip mağfiret eder. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin mağfiret ve affı daha yüksek ve keremi daha büyüktür. Bu kavl-i şerîf ile kullar, tevbe etmeye teşvik edilmiştir. Kul¬lar, tevbeye ve günahlarının affedilmesine ümitvâr olmaya hazır¬lanmış ve ümitsizlik ve Allah'ın rahmetinden ümitlerini kesmek¬ten men olunmuşlardır. Günaha İsrâr "Ve israr etmezler." "istiğfar ederler" kavl-i şerîfınin üzerine atıftır. Yani saplanıp kalmadılar, demektir. (Neye isrâr etmediler) "Yaptıklarına," Günahlara, ister fahiş bir günah ve isterse nefsine yapılan zulüm olsun, hiçbir günahı istiğfârsız bırakmadılar... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Günahlarından istiğfar eden isrâr etmemiştir, velevki gün¬de yetmiş kere o günaha dönse (ve yine tevbe etse bile)." Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "istiğfar ile büyük günah kalmaz. İsrâr ile küçük kalmaz (büyüğe dönüşür). Yani isrâr edilen küçük günahlar, büyük günah olurlar... "Onlar bildikleri halde (bile bile)" "İsrâr etmediler" bir fiilin failinden hâldir. Günahın çirkin olduğunu, o günahın nehyedildiğini, onu işlemekte kor-kutma olduğunu ve o günah ile ilgili şeyleri bildikleri halde isrâr etmediler, demektir. 0 günahın mahiyetini ve durumunu öğren¬mekte taksîri olmayan kişiler, onu bilmedikleri zaman bazen ma¬zur sayılabilirler. Takva Ehli İçin "İşte bunlar," Bu sıfatların ehli, (Yani: 1. Allah'a ve Rasûlüne itaat eden, 2. Allah'ın mağfireti ve cennetine koşan, 3. Varlıkta ve darlıkta infak eden, 4. Öfkesini yutan, 5. İnsanları bağışlayan, 6. Muhsin olanlar, 7. Fahiş bir günah işlediklerinde Allahi anıp tevbe eden, 8. Nefislerine zulmettiklerinde Allah'ı zikredip tevbe eden, 9. Bildikleri halde günahlarına isrâr etmeyenler, Bütün bunların;) Mükâfötı," Sevabı... (nedir?) "Mağfirettir." Olan bir mağfiret. "Rablarından bir mağfiret ve altından ırmaklar akar cennetler¬dir; içlerinde ebedî kalmak üzere onlar..." Orada kendilerinden alıkonmayan bir azık, eksilmeyen bir e-cir, bitmeyen ve tükenmeyen cennetler ve geçmeyen lezzetler vardır. "Ne de güzeldir ücreti; İş yapanların" Burada medhe mahsus olan mahzûftur. "Bu (nimetler) ne de güzeldir ecri; iş ya¬panların." demektir. Onlar için, zikredilen mağfiret ve cennetler vardır. Mağfiret ve cennetin yerine "ecir" tabirinin kullanıl¬ması; kişilerin, mağfiret ve cennete, amellerinin mukabilinde hak kazandıklarını bildirmek içindir. Fazilet yoluyla taat ve ibâdetler-deki teşviki ziyâde kılmak ve günahlardan sakındırmak manâsı da vardır. Mağfirete Çağrı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri AHâhü Teâlâ ve Tebâreke haz¬retlerinden buyurdular: -"Ey Âdem oğlu! Muhakkak ki sen bana dua ettiğin, yalvar-dığın ve affını ümit ettiğin zaman, işlemiş olduklarınla beraber seni bağışlarım! Ey Âdem oğlu! Sen bana yer dolusu günah ve hata ile gel¬sen ve sen bana bir şeyi şirk koşmadikça ben de sana o kadar mağfiretle gelir ve seni bağışlarım. Ey Âdem oğlul Sen günah işlesen ve hatta senin günahların göğe kadar çıksa ve sonra sen benden mağfiret dilesen; seni mağfiret eder ve bağışlarım!" Şeytanı Ağlatan Âyet-i Kerime Sabit el-Benânî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bana ulaştı ki bu âyet-i kerime nazil olduğunda şeytan ağladi. kavl-i şerîfı... Ve onlar ki, bir kabahat yaptıkları veya nefislerine zulmettik¬leri vakit, Allah'ı anarlar da, derhal günahlarına istiğfar ederler. Günahları da, Allah'tan başka kim mağfiret eder? Hem, yaptıkla¬rına, bile bile ısrar etmezler.135 İşte bunların mükâfatı, rablarından bir mağfiret ve altından ırmaklar akar cennetlerdir; içlerinde ebedî kalmak üzere onlar... Ne de güzeldir ecri; iş yapanların. Ayet-i kerimesi indiği zaman şeytan ağlamaya başladı.) Günahtan Sonra Namaz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Herhangi bir kul bir günah işler, sonra güzelce bir abdest alır sonra namaz kılar ve sonra Allâh'dan mağfiretini isterse el¬bette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu bağışlar. (Günahlarını affe¬der.)" İbâdette Cimrilik Rivayet olundu: Allâhü Teâlâ Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle vahyetti. -"Ey Mûsâl Amel yapmadan cennetimi isteyenin hayası (u-tanması) ne kadar azdır! Ey Mûsâ! Bana itaat ve ibâdet etmekte cimrilik eden kimse¬ye karşı ben nasıl cömert olayım?" (2/96) Amelsiz Cennet Şehr tbni Havşeb (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Amelsiz cennet istemek günahlardan bir günahtır. Sebebsiz şefaati beklemek bir çeşit aldanmaktır. İtaat edilme¬yenden, rahmet dilemek ise cehalet ve ahmaklıktır." Gemi Karada Yürümez Râbiatü'l-Basriyye (r.h.) buyurdular: Kurtuıuş umarsın. Ama onun yolunda yürümezsin. Muhakkak ki gemi kuru yerde yürümez. Karada gemi hareket etmez. Zâlimlerin Farkı Kuşeyrî (k.s.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle vahyetti: -"Ey Mûsâ! Zâlimlere beni zikretmemelerini söyle! Zîrâ ben azîmü'ş-şân beni zikredene zikretmeyi üzerime vâcib kıldım. Benim zâlimlere zikrim lanettir. İman Esastır Bilki muhakkak umde (işlerin esâsı ve temeli) imândır. İman ise şirke zıt olan tevhîd ile hâsıl olur. Bu da kişiyi tevbe ve istiğfara götürür. İman esâs olduğu için muvahhid olan bir mü'min müttekîlerden sayıldı. Bu imanı, onun cennete girmesine sebebtir. Bundan dolayı mü'min kişiye gereken, ihtiyarını (istek ve ar¬zusunu) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine bağlanma cihetine doğru sarfetmesi ve Allâhü Teâlâ'nın yasakladığı şeylerden ka¬çınmasıdır. Allah onun (ve seçtiği şeyin) yaratıcısıdır. Eğer tevfîk amel tarafına olursa, inayeti ilâhî de o cihette olur... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Birinci, o irâdesini kalbine koysun! Sonra Asitâneye kul olup başını koysun! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, sevdiği ve razı oldu¬ğu şeylere muvaffak kılsın! Kendisinden razı olduğu bu kalbleri kendi lutfu ve keremiyle tedâvî etsin. Muhakkak ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yed-i kudretindedir, islâh anahtarları, azgınlıktan kurtuluş ve felah ile zafer.... Hikaye (Tevbe) İşittim ki, İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri. Bir gece devlet tahtında mışıl mışıl uyuyordu. Bir mutlu şe¬kilde... Sarayın tavanında bir ayak sesi işitti. Yerinden kalktı. Da¬ğınık bir halde... Kendi kendine söylendi: -"O kim ola? Damda olan acaba kimdir?" "Bu vakitte sarayımızın damına çıkan kimdir? Cevâb geldi: -"Ey cihâh şahı! Devemi kaybettim. Ben fakir ve müflis yaşlı bir kişiyim! Şah olduğu yerinde güldü. -"Sarayın damında deve ne gezer?"dedi. İkinci cevâb geldi: -"İyi bahtlı genç! Hiç aranır mı Allah, tahtta yatmakla? Eğer sen yiyerek, uyuyarak ve rahatına bakarak Allah'ı ararsan; ben de damın köşesinde deve ararım!... İbrahim Edhem gizliden bu ses¬leri ve öğütleri işitti. Hiç şüphesiz dünyadan feragat etti. Menzil, makam ve meviklerinden tecrid eden bir yola girdi. Sonra bütün âlemlerde makbul bir kişi oldu.... Edeb Hakkı taleb eden kişiye vacib olan şey, edebi muhafaza et¬mektir. Hatta bu haliyle mertebelerin en yücesine çıkasrya ka¬dar... Görmüyor musun? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, her gün yetmiş kere istiğfar getirmektedir. Günahı olmaması ve zellesi mağfiret olunmasıyla beraber... Edebinin kemâli ile ulaşacağı yere ulaştı. Hatta o yüce Rasûle tâbi olmak muhabbetüllah'a sebeb oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: De ki: "Eğer siz Allah'ı seviyorsanız hemen bana uyun ki, Al¬lah da sizleri sevsin ve suçlarınızı mağfiretle örtsün. Allah ga-fûr'dur, rahîm'dir. Bununla beraber, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinde bulunan Allah korkusu, saygı ve yüceltmesi kemâl edercesindeydi. Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tâbi olan ve ona uyan kişiler de böyle olmalıdır. Münşinin rütbesi, evlâ ise de, terk etmek İsrardan daha güzeldir. Ne mutlu günahı terk edip ihsana ulaşana! O kişi Rahman olan Allah'ın katında yüksek bir sevgiye nail olmuştur. GEÇMİŞTEN DERS ALMAK Yüce Meali: Sizden evvel, kanun olmuş birtakım vak'alar geçti... Onun için, arzda dolaşın da bir bakın; peygamberleri tekzîb edenlerin akıbetleri nasıl olmuş?!137 Bu, işte, umum insanlar İçin bir beyan ve bilhassa koruna¬cak Müttekîler için bir va'z u irşaddır.138 Fütur getirmeyin ve mahzun olmayın-üzülmeyin, daha yükselecekken sizler... Gerçek mü'minlerseniz...139 Eğer, size bir yara dokundu ise, heriflere de öyle bir yara dokundu. Hem, o günler, biz onları insanlar arasında evirir çevi¬ririz; hem Allah iymân edenleri bileceği ve sizden şehidler, şâhidler tutacağı için... Ki, Allah zâlimleri sevmez.140 Ve Allah, İymân edenleri seçip, kâfirleri mahvedeceği i-çin...141 Yoksa, siz zannettiniz mi ki, Allah, içinizden o mücâhede edenleri, hiç belli etmeden sabredenleri, belli etmeden cennete girivereceksiniz?!142 Celâlim hakkı için, siz o ölümle karşılaşmadan evvel onu temenni ediyordunuz... Fakat işte onu gördünüz, bakıp duru¬yordunuz... Tefsiri: "Sizden evvel, kanun olmuş birta¬kım vak'alar geçti." kelimesinin asıl manâsı, infırad ve boş mekân yani ken¬disinde oturan kimsenin olmadiğ yer demektir. Yine bu kelime geçmiş zaman için de kullanılır. Çünkü mâzî (geçmiş zaman) var¬lıktan infırâd edip tecrid edilmiştir. Eski ümmetler, yıllar ve mey¬dana gelen hâdiseler de böyledirler... Vakıalar, demektir. Manâsı: Sizin zamanınızdan önce, olan hâdiseler ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, tekzîb eden (Hakkı yalanlayan) kavme yaşattığı hâdiseler, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları hikmetine muvafık yürüyecekleri bir yola koydu. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın sünnetinden murâd, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın muâmelesidir ve Allâhü Teâlâ'nın geçmişteki yalancı milletlere lâyık gördüğü, kökünü silme ve helak etme muâmelesidir... Zîrâ: "Bakın; peygamberleri tekzîb edenlerin akıbetleri nasıl ol¬muş?! Kavl-i şerîfı bunun delilidir. Eski Kavimlerden İbret Almak "Onun için, arzda dolaşın," (2/97) Eğer bundan şek ve şüphe ediyorsanız, yeryüzünde dolaşın, demektir. Burada emredilen ayakla yürüyerek yeryüzünde sefer {ve yolculuk) değildir. Hiç şüphesiz burada emredilen, eski ümmetle¬rin hallerini bilmek ve öğrenmektir. Eğer bu öğrenme işi, seyr-ü sefer olmadan hâsıl olursa, maksûd hâsıl olmuştur. Burada, "dolaşın ve gezin" lafzının seçilmesi, kalıntıları müşahede etmenin eseri, işitmenin eserinden daha etkili olma¬sındandır. Nitekim: "Haberi işitmek gözle görmek gibi değildir." Denmiştir. Bu manâda şöyle söylenildi: "Eserlerimiz bize delâlet eder. Bizden sonra eserlerimize bakın!" Peygamberleri Yalanlayanlar "Bakın," Göz ve müşahede ile bakın ş "Nasıl" fiilinin mukaddem haberidir. "bakmak" fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Cümle, harfi cenin alınmasından sonra nasb mahallindedir. Çünkü asıl olan bunun harfi cemle istimalidir. "Peygamberleri tekzîb edenlerin akıbetleri nasıl olmuş?!" Peygamberlerimi ve evliyamı tekzîb edenlerin akıbetine ba¬kın! "Bu "Sizden evvel, kanun olmuş birtakım vak'alar geçti." Kavl-i şerifinden bu yana geçenleri işaret etmek¬tedir. "İnsanlar için bir beyan," Onlar tekzîb edenlerdir. Onların üzerinde oldukları tekzîbin (yalanlamanın) kötü akıbetini izah içindir. Muhakkak ki seyr (dolaşmak) ve bakmakla emir, her ne ka¬dar bütün mü'minlere, hâlis bir emir ise de, lâkin gereğiyle amel etmek, mü'minlerden herbirine değildir. Bunda aynı zamanda tekzîb ehlini, kendilerinden önce yaşa¬yan tekzîb ehlinin başlarına gelenlere ve akıbetlerine bakmaya sevketmek ve kendilerinden önce yaşayan tekzîb ehlinin izlerini görmek ve azablanndan ibret almak manâsı da vardır. Her ne kadar kelâm onlar için geçmemiş olsa bile... "Beyân" Hakka delâlet eden ve herhangi bir manâda şüpheleri gideren açıklamadır. "Ve hidâyettir" Ziyâde ve kuvvetli basîret olup delâlete mahsustur. Dos doğru dinin yoluna ve sırât-ı müstakime irşattır. İnsanlar tslâm dinini din edinsinler ve sırât-ı müstakîm'de yürüsünler diye... "Ve mev'izedir." "Mev'ize" dinen uygun olmayan şeyden insanı sakındı¬ran sözlerdir. (Kim için hidâyet ve mev'izedir?) "Müttekîler için." Sizin için, demektir. Dinleri izhâr etmek hükmün sebebini bildirmek içindir. Muhakkak ki takva ehli için hidâyet ve mev'izenin medân ve onların takvâsıdır. Bil ki, geçen ümmetler, dünyaya olan hırslarından ve dünya lezzetlerini istemelerinden dolayı neb? ve rasûllere muhalefet etti¬ler. Sonra da yıkılıp gittiler. Onların dünyalarından bir eser kal¬madı. Dünyada onların üzerine lanet kaldı; âhirette azab... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sâdık ümmetini, geçen bu ümmetlerin halle¬rini düşünmeye teşvik etti. Bu düşünce ümmeti merhumeyi inâbet (ve tevbeye) davet eden bir çağrıdır ki, fâni hazlar, alçak zevk ve lezzetlerden ve her türlü aldanmalardan yüz çevirmiş olsunlar... Muhakkak ki dünya ne mü'minfe bakî kalır ve ne de kâfir ile... Mü'min kişiye (hayır ve hesanâtından dolayı) dünyada güzel bir övgü; âhirette ise güzel sevâb vardır. Kâfir, mü'minin tersinedir... Kişiye yakışan şey, kendisi için en hayırlı ve bakî olan için çalışmak ve dünyanın süslerine bakmamaktır. Akıbet Mü'minlerindİr Sonra burada Uhud gününde mü'minlere isabet eden şey¬den dolayı teselli vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın hikmetinin gereği olarak kâfirler, mü'minlerden bâzı şeylere nail olmuşlarsa da akıbet mü'minlerindir. Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Onlar, elbette onlar, muhakkak muzaffer olacaklardır. Ve elbette bizim askerlerimiz mutlak onlar galip geleceklerdir. Başka bir âyet-i kerimede de; "Şanım hakkı için, Zikir'den sonra Zebur'da da yazmıştık ki; 'Her halde arz, ona benim sâlih kullarım vâris olacaktır! Bu¬yurdu. Eğer mü'minler, her zaman (ve bütün savaşlarda) gâlib gel¬selerdi, o zaman iman etmek zarurî olurdu. Bu ise ilâhî hikmete muhaliftir ve (imtihan hikmetine) uygun değildir. Akıllı kişi, işini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine havale etmeli; açık ve gizli bütün işlerde basîret gözüyle ibret almalıdır. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Düşünün de ibret alın ey görecek gözlen olanlar!" Kuş ve tavuklar, kendi taraflarına düşen tanelere doğru gitmesinler. Çünkü diğer kuşlar senden edep ve terbiye görüp öğüt al¬sınlar. Sen musîbete uğrayan diğer kişilerden öğüt al. Ders çıkart! Başkaları senden ibret almasınlar! Akıbetten Korkmak Akıbetten korkmak, sâlihlerin sünnet ve sifatlarındandır. Rivayet olundu: Adam bin sene cehennemde azab olunur ve sonra cehen¬nemden cennete çıkarılır, denildi. Hasan Basrî (k.s.) hazretleri, -"Keşke bu adam ben olsaydım!" buyurdular. Çünkü Hasan Basrî hazretleri akıbetinden, işinin sonundan (imanını kurtarıp kurtaramamaktan) korkuyordu. Sâlihler, işte böyle işlerinin sonlarından korkmaktadırlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Çok Okuduğu Dua Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ey kalbleri çevireni Kalbimi taatin üzerine sabit kıl!" (2/98) Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.) sordular: -"Ya Resûlellâh! Siz bu duayı çok okuyorsunuz! Korkuyor musu¬nuz?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ey Âişe! Bana Emniyet vermezi Kalbler, rahmanın par¬maklarından iki parmağının arasındadır. Allah, bir kalbi çevirmek istediği zaman, hemen çevirir. imâm Süddî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Ben yüzüzümün simsiyah kesilmesi korkusundan dolayı günde defalarca aynaya bakıyorum." İşârî Manâlar Bu iki âyet-i kerimede işaret edilen manâlar: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (şu) tahsisi yaptı: Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerine seyr-ü suluk eden (yürüyen) kişiler, va¬tanlarından hicret etmek, şehirlere yolculuk etmek, dost, yakın ve ihanet etmeksizin ihvan (kardeşler) ile sohbet etmekten ayrıl¬maktır; sünnet ehlinin sünnet ve yollarından ibret alsınlar diye... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "Sizden evvel, kanun olmuş birtakım vak'alar geçti." Sünnetleri (yol ve yordamları) olan bir ümmetler, demektir. "Dolaşın," Sünnet ehlinin sünnetleri üzerine dolaşın (nerede dolaşın?) "Arzda (yeryüzünde)" Nefsinizin hayvânî arzında onun alçak sıfatlarından ve kötü ahlakından geçmek, kalbinizin ruhanî semâsına ulaşmak ve Rabbânî ahlak ile ahlaklanmak için seyr-ü suluk edin... "Bakın! Peygamberleri tekzîb edenlerin akıbetleri nasıl olmuş?!" Kendisine vâsıl olduğu zaman, bu ruhanî makamlar ve Rab¬bânî mükâşefâtı yalanlayan nefislerin emirlerinden hâsıl olduğuna bakın! "Bu, işte, insanlar için bir beyandır." Gaflet ve gaybet ehli ile, mîsâk'ta verdiği ahdi unutanlar için bir beyandır. "Ve bilhassa korunacak Müttekîler için bir va'z u irşattır." Hidâyet ehli için bir görmeleri ve zikredenlerin müşahedesi tecrübelerden Öğüt alanların ahidleri ve mâsivâ'dan korunanlar içindir... Nasihat ve Öğütler Bâzı âlimler buyurdular: Ey mağrûrî Kendini tut! Gününü tutmakla kıyâs eti Senden önce yaşayan senin cinsinden kişilerden öğüt ali Muhakkak ki sen. mezarında kendinle baş başa kalacaksın! Nerede hevâ-ü heveslerine uyarak Mevlâsının gadabmı üze¬rine çekenler? Nerede ömrünü hata ve Rabbine isyan etmekte geçirenler? Hatırla ey gâfıi kişi! Onların dövüşmelerini ve çılgınlıklarını hatırla ve onların yerlerine bak! Onlara arkadaşlık eden arkadaşla¬rından biri onlara fayda ve menfaat verdi mi? Ve onlardan (azabı) menedebildi mi? Onlar, yalnızlıklarıma yalnız kaldılar ve amelleriyle başbaşa kaldılar. Varacakları yere vardılar. İşini düşün! Tefekkür et! Sen onların (boş bıraktığı) mekân¬larında iskân ediyorsun. Ey mesûr! Kabrini imâr et. Alışkın oldu¬ğun bolluk ve refah menzilesinden ayrılacaksın! Ey topraktan tiksinen ve kabre girmekten çekinen kişi, ya¬kında toprağa gireceksin! Senden önce yaşayıp ölenlerden ibret al! Sen de onlara katı¬lacaksın! Ezelî ahdini hatırla! Nefsinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden haya etmesini arttır! Belki bu sayede çok arzuladığın cennetler, pınarlar, kerim makamlar ve Rahîm Rabb'e vâsıl olursun. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "De ki: "Ben sırf sizin gibi beşerim, ancak bana şöyle vahyolunuyor: 'İlâhınız ancak bir tek ilâhtır!' Onun için her kim rabbinin likasını arzu ederse, sâlih bir amel işlesin ve rabbinin ibadetine hiçbir şirk karıştırmasını" Sâlih arkadaşlarla oturmaktan seni alıkoyan nedir? Ey mis-kîn! Sen inatçı câhil insanlarla oturmaya razı mı oluyorsun? Muhakkak ki yarın, işlediğin gibi cezalandırılırsın. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hallerimizi islâh etsin! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizim, sözlerimizi, fiillerimizi (ve hareketlerimizi) dü¬zeltsin! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, emellerimizi bize versin ve ecelle¬rimize ulaştığımız zaman akıbetimizi hayır ile sonlandırsın. İnananlar Üstündürler "Fütur getirmeyin, vehn" kelimesindendir, o da zayıflık demektir. Manâsı: gününde size isabet eden yaralardan dolayı cihâd etmekten zayıflık gösterip, gevşemeyin, demektir. "Ve mahzun olmayın," Sizden öldürülen (şehid) olanlardan dolayı... Bu nehiysîgası, teskin etmek ve sabrı teşvik etmek için varid oldu. Yoksa hüznü ve üzüntüyü yasaklamak ve hiç üzülmeyin demek değildir. "Daha yükselecekken sizler..." Halbu ki sizler daha yüksek ve galib, düşmanlarınız ise de¬ğil... islâm düşmanlarının işlerinin sonu perişanlık ve helaktir. Onların seleflerinde şahit olduğunuz haller, şâhid olarak size ye¬ter. Çünkü bâtıl, yok olmaya mahkumdur. kelimesinin aslı, dir. Kesre ile zammenin kardeşlerinin arasının bir kelimede cem edilmesi kerih görüldüğü için "ye çevirildi. "Eğer sizler; gerçek mü'minlerseniz." Cevâbı mahzûftur. Mezkûr ona delâlet etmektedir. Cümlenin manası şöyledir: "Eğer sizler; gerçek mü'minlerseniz; fütur getirmeyin ve mahzun olmayın." Çünkü iman, kalbin kuvvetini ve güçlü olmasını, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın yarattıklarına razı olmayı ve Onun düşmanlarına önem vermemeyi gerektirir. Zikredilen nehye taalluk etmez. Çünkü ceza şartın üzerine takaddüm etmez. İkisi bir kelime gibi oldular... Alınan Bir Yara Gevşeklik Verip Yıldırmamahdır "Eğer, size dokundu ise," isabet ettiyse, (ne?) "Bir yara," Fetha ve zamme ile okunur. Cerahat, demektir. "Heriflere de dokundu." Bedir savaşında kâfirlere de dokundu. (Ne?) "Onun misli yara," Denildi ki: Müslümanlar, kâfirlerden yetmiş kişi öldürdü ve yetmiş kişi¬yi de esir ettiler. Uhud savaşında da kâfirler, Müslümanlardan yetmiş kişiyi şehid ettiler ve yetmiş kişiyi esir ettiler. Bu kavl-i şerîfın manâsı: Kâfirler, Uhud gününde sizden bir şeylere nail olmuşlarsa da, siz de daha önce Bedir gününde on¬lardan büyük bir zafere ermiştiniz. Sonra bu onların kalblerine zayıflık vermedi. (2/99) Onları sizinle savaşmaktan alıkoymadı. Durum böyle olunca, zayıflık ve gevşeklik göstermemeye siz on¬lardan daha layıksınız. Çünkü sizler, Aliâh'dan onların ummadıkla¬rını umuyorsunuz. "Hem, o günler," Geçmiş kavimlerin arasında cereyan eden günler ve gelecek milletlerin arasında geçecek olan (zafer ve mağlûbiyet) günlerinin hepsi işaret edilmektedir. Sadece sözü edilen Uhud veya Bedir günlerine mahsus bir işaret değildir. Belki o günler evleviyetle bu işaretin altına girmektedirler. Mgünler"den murad, zafer ve galibiyet zamanlarıdır. (Bu günleri ne yaparız?) "Biz onları İnsanlar arasında evirir çevi¬ririz; 0 (zafer ve galebe) günlerini insanların arasında değiştiririz. Bazen bunlara, bazen de ötekilerine galebe veririz. Şöyle diyen şâirin sözeri gibi: Bir gün lehimize ve bir gün de aleyhimizedir... Bir gün üzülürüz! Bir gün de seviniriz!" Kâfirlerin Galip Gelmesi "Mudâvele" (çevirme ve tedavül): Bir şeyin bir kişiden diğer kişiye nakledilmesidir. "El değiştirdi" dedikleri zaman bununla "birin¬den diğerine aktarıldı" kast edilmektedir. Bu mudâveleden murad; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bazen mü'minlere yardım eder, bazen de kâfirlere yardım eder, demek değildir. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yardımı şerefli ve yüksek bir nusrettir, kâfirlere asla lâyık değildir. Belki bundan murad edilen mânâ: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şiddetli ve mihnetli günleri, bazen kâfirlere verir ve bazen de mü'minlere verir, demektir. Mü'minlerin Başarılan Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, devamlı kâfirlere mihnet, me¬şakkat, zorluk ve şiddet vermiş olsaydı ve eğer vakitlerin hepsinde sıkıntıları mü'minlerden de izâle edip gidermiş olsaydı; o zaman ilm-i zarurî hâsıl olur ve herkes mecburen imanın hak olduğunu ve imanın dışındaki her şeyin bâtıl olduğunu bilir ve hemen iman ederdi... Eğer böyle bir şey olmuş olsaydı, o takdirde teklîf, sevâb, mükâfat ve ceza bâtıl olurdu... Bu manâ'dan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bazen mihneti iman enline musallat kılmaktadır ve bazen de küfür ehlinin üzerine musallat etmektedir. Böylece şüpheler, hep bakî olsun ki, mü¬kellefler, İslâm'ın sıhhatina delâlet eden delillere bakarak (akılları¬nı kullanarak) şüphelerini defedip Müslüman olsunlar... İşte o zaman Allah katında onların sevâbları büyük olur. Çünkü mü'min bazen isyana adım atıp günah işler; bu takdirde de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minleri edeblendirmek için dünyada onların başına kâfirleri musallat kılar ve mü'minleri mihnete düçâr eder. Ama kâfirlerin, mü'minlerin elinden mihnete düşmeleri ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfirlere olan gadabındandır... "Ve hem Allah îymân edenleri bile¬ceği," Mahzûf olan illetin üzerine atıftır. Bu günleri, şöyle böyle maslahattan olması için aranızda çevirmekteyiz. "Allah bildirsin" ifâdesi, yapılan işlerin illetinin bir olmadığını ilan etmek içindir. Bunda mü'minlere bilmediği mas¬lahat ve yararlar dokunmaktadır. "Allah bilsin (ortaya çıkarsın)" ifâdesinin dört deği¬şik ciheti vardır: 1- Temsîli ilim, 2- Temyîz manâsında, 3- Hakikî ilim, 4- Mükâfat) Bu (bildirmek) ya temsil babındandir. Yani ihlasla tevbe edip iman üzere olanları diğerlerinden ayırt etmeyi ve bilmeyi murad edenin muamelesi gibi muameledir. Veya buradaki ilim, temyîz etmekten mecazîdir. Sebebin isminin müsebbep üzerine ıtlâkı yoluyladır. İman üzere tevbe e-denleri diğerlerinden temyîz edip ayırt etmek, demektir. Veya ilim, muteber olan hakîkî manâsındadır. Malûma taal¬luk etmesi cihetinden o ilim, fiil ile mevcuttur. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ'mn ilmine göre felek ve parçaları dönmektedir. Yoksa onlar kuvvetiyle meycud olduğu için Allah biliyor demek değildir. "Ve hem Allah İymân edenleri bileceği," kavl-i şerifinin bir manâsı da, mükâfata taalluk eden ilimde olabi¬lir... "Ve sizden şehidler, şâhidler tutacağı şehidler" kelimesi, "şehid"in cemiidir. Sizden bâzı insanlara şehâdet ikram eder. Bunlar Uhud şehidleridir. "Allah zâlimleri sevmez." Muhabbeti nehyetmek buğzdan kinayedir. Yani izhâr ettik¬lerinin tersini kalblerinde gizleyenleri veya kâfirleri sevmez, de¬mektir. Bu itirazdır. Bunda, hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfirlere yardım etmeyeceği tenbihi vardır. Bazen onlara istidrâc (aldatma) olması için kâfirlere galebe verip mü'minleri imtihan eder. Müminlerin Mağlûbiyeti "Ve Allah, iymân edenleri seçsin. ve tutar, edinir," şerifin üzerine atıftır. Onları seçsin, tasfiye etsin ve onları günahlardan temizlesin; her ne kadar devlet onların aleyhinde olsa da... "Kâfirleri mahvedeceği için." Eğer aleyhlerinde olursa onları helak etmek için... Azar azar bir şeyi eksiltmek, demektir. Burada geçen kâfirlerden murad, Uhud günü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle savaşanlar ve küfür üzerine ısrar edenlerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri küfür üzerine ısrar edenlerin hepsini helak etti. Mübtelâ Müminlere Olursa... Kâşânî (r.h.) buyurdular: Mübtelâ kılınmanın (bir belaya duçar olmanın) faydalarından biri de, mü'minlerin içinde bulunan kemâlâtın (olgunlukların) fiile çıkmasıdır. Sabır, şecaat, yakînî kuvvet, nefsin tasalamaları kalbin üzerine istilâ etmesi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine teslim olmak ve benzeri şeyleri yaşamaktır. Tevilât-ı Necmiyyeden Tasavvufî Manâlar Necmeddin Kübrevî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Fütur getirmeyin." Ey Allah'a yürüyenler (seyr ü suluk edenler) Allah'a seyr ü suluk etmekten fütur getirmeyin. ij5£j % "Ve mahzun olmayın," Kaçırdığınız dünyevî nimetler ve uhrevî kerametlerden dola¬yı üzülmeyin. "Halbu ki sizler daha yükseleceksiniz." Rabbiniz katında ulaşacağınız makam ile dünya ve âhiret ehlinden daha yüksek derecelere nail olacaksınız. "Sizler, gerçek mü'minlerseniz." Bu haberleri kendisiyle görüşme tasdikiyle tasdik ederseniz, demektir. (2/100) "Eğer, size bir yara dokundu İse," Seyr ü sülük esnasında mücâhedelerden, belâ çeşitlerinden ve mübtelâ olmaktan... "Kavme de öyle dokundu." Peygamberler ve evliyaya... "Biryara," mihnetten... "Onun benzeri; hem, o günler." Mihmet, belâ, mübtelâ, ve imtihan günlerini, "Biz onları insanlar arasında evirir çeviririz;" Diğer seyr ü sülük ehlinin arasında da bir gün nimet ve bir gün nikmet, bir gün vergi ve diğer gün de mihmet... "Ve hem Allah İymân edenleri bileceği," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara imtihanı haber versin ve on¬ları şehâdet makamına hazırlasın diye... Ve sizden şehidler, şâhidler tutacağı için..." Ey seyr ü sülük esnasında nimet ve nikmet ile mübtelâ olan¬lar, şuhûd ve müşahede erbâbıî "Allah zâlimleri sevmez." Istidadlannı, hakkın gayrisini istemekte ve Allah'a seyr ü sülük etmenin dışında çevirip kullananları Allah sevmez. "Ve Allah, iymân edenleri seçip, kâfirleri mahvedeceği için." Yani, muhakkak Allah yolunda mü'minlere isabet eden her türlü gam, keder, üzüntü, musibet ve belâ mü'minlerin günahla¬rına keffâret, kalblerini temizlemek, ruhlarını ihlaslı kılmak ve sırlarını seçmek içindir. Kâfirlere isabet eden her türiü nimet ve devlet, onlar için günahtır. Onların nankörlük ve küfürlerine sebeptir. Tuğyanlarını arttırır, kalblerini ve basiretlerini kör eder, nefislerini şımartıp azıtır, ruhlarını mahveder ve sırlarına azabtır. Muhabbet ve marifet ehli, killet (azlık) zillet veya illet (hasta¬lık) ile mübtelâ olmaktan hâli olmazlar. İlâhî hikmetin gereği budur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Şu hadi En şiddetli belâ, peygamberlerin üzerinedir, sonra evliya, sonra benzerleri ve benzerleri (üzerine gelir) Hikâye (Marifetullah) Hikâye olundu, tsa Aleyhisselâm bir dağdan geçerken orada bir su pınarının yanında bir âbid gördü. Âbid o sudan içmek ve onunla temizlik yapmak için pınarın başındaydı. O âbidin kuvvet bulması için kendisine kuvvetli bir sebze olan Hindibağ'ın yeşerdi¬ği bir bostanı vardı. Mesîh Aleyhisselâm ona selâm verdi. Âbid, Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın selâmını aldı. İsa Aleyhisselâm ona sordu: -"Ne zamandan beri sen burada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet ediyorsun?" O: -"Seksen yıldır, burada Allah'a ibâdet ediyorum. Bir hacetimi istiyorum, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hâlâ duamı kabul edip ihtiyacı¬mı gidermedi," dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"O istek ve hacetin nedir?" Âbid: -"Kalbime marifetinden ve muhabbetinden bir zerre yerleştirmesini istiyorum! Sen Allah'ın peygamberisin! Benim için dua edip bu ihtiyacımı iste!" dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm o pınardan abdest aldı. İki rek'at namaz kıldı. Onun ihtiyacını istedi. Sonra İsa Aleyhisselâm yoluna devam etti. Seferinde kalaca¬ğı kadar kaldı. Bu mekâna döndüğünde orayı boş buldu. Pınarın suyu çekilmişti. Bostan harap olmuştu. İsa Aleyhisselâm, olup bitenleri görünce Allah'a dua etti: -"Ya Rabbi! Onun için Senden marifet ve muhabbet istedim! Sen onun ruhunu kabzettin!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Isa Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"Ey Isa! Benim muhabbet ve marifetimin dünyanın harabı¬na bağlı olduğunu, beni tanıyan ve sevenin ancak benimle huzur bulup başkasında karar kılamayacağını bitmedin mi? Eğer o ku¬lumu görmek istiyorsan şu tepeye doğru yüksel!" dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm o tepeye çıktı. O âbidi gördü. Dilleri göğsü¬ne doğru uzanmış, gözleri semaya takılmış, hayretler içerisinde oturur bir haldeydi. Isâ Aleyhisselâm ona seslendi. Abid, îsa Aleyhisselâm'ı işit¬miyordu. İsa Aleyhisselâm ona dokundu ve onu hareket ettirdi. O, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı hissetmedi. Allâhü Teâlâ, İsa Aieyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"İzzetim ve Celâlim hakkı için sen onu kılıçla parça parça etsen de, o hiçbir şeyi hissetmez! Zîrâ ben onun kalbine marifet ve muhabbetimden zerreden daha az bir miktar yerleştirdim, o marifeti biraz daha arttıracak olsam, elbette gökle yer arasında uçardı ve aklını kaybederdi," buyurdu. (Ey aziz okuyucu!) Ehiullâh'a bak! Dünyalarının nasıl harap olduğunu gör! Onlar belâlardan asla hâli değillerdi. Sen de onlar gibi çalış ey kul! Dinini tashih et! Belki bu sayede, yakîn, temkin ve mücâhede makamına ulaşırsın! Ve müşahedeye erersin. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Bir kişi Yusuf Aleyhisselâm gibi, sâlih ve temiz olursa, Zamanın geçmesiyle Aziz olması gerekir... Cihâd Etmeden Cennet "Yoksa, siz zannettiniz mi ki, ilmunkatıa'dır. Hemze inkâr ve istib'âdiçindir. zannetmek, demektir. Hitab, Uhud günü hezimete uğrayanlar içindir. Manâsı: Belki siz zannediyorsunuz, demektir. "Cennete girivereceksiniz." Cennetin nimetleriyle fevz-ü necat mı bulacaksınız. "Allah, içinizden o mücâhede edenleri, hiç belli etmeden;" "girersiniz" fiilin zamirinden hâl'dir. İnkâr için te'kittir. Muhakkak ki amelsiz olarak ecir ümit etmek; ecrin amele bağlı olduğunu bilen tarafından ve akıldan çok uzaktır. İlmi İlâhi Bilginin olmaması, ma'lûmun (bilinenin) olmamasından ki¬nayedir. Siz cihâd etmeden, demektir. Çünkü bir şeyin vâki olması onun Allâhü Teâlâ için malûm olmasını gerektirir. Lâzımı nefyetmek, melzûmun nefyedilmesini gerektirir. Te'kîd ve mübalağa içindir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onları kesin¬likle bildiğine işarettir. İlmin olmamasını cihâdın nefyini gerektirir. Çünkü lâzımın olmaması, melzûmun olmaması ve sona ermesine burhan ve delildir. Bunda; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin eşyayı bilme¬si; eşyanın mâhiyeti, eşyayı olduğu durum gibi zarurî olarak bil¬diğine işaret vardır.. (2/101) Meselâ adam: "Allâhü Teâlâ falanca kişi hakkında hayır bilmedi!" denilir. Bununla Onda hayır yok ki, bilsin! Manâsı murad edilmektedir. kelimesi manasınadır. Çünkü kendisinde bir çeşit vakit manâsı vardır. Geçen şeylerde cihâdın nefyine delâlet eder. Gelecekte ise onun vaktine delâlet eder. Meselâ sen: "Bana şöyle yapmayı vadetti ve henüz yapmadı" Yani: Yapmadı ve ben onun yapmasını beklemekteyim, demektir. Cennet İçin iki Amel "Ve sabredenleri, belli etmeden. âl (nasb edatının) izmân üe mensûbtur. (vav) cemi (değişik şeyleri bir araya toplamak) manasınadır. Buna göre âyet-i kerimenin manâsı: Siz cennete gireceğinizi mi zannediyorsunuz? Halbuki cihâd etmekle ve şiddetlere karşı sabretmek beraberce ikisi sizden tahakkuk edip gerçekleşmedi. Allah yolunda cihâd edenler, canlarını ve mallarını Allah yolunda sarfeden, elem, acı, yaraların ve silah darbelerinin şiddetlerine sabredenlerin yoluna girmedikçe ve onların sabrettiği gibi sab-retmedikçe siz cennete gireceğinizi mi zannediyorsunuz? Bu taat ve ameller olmamakla beraber kişinin cennete gir¬mesi ve saadete nail olması (akıldan) çok uzaktır... Savaşı Temenni Edenler "Celâlim hakkı için, siz ölümü temenni ediyordunuz;" Savaşı temenni ediyordunuz, demektir. Çünkü savaş ölü¬mün başlangıcıdır. Veya şehâdetle ölümü temenni ediyordunuz, demektir. Hitâb, Bedir'de şâhid olup katılamayanlaradır. Onlar, Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber bir gazvede bulunmayı, sava¬şıp şehid olmayı ve Bedir şehidlerinin nail oldukları keramet ve sevaba nail olmayı temenni ediyorlardı. Onlar, (Uhud günü) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, (şehrin dışında) savaşa çıkmayı ısrar ettiler ve sonra da onlarda bunun tersi meydana geldi. "O ölümle karşılaşmadan evvel" Siz onu müşahede etmeden, acısını ve şiddetini görmeden önce savaşa çıkmayı temenni ediyordunuz. "Fakat işte onu gördünüz," Temenni ettiğiniz ölümün sebeplerini veya ölümü, sebeblerini müşahede etmekle gördünüz. "Bakıp duruyordunuz..." Siz görüyor ve onu müşahede ediyordunuz, öldürülen kar¬deşlerinizden ve akrabalarınızdan sizin gözlerinizin Önünde şehid olanları seyrediyordunuz. Neredeyse sizler de öldürülecek-tiniz. 0 yaptığınızı (savaştan çekinme işini) neden yaptınız? Bu ifâdeler onlar için bir tevbih ve azarlamadır. Onlar önce harbi istediler, harbe sebeb oldular, sonra da içierini korku alma¬sı ve hezimete uğramaları üzerine bir kınamadır. Şehâdeti Temenni Yoksa şehid olmayı temenni etmelerine kınama değildir. Zî-râ şehid olmayı temenni etmede (gizli olarak) kâfirlerin Müslü¬manlara galebe çalma temennisi vardır. Çünkü şehid olmayı temenni edenin maksadı, şehidlerin nail oldukları keramet ve sevaba nail olmaktır. Onun aklına ve gönlüne bunlardan başka bir şey (kâfirlerin Müslümanlara galebe çalması gibi bir düşünce) asla gelmez. Bu cihetten dolayı şehâdeti te¬menni eden kişi azarlanmaz. Bu Hıristiyan bir doktorun elinden deva (ilaç) içmek gibidir. Müslüman bunda hastalığının şifâ bulmasını ümit eder. Müslü¬man hasta, Allah'ın düşmanına (kâfir doktora) fayda sağlamak ve ihsanda bulunmayı asla aklına getirmez ve onun sanatının satıl¬masını düşünmez. (Kendi sağlığını düşünür.) Dünya ve Âhiret Saadeti Bil ki hâsılı kelâm, dünya sevgisi âhiret saadetiyle beraber toplanılmaz. İkisinden birinin ziyadeleşmesi kadar diğeri noksan-laşır. (Bunlar birbirlerine ters orantılıdırlar.) Bu şundandır: Muhakkak ki dünya saadeti ancak kalbin dünyayı istemekle meşgul olmasıyla hâsıl olur. Âhiret saadeti ise, ancak ve ancak kalbin mâsivâ'dan yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dışında, herşeyden boşalması ve Allâhü Teâlâ'nın sevgisiyle dolmasıyla hâsıl olur. Bu iki şey (dünya mutluluğu ve âhiret saadeti) bir araya gelmeyen (birbirlerine zıt olan) şeylerdendir... Bu sırdan (ve incelikten) dolayı bu âyet-i kerimede bu ikisi¬nin bir araya toplanılması şiddetli ve uzak görüldü. Sevginin Ölçüsü Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sevgisiyle âhiretin sevgisi id¬dialarla tamam olmaz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dinini ikrar eden her kişi davasında sâdık değildir. Lâkin bunda insanların arasını ayıracak olan şey, onlara mekruhları ve haramları musallat kılmaktır. Zîrâ sevgi, cefâ ile eksilmeyen ve vefa ile artmayan bir duy¬gudur. Eğer belâ sebeblerinin musallat kılınmasından sonra sevgi (bakî) kalır ve devam ederse, bu sevginin hakîkî bir sevgi olduğu ortaya çıkar. Bu hikmetten dolayı: "Yoksa, siz zannettiniz mi ki, Allah, içinizden o mücâhede edenleri, hiç belli etmeden: sabredenleri, belli etmeden cennete girivereceksiniz? buyuruldu. Cihâd ve şiddetli mihnet ile imtihan olunmadan, mücerred iman ve Rasûl (s.a.v.) hazretlerini tasdik ile cennete gireceğinizi mi sandınız, demektir. Başarının Anahtarı Kuşeyrî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Kim şiddetli zorluklara ve meşakkatlara katlanmadan, bü¬yük makam ve mevkilere çıkacağını zannederse, elbette onun ümit ve kuruntuları kendisini helak kuyusuna atacaktır, istediği şeyin değerini bilen kişi, onu elde etmek için olanca gücünü sarfederek çalışmak kendisine çok kolay gelir." Şâir buyurdu: Zaman lezzetleri Ve nimetleriyle cömert olmadı. Taşkınlık yapıp çalışmakta cimrilik edenlere... Saadetin En Büyüğü En büyük devlet, âhiret saadetidir. Çünkü âhiret saadeti bakîdir, ebedîdir. Dünya devlet ve saadeti ise fânidir. Buyurulduğu gibi: Dünya bir çıra misâlidir. Çabuk geçer. Allah'ın kulu o ki, Dünyaya gönül bağlamaz. Ârifîn Sıfatları İmam Şiblî (k.s.) hazretlerine, arifin sıfatlan soruldu. Buyurdular: (Arifin sıfatları) 1- Dili Allah'ın zikrini söyler, 2- Kalbi muhabbetüllâh'ı (Allah'ın sevgisini) tasdik eder. 3- Sırrı, Allah'ın vaadine dayanır. 4- Ruhu Allah'ın yoluna koşar. 5- Ve o ebediyyen Allah'a âşıktır... (2/102) Kişinin ariflerden olabilmesi için elbette, 1- Davaları terk etmesi, 2- Mevlâya dönmesi, 3- Allah yolunda ruhunu harcayıp feda etmesi gerekir... Hikâye (Tevekkül) Hâtemü'l-Esâm (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyur¬dular: Türk ile (savaşta) karşılaştık. Aramızda hamleler oldu. Türk bana kement attı. Atımın üzerinden beni çekip düşürdü. Kendisi de hayvanın üzerinden indi. Göğsüme oturdu. Gür olan bu saka¬lımdan tuttu. Çizmesinden bıçak çıkarttı ve kesmeye kalktı. Hâmetü'1-Esâm (r.h.) buyurdular: Efendimin hakkı için, kalbim Onunla (Rabbimle) ve onun sekînetiyle değildi. Ben susmuştum. Hayretler içindeydim. Şöyle diyordum: -"Efendim! (Ey Rabbim!) Ben kendimi sana teslim ettim, eğer sen bu kişinin beni kesmesini yazdıysan başım gözüm üstü¬ne , çünkü ben seninim ve senin mülkünüm!" Ben bu şekilde Efendime seslenirken o kâfir göğsümün üze¬rinde oturuyordu, Müslümanlardan bazıları ok attılar. Oklardan biri, onun boğazını kesti ve üzerimden düştü. Ben ayağa kalktım. Onun elinden bıçağını aldım. Ve o bıçakla onu kesip öldürdüm. Kalbi Mevlâ ile Tutmak Ey kullar! Kalbleriniz hep Mevlâ'nın yanında olsun. Anne ve babalardan görmediğiniz acâib lütufları Mevlâ hazretlerinden gördünüz. Bilin ki sabreden ve selim olan kişi zafere ulaşır. Kaçanın pe¬şine takılacak ve asla kurtulamayacaktır. Şiddetler ânında sabır, ne güzel yardımdır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: İlk olarak zehre tahammül kalmadı. Lâkin şehid oldu. Tabiatıyla doğru bir şekilde... İllete düşen ey akıllı, korkma! Acı günlere gönder hükmü... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizleri ve sizleri (İslam, takva ve ihlasta) sabit kılsın. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Yüce Meali: Muhammed de ancak bir resuldür... Ondan evvel resuller hep geldi geçti. Şimdi o, ölür veya katledilirse, siz ardınıza dönüverecek misiniz?» Her kim ardına dönerse, elbette Allah'a bir zarar edecek değil. Fakat şükredenlere Allah, yann mükâfat verecek.144 Hem, Allah'ın izni olmadıkça, kimseye ölmek yok... O, va'desiyle yazılmış şaşmaz bir yazı. Bununla beraber, kim dünya sevabını isterse, ona ondan veririz. Kim de, âhiret sevabını isterse, ona da ondan veririz. Şükredenlere ise, muhakkak mükâfat vereceğiz.145 Nice peygamber, ma'iyyetinde rubûbiyyet-âşinâ birçok erenler harb ettiler de, Allah yolunda başlarına gelenlerden dolayı fütur getirmediler, zaaf göstermediler, miskinlik etmediler, Allah da sabredenleri sever.146 Başka bir söyledikleri de yoktu. Sâde: -"Yâ rabbenâl Bize günahlarımızı ve işimizde taşkınlıklarımızı mağfiret buyur, cihad meydanında ayaklarımızı iyi dire ve kâfirlere karşı bizleri mansûr kıl" diyorlardı.147 Binnetice, Allah da, kendilerine hem dünya sevabını verdi, hem de âhiretin güzel sevabını... Öyle ya; Allah güzel iş yapan muhsinleri sever.148 Tefsiri: "Ve Muhammed değildir..." 0 bütün güzellik ve övgüleri kendisinde toplayandır. Çünkü hamd, ancak kemâli gerektirir. Tahmîd (övmek) hamd'in üzerindedir. Onu ancak, kemâlde nihayet üzere olan, (ve en son dereceyi istilâ edenler ona) müstahak olurlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Peygamberi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ikram etti. Allâhü Teâlâ, onu kendi isminden müştak olan iki vasıf ile isimlendirdi. 0 isimler, Muhammed ve Ahmedtir... "Ancak bir resuldür..." Sebeb-i nüzul Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, halka çıktığında Uhud'da yediyüz kişiydiler. Abdullah bin Cübeyr (r.a.) hazretlerini, elli (SO) kişilik bir okçu gurubunun üzerine tayin etti. Ve onlara: -"Siz dağın alt tarafında durun ve oklarla bizi müdafaa edin, düşmanlar arkamızdan gelmesinler. Savaş lehimize de olsa aley¬himize de olsa (siz yerinizden) ayrılmayın. Şüphesiz ki, siz yeriniz¬de durdukça biz daima gâlib geleceğizi" buyurdu. Müşrikler geldiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ashâb ile beraber harbe giriştiler. Savaş kızıştı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, eline bir kılıç aldı. Şöyle seslendi: -"Bu kılıcı hakkıyla kim alır?" buyurdu. O kılıcı Ebû Dücâne (r.a.) aldı. Müslümanlardan bin neferin içinde düşmanlara karşı savaştı. Şiddetli bir savaş oldu. Ali bin EbîTâlib (r.a.) kılıcı bükülünceye kadar savaştı. Sa'd bin EbîVakkas (r.a.) savaşıyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Sa'd bin Ebî Vakkas (r.a.) haz¬retleri için şöyle diyordu: -"At! Annem babam sen feda olsun!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kendisi ve ashabı, müşriklere hamle ettiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, nusretini Müslümanların üzerine indirdi. Müşrikler hezimete uğradılar. Okçular, müşriklerin kaçtıklarını gördüler. Ganîmet topla¬mak için merkezlerini terkettiler. Abdullah bin Cübeyr (r.a.) haz¬retleri onlara: -"Mekânınızdan ayrılmayın! Peygamberiniz size ahid verdi," dediyse de, kimse onun sesine kulak vermedi. Ganîmet için geldiler. Abdullah bin Cübeyr (r.a.) hazretleri yanında sekiz kişiyle kaldı. Halid bin Velid, müşriklerden elli okçu ve ikiyüz atlı ile dağın ardından çıka geldi. Okçulardan orada kalanları şehid ettiler. Arkadan Müslümanlara saldırdılar. Müslümanları hezîmete uğrattılar. İbni Kamîe, bir taş atıp Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rabaiyye (ön dişleriyle azı dişinin arasındaki) dişini kırdı ve başını yardı. Onun hakkında Hassan bin Sabit (r.a.) şöyle diyor: "Görmüyor musun? Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kulunu peygamber ola¬rak gönderdi. Delilleriyle... Allah en yüce ve en şereflidir. Onu yüceltmek için ona kendi isminden müştak isim verdi. Arşın sahibi Mahmudtur... Bu ise Muhammeddir (s.a.v.)" O hengâmede Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın ashabı kendisinden ayrıldılar. İbni Kamîe, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini öldürmek için hamle yaptı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine saldırdı. O gün sancak sahibi olan Mus'ab bin Umeyr (r.a.) hazretleri, ona karşı çıktı. Fakat İbni Kamîe (melunu), Mus'âb bin Umeyr (r.a.)'ı şehid etti. İbni Kamîe, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini öl¬dürdüğünü zannederek geri döndü. Ve: -"Ben Muhammedi öldürdüm!" diye bağırdı. Onun bu sesi üzerine, biri çıkıp bütün sesiyle: -"Ey insanlar! Muhammed öldürüldü!" diye nida etti. Sevinç çığlıklarını attı. Bu kişi şeytânın kendisiydi. Bu ses üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ashabı hay¬retler içerisinde, hezîmete uğramış, yenilmiş ve yıkılmış bir şekil¬de geri döndüler. Enes bin Mâlik (r.a.)'ın amcası olan Enes bin Nadr (r.a.), iç¬lerinde Ömer bin Hattab (r.a.) ile Talha bin Abdullah (r.a.) hazretlerinin olduğu bâzı muhacir ve ensâr ile karşılaştı. (2/103) -"Sizi durduran nedir? Neden duruyorsunuz?" diye sordu. Onlar: -"Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretleri öldürüldü!" dediler. Bunun üzerine, Enes bin Nadr (r.a.) hazretleri onlara: -"Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ölümünden sonra hayatta ne yapacaksınız? Peygamberiniz öldüğü uğurda siz de kerim ve güzel bir şekilde ölünüz!" dedi. Sonra düşmana karşı yöneldi. Savaştı ve şehid edildi. Ka'b bin Mâlik (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"O esnada Müslümanlar içerisinde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerini ilk gören ve tanıyan ben oldum. Miğferinin altından göz¬lerinin belirdiğini gördüm. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bütün sesiyle şöyle seslendi- -"Ey Allah'ın kullan bana gelin! Ey Allah'ın kulları bana ge- lin!" Sahabeler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin başına toplandı¬lar. Onların hezîmete uğramaları üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri onları kınadı. Onlar: -"Ya Resûlellâh (s.a.v.)! Analarımız ve babalarımız sana feda olsun! Kötü bir haber işittik, bu kötü haberden dolayı kalblerimiz ürperdi. Onun için geri döndük!" dediler. Onun için bu âyet-i kerimede Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları kınadı. Ve şöyle buyurdu: ' Muhammed de ancak bir resuldür..." "Ondan evvel resuller hep geldi Diğer peygamberler gibi geçti." Önceki peygamberler geçip gittikleri gibi o da geçip gide¬cektir. O peygamberlerin vefatından sonra onlara tâbi olan üm¬metleri dinlerine bağlanıp kaldıkları gibi; sizlere de düşen vazife onun vefatından sonra onun dinine sımsıkı bağlanmaktır. Çünkü peygamberin gönderilmesinden maksat risâlettir ve hüccet ve delil getirip kâfirleri ilzam etmek ve susturmaktır. Yoksa kavmi¬nin arasında devamlı var olmak değildir. "Şimdi o, ölür veya katledilirse, siz ardınıza dönüverecek misiniz?!" Bu kavl-i şerîf, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ölümü ve öldürülmesi sonucu ayrılmasıyla onların dinden yüz çevirmeleri ve dinlerini inkârı içindir. Daha önceki peygamberlerin vefat ettiğini, ümmetlerinin ise o peygamberlerin dinlerine yapışıp çalıştıklarını bildikten sonra; "Her kim ardına dönerse," Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerinde olduğu cihâd ve di¬ğer işlerde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine uymayıp, ökçesi üzerine dönerse; "Elbette Allah'a zarar edecek değil." Yapmış oldukları geri dönüşlerle, lilli "Bir şey," Zarar'dan bir şey, demektir. O ancak kendi nefsine zarar ve¬rir. Allah'ın gazab ve azabını kendi üzerine çekerek, kendisine zarar verir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fayda ve zarardan münezzeh¬tir. "Fakat şükredenlere Allah, yarın mükâfat verecek." islâm dini üzere sabit olanlar... Bu ise en yüce ve üstün iyi¬liktir. Onlar bu şekilde isimlendirilmişlerdir. Çünkü islâm üzere sabit kalmak, Allah'a şükür ve O'na karşı olan hakkı ifâ etmek manâsını taşır. Bundan dönenlerin, küfrân-ı nimette bulundukla¬rını da imâ ediyor. Sahabenin Dehşete Kapılması Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri vefat ettiği zaman, Müslüman¬lar büyük bir ıztıraba düştüler. Sahabelerin bir kısmı dehşete kapıldılar. Kimi oldukları yere yıkılıp oturdular; ayağa kalkmaya güç ye-tîremediler. Kiminin dili tutulup bağlandı. Konuşmaya güç yetiremediler. Kimi de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefat ettiğini ta¬mamen inkâr ettiler. Hatta Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefatı zamanında Haz-ret-i Ömer (r.a.) bu âyet-i kerimeyi hatırlamayadı. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a ayağa kalktı: -"Münafıklardan bâzı adamlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'m vefat ettiğini zannediyorlar! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ölmedi! O Rabbine gitti; Mûsâ bin İmrân (a.s.) hazretleri, kavminden ayrılıp, kırk gece Rabbine gittiği gibi... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm tekrar dön¬müştü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de elbette geri dönecektir! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Öldüğünü iddia eden ve zanneden kişilerin el ve ayaklarını keseceğim!" dedi. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) devamlı bu konuşmasını tekrar ediyor¬du. Tâ ki Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) minbere çıktı. (Bir hutbe okudu.) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü sena¬lar etti. Hazret-i Ebu Bekir (r.a.) sonra hutbesine şöyle devam etti: -"Ey insanlar! Kim Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tapıyor¬sa (bilsin ki) Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretleri vefat etti! Kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet ediyorsa (bilsin ki); Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri hayy'dir, (ezelî ve ebedî hayatla diridir) O, ölmezi" dedikten sonra şu ayet-i kerimeyi okudu: "Muhammed de ancak bir resuldür... Ondan evvel resuller hep geldi geçti... Şimdi o, ölür veya katledilirse, siz ardınıza dönü-verecek misiniz?! Her kim ardına dönerse, elbette Allah'a bir za¬rar edecek değil. Fakat şükredenlere Allah, yarın mükâfat vere¬cek!" Râvî buyurdular: -"Vallahi! Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) bu âyet-i kerimeyi oku-yuncaya kadar, elbette insanlar, bu âyet-i kerimenin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine indiğini sanki bilmiyorlarmış gibiydiler... Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın bu hutbesi üzerine insanlar, E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefatına yakînen inandılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ayrılığına, câmidât (cansız varlıklar) bile dayanamaz ve çatlayıp yarılırken, mü'minlerin kalbleri o aynlğa nasıl dayansın? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, daha önce üzerinde hutbe okuduğu hurma kütüğü vardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine minberin yapılması, hurma kütüğünü bırakıp minbere çıkması üzerine, kütük Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ayrılığına dayanamadı. Çocuğun ağlayışı gibi inleyip ağladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, minberinden indi, ona gelip onu kucakladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir çocuğu kucaklar gibi, o kütüğü kucaklaması üzerine, kütük sakinleşti ve ağlamayı bıraktı. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Eğer ben onu kucaklamasaydım, elbette kıyamete kadar inler (ve ağlardı)." Sevgililerden ayrı kalan hayat ne acıdır! Hususiyetle bu kişi görülmesi hayat özü olan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri olursa...! Hazret-İ Fâtıma (r.a.)mn Üzüntüsü -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hastalığı ağırlaştığında, sık sık kendisinden geçmeye (bayılmaya) başladı. Bundan çok üzüle Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.) yüksek sesle: -"Vay! Babımın ızdırabı!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Bu günden sonra babanın üzerine hiçbir ızdırap kalmaya¬caktır," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, vefat edince Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.) annemiz: -"Ey Rabbin davetine icabet eden babam! Ey Firdevs cenneti makamı olan babam! Ey Cibril'e ölümünü haber verdiğimiz babam!" diyerek hü¬zün ve kederini açıkladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri defnedildikten sonra, Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.): -"Ey Enes! Peygamberinizin üzerine toprak saçmaya gönlü¬nüz nasıl razı oldu?" diye sordu. Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden son¬ra altı ay yaşadı. Sonra vefat etti. (2/104) Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ey Kardeş! Bu dünya kimseye kalmaz! Sen gönlünü dünyayı yaratana bağla. Bu yeter! Kıyamet Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, ölmeden önce halini tedârik etme¬lidir. (İman, ihlas, takva ve sâlih ameller işlemeli ki,) kıyamet gü¬nü, bütün mahlûkâtin önünde rezil ve rüsvây olmamalıdır. Kıyamet gününün, peygamberlerin ve evliyanın bile korktu¬ğu bir gün olduğunu bilen bir kişi, nasıl sâlih amellere koşmaz? Ne güzel buyurdular: O gün! Amellerinden sorulur... Sözlerden hesaba çekilir. Ülü'lazm peygamberlerin teni titrer. O dehşetten... Bir yer ki, orada peygamberler yalnızlık duymakta, Sen günahlarının özrü için ne yaptın! Getir!..... Hani, hangi özürle, hiç hâline aldırış etmeden günah işle¬mektesin? Sonra halâs (kurtuluş) ve meramına kavuşamazsın. Ârzuldağına nail olmak ve fevz ü necat tahkîk-i imandadır... Te'vilât-ı Necmiyyeden... Şeyh Necmüddin Kübrevî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime'de şuna işaret edilmektedir: Muhakkak ki taklîdî iymâna itibâr edilmez. Kendisini taklit ettiği kişi bulunma¬dığı zaman, mukallid kişi iymânından döner. Kimin imanı, anne ve babanın, üstâd, hoca veya şehir halkı¬nın taklîdi ile olursa, o kişinin kalbine hiçbir zaman iman girme¬miştir. Onun göğsü (kalbi, ruhu) asla İslâm nuruyla aydınlanıp açılmaz. Taklîdî imana sahip olan kişi, bu sebeblerden kesildiği za¬man, kabrinde münker ve nekirin suâllerine cevâb veremez. Münker ve nekirin: "Rabbin kimdir?" sorusuna, o kişi: -"Onu bilmiyorum!" der. Münker ve Nekir: "(Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerini kast ederek) bu zat hakkında ne diyorsun?" dediklerinde; o: -"işte onu da bilmiyorum! İnsanların onun hakkında söylediklerini söylüyorum!" Bunun üzerine o iki melek ona: -"Bilemedin ve nail olamadın!" derler. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Bu gün âlimlerden işit sözü! Yarın soruda seni korku tutmasın! Sizlere ganimettir, Nefesin değeri... Kuşa kafes değer vermez. Kuşun değeri kafesiyle değildir! Belki kafesin değeri, içindeki kuşladır... Yani ruh olmadan bedenin kadr ü kıymeti yoktur. Akıllı kişi ruhu kafesinden çıkmadan önce nefeslerini ganimet bilmelidir ... Ölüm Allah'ın İzniyledir "Hem, Allah'ın izni olmadıkça, kimseye ölmek yok." Sebebierin umumiliğinden istisnâ-i müferrağ'dir. Bir kişi için ölüm sebeblerinden bir sebebin hâsıl olması, an¬cak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşîeti (dilemesi) veya o kişinin ruhunun kabzedilmesi için, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ölüm mele¬ği (Azrail Aleyhisselâm'a) izin vermesiyle olur, demektir. Manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminde herkesin belirli bir eceli vardır. Ecelin kazası (ecel-i müsemmâ'nın gerçekleşme¬si), savaşlara çıkmak (düşmana hücum etmek) veya savaşlardan kaçıp geri kalmakla; ne bir saat geciktirilir ve ne de bir saat öne alınır. Bunda şecaat ve cesaretle savaşa teşvik ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hıfzına (ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından korunmaya alındığına) vaad ve ecelinin tehirini beyan ve münafıklara reddiye vardır. Çünkü münafıklar (savaşan ve şehid olan mü'minler için) dediler: "Yanımızda olsalar ne ölürlerdi, ne katlolunurlardi. Mücâhid kişi, eceli olmadan ölmez. Savaştan geri kalan ve kaçan kişi de savaşa çıkmasa bile ölümü gelir ve ölür. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ecel günü, hayat mızrağın uçup gider kapından. Ecelsiz gömlekden geçmezler. Ölüm ve Hayat "(Kitab) Yazılmış," Masdar olup mâ kablini te'kîd içindir. Bu takdirde manâsı: "Ölüm yazılmakla yazıldı" (Nasıl yazıldı?) "(Müeccel) va'desiyle" Belirli bir vakit ile vakitlenmiş... Bir saat olsa bile ne öne alı¬nır ve ne de geciktirilir. Tahkikten sonra, (şunu söyleyebiliriz) ölüm ve hayatın me¬darı sâdece ve sâdece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşiyyeti (dile¬mesi) iledir. Bunda hiç kimsenin bir tesiri yoktur. Çalışan Mahrum Edilmez Bu âyet-i kerimede şuna işaret vardır: Amellerin meyvelerinin (sevablarının) verilmesi, onların irâdelerinin dairesi üzerinedir. Mü'minler, irâde ve maksatlarını dünyevî garazlardan, yüksek ve şerefli istek ve arzulara çevirmeleri içip bir işarettir. Bundan dolayı şöyle denildi: "Ve kim isterse," Amel ederse... (Neyi isterse?) "Dünya sevabım ona ondan veririz." Onun sevabından, kendisine vermeyi dilediğimizi veririz. Bu kavl-i şerifte Uhud günü ganimet için çalışanlara bir ta'riz vardır. "Kim de, âhiret sevabını isterse, ona da ondan veririz." Amellerinin sevablarından, kerim vaadin cereyan ettiği bütün çeşit ve sınıflardan dilediğimiz kadar ona sevab veririz. Şükredenler Mükâfatlandırılır "Şükredenlere ise, muhakkak mükâfat vereceğiz." İslâm nimetine sebat eden, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine vermiş olduğu kuvvet ve kudreti, kendisi için yaratılmış oldukları Allah'a taat, ibâdet ve cihâd yolunda sarfedenler muhakkak mükâfatlandırılır. Bu sarfetmelerinden dolayı asla kınanmazlar. Uhud şehidleri ve onlardan başka bütün (bilinen ve bilinmeyen) şehidler, mücâhidler ve şükredenler, bu kavl-i şerifin hükmünün altına girer.... Niyetler Bu âyet-i kerime her ne kadar cihâd hakkında nazil olmuş ise de hükmü bütün ameller için umûmidir. Bu şundandır; muhakkak ki sevabın talebinde ve azabta müessir olan şey maksat ve davalardır. Amellerin zahirleri değildir. Zîrâ öğle namazında alnını yere koyan kişi ki, güneş onun önündedir. (2/105) Eğer bu kişinin yapmış olduğu secdeden maksadı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet ise, bu hareketi en şerefli direklerinden ve davalarından biri olan namaz olmuş olur. Yok eğer bu kişinin maksadı, güneşe tapmak ise o zaman küfrün en büyük işaret ve alâmetlerinden olmuş olur. Amellerde Niyet Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. "Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyamet günü, (zahiren) Allah yolunda öldürülen kişiye sorar: -"Niçin öldürüldün?" O kişi: -"Ben cihâd ile emir olundum. Ölünceye kadar senin yolunda savaştım!" der. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: -"Yalan söylüyorsun! Sen falanca kişi ne iyi muhâribtir, ne güzel savaşıyor ve ne cesur desinler, diye savaştın. Bu sözler de dünyada sana söylendi." Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o kişinin cehennem ateşine atılmasını emreder. Dinin Yükselmesi İçin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda savaşan kişi, gerçekten, Allah'ın dininin yükselmesi için savaşan kişidir.225 Yoksa güzel anılmak, iyi bir isim, mekân ve mevki elde etmek ve ganîmet kazanmak için savaşan değildir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: İbâdete ihlâs ile niyet etmedi. Niyetini candan söylemedi. 0 ne getirdiyse beyinsizlik ve postsuzluktandır. Riya için hırkayı laubali dikti. 0, Allah katında gücünün yettiğini sattı. Kısmetten Başkası Olmaz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kimin niyeti âhıreti istemek olursa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onun kalbine zenginlik koyar. Gücünü birleştirir de dünya ona basit ve kolay gelir. Kimin niyeti dünyayı istemek olursa, Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onun iki gözünün arasına fakirlik verir. Gücünü dağıtır. Ve ancak kendisine yazılan (nasîbinden) başkası kendisine ulaşamaz. Niyetin Önemi Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki ameller, niyyetlere göredir. Ve ancak herkese niyyet ettiği (şey) vardır. Kimin hicreti (hicret etmekteki niyyeti) Allah ve Rasûlü ise, o kişinin hicreti Allah ve Rasûlünedir. Kimin hicreti, kendisine isabet edecek dünyalık (maddî menfaat) veya kendisiyle evleneceği bir kadın ise, onun hicreti niyyet ettiği şey¬dir." Niyet Hâlis Olmalıdır Kim cennet şevki ve iştiyakı ile amel ederse; o kişi cennet nimetlerini ve âhiret sevabını görür. Kim Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine olan şevk ve aşkıyla amel ederse, Mün'îm (nimet verenin) varlığını ve dünyada sevabını görür. Çünkü Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, hâzırdır gâib değildir, yakındır, uzak değildir. "Ve her nerede olsanız sizinle beraberdir. Hadîs-i Kudsî'de buyuruldu: "Biliniz ki, kim beni taleb eder (ve ararsa elbette) beni bulur. Kim bana bir karış yaklaşırsa ben ona bir zira" yaklaşırım" Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Dostum! Gördünüz mü veya işittiniz mi? Ey Kerim! Sen Mevlâ'yı bırakıp, kula gidiyorsun! Vaadsiz ziyarete geldi ve bana şöyle dedi. Vaad ile seni kalbî azabtan yüceltmektedir. Sâlike (seyr-ü sülük yoluna giren kişiye) düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hicret etmek; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsi! olup zorluklardan kurtuluncaya kadar; kınayıcı hiçbir kimsenin kınamasından korkmadan mücâhede etmesidir. Cesur Olmanın Sırrı Kâşânî Te'vilâtmda buyurdular: Kaderin sırrına yakînen iman eden ve; "Hem, Allah'ın izni olmadıkça, kimseye ölmek yok: O, va'desiyle yazılmış şaşmaz bir yazı..." Ayet-i kerimesine iman eden bir mü'min, insanların en şecaatlisi ve en cesuru olur... Hikâye (Allah'a tam güven) Hâtemü'1-Esâm (k.s.) hazretlerinden hikâye olundu. Hâtemü'I-Esâm {k.s.), Şekîk-i Belhî hazretleriyle beraber, Horasanın bâzı savaşlarına katıldı. Buyurdular: -"Harbin tam kızıştığı bir sırada Şakîk-i Belhî hazretlerine rastladım. O bana:" -"Ey Hâtem! Kalbini nasıl buluyorsun?" diye sordu. Ben: -"Zifaf gecesi gibi buluyorum, iki hâlin arasını tefrik edemiyorum!" dedim. Bunun üzerine Şakîk-i Belhî hazretleri silâhını yere koydu. Ve: -"Ben ise şöyle, dedi." Ve başını kalkanın üzerine koyup uyumaya başladı. Hatta horlaması bile işitildi. İşte bu hal, kalbin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle teskin olması, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine inanmasının ve tevekkülünün en yüce noktasıdır. Kul, bâtınını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı düzelttiği zaman, bütün zorluklar ona kolaylaşır. Kendisinden korktuğu her şey, kendisine müsahhar kılınır. Emrine verilir. Hikâye (kalbi düzeltmek) İbrahim er-Rakîyy (r.h.)'dan hikâye olundu. Buyurdular: -"Ebü'l-Hayr el-Horasânî (r.a.) ziyaretine gittim. Kendisine selâm verdim. Akşam namazını kıldırdı. Akşam namazını kıldı. Fatiha sûresini (makam ile) düzgün okuyamadı. Ben içimden: -"Seferim boşa gitti!" dedim. Selâm'dan sonra ben taharet almak için dışarıya çıktım. Bana bir arslan saldırdı. Arslanın korkusundan geri döndüm. Ona: -"Bir arslan bana saldırdı!" dedim. Ebü'l-Hayr el-Horasânî dışarıya çıktı. Arsfana doğru yüksek sesle bağırdı: -"Sana misafirlerime saldırma demedim mi?" dedi. Arslan hemen oradan uzaklaştı. Döndüğüm zaman, Ebü'l-Hayr bana: -"Siz zahiri düzeltmekle meşgul oldunuz ve Arslandan korktunuz. Biz ise kalbi düzeltmekle meşgul olduğumuz için, Arslan bizden korktu!" buyurdular. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Sen bil! Evliya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sevgilileridirler. Kimse cihanda sevgilisini azarlayıp İncitmek istemez! Peygamberlerle Beraber Savaşan Erenler "Nice (vardır)" Bu kelimenin aslı, kelimesidir. Üzerine kef (il) dâhil oldu. Kendisinde teksîr (çokluk) manâsına ihdas olundu. Bu kelime, haber için olan li manasınadır. "Peygamberden" Temyizidir. Temyizinde gâlib oian kullanışı (harf-ı cerriyle) mecrûr olmasıdır. Kur'ân-ı kerim'de ancak bu şekilde geldi. (2/106) Cerri mümtenidir. Çünkü sonu tenvîndir. Tenvîn ise (2/106) Cerri mümtenidir. Çünkü sonu tenvfndir. Tenvfn ise iza¬fetle beraber sabit olmaz. "Ma'iyyetinde rubûbiyyet-âşinâ birçok erenler harb ettiler. kelimesinin haberidir. Çünkü o mübtedâdir. Fiil onun zahirine isnâd edilmektedir. kelimesi, Rabbe mensûb demektir. "Rabbânî" gibi... Ra'nın kesresiyle okunması nisbetin tağyirâtındandır. Çünkü Arablar. bir şeyi bir şeye nisbet edecekleri zaman değişikliğe uğratırlar. Basraya nisbet etmek için, denildiği gibi... Veya ribbeye mensûb demektir. 0 cemaat manası¬nadır. Ayet-i kerimenin manâsı: Peygamberlerden bir çoğuyla beraber, i'lâ-i kelimetüllah ve Allah'ın dinini aziz kılmak için âlim ve takva ehli savaştı veya bir çok cemaatler Allah yolunda peygamberlerle birlikte savaştılar, demektir. ili "Fütur getirmediler," fiilinin üzerine atıftır. Yani fütur getirmediler, himmet ve çalışma gayretleri kırılmadı, demektir. U "Başlarına gelenlerden dolayı," Savaş esnasında, fütur getirmediler. Bu nefyin değil de, nefyedilenin illetidir. "Allah yolunda," Eğer zamir, "Ribbiyûn"un hepsine ait kılınırsa. "Başlarına gelenler." kâvl-i şerifi, ölümün dışında, hepsinin başına gelen yaralanma diğer musibetlerden ve kötülüklerden ibarettir. Eğer diğerlerinin öldürülmesinden sonra kalan diğerlerine râci kılınırsa. o zaman da onların kardeşlerinin öldürülmesi, korku, üzüntü ve bunların dışında zikredilen şeylerden ibaret olmuş olur. "Zaaf göstermediler laaf göstermediler. "Miskinlik etmediler." Düşmanın karşısında zelil olup boyun eğmediler."fiilinin aslı dir; bu da (masdarm) den gelir. Çünkü boyun eğen, sahibine karşı sakin olandır. Sahibi dilediğini ona yapar. Elif, fetha n/n yaygınlığı içindir. Veya "fiilinin aslı (fıili)dir; bu da (masdanndan) gelir. Çünkü o, ona boyun eğmenin olmamasını istemektedir. Bu bir ta'rizdir. Vehn (insanı her taraftan kuşatan korku ve kalbe âriz olan zafiyetten), kâfirlerin kendilerini istilâ etmeleri anında vâki olan inkisar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin öldürüldüğü yalan ve yaygarası ve bu durum karşısında, müşriklerle yapılan savaşta zaafa düşmeleri, düşmana mağîûb olmalarına ve mü'minlerin münafıkların başına uyarak, Ebû Süfyân'dan eman dilemeye niyetlenmelerine tariz vardır. "Allah da sabredenleri sever." Allah yolunda zorluklara göğüs gerip, şiddetin her çeşidine katlananları, Allah sever. Allah onlara yardım eder, onların kadr u kıymetini yükseltir ve değerlerini büyütüp yüceltir. Erenlerin Duası "Başka bir söyledikleri de yoktu." kelimesi (nakıs fiilinin) ismi olduğu için nasbtır. Haberi ise, üf (harfi ve) sonrası gelen kavl-i şeriftir. "Sâde diyorlardı..." Umum eşyadan istisnâ-i müferrağdır. Yani düşmanla karşılaşmaları, harbin şiddetlerinin hücumu, kendilerine isabet eden çeşitli şiddet ve zorlukların isabet etmesi, korkulardan herhangi bir şeyin başlarına gelmesi anında hiçbir sözleri olmadı, ancak şöyle dediler: "Yâ rabbenâl Bize günahlarımızı mağfiret buyur." Küçük günahlarımızı bağışla! "Ve işimizde taşkınlıklarımızı..." Büyük günahları irtikâb etmekle haddi tecâvüz etmelerimizi bağışla! Kendileri, Rabbânî kişiler olmaları ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından tefritten beri olmalarına rağmen, nefislerini kırmak, zelil, hakir ve kusurlu görmek için; günahları ve israfı (taşkınlığı) kendi nefislerine izafe ettiler. Kendilerine isabet eden şeyleri amellerine isnat ettiler. Duada en mühim olan mağfireti, duanın hali hasebiyle diğerlerinin üzerine takdim ettiler. Sözleriyle sonra şöyle dediler: "Ve (cihad meydanında) ayaklarımızı iyi dire (sabit kıl) Harp yerlerinde ayaklarımızı takva ve kendi katında bir kuvvetle te'yîd et, demektir. Veya ayaklarımızı hak dinin üzerine sabit kıl, demektir. "Ve kâfirlere karşı bizleri mansür kıl" Duaları, kabul makamına yakınlık içindir. Muhakkak ki temiz, saf ve duru bir şekilde huzû ve huşu' ile ikrar eden kişiden sâdır olan bir dua kabul olunmaya çok yakındır. Bunun manâsı şudur: Onlar, devamlı bu duayı okumaya devam ettiler; harp meydanlarında ve dinin gözetimlerinde, kendilerinden her türlü korku ve bozguna uğrama şaibesi ve dağılmaya dâir bir söz sâdır olmaksızın hep bu duayı okudular. Hiç şüphesiz bu kavl-i şerifte hezimete uğrayanlara bir ta'riz vardır. Güzel Duaya Güzel Kabul "Neticede, Allah da, onlara verdi." Bu duaları sebebiyle Allah onlara verdi. (Ne verdi?) "Dünya sevabını," Nusret. yardım, ganîmet, izzet, şeref ve güzel anılmak verdi. (Daha ne verdi?) "Ve âhiretin güzel sevabını..." Âhiretin güzel sevabını, verdi. 0, cennet-i daimî ve ebedî olan nimetlerdir. Güzelliğin âhiret sevabına tahsis kılınması ve âhiret sevabının güzellikle vasıflanması; âhiretin fazilet ve meziyetini ilan etmek içindir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında değerli olan odur... "Öyle ya; Allah güzel iş yapan muhsinleri sever." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir kulunu sevmesi, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın o kulundan razı ve ona hayır dilemesi olmasından ibarettir. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın bir kişiden razı olması ve ona hayır dilemesi ise, bütün saadetlerin başlangıç noktası ve kaynağıdır... İmtihanın Sim Bu âyet-i kerime'de şuna işaret edilmektedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, has kullarının keramet ve şerefini, kendi ahlakı ile ayaklandırmakla ziyâde kıldığından onları; düşmanların öldürmesi ve savaş anında sebatla mübtelâ kılarak imtihan etti. Böylece onların zatlarının madenlerinden gizli sıfatlarının cevherini ortaya çıkarttı. Bunda Âdem oğlunun mükerremliği ve değeri vardır. Sabır ve ihsan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarındandır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi sıfatını sever. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi sıfatlarıyla ahlaklanan kullarını da sever. Bundan dolayı buyurdu: "Allah da sabredenleri sever." Ve: (2/107) "Allah güzel iş yapan muhsinleri sever." Buyurdu. imam Fahreddin Râzî(r.h.); "Allah güzel iş yapan muhsinleri sever." Âyet-i kerimesinin tefsirinde şöyle buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerimede ince bir latife vardır. Bu latife şudur; Bu Rabbaniler: Yâ rabbenâl Bize günahlarımızı dik günahkâr ve işimizde taşkınlıklarımızı mağfiret buyur!" diyerek günahkâr olduklarını itiraf ettiler. Onlar bunu itiraf ettiklerinde Allâhü Teâlâ -hazretleri de onları "muhsinler" diye isimlendirdi. Sanki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara şöyle buyurmaktadır: -"Madem ki sen suçunu itiraf edip, aczini kabullendin, Ben de seni "muhsinler" diye vasıflandırdım. Seni kendi nefsime habib (sevgili kul) yaptım!" Böylece bilinsin ki, kul Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl olması için mutlaka zillet, meskenet ve acziyetini izhâr etmelidir. Ne güzel buyurdular: Ona gereken; Taksiratından özrünü söylemesi. Ve günahlardan tevbe etmesi lâzımdır. Çünkü konuşan nefsin, uykuda konuşmaktadır. Sen önce akıbetten affını dökmeye çalış. Çünkü fayda vermedi. Odunun altında feryâd u figân etmek... Hikâye (Asaf b. Berhavanın Tevbesi) Hikâye olundu. Asâf bin Berhiyâ, günlerden bir gün bir günah işledi. Hazret-i Süleyman bin Dâvûd Aleyhirnasselâm'a geldi. Ona: -"Benim için Allah'a dua et! Beni mağfiret kılsın!" dedi. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm dua etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Asâf bin Berhiyâ'yı bağışladı. Sonra Asâf bin Berhiyâ, ikinci kere bir daha günah işledi. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın duası ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu yine bağışladı. Sonra yine tekrar etti... Sonra yine oldu... (Defalarca yapı¬lan günahların bağışlanması sonucu) Allâhü Teâlâ, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle vahyetti: -"(Ey Süleyman!) Eğer Asâf bin Berhiyâ bir daha günaha dönerse, onun hakkında yapacağın duayı kabul etmem." Fazla bir zaman geçmedi, Asâf bin Berhiyâ bir kere daha günah işledi. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'a geldi: kendisine dua etmesi için... Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisini bağışlamayacağını ona haber verdi. Bunun üzerine (çok üzülen) adam (Asâf bin Berhiyâ) asasını alıp sahraya çıktı. Sahrada asasını (bastonunu) yere çaktı. Ve ellerini kaldırıp (candan ve gönülden) şöyle dua etti: "Yâ Rabbi! Sen Sensin, ben de benim! Sen mağfirete avdet eden (tekrar tekrar mağfiret eden)sin, ben ise (âciz bir kul olup) ma'sıyet etmeye avdet eden (tekrar tekrar günah işleyen)im. Ben zayıfım, mücrim ve günahkârım! Sen ğafûr ve rahîm'sin. Eğer sen beni günahlardan korumazsan, elbette tekrar dönerim, sonra elbette tekrar günaha dönerim!" dedi. Asâf bin Berhiyâ, bayılıncaya kadar bu duayı tekrar tekrar okudu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Süleyman Ateyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"(Ey Süleyman!) Teyzenin oğluna söyle: Sen günaha döner (ve sonra tevbe edersen) ben seni bağışlarım. Sonra seni yine bağışlarım. Sonra seni yine bağışlarım. Muhakkak ki ben gaffarım!" buyurdu. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Şimdi mi onun, Gözleri yaşlarla doludur. Dilin ağzında iken özrünü beyan et, tevbe et. Çünkü görür oldun yine sulhu! Tâ ki günahlarından edesin tevbe... Ey genç, günah yükünün altına girme! Çünkü hamallar bu yükü taşımaktan âciz kaldılar. Seferden âciz oldular... Şeytan, dünya süsüyle seni aldatmasın! Muhakkak ki sen dünyanın ve süslerinin fâni olduğunu bilmektesin... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Dâvûd Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle vahyetti: -"Muhakkak ki seni ve zürriyetini bir diyara indiriyorum. Evleri dört rükün (direk) üzeredir. Birincisi: Muhakkak sizin tamir ettiklerinizi ben harap ederim. İkincisi: Sizin vuslatlarınızı ben keserim. Üçüncüsü: Sizin doğurduklarınızı ben öldürürüm. Dördücüsü: Sizin topladıklarınızı ben ayırırım. ismet (koruma) ve doğru yola tevfîk, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. KAFİRLERE İTAAT ETMEYİN Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün iymân edenleri Eğer kâfirlere itaat edecek olursanız, sizi tersinize çevirirler de, öyle bir inkılâba uğrarsınız ki, bütün hüsran içinde kalırsınız.149 Doğrusu, sizin mevlânız bir Allah'tır ve o, yardım edeceklerin en hayırlısıdır.150 Allah'ın hiçbir burhan indirmediği şeyleri, ona şerîk koştukları için, biz o kâfirlerin kalblerine korku düşüreceğiz. Onların varacakları yer cehennemdir. Ne de kötüdür o zâlimler yatağı!...151 Filhakika, Allah'ın size vadi doğru çıktı. 0 hangâmda onları doğruyordunuz; tâ o sevdiğiniz galebeyi Allah size gösterdikten sonra, isyan edip verilen emirde nizâa kalkarak, yıldığınız âna kadar... Ki, kiminiz dünyayı istiyordu, kiminiz âhireti istiyordu. Sonra Allah sizi müptelâ kılmak için onlardan çevirdi. Mâmaafîh sizden afv da etti. Allah'ın mü'minlere bir fazlı var.1sz 0 sıra siz, boyuna uzaklaşıyordunuz. Kimseye dönüp bakmıyordunuz. Peygamber ise, arkanızdan sizleri çağırıp duruyordu. Bunun üzerine, Allah sizi gama karşı gam ile müsâb kıldı. ne elinizden giden zafere, ne de ne başınıza gelen musibete mahzun olmayasınız... Ve Allah biliyor ne yapıyordunuz. Tefsiri: "Ey ° bütün iymân edenleri" Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime, hezimet anında münafıkların mü'minlere: -"Dininize ve kardeşlerinize dönün! Eğer Muhammed hakîkî peygamber olmuş olsaydı, mağlûb edilmez ve (sahabeleri) öldürülmezdi!" demeleri üzerine nazil oldu. Münafıklar Kâfirdirler Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: Ey o bütün iymân edenler!" "Eğer kâfirlere itaat edecek olur¬sanız," Onlardan (yani kâfirlerden murad) münafıklardır. Burada münafıklar küfür ile vasıflandılar. Bu {münafıkların küfürle vafıslandınlması) mü'minleri münafıklardan nefret ettirmek ve münafıklara itaat etmekten sakındırmak içindir. "Sizi tersinize çevirirler." Sizi dinlerine sokarlar. Münafıklar, küfre davet ettikleri için, küfre sokmak işi onlara izafe edildi. Tersine çevirilmek, işin altının üstüne çevirildiğinin bilinme¬sidir. Bu da ziyâdeden sonra, noksana dönmektir. "Öyle bir inkılâba uğrarsınız ki, bütün hüsran içinde kalırsınız." Dünyanın kerametini (saygı ve değerini) ve âhiret saadetini kaybedersiniz. Amma birincisi: (Dünyada saygınlığı kaybetmek) muhakkak ki akıllı insanlara en meşakkatli ve en zor şey ki; 1- Düşmanlarına boyun eğmek, 2- Düşmanlara karşı zelil olmak, 3- Düşmanlara hacet ve ihtiyacını izhâr etmektir. İkincisi: (Âhiret saadetinden mahrum olmak ise) o kişi ebedî sevabdan mahrum edilir ve daimî ve sonsuz azaba düşer. Mevlâ Allâhtır "Doğrusu, sizin mevlânız (sâdece) Allah'tır." Onlar sizin yardımcılarınız değildir ki, onlara itaat edesiniz. Doğrusu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin yardımcınızdır; O'ndan baş¬kası değil... Allah'a itaat edin. Onları efendi ve dost edinmekten, Allâh'dan yardım dileyin! "Ve o, yardım edeceklerin en hayırlısıdır." Sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaata dalın ve sâdece on¬dan yardım dileyin! Kâfirlere Korku "Biz o kâfirlerin kalblerine korku düşüreceğiz." Bu korku, Uhud günü, kâfirlerin kalblerine atılan korkudur. Müşrikler, bu korkudan dolayı, savaşı terk ettiler, (maddî) kuvvet¬leri ve galebeleri olduğu halde hiç sebep yokken geri döndüler. Kalbi dolduran korkudur. (Neden dolayı kâfirlerin kalblerine korku verildi?) "Allah'a şerîk koştukları için,' Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmaları sebebiyle, Allah on¬ların kalblerine korku verdi. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmak, kâfirlerin yenilmeleri ve onlara karşı mü'minlerin yardım olunmalarına sebebtir. (2/108) "(Allah'ın) hiçbir indirmediği şeyleri," Şirk koşmaları, (ne indirmediği)) "Burhan," Hüccet ve burhan, demektir. kelimesi "şirk koştular" fiilinin kendisinin üzerine vâki olmasıyla mefûldur. Manâsı şöyledir: Kendilerini şirk koşmaya bir hüccet ve üzer¬lerine Allâhü Teâlâ'nın bürhân indirmediği bir takım ilâhları şirk koşmaktadırlar. "Sultan"ın aslı, kuvvettir. Melikin sultânı onun kuvvetidir. Sultan, hücceti iddia edilen¬dir. Ve onunla mubtıl {bâtıl üzere) olan defedilir. Bu âyet-i kerime'de, tâbi olma babında (uyulacak yolun) semavî bürhân olduğunu, tâbi olmada görüşler ve bâtıl hevâ-ü hevese yer olmadığını ilân etme manâsı var. "Ve onların varacakları yer." Âhirette onların varacakları (ve kendisine yaslanacakları) yer; "(Nâr-İ) cehennemdir." Onlar için cehennem ateşinden başka girecekleri (ve sığına¬cakları) yer yoktur. "Ne de kötüdür o zâlimler yatağı!.." Zemme mahsûs olan mahzûftur."(Nar-i) cehennemdir" demektir. Cehennem ateşinin önce onların sığınağı ve sonra da yatağı (karargahları) kılınmasında, onların cehennem ateşinde ebedî kalacaklarına bir çeşit işarettir. ikâmet etme mekânıdır. Oturulup yerleştiği ve daimî kaldığı yer, demektir. İnsanın kendisine sığınacağı yer, demektir. Kalbler Allah'ın Elindedir Bu âyet-i kerime şuna işaret etmektedir. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, korku, emniyet, rağ¬bet, çekinme ve bunlardan başka şeyleri, kullarının kalblerine O kendisi yerleştirir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Kulların kalbleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yed-i kudretin-dedir, onu dilediği gibi çevirir." Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hiçbir kalb yoktur ki, Rahman (olan Allah'ın kudret) par¬maklarından iki parmağının (emrinin) arasında olmasın. Eğer dilerse onu ikâme eder (düzeltir) ve dilerse onu bozar. Nefs-i Emmâreye Galebe Kul'a düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tazarru' ile yalvarmaktır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, kâfir olan nefse galebe çalmayı istemelidir. Hususiyetle nefs-i emmâreye gaalib gelmeyi Allâh'dan istemelidir. Çünkü kul, nefsi emmârenin hevâ ve hevesine tâbi olur ve onun arzularına itaat ederse; nefs-i emmâre, onu beşeriyetin esfel-i sâfılînine (aşağılar aşağısına) indirir. Ve böylece hüsrana uğramış bir hale döner. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Çünkü serkeş nefis dolaşmıyor. Aklın gücü dolaşmaya ve yardım etmeye vardır. Nefis ve şeytan zorlu insana gelirler. Saldırgan Kaplanlar, karıncaya gelmezler. Üç Âfât Şeyh Ebû Ali Ruzbâdî (k.s.) buyurdular: Üç şeyden afata girdim. 1-Tabiat hastalığı, 2- Âdetlere devam etmek, 3-Sohbetin fesadı... Kendisine soruldu: -"Tabiatın hastalanması ne demektir?".. Buyurdular: -"Haram yemektir." Kendisine soruldu: -"Âdetlere devam etmek ne demektir?" Buyurdular: -"Harama bakmak, haramı işitmek ve gıybet etmektir." Kendisine soruldu: -"Sohbetin fesadı ne demektir?" Buyurdular: -"Nefiste şehvet heyecanlandıkça, ona tâbi olur. Bu konuda ona sohbet etmemek, Rabbinin tevfikidir. Kişi nefsinin zulmetinde (karanlığında) terkedilmiştir. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın şu kavl-i şerifini görmüyor musun: "Doğrusu, sizin mevlânız (sâdece) Allah'tır." Yani sizi, beşeriyetin zulümâtından, Rubûbiyetin nurlarına çıkarır. Nefsine tâbi olan, nefsini kendisine Mevlâ yapan kimse, zulûmattan çıkışı nasıl kendisine sâhib eder? Bunun sebebi kulun hakîkî Mevlâsından kesilmesi ve sâdece ona ibâdet etmesidir. Hikâye (Nefse karşı) Ismuî'den hikâye olundu. Buyurdular: Yakışıklı ve güzel bir genç, sefere çıktı. Çöl bir arazîde bir kadın onunla arkadaşlık etti. Kadın ona âşık oldu ve onu kendisine âşık etmeye çalıştı. Kadın ona: -"Ey gençî Şiirden güzel bir şey bilir misin?" diye sordu. Genç: -"Evet!" dedi. Kadın: -"Söyle! Şiir terennüm et!" dedi. Genç okudu: "Benim, kadınlardan bir ihtiyaçmenim yoktur. Ölüme kadar asla fucûr ile Allah'a karşı gelip günah işlemem. Yanımızda olan şeylerden bir şeye tama etme! Velev ki, bu yolculuğumuz çölde uzun sürse bile... Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ, Arşın fevkinde görmekte... Allâhü Teâlâ, helak edici büyük günahları işleyenlere buğzeder..." dedi. Bunun üzerine kadın: -"Şiirini bırakl Şiir okumayı terk et! Kur'ân-ı kerim'den bir şeyler okuyabilir misin?" dedi. Genç: -"Evet!" dedi. Kadın: -"Öyleyse oku!" dedi. Genç, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifini okumaya başladı: "Zâniye ve zâni... hemen bunlardan her birine yuz değnek vurun, Allah'ın dininde bunlara bir acıyacağınız tutmasın. Allah a ve âhıret günü'ne gerçekten inanıyorsanız! Hem mu mmlerden bir taife azaplarına şahit olsun! Zâni, bir zâniye veya müşrikeden başkasına nikah etmez; zâniye, onu da bir zâni veya müşrikten başkası nikah etmez! Mü'minlere ise bu haram kılındı! Bunun üzerine kadın: -"Tamam tamam! Bu okumanı benden uzaklaştır. Kuran-ı kerim okumayı bırak!" dedi. Kadın zarara uğramış ve umduğunu elde edememiş bir şekilde dönüp gitti... Gencin hâline bak! Şehvetinden nasıl korunduğuna bak! Günahlara karşı nasıl sabretm ektedir? "Allah da sabredenleri sever." Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Gence gerekir ki, şehvette ihtfyâr gibi olmalıdır. İhtiyar rağbet etse de, aletinde hareket olmaz... Bundan dolayı bâzı şeyhler buyurdular. Başlangıcında, mücâhede sahibi olmayan bir kişi bu tarikatta koku bulamaz. Çünkü kırkından sonra zühd çok nâdirdir. Çok faydalı meyveler vermez. Bu haber seni aldatmasın ve seni tembelliğe itmesin. (2/109) Zîrâ insan, kendisinden emir ve yasakların sakıt olduğu bir şeye asla vâsıl olamaz. Bundan garaz ve maksat, yakın gelesiye kadar ibâdet etmektir. Genç ve yaşlı kişiler, teklîf babında birbirlerine mütesâvi ve eşittirler. Hatta belki insan, gençliğinde tedârik edemediğini yaşlılığında tedârik eder. Hafız Şirâzî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Ey gönül! Gençlik gitti... Ömürden bir gül devşirmedin! Yaşlılıkta başla, tahsil et bir marifeti ardan... Ve isme..." Allah'ın Vaadi Haktır "Filhakika, Allah'ın size vadi doğru çıktı." kelimesi, (doğru çıktı) fiilinin mefûlü bih sarihi olmak üzere mensûbtur. Veya harfi cerrin soyulup alınmasıyla mensûb oldu. Bunun aslı, dir... Sebeb-İ Nüzul Mü'minler, Medine-i Münevvereye döndükleri zaman, insanlardan bazıları: -"Bu bize nereden isabet etti! Hani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bize yardım etmeyi vaadetmişti!" demeleri üzerine nazil oldu. Bu vaad, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, peygamberinin dili üzere vaadettiği yardımdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, okçuları yerlerine yerleştirdiğinde onlara: -"Yerinizi terketmeyin! Siz burada durduğunuz müddetçe biz gâlib oluruz!" buyurmuştu. Vakıa böyle olmuştu. Müşrikler, mü'minlere saldırdıkları zaman, okçular onlara ok atıyordu. Diğer mü'minler ' onları mağlûb edinceye kadar müşrikleri kılıçla vuruyorlardı. Müslümanlar elden gelen herşeyi yapıyor ve kahramanca çarpışıyor ve yiğitçe savaşıyorlardı. Bu şu kavl-i şeriftir: "0 hangâmda onları doğruyordunuz;" Onlardan bir çok kişiyi, Öldürmekle öldürüyordunuz. Hissinden faş ederek, hisleri ibtâl edildiği zaman, demektir. Bu da (kâfirleri hissiz, ruhsuz bir hale getirmek işi onları) öldürmekle olur. Bu cümle, kavl-i şerîfı için zarftır. "Onun izniyle," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşîetine, kolaylaştırmasına ve tevfikine sarılarak, demektir. "onları doğruyordunuz," fiilin failinden hâi'dir. "Hattâ" Ibtidâiyye'dir. (Başlangıç manasınadır.) Şart cümlesinin üzerine dâhil olmuştur. "Yıldığmız (ve başarısızlığa düştüğünüz) zaman," Korktunuz, görüşünüz zayıfladı veya siz ganîmete meylettiniz... Çünkü hırs, kalbin zaâfıyetindendir. "Siz (e verilen) emirde niza' ettiniz," Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emrinde çekiştiniz, demektir. Müşrikler, hezimete uğradıkları zaman, okçuların bazıları: -"Eğer müşrikler kaçıyor, Müslümanlar onların boyunlarına kılıçlarını vurup boyunlarını uçuruyorlarsa artık bu mevziyi korumanın bir manâsı yoktur...!" dediler. Okçuların reisi olan Abdullah bin Cübeyr (r.a.) hazretleri: -"Biz Rasûlüilah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emrine muhalefet edemeyiz. (Biz mağlûb da olsak gâlib de olsak siz asla yerinizden ayrılmayın, demişti.)" dedi ve yerinden ayrılmadı. Sayıları on kişinin altında olan (sekiz) sahabe ile yerinde sabit kaldı. Diğerleri, ganimet ve dünya malına koştular... Bu, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın şu kavl-i şerifidir. "O sevdiğiniz galebeyi Allah size gösterdikten sonra, isyan ettiniz." Zaferden, ğanîmet ve düşmanın hezîmete uğramasından sevdiğiniz şeyler, demektir. Müşrikler, okçuların yerlerini terkettiklerini gördüklerinde, tepenin ardından gelip, okçuların emirini (Abdullah bin Cübeyr r.a.) ve onunla beraber orada kalan (sekiz sahabeyi) şehid ettiler. Hakikaten geçti... Bundan sonra isyanın kaydedilmesi, ma'sıyetin büyüklüğüne tenbih içindir. Çünkü onlar, (sahabeler, okçular yerlerinden ayrılmadığı müddetçe, Müslümanların zafere koştuğunu ve böylece) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vaadini gerçekleştirmekle kendilerine ikramda bulunduğunu müşahede ettiklerinde; onların haklarında lâzım elan şey kendilerini ma'sıyetten menetmeleri (yerlerini terketmemeleri) gerekirdi. iSj nm cevâbı mahzûftur o da, suz* "Sizleri, nusretinden menetti" kavlidir... "Kiminiz dünyayı istiyordu." Bunlar, merkezlerini terkeden, ganimet ve mala yönelenlerdir. Ibn-i Mes'ûd (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bu âyet-i kerime nazil oluncaya kadar, ben, bizden birinin dünyayı istediğini bilmiyordum." "Ve sizden kiminiz âhireti istiyordu." Bunlar, yerlerinde sabit kalıp (düşmanla çarpışan) ve şehâdet şerefine nail olanlardır. "Sonra Allah sizi onlardan çevirdi;" Mahzûf olan cevâb üzerine atıftır. Kendisine işaret edildiği gibi... Yani, sizi kâfirlerden geri çevirdi, kâfirlere karşı size zafer vermiş iken, sonra hezimetle sizi alıkoydu. Rüzgâr, bâd-i sabâ olduktan sonra, batı rüzgarı haline dönüştü... (Bütün bunlar niçindi?) "Sizi müptelâ kılmak (imtihan etmek) için." Sizi imtihan edenin yapmış olduğu muamele ile size muamele etmektedir. (Bu savaş) anında sizin iman üzere sebat etmenizi izhâr etmek içindir. (Bununla beraber) muhakkak ki (Allah) sizden afv etti." Fazl-ü keremiyle sizi affetti. Veya sizin muhalefet etmekten pişmanlığınızı bildiği için sizi afvetti, demektir. "Allah'ın mü'minlere bir fazlı var." Fazlı ile mü'minlere afv muamelesi yapmak, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şânmdandır. Veya hallerin hepsinde onların üzerine fazlını verip zafer kazandırıp muzaffer eder. Yahut onların üzerine zafer kazandırır. Onların mübtelâ kılınmaları aynı zamanda rahmet hasebiyledir ve onların bütün halleri bunu iktizâ eder. "0 sıra siz, boyuna uzaklaşıyordunuz." "Sizi çevirdi, "fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Gitmek ve yeryüzünde uzak/aşmak, demektir. "Kimseye dönüp bakmıyordunuz." Ardınızdan gelenlere dönüp bakmıyordunuz ve hiçbiri, bir diğerini beklemiyordu. "Peygamber ise, sizleri çağırıp duruyor¬du." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (geçip gidenlere) şöyle sesleniyordu: -"Ey Allah'ın kulları bana dönün! Ve ben Allah'ın Rasûlüyüm! Kim döner de düşmana hamle ederse onun için cennet vardır!" (2/110) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onlara emr-i bi1-marûf ve nehyi ani'l-münker (iyiliği emrediyor ve kötülüğü yasaklıyordu)... Onlar, hezimete uğramış ve düşmanları savaşmayı terketmişlerdi. Onlar sebebiyle yardım dilenmez. "Arkanızdan," Ardınızda ve cemaatinizin arkasındaydı. Manâsı: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onların arkasından, kalıp onları çağırıyordu. Çünkü kavim (sahabeler) hezimetleri sebebiyle öne geçmişlerdi... .Lü "Sizi musâb kıldı (size ceza verdi)." "Sizi çevirdi," fiilinin üzerine atıftır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yaptıklarınızdan dolayı sizi cezalandırdı, demektir. (Ne verdi?) "Gam" ulaşmış. (Ne ile?) "Gam ile" Öldürülme, yaralanma, müşriklerin başarı elde etmeleri ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin öldürüldüğü hakkında söylentile¬rin yayılmasının verdiği gam ve üzüntülerden... Veya gamın karşılığında bir gam ile, sizin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine isyan ederek ona tattırdığınız gammın karşılığı gam ile demektir. "Ne elinizden giden zafere, ne de ne başınıza gelen musibete mahzun olmayasınız..." Şiddetlere sabredip, sıkıntılara ve zorluklara alışarak, gamlan içinize çekesiniz de ne kaybolan menfaati ne de gelen zararlara üzülmeyesiniz, demektir. "Ve Allah biliyor; ne yapıyordunuz." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin amellerinizi ve amellerinizdeki niyetlerinizi çok iyi bilmektedir. İlâhî Nusret ve Zaferin Sebebleri Bil! Muhakkak ki; 1-Sabır, 2- Yakın (kesin olarak inanmak), 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül etmek, 4- Dünyaya meyletmekten ittikâ etmek. 5- Dünyanın süslerinden korunmak, 6-Rasûl (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muhalefet etmekten kaçınmak, (Gibi güzel ameller) ilâhî nusret (yardım) ve zaferi getirir. Hezîmetin Sebepleri (Ama.) 1 - Bozguna uğramak, 2- Çekişmek, 3- Münkâkaşa ve münazaa etmek, 4- Dünyâya meyletmek, 5- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muhalefet... (ve benzeri kötü ameller ise) belâya mübtelâ kılınmaya, mu-sîbete uğramaya ve düşmandan yüz çevirip kaçmaya vesiledir... Kim zahirî ve bâtını düşmanlarına karşı nusret (ilâhî yardım ve zafer) kazanmayı isterse: Sâri' Teâlâ hazretlerinin tayin etmiş olduğu yoldan (şeriattan) başka bir yola asla sapmamalıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından gelen belâ ve imtihanlara razı olur. (Bırakın dünyası için ) âhireti için bile üzülmez. Belki hakkı talep etme hususunda üzülür. Hak, dünya ve âhiret nimetlerinden daha lezizdir. Din konusunda şiddetli zorluklara sabretmelidir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Sabreden arzusuna kavuşur. Sabret. Doğruyu bilen Allah'tır. Allah Sevgisi Aziz Zünnûn-i Mısrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular. -"Müridin menzil (ve manevî makamlarının) en düşüğü; eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisini cehenneme soksa, bu iradesiyle beraber onu cehennemin azabı kuşatsa bile, muhakkak ki yine onun kalbinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sevgisi daha ziyâde olur, onun nisbeti ve Allah'a olan şevk ve aşkı daha da artar. Onun katında cennet, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın irâdesinin yanında gökle yer arasında bulunan bir hardal tanesinden daha küçüktür..." Sâlik (Allah yoluna giren) kişiye düşen vazife, nefsine taatin acısını tattırmalı ve onu teslim kapısına sokmalıdır ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katnda kadr ü kıymeti olan ve geçen kişilerden olsun Hikâye (Ebû Bekir r.a.ı Yükselten) Hazret-i Ali (k.v.)'den hikâye olundu. Buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin halifesi Ebû Bekir Sıddîk (r.a.) hazretlerine sordum: -"Ey Resûlüllah'ın halifesi! Bu yüce menzil ve mertebeye ne ile ulaştın? Hakikaten hepimizi {bütün sahabeleri) geçtin?" de¬dim. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir Stddîk (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Beş şeyle..." Birincisi: İnsanların iki sınıf olduğunu gördüm. 1 - Dünyayı isteyenler, 2- Âhireti isteyenler. Ben Mevlâyı istedim... İkincisi: Ben İslama girdiğim zamandan bu yana asla dünya yemeklerinden (doyuncaya kadar yiyip) doymadım. Çünkü marifetüllâh'ın lezzeti, beni dünya yemeklerinin lezzetlerinden alıkoydu... Üçüncüsü: Ben İslama girdiğim vakitten bu yana dünya sularından kana kana içmedim. Çünkü muhabbetüllah. beni dünya sularından (ve şerbetlerinden) alıkoydu... Dördüncüsü: Her ne zaman karşıma iki amel çıksa: biri dünya ameli ve diğeri de âhiret ameli: (bunların içinden her zaman) âhiret amelini dünya ameli üzerine tercih ettim. Beşincisi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle sohbet ettim. Onun sohbetini güzel yaptım. Derim ki: Bundan dolayı Ebû Bekir Sıddîk (r.a.) hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle olan sohbetten bir saat bile ayrılmadı. Hatta onunla beraber mağaraya girdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin katlandığı bütün zorluk ve şiddetlere maruz kaldı... Bununla beraber, Ebû Bekir Sıddîk (r.a.) hazretlerinin kalbi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine vasıl olmaktan asla bozukluk göstermedi ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emirlerine muhalefet etmeyi asla düşünmedi. Bu bâzı sahabelerden vâki olduğu gibi, (Uhud günü) hezîmete uğrayanlar gibi.... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kim tanır, saf olan sofuyu? Değişik renklerden... O ki, beylerin ve paşaların rengine sahibtir. Onun iç rengi köşk ve saraylardır. İki renklidir. Sakalının ucu tembel değildir. Onun başı dostların tasavvurundan, Her gün, değişmekte. Bir gün ince ipini Aslanın tarafına, diğer gün de Kaplanın tarafına atmaktadır... Sır ve Kalbe Sahib Olunmalıdır Allâhü Teâlâ, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"Ey İbrahim! Sen benim Halîlimsin, dostumsun. Ben de senin halîlinim! Sırrını (kalbini ve gizli hâlini) benden başkasıyla meşgul etmemeğe bak. Ben senin sırrına (kalb ve gizli haline) bakarım. Eğer onu benden başkasıyla meşgul olmuş görürsem; dostluğumu senden keserim. Çünkü benim dostluğum iddiasında sâdık olan kişiyi ben ateşle yaksam bile yine de sırrını (kalb ve gizli halini) bana hürmeten benden başkasına çevirmez. Zîrâ muhakkak ki beni müşahede etmekten bir an olsa bile ayrılan her sır sahibi, benimle konuşmaya ve benim nazarıma sâlih ve lâyık olamaz." Halîlüllâh "Rabbı ona İslâm emrini verince, "teslim oldum rabbu' âlemîn'e dedi. (2/111) Sonra, İbrahim Alehisselâm, Mancınık ile ateşe atıldığında Rabbi onu imtihan etti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm kendisine isabet eden belâ ve musi¬betlere karşı üzülüp sızlanmadı. Belki işini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rine ısmarladı. Böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu dostluk ile şereflendirdi. Ateşi ona selâmet ve serin kıldı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katından gelenlere güzel bir şekilde razı olmak, kulu yüce makamlara, kıymetli ve yüksek hallere ulaştırır. Burada asıl tevhiddir. Tevhid ile, yakın kuvveti kolaylaşır ve (kul tevhid ile) velayet makamına vâsıl olur... Evliyanın Sıfatları Yahya bin Muâz (r.h.) hazretlerine, "Velinin sıfatı" soruldu. Buyurdular: (Evliyâ'nın alâmetleri şunlardır:) 1- Sabır onun şiarı, 2- Şükür onun büründüğü, 3- Kur'ân-ı kerim onun yardımcısı, 4- Hikmet onun ilmi, 5- Tevekkül onun sabunu, 6- Fakr onun temennisi, 7- Takva onun bineği, 8- Gurbet (yalnızlık) onun devamlı hali, 9- Hüzün onun refiki (arkadaşı), 10- Zikir onun celîsi (birlikte oturduğu), 11-Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ise onun enîsi (dostu, yâr ve yardımcısıdır.) (Bir velîde bu sıfatlar bulunur...) Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Evliyanın ruhunun gıdası Hakkın zikridir. Onların geleceği mutlak şekerdir. Haberin var mı Allah'ın esrarından? Yüzünü sür onların (evliyanın) yoluna Hakkıyla zikir ve taat et! Yüce Meali: Sonra o gam'ın arkasından üzerinize bir emniyet indirdi: Bir uyku ki, içinizden bir taifeyi sarıyordu. Bir taife de, nefisleri sevdasına düşmüşlerdi: Allah'a karşı câhiliyye zanni; nahak bir zan besliyorlardı: -"Var mı bize o emirden bir şey?" diyorlardı. -"Hakikat, emrin hepsi Allah'ın" de. Onlar, nefislerinde sana açamadıkları bir şey gizliyorlar: -"Bizim emirden bir hissemiz olsaydı, burada kati olunmazdık" diyorlar. De ki: -"Evinizde de olsaydınız, üzerlerine katil yazılmış bulunan¬lar yine çıkacak, düşüp kaldıkları yerleri çaresiz boylayacaklardı. Allah, sînelerinizdekini yoklamak ve yüreğinizdekini meydana çıkarmak içindir ki, bunu başınıza getirdi. Allah, sine¬lerin künhünü (içinizde gizlediklerinizi) bilir."1S4 0 iki cemiyet çarpıştığı gün, içinizden arkasını çevirenler, hakîkaten onları şeytan -sırf ba'zı kesbleri bahânesiyle-kaydırmak istedi. Maamâfîh, Allah kendilerinden affetti. Allah gafurdur, halimdir.155 Tefsiri şerifi: "Sonra üzerinize İndirdi." Bu cümle, züğ "Sizi musâb kıldı (size ceza verdi)." Kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. "İndirdi" fiili mecazî olarak verdi manasınadır. Yani Ey mü'minlerî Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, verdi ve size hibe etti, demektir. "0 gam'ın arkasından," Zikredilen gamın. Neindirdi? "Bir emniyet," Emniyet ve güvence, demektir. Mefûî olmak üzere mensûbtur. (Emniyetten bedel?) lllii "Bir uyku," Emniyetten bedel'dir. Uyuklama, hafifçe uykuya dalmak, kestirme ve şekerleme, demektir. Ebû Talha (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Uhud günü ben başımı kaldırdım, sahabelerden gördüğüm herkes, uykunun basmasından dolayı sağı ve soluna sallanıyordu. 0 gün uykunun bastığı kişilerden biri de bendim. Uykudan dolayı kâh elimden kılıcım düşüyordu, onu elime alıyordum. Sonra kamçım elimdem düşüyordu, onu elime alıyordum." 0 gün mü'minlerden kendisine uyku basmayan hiçbir kimse kalmamıştı. Şu kavl-i şerîf bundan haber verdiği gibi: "(Bir uyku ki,) içinizden bir taifeyi sarı¬yordu." Bunlar, muhacirler ve ensâr'ın hepsiydi. İnzalin umûmî ol¬masından bu hepsini geçemez. Cümle, kelimesinin sıfatı olmak üzere nasb mahallindedir. Münafıkların İtirazları "Bir taife de," Onlar, münafıklardır.Mübtedâ'dır. "Nefisleri sevdasına düşmüşlerdi." Kendilerinin dertlerine düşmüş, üzüntü ve sıkıntılar içerisin¬deydi. Veya onlar için en mühim ve önemli olan şey, sâdece kendi nefislerini kurtarmaktı. "Allah'ı zannediyorlar. kavl-i şerifinin zamirinden hâl'dir. (Neyi zannediyor- "Gayri hak" Hak olmayan bir zann, kendisiyle Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri hakkında zannedilmesi vacib olmayan; (nasıl bir zan?) "Câhiliyye zanni;" Ondan bedeldir. Cahiliyet milletine ve ehline mahsus olan bir zan ile zannetmektedir. Derler:" "Zannediyorlar." Fiilinden bedeldir. Rüşdü ve doğruyu istemek üzere Rasûiüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine şöyle dediler: "Var mı bize o emirden?" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, nusret (ilâhî yardım) ve zafer- Sadece Dİr nasîb "De ki: Hakikat, emrin hepsi Allah'ındır." Âhiretteki galibiyet, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ve onun dost-lannındır. "Şüphe yok ki, Allah hizbidir ancak galip olacaklar... (Ne oldukları hâlde?) "Onlar, nefislerinde sana açamadıkları bir şey gizliyorlar." "Diyorlar" fiilinin zamirinden hâldir. Yani kendilerinin, nusret ve ilâhî yardım için, rüşdü ve doğruyu taleb ettiklerini iz¬hâr ettikleri halde, inkâr ve yalanlamayı içlerinde gizlemektedirler. "Diyorlar." (Burası mukadder bir suâlin cevâbı.) Sanki: -"İçlerinde neyi gizliyorlar?" diye soruldu. (Bu soruya cevâb için şöyle) buyuruldu: -"Kendi içlerinde konuşuyorlar." Veya, "bazıları bazılarına kendi içlerinde gizli olarak, söylüyorlar." (Ne söylüyorlar?) "Bizim emirden bir hissemiz olsay¬dı," Muhammed'in: "Galip gelmek, Allah'a ve dostlarına mah¬sustur ve bütün emirler Allah'a aittir." diye vaat ettiği gibi olsay¬dı; "Burada kati olunmazdık." Biz mağlûb olmaz veya bu savaşta bizden öldürülenler öldü-rülmezdi. Burada neffy öldürülmenin kendisinin üzerine racidir, sâde¬ce onda vuku bulmasına değil... Veya savaş'a çıkma konusunda tercih etme hakkımız olmuş olsaydı, tedbir alsaydık, biz savaşa çıkmazdık. Übey bin Selûl ve diğerleri gibi olurduk... demektir. "Deki:" Ey habibim! Onları yalanlamak, iddia ve muamelelerini ibtâl etmek için de ki: "Sizler evinizde de (olmuş) olsaydınız." Eğer sizler, Uhud'a çıkmamış ve Medine-i münevverede o-turmuş olsaydınız; dediğiniz gibi; "Elbette bârız olurdu." Elbette çıkardı. (Ne çıkardı?) "Üzerlerine katil yazılmış bulunanlar." Levh-i mahfûz'da yazılanlar, ortaya çıkarmaya davet eden sebeblerden bir sebeble... (Üzerlerine kati yazılanlar mutlaka nereyi boylarlardı?) "Yatacakları yeri." Çarpıştıkları yerleri boylarlardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendileri için takdir ettiği yerleri boylar ve elbette orada öldürü¬lürlerdi. Medine~i münevverede oturmaya azmetmeleri, kesinlikle kendilerine bir fayda vermezdi. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin kaza ve takdiri reddolunmaz ve hükmü takîb edilip değişti¬rilmezdi. (Bunlar niçindir?) "Ve Allah, sînelerinizdekini yoklamak içindir." Kendisinden önce mukadder olan fiilin illetidir. Kendisinin başka illetinin üzerine matuftun (2/112) Çokluğundan dolayı ilân etmeyi ihtiva etmektedir. Sanki şöyle cteniidi: Yapılan şeyleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri cümlesinin faydasına ve imtihan için yaptı. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, imtihana tâbi tutulan kişiye yapılan şeyleri size yaptı ki, göğüslerinizde bulunan, ihlâs ve nifakı izhâr edip, kalblerinizde bulunan sırları ortaya çıkartmak içindir. (Daha niçindir?) "Ve kalblerinizdekini meydana çıkarmak içindir." Gizli işleri ve onları açığa vurur veya kalbleri vesveselerden halâs edip kurtarır, demektir. "Allah, sinelerin künhünü bilir." Kalb'den ayrılmaları mümkün olmayan sırlan ve gizlilikleri, belki kendisine sarıldığınız ve ona sahip çıktığınız ve kalblerinizde gizlediklerinizi Allah hakkı ile bilir. Allah Bağışladı "Muhakkak ki o arkasını çevirenler." Yüz çevirenler. (Kimden?) "içinizden; o iki cemiyet çarpıştığı gün," Müslümanlar ve kâfirlerin çarpıştığı gün, sizden Uhud günü o hezîmete uğrayanları. "Hakîkaten onları şeytan kaydırmak istedi." Mü'minlerin hezimetlerinin sebebi, ancak bunu şeytan on¬lardan olmasını talep etti, onların ayaklarını kaydırmak istedi ve mü'minleri buna davet etti. "Sırf ba'zı kesbleri bahanesiyle," Günahlardan ve isyandan... İsyan, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emirlerine muhalefet etmek, (okçuların mevzilerini ve) merkezlerini terketmeleri, ganîmet ve hayata olan hırsları (sebebiyle şeytan onların ayaklarını kaydırmak istedi ve mü'minler) böylece te'yid (ilâhî destekten) ve kalbin kuvvetinden mahrum oldular. "Maamâfîh, Allah kendilerinden affetti." İslâm üzere sabit ve özür diledikleri (ve istiğfar etmelerin¬den dolayı) Allah onları bağışladı. "Allah gafurdur," günahları bağışlar. "Halimdir." Günahkârların tevbe etmeleri için (Allah onlara mühlet verir ve) onlara azab etmekte acele etmez. Bundaki nükte (sır ve İncelik) şudur: Muhakkak ki şeytan ateşten yaratıldı. Şeytan ve onun ves¬vesesinin ateşi sebebiyle insan madeninden (savaştan) yüzçevirmek gibi yapmış olduklarından demir çıkarıldı. Bu (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin) afvı, mağfiret ve hilim sıfatlarının zuhuruna ayna yapması içindir... Günah İşlenmeseydi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifi buna delâlet etmektedir. -"Eğer sizler hiç günah işlemeseydiniz, elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir kavim getirirdi, onlar günah işlerlerdi (Allah'ın) on¬ları bağışlaması için." (Bu şunun içindir:) Bilin ki, muhakkak her hayır ve serde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir çok sırları vardır. Bu esrarın künhü-ne (ve mahiyetine) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkası baliğ ola¬maz. Zîrâ: "Onlar ise, O'nun dilediği kadarından başka ilm-i ilahîsinden hiçbir şey kavrayamazlar." Şeytanın Gücü Yetmez Şeytan, yakın ehlinden (Allah'ın ihlaslı kullan olan) muhlisleri ve nurânî kişileri, bozmaya ve onlara vesvese vermeye kadir ola¬maz. Kişinin işlemiş olduğu günah ve irtikâb etmiş olduğu ma'siyet sebebiyle hevâ-ü hevesten dolayı şaibe ve kalbinde bir zulmet (karanlık) meydana gelmedikçe; şeytanın vesvese verme¬ye mecali olamaz. Nefsin zulümâtından kurtulan sâliklere (seyr-ü sülük yolcularına), bırakın vesvese vermeyi; şeytan yaklaşmaya bile güç yetiremez. Hikaye (Şeytan) Denildi ki: Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (r.h.) hazretleri, İblis'i rüyasında çıplak bir halde gördü. Şeytana sordu: -"Ey iblis! İnsanlardan utanmıyor musun? (Neden çıplak do¬laşıyorsun)"? Şeytan (gafil ve isyanda olan kişileri gösterip): -"Bunlar insan mı ki?" dedi. (Cüneyd-i Bağdadî hazretleri sordu: -"Kimler insanlar?" 0: -"İnsanlar (ehlüllah olan bir takım) kavimlerdir. Onlar, Şunuziyye Mescid'indedirler. Onlar, benim cesedimi yok ettiler ve ciğerimi yaktılar. Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (r.h.) buyurdular. -"Uykudan uyandığım zaman hemen Şunuziyye mescidine gittim. Başlarını dizlerinin üzerine koymuş tefekkür halinde olan bir cemaat gördüm. Onlar beni gördüklerinde bana: -"Ey Cüneyd-i Bağdâdîl Habîs'in haberi seni aldatmasın! (Şeytanın konuşması seni mağrur etmesin!)"dediler. Kalb, marifet nuruyla nurlandığı zaman, nârî (ateşten yara¬tılmış) olan şeytan vesveseyle onun çevresinde dolaşamaz. Şeytanın Korktuğu Şey Ebû Said El-Harrâz (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Rüyam'da lblis'i gördüm. Onu dövmek için asamı aldım. Şeytan bana: -"Şeytan bundan (değnekle dövülmekten) korkmaz; o ancak kalbde olan nurdan korkar!" dedi. Hüccetü'l-lslâm İmam Gazâlî (r.h.) hazretleri, "İhyâ-u Ulûmiddîn" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Hikâye (Şeytan ve tevbe) Sahabelerin vaktinde (asr-ı saadette) şeytan, ordusunu et¬rafa yaydı. (Sonra) hüsrana uğramış ve perişan bir halde geri döndüler. Şeytan onlara sordu: -"Nedir bu haliniz?" Onlar: -"Bunlar gibi insanları hiç görmedik! Bizi çok yordular. On¬lardan bizim alacağım hiçbir şey yoktur!" dediler. Şeytan onlara: -"Onlara vesvese vermeye gücünüz yetmez. Onlar, peygam-berleriyle sohbet ederken ve vahyin inmesini müşahede ederken siz onları asla aldatamazsınız! Lâkin onlardan sonra bir kavim ge¬lir; hacetinize onlardan nail olursunuz!" dedi. Tâibûn (tevbe ediciler) devri geldiğinde, şeytan yine ordusu¬nu etrafa yaydı. Şeytanın ordusu yine kırık ve ümitsiz bir halde geri döndüler. Şeytan onlara: -"Nedir bu haliniz?" diye sordu. Onlar: -"Böyle acâib (ve tuhaf) bir topluluk görmedik! Onlar biraz günah işleseler, günün sonu yaklaşınca hemen istiğfar etmeye başlayıp, günahlarını sevaba çeviriyorlar!" Şeytan: -"Siz onlardan bir şeye nail olamazsınız! Çünkü onların tev¬hidi sıhhatli ve onlar, peygamberleri Muhammed'in sünnetine tâbi oldukları için onları bozamazsınız! Lâkin bunlardan sonra, gözünü aydınlatacak ve yüzünüzü güldürecek bir kavim gelecek¬tir. Onlarla oyun oynayıp, onları nefislerine uydurup, istediğiniz gibi yönlendirecek ve yöneteceksiniz! Onlar tevbe etmezler ki mağfiret kılınsınlar. O gün onlar tevbe etmeyeceklerdir. Onlar tevbe etmedikleri için kötülükleri iyiliğe çevirilmeyecektir!" dedi. Buyurdular: Birinci asırdan sonra bir topluluk gelir. Onların içine hevâ-ü heves yayılır. Onlar nefislerinin nevasına kapılırlar. Bid'atlar, kendilerine süslü gösterilir. Bid'at (ve haramları) helâl görürler. Bid'atları din edinirler. Ondan tevbe ve istiğfar etmezler. O asır'da İblis, onların üzerine düşmanları musallat kılar. Şeytan ve şeytanın ordusu bid'at ve nefislerine uyanları diledikleri gibi yönetirler... (2/113) İblisin Mesleği (Sa'dî Şirâzî ne güzel buyurdular:) İblis bizim hakkımızda ta'n edip kötülükten dem vurmaz. Onlardan gelmez iyi işler. Ancak kötü işler gelir. Nefsimizden gelen kötülüklerden feryad-ü figânlar olsun. Eyvah.. Korkarım ki İblis'in zannı ve düşüncesi doğru çıktı. Çünkü mel'ûn bizi kahretmetmeyi sever ve ister. Rabbin onu bizim için dünyaya attı. Bu arsız ve utanmazın elinden nereden baştan atalım. Çünkü onunla sâlih oluyoruz. Ve hak ile onunla savaşmaktayız... Sa"dînin Bostanından... "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Sakın şunlar gibi olmayın ki, küfrettiler." Bunlar; "Bizim emirden bir hissemiz olsaydı, burada katfolunmazdık" diyen; münafıklardır. "Ve kardeşlerine dediler: Kardeşleri için ve kardeşleri hakkında dediler. Kardeşliğin" manâsı, neseb cihetinde ittifak etmek veya mezhep ya da akîde (inanç) bakımından birleşmek, demektir. (Ne zaman dediler?) "Yeryüzünde bir seyahat ettikleri zaman." Yeryüzünde sefere çıktıkları, ticâret için uzaklaştıkları veya diğer mühim işler için yola çıkıp seferlerinde ölenlere; "Veya oldukları vakit" Kardeşleri. (Ne oldukları vakit?) "Gaazîler." "Gaazîler." Kelimesi,"gazi" kelimesinin cemiidir. kelimesinin, kelimesinin ve kelimesi kelimesinin cemii olduğu gibi... Yani: Gaza için sefere çıkıp şehid olarak öldürülenlere (söy¬lediler). (Ne dediler?) "Yanımızda olsalardı." Savaşa çıkmayıp, Medine-i Münevvere'de ikâmet etmiş olsalardı; "Ölmezlerdi." Seferlerinde... "Ve öldürülmezlerdi." Savaşlarda öldürülmezlerdi. Burada nehiyden maksat, onla¬rın bu kavH şerife, mümasil bir taalluklarının olmadığını ifâde etmektir. Belki mazmunu ile itikâd ve mücibiyle hükmetmeyi ifâ¬de eder. Kâfirlerin Hasreti "Allah, bunu kalblerinde bir hasret olarak bıraksın diye..." "Dediler," kavl-l şerifine taalluk etmektedir. "kılsın diye" Kavl-l şerifin başındaki lâm, (illet için değildir) lâm-ı akıbet (sonuç manâsına gelen lâm)dır. "Onun şüphesi sonuçta bana eziyet vermek içindir," sözünde olduğu gibi. Bu lam illet ve garaz için değildir. Çünkü onlar bunu bu manâda söylemediler. Onlar bu sözü, müminleri clhâd'dan alıkoymak ve soğutmak için söylediler. Manası: Onlar bu sözü söylediler, buna inandılar, mak-satlarından bir kasıt için, bu sözün âk/beti ve vardığı yer (sonu) ise hasret oldu. Hasret pişmanlıktan daha şiddetlidir. Hasret in¬sanın bütün kuvvetlerini keser. Zikredilen ta'lilden maksat, buna herhangi bir faydanın terettüb etmediğini beyân etmektir. Bu konuşmanın hasret ko¬nuşması olduğunun yönü şöyledir ki, kalblerinde, onlardan Ölen veya öldürülenlerin, sefer veya gazaya çıkmaktan menetme konu¬sundaki kendi hatalarından dolayı öldüğü veya öldürüldüğüne inanmalarındandır. Buna inanan kişinin hiç şüphesiz hasreti daha da artar. Hatta onu hayıflandırır, üzüntü ve tasadan ölecek hale getirir. Hayat ve Ölüm... Ama Müslüman, hayat ve ölümün ancak Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin kaza ve takdiriyle olduğuna inanır. Mü'minin kalbinde bu tür hasret olmaz. "(Halbuki, Allah diriltir ve öldürür) hayâtı veren de Allah, ölümü veren de..." Burası, münafıkların bâtıl sözlerini reddetmek içindir. Hayat ve ölümde müessir olan sâdece Allah'tır. İkâmet veya seferin bunda hiç bir dahli (ve etkisi) söz konusu değildir. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bazen müsâfır (yolcu) veya gaziyi kendile¬rine gelen tehlikelerle beraber korur ve yaşatır. Evinde ikâmet eden kişiyi, selâmet, sıhhat ve afiyetin bütün sebeplerine sahip olmakla beraber Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu öldürür. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Nice nice atlar, Çabuk yürüyordu. Ama, yolda kaldı. Topal eşek canı menzile götürdü. Sonunda tenin toprağa bahşiş oldu. Defnetmek ve zahmet yemek... Ölmedi. "Ve Allah, her ne yaparsanız görüp duruyor." Bu münafıklar gibi olmayın. Şehâdetin Mükâfatı "Celâlim hakkı için: Eğer Allah yolunda katlolunur veya ölürseniz," Siz mü'min olarak Allah yolunda öldürülür veya ölürseniz... Buradaki lamın yeri mahzûf kasem içindir. Cevâbı ise şu kavl-i şerîftir. (Bu durumda sizin için ne vardır?) "Her halde, sizin için, Allah'ın bir mağfiret ve rahmeti." Kasemin cevâbı (kendisinin) yerine geçtiği için; şartın cevâbı hazfedildi. Çünkü ona delâlet etmektedir. Muhakkak ki sefer ve gaza (savaş), ölümü celbeden ve eceli başa alan şeylerden değildir. (Ecel asla ileri veya geri alınmaz.) Bu ölüm Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emriyle vâki olduğuna göre, buna karşılık Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden olan, kolay bir can veriş, bir rahmet, bağışlanmak ve rahatlıktır. "Onların dünyada kalıp toplayacakları şeylerden daha hayırlıdır." Kâfirlerin ömürleri müddetince toplamış oldukları dünya menfaati ve dünyanın temiz (mal) ve güzelliklerinden daha hayır¬lıdır. Kâfirlerin Topladıkları Suâl: Eğer denilse ki: "Onların dünyada kalıp toplayacakları şeylerden daha hayırlıdır." Buyurularak, hayır, kâfirlerin topladıkları hayırla nasıl vasıflanır. Halbuki kâfirlerin topladıklarında asla hayır, yok¬tur? Cevâp: Deriz ki: Onların dünyada topladıkları şeyler, helal babında olanlar, hayır kabul edilmiştir. Ve yine bu onların sözleri¬ne ve itikatlarına göre vârid olmuştur. Onların inançlarına göre bu mallar, hayırlı şeylerdir. Onun için, mağfiret bu sizin hayırlı oldu¬ğuna inandığınız şeylerden daha hayırlıdır, buyuruldu. Dönüş Allah'adır "Celâlim hakkı için: Olseniz de, katlolunsanız da," (2/114) Hangi şekilde ittifak edilirse edilsin sizin helakiniz, ilâhî irâ¬denin taalluku hasebiyledir. 'Her halde hep Allah'a" Hakikî ma'bûd, sânı büyük, rahmeti geniş ve ihsanı bol olan Ailâhü Teâlâh hazretlerine; "Haşrolunacaksınız." Başkasına değil. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin ecirlerinizi size verir, atâ ve ihsanını da bol bol verecektir. İbâdette İnsanlar Üç Kısımdır (İbâdet etmedeki maksatları yönünden insanlar üç kısımdır. 1- Korktııfiu İrin Allah'a ibâdet Prien. 2- Sevabını umduğu için Allah'a ibâdet eden, 3- Rubûbiyyetten dolayı Allah'a ibâdet edenler...) Bil ki, muhakkak bu âyet-i kerimeler, çok güzel ve nefis bir tertib üzeredirler. Zîrâ Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri birinci âyet-İ kerimede; "Allah'dan bir mağfiret," buyurdu. Mağfiret, kötülüklerden ve günahlardan geçmek ve onları bağışlamaktır. Bu kavl-i şerif, Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabından korkarak Allah'a ibâdet eden kimseye işaret etmektedir. Sonra: "Ve bir rahmet" buyurdu. Rahmet, sevâblarla lütfetmesi ve efdal kılmasıdır. Bununla Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerin-den sevâb umarak, Allah'a ibâdet eden kimseye işaret edildi. Sonra âyet-i kerimenin sonunda da: "Her halde hep Allah'a haşrolunacaksınız." Buyurdu. Bu kavl-i şerif, sâdece mücerred Rubûbiyet için Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet edenlere işaret etmektedir. İşte bu, makamların en yükseğidir. Molla Abdurrahman Cami (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ey canım! Senin kapından uzak olamam. Buna gücüm yetmez. Cennet ve hurilere kanaat edemem. Sensizliğe dayanamam. Senin kapında aşkın hükmüyle bulunmaktayım. Vurulmakla değil..... O kapıda ne edeyim? Sabredemezsem.... Bununla, Allah'ın mağfiretine haşr olunmak ile Allah'a haşr olunmanın arasında çok farklar olduğu ortaya çıktı... Hikâye (ibâdette niyet) Rivayet olundu. İsa lbni Meryem Aleyhissalâtü vesselam (bâzı) kavimlere uğ¬radı. Bedenleri cılızlaşmış (çok zayıf olmuş), yüzleri sapsarı kesil¬mişti. Onların üzerinde ibâdet izlerini gördü. Isa Aleyhisselâm on¬lara sordu: -"Ne istiyorsunuz?" Onlar: -"Biz Allah'ın azabından korkuyoruz!" dediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm: -"Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizeri azabından kurtarmamaktan çok kerimdir!" buyurdu. Sonra Isa Aleyhisselâm başka bir kavme rastladı. Onların üzerinde de bu eserleri gördü. Onlara da sordu: -"Ne istiyorsunuz?" Onlar: -"Biz cennet ve rahmet!" istiyoruz, dediler. İsâ Aleyhisselâm: -"Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizleri rahmetinden menetmekten çok kerimdir!" buyurdu. Sonra üçüncü bir kavme uğradı. Onların üzerinde kulluk ibâdetini daha çok gördü. Aynı soruyu onlara da sordu. -"Ne istiyorsunuz?" Onlar: -"Biz Allah'a ibâdet ediyoruz. Çünkü O, bizim ilâhımız, biz de Onun kullarıyız. Herhangi bir rağbet veya korku için değil...!" de¬diler. İsa Aleyhisselâm: -"Sizler, ihlaslı kullarsınız! Ve hakîki kullarsınız!" buyurdu. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ezelî Cemâlin aşkını; Kalbinin en derin yerinde yap. Ümit gözünü dikme, 0 hûrîlere ve cennetlere bakma! Çünkü Müslüman Ezelî Cemâlin aşkı ile oldu... Afâka kadar töhmet altında kalacak kötülüklere bakmadı. Hikâye (ibâdette niyet) Kadının biri bir cemaate sordu: -"Size göre cömertlik nedir?" Onlar: -"Malı dağıtmaktır!" dediler. Kadın: -"Malı vermek ve dağıtmak, dünya ehlinin ve avamların cö¬mertliğidir! (Benim size sorduğum:) Havassın cömertliği neyle¬dir?" Onlar: -"Allah'a taat için, elden gelen bütün gayreti sarfetmek ve çalışmaktır!" dediler. Kadın: -"Siz sevâb umuyorsunuz?" dedi. Onlar: -"Evet!" dediler. Kadın: -"Sizler, Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin: -"Kim bir hasene ile gelirse, ona on misli verilir, kim de bir seyyie ile gelirse, ona ancak misliyle ceza edilir ve hiçbirine haksız¬lık edilmez. Kavl-i şerifinden dolayı bir'e on alıyorsunuz!" dedi. Onlar: -"Evet!" dediler. Kadın: -"Cömertlik nerede kaldı?" diye sordu. Onlar (kadına) sordu¬lar: -"Sana göre cömertlik nedir?" Kadın: -"Amel Allah için olmalıdır. Ne cennet için ve ne de cehen¬nem için, ne sevâb için ve ne de azab korkusundan olmamalı¬dır..!" dedi. Bu ise ancak tecrîd (mâsivâdan soyutlanmak) ve tefrîd (tek başına kalmak) hakîkî vücûda (gerçek varlığa) vasıl olmakla olur... Dünyadan ve Âhiretten Yüz Çevirmek Sâlik (seyr-ü suluk yoluna giren) kişiye düşen vazife, dünya ve âhiretten yüz çevirmek ve Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelmek¬tir. Hatta bu sayede onun gözünden hicâb (perde) kalkar ve böyle erbabın Rabbine vâsıl olur. Cihâdda Ölen İle Evinde Ölen İmâm Fahreddin Râzî (r.h.) tefsirinde buyurdular: -"İnsan cihâda yöneldiği zaman, onun kalbi dünyadan yüz çevirir ve âhirete yönelir. Vefat ettiği zaman ise, o kişi sanki düş¬mandan kurtulup, mahbuba vâsıl olmuş (sevgiliye kavuşmuş) gibidir... Ama dünya milini toplamaya haris olduğu halde, ölümden korkarak evinde oturduğunda öldüğü zaman ise, o kişi sanki ma¬şuktan (çok sevdiği ve aşık olduğundan) uzaklaşıp, gurbete düş¬müş gibi olur. Birincisinin (Allah yolunda cihâd ederek şehid olan) kişinin saadetinden ve ikincisinin (dünya malına tutulup ve korkuyla e-vinde oturarak ölen) kişinin şakaavetinden asla şüphe yoktur..." imâmın sözleri burada bitti. Gafillerin haşri perde iledir. Vasıl olanların haşri ise cenabın izhârı iledir. Kim bu dünyada kör olur, mal, makam ve mevki se¬verse, o kişi âhirette de, Cemâlüllah'ı müşahede etmekten, mahcûb (örtülü ve perdeli) olur. İnsanî Münâsebetler "Demek ki, mahzâ Allah'tan bir rahmet iledir ki, sen onlara yumuşak bulundun..." Cümlenin basıdaki kelimesi te'kfd için olup zaittir. Yani, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden olanlar için olan büyük bir rahmet ile, demektir. Bu da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sükûnetini mu¬hafaza ederek hareket etmesidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yüce ahlakla tahsis edilmesidir. (Manâsı: Ey habibimî) Sen onlara yumuşak davrandın onla¬ra nfk ile muamele ettin, onlardan meydana gelenlerden, senin emrine muhalefet etmeleri ve seni düşmana teslim etmelerine rağmen sen Allah'ın rahmetiyle onlara yumuşak davrandın, de¬mektir. "Eğer," Sen böyle olmasaydın da bilakis; "Kaba olsaydın" Muaşeret ve beşerî ilişkilerde söz ve fiil bakımından katı ve kuru olmuş olsaydın ve: "Katı yürekli... Katı Kalb Ahlâkı kötü, demektir. (2/115) Kalb katılığı ise, kalbi hiçbir şeyden etkilenmeyen kişi demektir. Bazen insan, kötü ahlaklı olmaz ve hiçbir kimseye eziyet etmez; lâkin onlara acımaz, merhamet etmez ve hassas davran¬maz. İşte böylece ikisinin (kötü ahlak ile katı kalblı olmanın) ara¬sındaki fark ortaya çıkmış oldu. (Eğer kaba ve katı yürekli olsaydın ne olurdu?) "Elbette etrafından dağılmış gitmişlerdi." Senin yanından ayrılıp dağılırlardı. Senin yanında oturmazlar¬dı. Afv ve Hoşgörü "0 halde kusurlarını affet," Senin hukukuna taalluk eden şeylerden onları affet, Allâhü Teâlâ onları affettiği gibi... "Günahlarına istiğfar ediver." Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin hukukuna taalluk eden şeylerden dolayı istiğfar et. Onlara olan şefkat ve acımanın tamam olması ve onlara olan birr'in (ihsan ve iyiliğin) kemâli için ve onlar için istiğfar et. Meşveret "Ve emirde reylerini al (onlarla müşaveret). Onların görüşlerini ortaya koymalarını istel Harb işinde onla¬rın yanında olan ilmi (savaş tekniğini) al! Çünkü ma'lum olan bu¬dur. Veya bunda ve bunun emsalinde (ve benzerlerinde), müşâveretin âdet ve geleneklere göre cereyan ettiği şeylerde, onların rey ve görüşlerini izhâr etmelerini istemek, onların kalblerini hoş tutmak, gönüllerini almak ve onları taltif etmek, (değerlerini yükseltmek, kendi katında onların değerlerinin çok yüce olduğunu onlara beyan etmek) ve ümmete de, meşveret (danışma ve müşavere etmek) sünnetini yaymak içindi... Azimet ve Tevekkül Sü "Sonra da azmettin mi!" Bir şeye meşveretin akabinde ve kalbin ona tatmin olup tam yatıştıktan sonra; "Artık Allah'a mütevekkil ol." Senin için sâlih, doğru ve en elverişli olan işinin kararından sonra Allah'a tevekkül et. Muhakkak ki senin için en sâlih işi bilen, sâdece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir; sen değilsin. Senin kendilerine meşveret edip danış¬tığın insanlar da değil.... "Çünkü Allah mütevekkil olanları sever." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül edenlere Allah, yardım eder ve onları kendileri için en hayırlı, sâlih ve elverişli olan şeye irşâd eder. Tevekkül "Tevekkül:" İşini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine havale et¬mek (ona ısmarlamak), son derece ona itimâd etmek ve ona da¬yanmaktır. İmam Fahreddin Râzî (r.h.) buyurdular: Tevekkül, bâzı câhil¬lerin dedikleri gibi; insanın kendisini ihmâl etmesi ve boş vermesi demek değildir. Yoksa meşveret emrinin tevekkül emrine zıd ol¬ması gerekirdi. Tevekkül hakikatte, insanın zahirî sebeplere riâyet etmesi¬dir. Lâkin kalbiyle, sebeblere dayanmamalidır; belki hikmetin is¬metine dayanmalı ve her şeyde bir hikmetin varlığını asla unut¬mamalıdır. Bil ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, eğer Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri, katı kalbli ve kaba davransaydı elbette ashabının çevresinden dağlıp gideceklerini beyan etti. Halbuki bununla beraber Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tâbi olmak din, ondan ayrılmak ise kü¬fürdür. İnsanların kendisine boyun eğdiği, kendisine tâbi olduğu ve itaat ettiği birinin, insanlara kaba, katı sözlü ve kasavetli bir kalble muamele etmesi nasıl vâki olur ve böyle bir şey nasıl düşü¬nülebilir. Kavl-i Leyyin Kavl-i leyyin (sözde yumuşak olmanın faydaları): 1 - Kalblerde (etki yapıp) kabul görmek bakımından daha te¬sirli, 2- İcabet olunmaya daha sür'atli, 3- Ve taata daha çok davet edicidir ve itaat edilmeye daha layıktır. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ile Hazret-i Harun'a kavl-i leyyini (yumuşak sözlü olmayı emretti (ve Firavun'a gönderirken); onlara şöyle buyurdu: "Varın da ona belki dinler veya korkar diye yumuşak dille söyleyin." Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Yumuşaklıkla düşmandan post yapabilirsin! Dostlara zorluk ve sıkıntı veren düşmandır. Çünkü örs, sert yüzlü kimseyi götürmez. Yumuşaklık köpeğin başını edeblendirir. Yumuşaklık İmam Fahreddin Râzî (r.h.) tefsirinde buyurdular: -"Rıfk ve yumuşaklıkla muamele, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haklarından bir hukukun ihmâl edilmesine yol açmıyorsa caizdir. Allah'ın haklarından bir hukuka tecâvüz ettiği zaman ise as¬la caiz değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Ey o peygamberi Kâfirlere ve münafıklara mücâhede et ve onlara karşı kalın bulun; onların varacakları yer cehennemdir, ona gidiş de ne fena gidiştir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, zinâ'ya had cezası vurulması hakkın¬da şöyle buyurdu: "Zâniye ve zâni... hemen bunlardan her birine yüz değnek vurun. Allah'ın dininde bunlara bir acıyacağınız tutmasın, Allah'a ve âhıret gününe gerçekten inanıyorsanız! Hem mü'minlerden bir taife azaplarına şahit olsun! Tahkik yapıldığında, ifrat ve tefritin (aşırılığın) her iki tarafı da kötüdür. Fazilet ortadadır. Mutedil ve vasat olmak lâzım. Katı (ve galiz) olmak, bir kere emredildi, başka yerde de nehyedildi. Bu, ifrat ve tefritten kaçınmak içindir. Vasat ve orta yol üzere kalındı. Bu da sırât-ı müstakimdir. Bu sırdan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (mü'minleri ümmeti) vasat olmakla medhetti. Ve buyurdu: "Ve, işte böyle, sizi doğru bir caddeye çıkarıp, ortada yürü¬yen bir ümmet kıldık ki, siz, bütün insanlar üzerine adalet numu¬nesi, hak şâhidleri olasınız. Peygamber de sizin üzerinize şâhid olsun. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Çok acı olma ki (ağızdan) atılırsın; çok tatlı da olma ki (bo¬ğazdan) yutulursun." Ne güzel buyurdular: Kuvvetli ve cesur hasma karşı yumuşak ol. Eğen sen sert ve katı olursan, senden doyarlar... Yumuşaklık ve sertlik birbiriyle iyidirler. Çünkü vurulan, yaralanan damara merhem iyidir. Peygamberlerin Gönderilmesi Bil ki, peygamber'in gönderilmesinden maksat, Rasûl (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Allah'ın tekliflerini halka teblîğ etmesidir. Bu maksat ise, ancak kalblerin kendisine meyletmesi ve o-nun katında nefislerin sükûnete ermesiyle mümkündür. Bu da ancak, peygamber hazretlerinin; 1 - Kerim olması, 2- Rahîm (olması), 3- Onların günahlarından geçmesi (görmezlikten gelmesi), 4- Onların kötülüklerini bağışlaması, 5- Birrin (iyiliğin), her türünü onlara tahsis etmesi, 6- Onlara ikramda bulunması, 7- Şefkatli olmasıdır. İnsanları Celbetmek Bütün bu sebeblerden dolayı, (insanların ilâhî hükümler için peygamberlerin çevresinde toplanması için) Rasûl hazretleri, Kötü ahlaklardan beri olmalı, Bu cihetten kalbi katı olmaması vacibtir. Belki peygamber, zayıf insanlara yardım etmek için onlara çok meyletmeli, fakirlere yardım etmeli, onların kötülüklerini çok bağışlamalı, hoşgörülü olmalı (2/116), onların ayak kaymalarını affetmelidir. İste bu manâdan dolayı AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Eğer katı yürekli bir nobran olsaydın, elbette etrafından dağılmış gitmişlerdi." Eğer insanlar, çevrende dağılıp gidecek olurlarsa, o zaman, bi'set (gönderilme) ve risâletin maksadı kaçırılmış ve kaybedilmiş olur. Âlimler ve Şeyhlerin Ahlâkı Âhiret âlimleri, (peygamberlerin) vârisleri ve meşâyih-i (ki¬ram hazerâtı da halkla ilişkilerde) bu şekilde olmaları gerekir. Çünkü insanlar, zahirde ve bâtında kendilerine tâbi oldukları kişilerin dini üzeredir. (Ama) bu zamanın âlim ve şeyhlerinden ahlâk-ı hasene ile muttasıf (güzel ahlak sahibi) olanlar azdır. Ancak; 1 - Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin korudukları, 2- Şeriata sarılmayı hidâyet kıldıkları, 3- Ve hakikat adabı ile edeblenenler, (âlim ve şeyler) hariç... Bu hâl ise ancak binde bir kişide bulunur... Hikâye (Yumuşak muamele) Rivayet olundu. Hilim'de darb-ı mesel haline gelen Ahnef (r.h.) ile bir adam birlikte bulunuyorlardı. Adam, çok çirkin ve kötü bir şekilde Ahnef (r.h.)'a sövdü. Ahnef (r.h.) ayağa kalktı gitti; adam da onun peşine takıldı. Ahnef kavmine yaklaştı ve durdu. (Peşinden gelen adama:) -"Ey kardeşim! Eğer söyleyeceğin ve bana söveceğin başka sözün kaldıysa şu an söyle! ( kavmimin içine girdikten sonra bana söversen) kavmim senin sözlerini işitir (bana sövdüğün için) sana eziyet ederler!" dedi. Ahnef in ahlâkına bak! Adama nasıl davranıyor ve ne güzel hareket ediyor! (Bunun üzerine) adam ona: -"Beni mürüvvetin üzerine delâlet et! Dedi. Ahnef (r.h.): -"Mürüvvet, geniş ve güzel bir ahlak ve kötülükten el çek¬meni tavsiye ederimi" dedi. Tevîlât-i Necmiyyeden Necmüddin Kübrevî (k.s.) hazretleri, "Te'vilâf'ında buyurdu¬lar: -"Mü'minlerin kalblerinde zahir olan her yumuşaklığın bazısı bazısının üzerindedir. Ve o yumuşaklık Allah'ın rahmetidir. Ve Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına olan lütfunun neticesidir. Yok¬sa mü'minlerin nefislerinin hususiyetinden (olan bir özellik) değil¬dir. Çünkü nefis mübalağa ile kötülüğü emreder. (Çünkü o nefs-i emmâredir). Eğer peygamberlerin nefsi olsa da... " Söx(erİ bitti. Bu söz, şunun üzerine bir tenbihtir ki, muhakkak peygam¬berler (a.s.) hazerâtının sulukları, her ne kadar, nefs-i mutainne'den, (nefs-i) râzıyye, merzıyye, sâfıyyeden ve peygam¬berlik ve risâletin meblağına baliğ olmuşlarsa da; lâkin onların nefisleri, diğer insanlar gibi emretmekle muttasıftır. Lâkin Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberleri, nefislerinin ge¬reğini yapmaktan korur. (Çünkü peygamberlerin ismet sıfatı var¬dır.) Bunu anla! Gerçekten burası itibâr ve manâlar mahallidir...! Nusret ve Hezelân "Eğer Allah size nusret verirse," Nusret iki çeşittir. 1- Maûnettir. 2- Menetmektir. Yani, (birincisi), Aliâhü Teâlânın yardım etmesidir, (ikincisi de) Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizden düşmanları menetmesidir. Bedir gününde yaptığı gibi... "O vakit size galip yoktur." Hiçbir kimse size galib olup sizi mağlûb edemez. "Ve eğer o sizi yardımsız bırakırsa," Helak için, nusret ve selâmetten oturmaktır (el çek¬mektir). Manâsı: Allah eğer sizi terk ederse ve size yardım etmezse, Uhud günü yaptığı gibi... "Kimin haddinedir ki, size yardım et¬sin?" Inkârî istifhamdır. Mübalağa yolu ile zât ve sıfat bakımın¬dan, yardım edicinin olmadığını ifâde etmektedir. O'ndan sonra," Aliâhü Teâlâ'nın, sizi yardımsız bırakması ve terk etmesin¬den sonra... Bu kavl-i şerif, bütün emirlerin ve işlerin Allah'ın olduğuna tenbihtir. Bunun için bu kavl-i şerifin ardından hemen tevekkül emredildi ve buyurdu: "Ancak, Allah'a (tevekkül edip) dayansın o halde müminler." Mü'minler, Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka yardımcı ol¬madığını bildiklerinden ve daha önce ona iman ettiklerinden dola¬yı, Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül etmeye dalsınlar. Tevekkül'dendir; Senin nefsin için, Allah'tan başka yardımcı talep etmemen; Senin rızkın için, Allah'tan başka hazinedar talep etmemen; Ve senin ilmine Allah'tan başka şahit tutmaman... Tevekküle Mâni Olan İmrân bin Husayn'den rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ümmetimden yetmiş bin kişi hesabsiz olarak cennete gi¬receklerdir. " Soruldu: -"Ya Resûlallah! Onlar kimlerdir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri buyurdular: Onlar; 1- Deriyi dağlamayanlar, 2- Efsun yapmayanlar, (sihirle uğraşmayanlar), 3- Uğursuz saymayanlar, 4- Ve Rablerine tevekkül edenler'dir. Ukkâşe bin Mihsan: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua et beni onların içine katsın!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu¬lar: -"Sen onlardansın!" Ravi buyurdu: -"Sonra başka bir adam ayağa kalktı:"Ya Resûlallah ! Allah'a dua et, beni de onların içine katsın!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bu konuda Ukkaşe seni geçti! Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Eğer muhakkak ki sizler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hakîki tevekkül ile tevekkül etmiş olsaydınız, elbette Allâhü Teâlâ size, kuşlara rızık verdiği gibi rızık verir. Kuşlar sabahleyin karnı boş olarak gider ve akşamleyin tok olarak dönerler. Hikâye (Tevekkül) Bâzılarından rivayet olundu: -"Çöldeydim. Kaafileyi geçmiştim. Önümde birini gördüm. Sür'atli yürüdüm, ona yetiştim. Bir de baktım ki bir kadın, elinde, bir bakır bir cezve ile bir koltuk değneği vardı. Titreye titreye yü¬rüyordu. Ve onun yoksul ve dilenci olduğunu zannetim. Elimi ce¬bime koydum, yirmi dirhem çıkarttım. -"Bu dirhemleri al! Kaafıle gelip sana yetişesiye kadar bura¬da bekle! Böylece kaafıle ile yürürsün. Sonra akşamleyin bana gel, senin işlerini yoluna koyarım!" dedim. Kadın, ellerini havaya açtı. Bir de baktım ki kadının elleri di¬nar (altın para) ile doldu. Kadın bana: -"Sen dirhemleri cebden alıyorsun: ben ise dinarları gayb'dan alıyorum," dedi. Hafız Şirâzî (r.h.) buyurdular: Felek'in kapısına git. Ekmek isteme. Çünkü o siyah kese En son müsâfıri öldürür. Nefse Karşı Yardım İmam Kuşeyrî (k.s.) buyurdular: Nusretin hakikati, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın senin nefsine karşı sana yardım etmesidir. Zîrâ düşmanlarının en büyüğü nefsindir. (2/117) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sana yardım etmesi, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın rahmetiyle seni nefsin fitnesinden koruması ve tuzaklarını senden savması ve defetmesidir. Böylece şehvetlerin ordularını hücumlarla ve menzillerin üzerine gelmesiyle kırıp dağıtır, beşerî vasıflar ve nefislerin şehvetleri olan bütün şehevî tuzaklardan hâlis olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vilâyeti kalır. "Ve eğer o sizi yardımsız bırakırsa," Kendisiyle isyanların arasını tahliye etmektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kime yardım ederse, onun elinden tutup onu kötülüklere atılmaktan alıkoyar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kimi hâli üzere bırakırsa, onu kendi yoluna bırakır. O kişi canının istediği yere gider. Onu sû-i ihtiyarına vekil eder. O kişi, Allah'ın rahmetinden ve gayeden uzak bir şekilde serseri serseri dolaşır. Bazen ihtişamsız bir şekilde doğar, ve bazen de ihtiramsız (saygı ve değerden yoksun) bir şekilde, batar. Onun bu akıntılarından dolayı Hak onun elinden tutmaz ve onun nefsini kırma tarafına onu mecbur bırakmaz. "Ancak, Allah'a dayansın o halde mü'minler." Ibtihâl (lanetlemenin) sıdkı ve samimiyeti anında bu tehlikelerden emân (güvence) bulmakta Allah'a tevekkül etsinler. Ve halis bir (kalb ile her türlü) havi ve kuvvetten beri bir halde, iltica anında günahlar üzerine afv elbisesini atmakta Allah'a tevekkül etsinler. "Havi (çevirmek) ve kuvvet cinsi ancak, aliy ve azîm (yüce ve büyük) olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir." Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Cihân-ı Yaratan Allah'ın yâr ve yardımcısı yoktur. Bunlardan Allah münezzehtir. Beytülmala İhanet "Bir peygamber için, olur şey değildir." Peygamberlerden hiçbir peygamber için sahih (ve doğru) olmaz ve onun için istikâmetli bir davranış değildir. (Peygambere ne yakışmaz?) "Emânete hıyanet etmek" Ganimet malına hıyanet etmek, demektir. Gulul Ganîmet malından bir şeyi gizli ve hıyanetle almak demektir. Çünkü bu davranış, dünyada âr ve ayıba; ukbâ'da ise cehennem ateşine sebebtir. Bu hareket, insaniyetin en yüksek derecesi ve makamları olan nübüvvet makamına aykırıdır. Okçulara Bir Cevab Bu kavl-i şeriften murad, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sahasını tenzih etmek ve okçuların Uhud günü zannettikleri ve merkezlerini terk edip ganimete saldırmalarına sebeb olan ganimet malını alırlar da bize bir şey vermezler gibi düşüncelerden Efendimiz s.a.v.'i tenzih etmektir. Çünkü onlar: -"Biz, Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın kim ne alırsa o mal onundur," demesinden ve Bedir günü taksîm etmediği gibi yapmasından korktuk!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara: -"Ben size ahid etmedim mi (size emirle demedim mi 'benim emrim gelesiye kadar merkezi terk etmeyin,' diye?" Onlar: -"Kardeşlerimizin diğer kalanlarını orada bıraktık," dediler. İşin hakikatına vâkıf olan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara: -"Belki sizler, zannetiz ki, biz hıyanet edip, ganimeti aranızda taksîm etmeyeceğimizi düşündünüz!" buyurdu. Başka bir Rivayet Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine nehiyden mübalağa edilmesi, bir rivayete göre, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, gözcüler gönderdi. Onlardan sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, elde edilen ganîmeti orada hâzır olan savaşçıların arasında taksîm etti. O gözcüfere bir şey bırakmadı. Onlara taksimattan bir pay ayırmadı. Bu hâdise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Buna göre âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Peygambere, askerlerden bir topluluğa ganimet verip, diğerlerine vermemesi olmaz. Belki peygamber (s.a.v.)'e düşen vazife, ganîmeti eşit olarak, hepsinin arasında taksîm etmektir. Burada gazilerin bazılarının, ganîmetten mahrum edilmesine, hıyanet ile tabir edilmesi, işin suretinin kabalık, kabahat ve çirkinliğini ifâde etmek içindir. Beytümâle Hıyanetin Cezası "Her kim hıyanet ederse,kıyamet günü hıyanet ettiği şey ile gelir." Her kim hıyanet eder, ganimet malına ve hâsılattan bir şey aşınrsa, o aşırdığı şeyin aynısı boynunda olduğu halde kıyamet günü onu yüklenip getirir. Şahidlerin huzurunda rezil ve rüsvây olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibidir: -"Kim bir karış kadar, (başkasının) toprağından bir yeri gasbederse; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyamet günü, yedi kat yerden (itibaren) onun boynuna takar. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sizden kimi, bir vazifeye gönderiyoruz, o (eğer) hıyanet eder (veya maldan bir şeyi zimmetine geçirirse), kıyamet gününde onu boynunda taşıyarak gelir." Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Âmillerin (vali, âmir ve memurların) hediyeleri hıyanettir." Yani, valilerin hediyeleri kabul etmeleri hıyanet ve bir çeşit rüşvettir. Hıyanet Ehli Rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dikkat edin! Kıyamet günü bağıran bir deve, böğüren bir inek ve meleyen bir koyun ile gelen herhangi birinizi asla tanımaml (O kişi): -"Ey Muhammed! Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.)!" diye beni çağırır. Ben ona: -"Sana hiçbir şey yapmaya mâlik olamam! Muhakkak ki ben sana teblîğ ettim!" derim. Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerine soruldu: -"Bir kişi, hıyanet ettiği mal ile nasıl gelir? Aşırdığı mal, çok ve büyük olan bir yığın mal ise onlajın hepsini nasıl taşır?" Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Senin, dişi Uhud dağı kadar, dizi ve oyluğu kadar, kolu dağ kadar ve oturağı da Medine ile Cidde arası kadar olan bir kişi hakkında görüşün nedir ve böyle bir kişi hakkında ne dersin? İşte o bunu taşır!" vedkân Hıyanet edilen malı taşımaktan murad, o malın vebal ve gü nahını taşımak olması da caizdir. Amelin Karşılığı Tam ve eksiksiz olarak verilir, kazandıklarının cezası, (yaptıklarının karşılığı) hayır, şer, az veya çok. Burada mâ kabline nazaran lâyık olan "Sonra da kazandığı ödenir," Lâkin burada hüküm umûmiieştirildi. Kasd edilen şey üzerine burhan gibi olup mübalağa ile ifâde etsin diye... Çünkü, her kazanan (ve amel eden) kişi, amelinin karşılığında ceza (veya mükâfat) göreceğine göre, ganîmet malına hıyanet eden (milletin malını zimmetine geçiren) kişi, cürmü ve günahının büyüklüğüne göre buna daha evlâ ve amelinin karşılığında ceza görmeye daha layıktır. "Ve onlar" Bütün insanlar, "her nefis" buna (her insana) delâlet etmektedir. "Hiçbirine zulmedilmez." Azabı ziyâde veya sevabı noksan kılarak Allah, kimseye zulmetmez. Allah'ın Rızâsı "Ya o vakit, Allah'ın rıdvânı peşinde giden kimse," (2/118) Kavl-i şerifinin başındaki, hemze inkâr içindir. Fe ise bir mahzûf üzerine at!fiğindir. Takdiri şöyledir: Kim ki, takvâlı olur, Allah'ın rızâsına tâbi o-lur yani Allah'ın rızâsını tahsil etmek için çalışır, Allah'ın rızâsına doğru eğilir ve böylece taat ve ibâdetleri yapar ve münkerleri terkederse; peygamber ve onun ahlakına sahip olanlar gibi... "Dönen kimse gibi mi?" (Ne ile?) "Hışım ile," Büyük gadaba uğrayan, o hışmın defedilmesine kadir olamaz. Olan bir gadab, (Kim tarafından olan) "Allâhdan' O gadaba uğrayan kişinin ganîmet malına hıyanet etmek gibi isyanları sebebiyle oldu. Ve Allah'ın dinine bağlanmış (dinin emir ve yasaklarını yerine getirenler)... Bundan murad, ikisinin eşit olmamasıdır. "Ve onun yatağı," Allah'ın hışmına uğrayanların yatağı, (neresidir?) "Cehennemdir. O ne fena me'âddır (varılacak yerdir)." Mesıyr Ve Merci' "sonuçta varılacak yer" İle "dönülecek yer" kelimelerinin arasındaki fark şudur... "sonuçta varılacak yerin birincihâle mühâüfvacibtir. "dönülecekyer" böyle olmaz. Allah Katında Dereceler "Onlar" Manâ itibariyle mevsuüere râcidir. "Allah indinde derece derecedirler. Allâhü Teâlâ'nm ilminde ve hükmünde onların değişik çeşitli (birbirinden farklı) tabakaları ve merbeteleri vardır. Hallerinin değişikliği ve birbirine zıt olması, mübalağa ile derecelere benzetildi. Onların aralarında dereceler gibi zatî değişiklikler olduğunu ilân etmektir. Mahlükatın isyanlardan ve taattan amellerinin değişik olması; onların (âhirette) azâb ve sevâblarının derecelerinde de mertebelerinin değişik olmasını vâcib kılmaktadır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de buyurmaktadır: "Her kim zerre miktarı bir hayır işlerse onu görecek, Her kim de zerre miktarı bir şer işlerse onu görecek! kelimesinin manâsı, dereceler 'sahibi, demektir. "Ve Allah her ne yapıyorsanız görüp duruyor." Onların amellerini ve derecelerini görüp, onların dereceleri hasebiyle cezalandırır. Peygamberler Masumdurlar Bilki ganimet malına hıyanet etmek, büyük günahlardandır. Ganîmet malını (yani beytülmali) zimmetine geçiren, hâindir. Hıyanet edenin hali; nefsin ve hevâ ü hevesinin onun üzerine galip olmasıdır. Peygamberler (a.s.) hazerâtı ise, beşerî sıfatlardan soyulmuşlardır. Peygamberler (a.s.), Rubûbiyyet sıfatlarıyla muttasıftırlar. Rezaletlerden (günahlardan), nefsânî sıfatlardan ve şeytanın isteklerinden (ve vesveselerinden) ma'sûmdurlar. Peygamberler (a.s.) Allâhü Teâlâ ile kâimdirler. Bu tür şeylerin onlardan sâdır olması asla mümkün değildir. Peygamberler (a.s.) cennet sıfatlarında ve Rıdvan makamındadırlar. Hıyanet eden kişiler ise, nefsin cehenneminde ve hevâ ü hevesin tutuşturulmuş alevli ateşindedirler. Bundan dolayı hâinlerin hâli ile peygamberlerin (a.s.) durumları asla birbirine müsâvî olamaz. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ: "Onlar, Allah indinde derece derecedirler. Ve Allah her ne yapıyorsanız görüp duruyor." Akıllı kişiye gereken derecelerin kemâle ermesine çalışmak ve hallerin en güzeline vâsıl olmaktır. Cennet Ehli Dört Sınıftır Âlimler buyurdular: Cennet ehli dört sınıftır. l-Rasûller ve peygamberler... 2-Sonra evliyalar ki, bir basîret üzere peygamberlere tâbi olup Rablerinden bir beyyine üzere olandır. 3-Sonra mü'minlerdir ki, peygamberler (a.s.) hazretlerini tasdîk edenlerdir. 4-Sonra âlimler ki, Allâhü Teâlâ'yi tevhîd ile bilendir. Aklî delillerle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka ilâh olmadığını bilenlerdir. Bundan murad, ilim sâhibleridir. Şu kavl-i şerifte beyân edilmektedir. Şehadet eyledi Allah şu hakikate; "lâ ilahe illâ hû" başka ilah yok, ancak O. Bütün meleklerle, ilim uluları da adi ü hakkaniyetle durarak şâhid; başka ilah yok, ancak O. Azîz O. Hakîm O. Ve onlar hakkında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurmaktadır: ey o Dutun iman edenler! Sizlere 'Meclislerde genişleyin!' denildiği vakit genişleyiverin, Allah da size genişlik versin! 'Kalkın! denildiği zaman da kalkıverin ki Allah iman edenlerinizi yükseltsin, ilim verilenleri ise derecât ile... ve Allah hep ne yaparsanız ha¬berdardır. Bu dört taife, adn cennetlerinde, Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini görme (rü'yetüllah) anında, beyaz kum tepesinde diğerlerinden temyîz edilip ayrılırlar. Cennette Dört Makam Onlar {cennetli ehli) cennetlerde dört makam üzeredirler. 1) Onlardan bir taife, mimberler ashabıdırlar. Bu en yüksek tabakadır. Rasûl ve nebilerin (peygamberler a.s.) hazretlerinin makamadır. 2) İkinci taife, evliya, kavi (söz), amel ve hâl cihetinde peygamberlerin varisleri olanların makamıdır. Bunlar, Eserra ve arş ashabıdırlar. 3) Üçüncü tabaka, burhânî nazar (eşyayı gözlem altına alarak) ve aklî delillerle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bilen ve tanıyan (taklîdten kurtulan) alimlerdir. Bunlar ashabı kürsîdirler. 4) Dördüncü tabaka, tevhidlerinde mukallid olan mü'minlerin makamıdır. Bunların mertebeleri var. (Mertebe mertebedirler,) Bunlar, mahşerde nazar ve aklî ashabının önündedirler. Onlar (nazar ve aklî ashabı), beyaz kum tepesinde mukallidlerin önündedirler. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kıyamet, iyileri a'la-i illiyûna (yüceler yücesine) eriştirdi. Yerin dibinden Süreyya yıldızına eriştirdi. Senin kendine kalsın önceki şan, şöhret ve ettiklerin. Dönüp getirdiğin amellerin senin kendi başına... Kıyamet, cenneti alma pazarıdır. İyi amellere kavuşma ve yüksek menzillere çıkma yeridir. Amellerin Fazileti Halk, amellerde değişik, faziletlerinde de mertebeler üzeredirler. (Şu itibârla fazilette farklılık vardır): 1) Yaş itibariyle fazilet. Lâkin, taat ve lslâmda, ikisi amelde bir mertebe üzere oldukları zaman yaşça büyük olan, yaşça kendisinden küçük olandan üstün olur . 2) Zaman itibariyle fazilet. Zîrâ; 1 - Ramazan-i şerîf, 2- Cuma günü, 3- Kadir gecesi, 4- Zilhicce'nin on gününde, 5- Ve Aşûra günü yapılan ameller, diğer gün ve zamanlarda yapılan amellerden (sevâb cihetinden) daha büyüktürler. 3) Mekân itibariyle fazilet. Mescid-i Haram'da namaz kılmak, Medine mescidinde (mescid-i nebevîde) namaz kılmakdan daha faziletlidir. (2/119) Mescid-i Nebevîde namaz kılmak ise, Mescid-i Aksâ'da, namaz kılmaktan daha faziletlidir. Mescid-i Aksâ'da namaz kılmak, diğer mescidlerde kılınan namazlardan daha faziletlidir. 4) Haller itibariyle faziletler. Cemaat ile namaz kılmak, bir şahsın tek başına kılmış olduğu namazdan daha faziletlidir. 5) Amellerin kendi nefsiyle üstün olması. Zîrâ namaz kılmak, ezâ veren şeyi kaldırmaktan daha faziletlidir. 6) Bir amel itibariyledir. Yakın akrabaya tasadduk eden kişiye iki sevâb vardır. 1-Sıla-ı rahm, 2- Sadaka sevabı vardır. Yine, ehl-i beytin şeriflerine hediyede bulunmak, diğer insanlara hediye etmekten ve iyilikte bulunmaktan daha faziletlidir. Bir Anda Birçok İbâdet Bâzı insanlar, bir zaman içinde bir çok ameli bir arada toplayabilirler. 1. Kulağını, 2. Gözünü 3. Ve elini gereken şeylerden korur. 4. Bir zamanda hem namaz ve hem orucu toplar, 5. Bir zamanda namazı, 6. Bir Zamanda zikri, 7. Bir zamanda bir işi yapmaya ve terk etmeye niyeti toplar. 8. Böylece tek bir zamanda bir çok ibâdetlerden dolayı sevab ve ecir alır. Haliyle bir zaman içinde, bütün bu ibâdetleri yapmayan kişilerden bir çok yönden üstün ve daha faziletli olmuş olur. Ne güze! buyurmuşlar: Eşyayı ne kadar getirsin götürsün? Eğer utangaç müflis ise götürsün! Gündüz ve Gecenin Seslenmesi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"İnsan oğlunun üzerine gelen hiçbir gün yoktur ki, o^gün mutlaka insana şöyle nida eder: -"Ey Âdem oğlu! Ben yeni bir yaratılışım! (Yeni bir günüm!) Ve ben senin bende işlediklerine yarın şahidimi Bende hayır işle ki, yarın senin lehine şahidlik edeyim! Muhakkak ki eğer sen beni geçirirsen ebediyyen bir daha beni göremezsin. Gece de bunun benzerini söyler." Ey kadeşim! Sen de, Allah'a dönen ve ona takdîm olunan kişinin amelini işle! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, küçük, büyük, az ve çok amele göre cezalandırıp karşılığını verir. Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Ve Allah her ne yapıyorsanız görüp duruyor." İnsan hiç bir saatinde gafil olmaması gerekir. Peygamberimiz Yüce Meali: Hakîkaten Allah, müminleri minnettar kıldı. Zîrâ içlerinde kendilerinden bir resul ba's buyurdu. Onlara Allah'ın âyâtını okuyor, onları tezkiye ediyor, onlara Kitâb ve Hikmet öğretiyor. Halbuki bundan evvel açık bir dalâl içinde idiler.164 Tefsîr-i Şerîfî: "Hakîkaten Allah, mü'minleri minnettar kıldı." Mahzûf bir kasemin cevâbıdır. Yani: -"Vallahi! Hakikaten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Rasûl (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle kavminden iman edenlere in'âm ve ikrâm'da bulundu!", demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamber olarak gönderilme nimeti, siyah ve kırmızı bütün kavimlere olmasıyla beraber; minnettarlığın sâdece onlara tahsis edilmesi; o nimetten daha ziyâde onların menfaatlanmalarındandır. "Z-îrâ içlerinde kendilerinden bir resul ba's buyurdu." Kendi neseblerinden... Veya kendi cinslerinden, kendileri gibi Arabî (Rasûl s.a.v.) gönderdi ki, onun sözünü büyük bir kolaylıkla anlasınlar diye... Böylece onun haline vâkıf olsunlar. Sıdk (doğruluk) ve emânette onunla övünüyorlar. Zîrâ bu onlar için büyük bir şereftir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazreteri şöyle buyurdu: "Sen hemen o sana vahyolunana tutun! Muhakkak ki sen doğru bir yol üzerindesin. Ve muhakkak ki o hem senin için, hem kavmin için bir şereftir ve ileride ondan mesul olacaksınız. "kendi nefislerinden" kelimesi, bir kıraate göre; "en nefislerinden" yani en şereflilerinden, demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Arabların en şerefli kabile ve batınlanndandı. (niçin gönderildi?) (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin gönderilmesinde ki hikmetler: 1- Allah'ın âyetlerini okumak, 2- Tezkiye etmek, 3- Kur'ân-ı kerimi öğretmek, 4- Hikmeti -sünnet-i seniyyeyi- öğretmek.) "Onlara Allah'ın âyâtmı okuyor," Kur'ân-ı kerimi okuyor. Halbuki onlar câhillerdi. Daha önce vahiy işitmemişlerdi. (Daha) "Ve onları tezkiye ediyor." Onları tabiat kirliliğinden (pis huylardan) temizliyor, kötü akâid (kötü inançlardan arındırıyor ve kötü) amel, zararlar ve yalanlardan sakındırıp temizliyor. "Onlara Kitâb ve Hikmet öğretiyor." Kur'ân-ı kerim ve sünnet-i seniyyeyi öğretiyor, demektir. Halbuki bundan evvel idiler." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamber olarak gönderilmesinden, Allah'ın âyetlerini onlara okuma¬sından, onları tezkiye etmesinden, onlara kitab ve hikmet öğretmesinden önce onlar idiler. (Nerede idiler?) "Elbette apaçık bir dalâl (sapıklığın) içinde (idiler)." Açık ve dalâlet olduğundan asla şüphe edilmeyen bir hâl içindeydiler. âl kelimesi, müsakkale (şeddeli oian Sj den) muhaffeftir. Zamir-i şân mahzuftur. keiimesinin başında ki lâm, onunia (muhaffef olan ö( iie nefıy manâsına oian bı kelimesini birbirinden tefrik etmektedir. Bilki, Allâhü Teâlâ, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, azgın ve çirkef kavimlere gönderdi. Onlardan azan ve haddi aşanların her biri zelil ve perişan oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin doğumuyla putları başlan üzerine düştüler. Kisrâ'nın eyvanlarının sütunları çatladı. Eyvanın on dört sütun ve kulesi kırılıp yere düştü, insanlara mâlik olacaklarının sayısınca... Farslıların (ateş perestlerin binlerce sene devamlı yanmakta olan) ateşleri söndü. Save gölü kurudu (bütün bunlar) kıyâs ve âdetlerin dışında tecelli etti. Mevlâ Teâlâ, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini seçti. Onu mahlûkâta takdim etti. Onu halkın üzerine ve önüne geçirdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, baştaki göz makamındadir. Onun devletinin günleri, teşrik (kurban bayramı) günleri gibidir. Düğün ve zifaf geceleri gibidir. Kureyşliler, iflâs ve fakirlikten sonra, onun fazlı ile gelen zenginliğe hayret ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onlara Kur'ân-ı kerimi, cidal (mücâdele) oklarıyla attı; yaylardan (oklarla) değil... "Bütün insanları inzar et ve iymân edenleri müjdele; kendileri için rablarının nezdinde bir kadem-i sıdk var." diye vahyedişimiz, hiç işitilmedik bir acîbe mi oldu? O yüce Rasûl (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bütün mahlûkâta rahmettir. Havas ve avamın yanında cnun çok yüksek ve parlak bir hatırı ve yeri vardır. Ebû Tâlib'in Hutbesi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin annemiz Hazret-i Hatice (r.a.) ile evliliğinde, Ebû Talib Hâşim oğullarının ve Mudar (kabilesinin) reislerinin hazır olduğu bir topluluğa şöyle bir hutbe okudu: -"Bizi, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinden, İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın ekininden ve Mudar unsurundan (kabilesinden) yaratan, Allah'a hamd~ü senalar olsun. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri, beytinin hizmetçileri ve Haremi (şerîfınin) gözcüleri ve kucaklayanları kıldı. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ, bizim için mahcûb (herkes tarafından kasd edilen yüce) bir beyt ve emin bir Harem yaptı ve bizi insanlar üzerine hakimler kıldı. Sonra, benim kardeşimin oğlu, bu Muhmammed'übni Abdullah (s.a.v.), Kureyşten hangi genç kendisiyle tartılsa mutlaka o tercih edilir. Allah'a yemin olsun ki, bundan sonra da onun büyük bir haberi ve yüce bir hatırı ve mevkii olacaktır." (2/120) Sancağının Altında Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, bana, dedi: -Ey Muhammedi Yeryüzünün doğusunu ve batısını, altını üstüne getirdim. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'den daha faziletli insan görmedim. Ve ben, Hâşim oğullarından daha faziletli bir babaoğlu germedim. Âdem Aleyhisselâm ve ondan bu yana gelenler kıyamet gününde Iivâ-i hamd'in altındadırlar. Mâsivâ onun için yaratıldı. Kureyşlilerin Nurları Ibni Abbâs (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Âdem Aleyhisselâm, yaratılmadan iki bin sene önce, Kureyşliler, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın kudret elinin önünde bir nur idiler. O nur Allâhü Teâlâ'yı teşbih ediyordu. Onun tesbihiyle bütün melekler, teşbih ediyorlardı. Allâhü Teâlâ, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattığında bu nuru onun sulbüne koydu. Alem'in baharı olan nur, Âdem AleyhisselânVın bahan olan nur... Abdülmattalib'in Rüyası Zikrolundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dedesi Abdülmuttalib, Beyitte Hicr (i Ismail)de geceleyip uyurken, korkuyla uyandı. Hazret-i Abbâs (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Ben onun peşine düştüm ve ben o gün denileni anlayacak yaşta bir çocuktum. O, Kureyş'in kâhinlerine, gelerek rüyasını şöyle anlattı: -"Ben rüyâm'da gümüşten bir zincirin, sanki sırtımdan çıktığını, gördüm. O zincirin dört ucu vardı. 1- Bir ucu doğulara ulaştı. 2- Bir ucu batılara ulaştı. 3- Diğer ucu gökyüzüne ulaştı. 4- Diğer bir ucu da yerin altına geçti. Ben o zincire bakarken, bir anda o, nurlu yemyeşil bir ağaca dönüştü. 0 sırada iki yaşlı kişi yanıma geldiler. O yaşlılardan birine sordum: -"Sen kimsin?" O: -"Ben, Âlemlerin Rabbinin peygamberi, Nuh'um!" dedi. Diğerine sordum: -"Sen kimsin?" O: -"Ben, âlemlerin Rabbinin halili, İbrahim'imi11 dedi. Sonra ben uyandım...!" Bu rüyayı dinleyen Kureyşlilerin kâhinleri: -"Senin rüyan doğru ise, elbette senin sırtından (sulbünden) bir peygamber zuhur edecektir. Göklerin ve yerin ehli ona iman edecektir. Bu silsile (zincir) ona tâbi olanların ve yardımcılarının çokluğuna delâlet eder. Zincirinin halkalarının iç içe girmesi ise onların kuvvetlerinin çokluğuna delâlet eder. Zincirin yeşil ağaca dönüşmesi ise o peygamberin işinin yerleşeceğine ve sânının yüceliğine işarettir. (Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ı görmen ise) Nuh Aleyhisselâm'a imân etmeyenlerin helak olması gibi o yüce Rasûle inanmayanların helak olacağına delâlet eder. (İbrâhim Aleyhisselâm'ı görmen ise) İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın milletinin onunla zahir olacağına işarettir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Huneyn günü bu vak'aya işaret ederek şöyle buyurdular: "Ben, peygamberim! Yalan yok! Ben Abdülmuttalib'in oğluyum!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sanki ben bu rüyanın sahibiyim, diyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu rüya ile övünüyordu. Çünkü (herkesin bildiği bu) rüyada Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rüyasının bilgisi ve kelimesinin (davasının) yüceliği vardır. Sonra, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek ve şerefli vasıflarının ve ahlâk-ı hamîdesinin (güzel ve övülen ahlakının) nihayeti yoktur. Ancak (burada son) söz, kişinin onun muhabbetine imtisal etmeli ve sünnet-i seniyyesinin eserlerinin gereğiyle amel etmeli ki onun hakiki ümmetinden olabilsin. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kapısının eşiğine yüz sürmek, şeriat ve tarikat bakımından vuslata ermenin en büyük vesilelerindendir... Hikâye (Halka Hizmet) (Erdiğini) iddia eden bir murid: -"Şeyhim, bu tarikattaki makamı, elde ettiğim manevî dereceleri, halifeliğe lâyık olduğumu ve irşâd makamına tayin edilmeye hakkettiğimi bilmektedir. Fakat şeyhime ne oluyor ki, benim icazetimi vermiyor!" dedi. Şeyhi onun bu konuşmasını işitince, birkaç gün hizmetlerde kullandı. Bu sofuda hizmetten tembellik zahir oldu. Şevk ve tam bir gayretle hizmet edemedi. Şeyh onun halini gördü. Şeyh, müridin icazete lâyık olmadığını inkâr ederek şöyle buyurdu: -"Halka (yaratılmışlara) hizmet etmeye gücü yetmeyen bir kişi, Halik Teâlâ hazretlerine (yüce yaratıcıya) nasıl hizmet etmeye kaadir olabilir?" Bak! O büyük üstad nasıl, halka hizmet etmeyi Halik Teâiâ hazretlerine hizmet etmenin sebeblerinden kıldığını görî Allah'a vâsıl olmanın yolu da böyledir... Vasıl Olmak İçin Şart Kalbinde Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl olmak olan bir kişi, elbette önce Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şeriatına ve sünnetine hizmet etmeye dönmelidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şeriat ve sünnetine hizmet etmeli ki, Efendimiz hazretleri kendisini sevsin... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kendisini sevdiği zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onu sever. Sa'dî Şirâzî (k.s.) ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ey Sa'dî safa yolu muhaldir. Sadece Mustafa (s.a.v.)'ın ardı sıra yürümekten başka... Yürüyebilirsen o'nun izinde yürü! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizleri ve sizleri, onun sünnetine, edeblerine riâyet etmekle şereflendirsin. Onun, ehli beytinin ve ashabının yoluna, sünnetlerine uymayı bize nasib etsin. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mennândir. ihsanı boldur. Her zaman da mağfireti geniştir... İMTİHAN DÜNYASI Yüce Meali: Böyle iken size, hasımlarınızın başına iki mislini getirdiği¬niz bir musîbet isabet ediverince; "Bu nereden?" mi dediniz? De ki: -"0 kendi tarafınızdan..." Çünkü, Allah her şeye kadîr.165 0 iki cemiyet çarpıştığı gün, başınıza gelen de yine Allah'ın »znıyledir.166 Hem müminleri belli edeceği için, hem münafıklık eden¬leri belli edeceği için ki, bunlara: "Gelin! Allah yolunda muharebeye girin veya müdafaada olsun bulunun" denilmişti. "Bir muharebe bilsek arkanızdan gelirdik" dediler. Onlar, o gün îmândan ziyâde küfre yakın idiler. Ağızlarıyla kalblerinde olmayanı söylüyorlardı. Allah daha iyi bilirken neyi gizliyorlardı?!167 Onlar ki, oturdular da, muharebeye giden ihvanları için: "Bizi dinleselerdi katlolunmazlardı" dediler. De ki: "Haydin o halde kendinizden ölümü defedin, eğer gerçekseniz"168 Tefeîr-I Şerîfî: "Böyle iken size, hasımlarınızın başına iki mislini getirdi¬ğiniz bir musîbet isabet ediverince; -"Bu nereden?" mi dediniz?" İlmi Bir İnceleme Vav atıftır. Mâ kablinde bulunan bir mahzûf üzerine dâhil olduğu için... kelimesi, "söylediniz" cümlesi için zarftır. Mâ bâ'dine müzâftir. cümlesi, kelimesinin sıfatı olduğu için raf mahailindedir. Bu musîbetten murad, Uhud günü. Müslümanlara isabet eden ve yetmiş mü'minin şehâdetidir. Bunun mislinin daha önce müşriklere isabet etmiş olması ise, Bedir günü, onlardan yetmiş kişinin öldürülmüş ve yetmiş kişinin esir edilmiş olmasıdır. "Bu nereden?" kavli şerîfı, "söylediniz"in mekûl kavlidir. Manâ şöyledir: Müşriklerden size isabet eden şeyler, daha önce sizden müşriklere isabet edenin yarısıdır. Siz hemen feryat ettiniz. Ve siz bu nereden bize isabet etti, dediniz. (2/121) Cümlenin başındaki Hemze, onların (münafıkların) şu sözlerini takrîr ve tarif içindir. Onlar: -"Eğer o Allah katında Rasûl olmuş olsaydı, Uhud günü, o-nun askerleri, kâfirler tarafından hezimete uğratılmazdı!" demiş¬lerdi. Bu sözleri onları: "Bu nereden?" demeye sevketmişti. (Yani:) -"Bu mağlûbiyet nereden? Mağlûbiyet müşrikler içindir. On¬lar, şirkleri ve küfürieriyle beraber nasıl bizim üzerimize yardım olundular, bize karşı zafer kazandılar? Halbuki bizler, Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yardım ediyoruz! İslâm dinine yardım ediyo¬ruz!" dediler. Buradaki istifham, inkâr yolu üzere vâki olan istifhamdır. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazreteri, Rasûiü (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerine onların fâsid (ve kökten bozuk) ve acâib suallerine cevâb vermeyi emretti. Ve buyurdu: Emre İtaatsızlaktandır ki: "O kendi tarafınızdan..." Bu hezîmet sizin isyanınızın işlerinin sebebiyle oldu. Siz, merkezi terketmeme cihetinde (Rasûllüllah s.a.v.'ın) emrine muhalefet etmeniz ve ganîmete olan hırsınız sebebiyle hezimete uğradınız. "Çünkü, Allah her şeye kadîr." Taatiniz anında size yardım etmek ve muhalefetiniz anında da sizi terketmek ve hezîmete uğratmak Allâhü Teâlâ'nın kudre¬tinin dahilindedir. Siz taattan çıktığınız için, size isabet eden mu¬sîbet isabet etti.... "0 iki cemiyet çarpıştığı gün, başınıza gelen..." Sizin cemiyetiniz ve müşriklerin cemiyeti demektir. Burada Uhud günü murad edilmektedir. "Allah'ın izniyledir," Bunlar, Allah'ın takdîr ve kazası iledir. Kâfirleri tahliye edip, kendi izniyle olduğunu isimlendirmesi, bu musibetlerin meydana gelmesi, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın izninin lazımından olmasındandır. Mü'minle Münâfık'ın Tefriki "Hem mü'minleri belli edeceği için.." "Ve hem münafıklık edenleri belli ede¬ceği için ki," Mü'min ve mü'nâfıklan birbirinden temyiz etmek içindir. Şunların imanları zahir olsun ve şunların da küfürleri ortaya çıksın diyedir... "Ve onlara denildi: kavl-işerifinin üzerine atıftır. Onunla beraber bu sılâ'ya dâhildir. Onlar, (münafıkların reisi olan) Abdullah bin Übey ve ashabı¬dır. Çünkü onlar, Uhud günü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden ve ashabından ayrılmışlardı. Abdullah bin Haram (r.a.) hazretleri onlara: -"Allah için size hatırlatıyorum! Peygamber (s.a.v.)i ve kav¬mini yardımsız bırakmaktasınız!" dedi ve böylece onları savaşa davet etti. Allâhü Teâlâ'nin bu kavl-i şerîfı bunu ifâde etmektedir: "Gelin! Allah yolunda muharebeye girin veya müdafaada olsun bulunun" Düşmanları bizden defedin. Bizim sayı çoğunlumuza katılın. Her ne kadar bizimle savaşmasanız bile {bizden ayrılmayın.) Çünkü bizim cemaatimizin sayı çokluğu (psikolojik olarak) düşmanı korkutur ve onlar(ın savaşma isteklerini) kırar ve onları savaştan soğutur. "Dediler:" Zikredilen iki haslet (savaşmak ve savunmak) arasında mu¬hayyer kılındıklarında dediler: "Bir muharebe bilsek arkanızdan ge¬lirdik." (Münafıklar, kendilerine yapılan teklife katılmadılar. Şu ba¬haneleri ileri sürdüler): -"Sizin savaş dediğiniz şeyin, savaş olduğunu bilsek, size ka¬tılırız. Fakat o savaş değildir. Belki nefsi tehlikeye atmaktır." Veya şöyle demek istediler: -"Eğer biz güzel savaşmayı bilseydik size katılırdık!" Onlar bu sözleri, Müslümanlarla alay etmek ve aşağılamak için söylediler. Münafıklar "Onlar, o gün îmândan ziyâde küfre yakın idiler." Manâ şöyledir: Onların o gün küfre yakınlıkları imana yakın¬lıktan daha ziyâde oldu. Çünkü onlar (münafıklar) bu vakitten önce, nifaklarını gizliyorlardı. Zahirde küfürden çok uzak görünü¬yorlardı. Onların gizledikleri şeyler, kendilerinden zuhur edince, küfre daha yakın oldular. Muhakkak ki onlardan herbiri hezîmeti edindiler; Müslümanlara yardım etmekten rücû etmeleri (vaz¬geçmeleri) sebebiyle... Onların sözleri kendilerinden hikâye edilmektedir. Onlardan hikâye edilen sözler, onların Müslümanlardan olmadıklarına delâ¬let eder. "Ağızlarıyla kalblerinde olmayanı söylüyorlardı." İçlerinde gizlediklerinin tersini izhâr ediyorlar. Onların kalbleri ve dilleri iman üzere birleşmiyor. Burada sözlerin ağza izafe edilmesi, te'kîd ve tasvirdir. Çün¬kü kelâm, her ne kadar lisânî ve nefsânî üzere itlâk olunur (kulla¬nılır) ise de, kavi (söz) ancak dil ve ağız ile olur. Ondan söylemek¬ten sonra "ağızlar" zikredilmesi te'kîd içindir. Şu kavl-i şerîfet olduğu gibi. "Ve iki kanadıyla uçan hiçbir kuş yoktur ki... Sözün hakikatinin tasviri, onun fertliğinin suretiyle, sözün kendisinden sâdır olduğu alet ile tasviridir. O da tektir. Allah daha iyi bilirken neyi gizliyorlardı? Onların gizlemekte olduklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. Nifakı ve onların bazılarının bazılarıyla baş başa kaldıklarında söyledikleri şeyleri Allah daha iyi bilir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ onları, vacib bir ilim ile tafsilâtı ile bilmektedir. Siz ise işaretlerle onları mücmel bir şekilde bilmektesiniz. "Onlar ki dediler. fiilinin vavından bedei olmak üzere merfudur. (kime dediler?) "Kardeşlerine" Kardeşleri için söylediler. Münafıkların cinsinden olup Uhud günü öldürülenlere dediler. Veya aynı evde oturdukları nesebte ki kardeşlerine, dediler. Onların içine bâzı şehidler girmiş olur. (Ne oldukları halde söylediler?) "Ve oturdular." i "Dediler.'Fiilinin zamirinden haldir, jl» takdiriyledir. Ve (kendileri) muhakkak ki. savaştan el çekip, sükûnet ve mağlûbiyetle oturdukları halde!" demektir. (Ne dediler?) Bizi dinleselerdi (ve bize itaat etselerdi)" Kendilerine emrettiğimiz şeylerde bize muvafakat etselerdi, ü "Katlolunmazlardı" Biz savaşmadığımız gibi... Bundan münafıkların kendilerinin savaştan çekildikleri zaman onlara savaştan kaçmayı ve çekilmeyi ve savaş meydanını boşalttıkları gibi onlara savaş meydanını bo¬şaltmayı emrettikleri ilân edilip bildirilmektedir. "De ki:" Onları susturmak ve yalanlarını ortaya çıkarmak için de ki: "Haydin o halde defedin," Kendinizden ölümü defedin, eğer gerçekseniz" Mahzûf bir şartın cevâbıdır. Mâ kabli onun üzerine deiâiet eder.(2f\Z2) Eğer sizler, sâdıklar iseniz; sizin sözlerinizden anlaşıldığına göre sizler kendinize gelen ölümü ve üzerinizde yazılanı defetme¬ye kadir iseniz, o halde husûsî bir sebebe bağlı (muallak) olarak belirli bir vakte kadar size yazılan ölümün sebebini defetmekle ölümü kendinizden savın. Çünkü bilseler, ölümün sebeblerini de¬fetmek imkânı ile, ölüme mani olmak birdir. Halbuki sizin nefisle¬riniz (canlarınız) size kardeşlerinizden daha aziz ve daha sevimli¬dir. Bunu nefsinize emretmek sizin için kardeşlerinize emretmek¬ten daha mühimdir. Âyetin manâsı şöyledir: Sizin ölmeyisiniz, ölüm zamanınızın gelmeyişi sebebiyledir. Yoksa ölüm size yazıldığı ve ölüm zamanı¬nız geldiği halde siz oturarak ve savaştan kaçarak ölümü kendi¬nizden defetmeniz sebebiyle değildir. Çünkü bu (ölümden kaçmak) kendisine yol olmayan şeyler¬dendir. Hatta belki savaş kurtulmaya vesile, evde oturmak, ölüme sebeb olabilir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Tehlikenin önünden kaçabilirsen kaç... Ama nereye... Lâkin yapma, kaçma... Kaza ve kaderin pençesinden kurtuluş mümkün değildir. Ne kadar yaşayanlardan uzak otursan bile. Kılıç ve oklar değilse de nice yılanlar gezdirir seni. Ölümün Sebebi Bil ki, muhakkak ölümün (insanlarca bilinen) belirli bir yaşı, belirli bir eceli, veya belirli bir hastalığı yoktur. Kişi devamlı uyanık olup, bilerek her ân ölüme hazır olmalı¬dır. Bâzı Sâlihler, geceleri şehrin surlarının üzerinde şöyle nida ediyordu: -"Yolculuğa hazırlanın! Yolculuğa hazırlanın!" Adam ölünce, bu sesi artık duymayan şehrin Emiri çağırıp bunu sorduğunda, adamın öldüğünü söylediler. 0 da şunu dedi: "0 devamlı yolculuğu zikrederdi. Yolculuğa düşkündü... Hatta sonuçta kafilenin sahibi ve deveci, Devesini kapısında ıhtırdı. Devesini çöktürdü, onun kapısında, Ona uyanık, gayretli ve hazırlıklı isabet etti. Uzun emeller onu hiç oyalamadı. Dünyaya rağbet etmedi..." Hikâye (Dünya malı) Rivayet olundu: Danyâl Aleyhisselâm bir çöle uğradı. Bir ses, -"Ey Danyâl! Dur! Acâibükler gör!" dedi. Danyal Aleyhisselâm sağına soluna baktı bir şey görmedi. Yine yoluna devam etti. ikinci kere bir ses işitti. Danyal Aleyhisselâm, ikinci ses üzerine durdum, dedi. Birde ne göreyim bir ev beni kendisine çağırıyor. Ben de o evin içine girdim. Altından yapılmış bir yatak gördüm. Misk ve anber ile donatılmış. Üzerinde ölü bir genç vardı. Genç, ölü değil de sanki uyuyordu. Gencin üzerinde anlatılmayacak vasıfta birçok güzel süs eşyaları, altın ve mücevherat vardı. Sağ elinde altından bir yüzük, başında altından yapılmış taç vardı. Başı ucunda bir kılıç vardı. Yapraktan ve yeşilliklerden daha yeşildi. Bir baktım yatak¬tan bir ses geldi: -"Bu kılıcı al ve üzerindekini oku!" Bunun üzerine ben kılıcı aldım ve üzerindeki yazıları oku¬dum. O kılıcın üzerinde şu yazılıydı: -"Bu, Samsam bin Avç bin Unuk bin Âd bin İrem'in kılıcı¬dır. Ben binyediyüz (1700) sene yaşadım. Ben on iki bin cariye (kadın) ile temasta bulundum. Ben kırk bin şehir bina ettim. Ben zulüm, zorbalık ve ahmaklık ile insaf dâiresinden çıktım. Benim hazinelerimin anahtarlarını, dörtyüz katır taşırdı. Dünyanın hara¬cını (vergisini) ben alırdım. Dünya ehlinden benimle savaş edebi¬lecek ve çekişebilecek kimse yoktu. Kimse benim karşıma çıkıp benimle harbedemiyordu. Ben Rubûbiyyeti (Rab olduğumu) iddia ettim. Bana açlık isabet etti. Öyle bir duruma düştüm ki, açlığımı gidermek için, bir avuç içi kadarcik bir tane (yenecek maddesi, buğday ve arpa için) bin (1000) kafîz kadar inci (ve altın) ver¬dim. Gün geldi, bunu bulamadım. Bulmaya gücüm yetmedi. Var¬lığın içinde açlıktan öldüm. Ey dünya ehli! Ölümünüzü zikredin. Hem de çok zikredin. Benden ibret alın. Beni aldattığı gibi, dünya hayatı sizi aldatmasın. Muhakkak ki, ehlim (ailem ve avenelerim) benim günahımdan hiçbir şeyi üzerimden kaldıracak değiller. Kimse benim günah yükümü yüklenmez" Dünyaya Meyi Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, dünyaya asla meyletmemesi, dö¬neceği yeri düşünmesi, münafıklık, zulüm, haksızlıktan kaçınması; ihlâs, adi, ihsan ve güzel ahlaklarla vasıflanması gerekir. Faydalı olan ancak budur. İbni Kemâl (r.h.) ne güzel buyurdular: Örümceğin sarayının üzerine perdarlik etme! Baykuş nöbet tutmasın değirmenin kalasından... İyilik tohumunu nerede saçıyorsun? Ey habersizi Gördün mü ömrünün tanesini değirmen öğüttü ve yedi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri uyanıklardan, ecel gelmeden ve ölüm gerçekleşmeden Önce yakın zirvesine vâsıl o-lanlardan eylesin! Âmin ŞEHİDLERİ ÖLÜ ZANNETMEYİN Yüce Meali: Ve sakın Allah yolunda katledilenleri ölmüşler sanma... Hayır! Hep hayattadırlar; rablarının indinde, rızıklanıyorlar.169 Allah'ın fazlından kendilerine bahşettiği saadetle şadgâm olarak merzûk olurlar. Arkalarından şahadetle kendilerine yeti-şemeyen mücâhidler hakkında da şunu istibşâr ederler ki, onla¬ra bir korku yok, onlar da mahzun olmayacaklar.170 Allah'ın, bir nimetini, bir de fazlını ve Allah'ın, mü'minlerin ecrini zayi' etmeyeceğini istibşâr ederler.171 Tefsîr-i Şerîfı: "Ve sakın Allah yolunda katledilenleri ölmüşler sanma..." Onlardan murad, Uhud şehidleridir. Yetmiş kişiydiler. (2/123) Onlardan dördü muhacirlerdendi. Muhacirler; 1 - Seyyidü'ş-Şühedâ) Hazreti Hamza bin Abbulmuttalib (r.a.) 2- Mus'ab bin Umeyr (r.a.) 3- Osman bin Şihâb (r.a.), 4- Abdullah bin Cahş (r. a.). Diğerleri de ensâr'dandı (r.a.)... "Asla sanmayın!" Kavl-i Şerîfınde ki belagat Kâşânî (r.h.) Buyurdular: En fesih ve belîğ olan, "Asla sanmayın!" kavl-i şerî-fındeki hitabın herkes için olmasıdır. Çünkü bu önemli bir iştir. Teke tek herkese bu müjdenin verilmesi gerekir. Bu durum, onların cihâdlannın davetleri herkesi kapsasın ve iyi bir karşılığın olduğundan emin olsunlar, diyedir. Her ne kadar bu, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için ise de, bundan murad, ümmeti nehiy ve onların hallerini tenbih içindir. Yoksa Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu sanma mertebesinden çok yüksek ve yücedir. (Şehidler nedirler?) "Hayır! Hep hayattadırlar." Belki onlar diridirler. (Nerede yaşarlar?) "Rablarımn indinde." Mukadder mübtedânın ikinci haberidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, mekân olarak indinde bulunmak muhaldir. (Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mekândan münezzehtir.) Bu kavl-i şerif, "onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden onlara ikram ve ta'zîmi ifâde eden bir yakınlıkla yakın olmaları" manâsı üzerine hamledildi. "Merzukturlar." Cennetin meyvelerinden ve hediyyelerinden rızıklanıyorlar. Bunda şehidlerin hayatta olup yaşamakta olduklarına te'kîd ve hayatta olmalarının manâsının tahakkuku vardır. "Allah'ın fazlından kendilerine bahşettiği saadetle şadgâm olarak..." Bu şehâdetin şerefidir. Ebedî hayat ile fevz-ü necat bulmak, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yakın olmak ve onların acilen ve daimî olarak cennet nimetleriyle nimetlenmeleri şehidliğin şerefidir... "Ve müjdeliyorlar." İlmi Tetkik Kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Fiilin isim üzerine atfı, fii¬lin isim 'te'viİİnde olmasındandır. Sanki: "Ferahlanıp müjdeliyiddirler, "demektir. babı burada talep için değildir. Belki mücerred manâyadır. "Allah müstağnidir. Kavl-i şerifinde ol¬duğu gibidir. Yani, Allah zengindir, demektir. "Adamı müjdele" aynin kesresiyledir, kelimesine benzerişitildiğigibi. Burada, kendi manâsında olmaktadır. Denildi ki, mutavaat içindir. "Onu rahatlattı, o da ra¬hatladı. "Sözünde olduğu gibi. Çünkü müjde, onlara Allâhü Teâlâ'nm müjdelemesiyle hâsıl oldu. İmam Zemahşerî hazretleri, el-Keşşâfında buna işaret etti¬ler. Ve şöyle buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları müjdeledi. Onlar da onunla müjdelendiler. Beyzâvî (r.h.) hazretleri ise, müjdeyle sevindiler, sözüyle bu¬nu tefsir ettiler. (Şehidler kimi müjdelemektedirler:) Şehidlerin Müjdesi "Şahadetle kendilerine yetişemeyen mücâhidler hakkında," Allah yolunda öldürülmeyen ve kendilerine katılmayan kar¬deşlerine... "Kendi arkalarından, kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. Manâ şöyledir. Onlar, kendilerinden sonra kaldılar, onlar da şehâdetle onların önüne geçtiler, demektir. "Onlara bir korku yok, onlar da mahzun olmayacaklar. kavl-i şerifinden bedeH istimal ile bedeldir. Onların müjdelerinin kardeşlerinin hallerine göre olduğunu beyan etmektedir; zatlarına değil... of kelimesi (zira, yf kelimesinin aslı, y of dır.) öf kelimesinin mühaffefidir. Kendilerine verilen müjdeden dolayı sevinç içindedirler. Çün¬kü ölür veya öldürülürse, ebedî hayata kavuşacaklardır. Orada korku ve üzüntü hissetmeyeceklerdir. Korku, ileride gelmesi muhtemel olan bir fenalık olunca hissedilir. Üzüntü ise geçmişte mevcut olan bir menfaatin elden kaçırılmasından dolayı hissedilir. Burada Allâhü Teâlâ; onların kıyamette karşılaşacakları şey¬lerden dolayı hiçbir korkuları olmayacağını ve kaybettikleri dünya nimeti ve lezzetlerine de üzülmeyeceklerini beyân ediyor. "Bir nimeti müjdeliyorlar." Olan nimet, "Allah katından," Zikredilen, müjdenin mücerred korku ve hüzün (üzüntü) sebebiyle olmadığını beyân için tekrar edildi. Belki onun sebebiyle ve ona yaklaştıran sebebiyle değer takdir edilemeyecek kadar büyük bir nimet vardır. O da, onların amellerinin sevablarıdır. "Vefazl, Büyük bir ziyâde demektir. Aliâhü Teâlâ'nın kavl-i şerifinde olduğu gibi: "Hasenat yapanlara hüsnâ; bir de ziyâde var... Ve yüzlerine ne bir kara bulaşır, ne zillet... Onlar ashab-ı cennet... Hep orada muhalledirler. "Ve Allah'ın, müminlerin ecrini zayi' etmeyeceğini İstİbşâr ederler." İster şehîd olsun, isterse onların gayrisinde olsun, bütün mü'minlerin ecrini, Allah zayi etmez. Fetha iledir. Eğer "Ve fazl, "kelimesinin üzerine atıf e-dilirse, onunla beraber kendisiyle müjdelenen şeylerin dizimine ve sırasına girmiş olur. Şehidlerin Müjdesi İmâm Fahreddin Râzî (r.h.) Tefsiri kebirinde buyurdular: -"Şehidlerin kardeşlerinin saadetini müjdelemeleri, kendi ne¬fislerinin saadetini müjdelemelerindendir... Çünkü birinci müjdeleme, ihvanın hallerine göredir. Bu, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir tenbihtir: İnsanın kardeşlerinin hallerinin düzelmesi, İslahı ve ona taalluk eden (bir iyilik) sebebiyle olan ferah ve sevinci; kendi nefsinin hallerinin düzelmesinden olan sevinçden daha tamam ve daha mükemmel olmasının vacib ol¬duğuna bir uyandır... Şehidlerin Hayatı Bilki bu âyet-i kerimenin zahiri delâlet eder ki: Bu öldürülen¬lerin (Allah yolunda şehid olanların) ruhları her ne kadar cesedlerinden ayrılmış ise de, ancak onlar şu anda diridirler. Onların şu anda diri olmalarının şekli hakkında ihtilâf ettiler: söz söyleyenler. 1 - Ruh mu canlı? 2- Yoksa ruh ve beden (beraber) mi canlı? Burada bir mukaddime (giriş) takdim etmek elbette lâzım¬dır. Onunla makam (bu konu) açıklığa kavuşsun diye... O da şu¬dur: Beden ve tnsan Ayrı Şeylerdir Muhakkak ki insan husûsî şekliyle, bu husûsî bedenden iba¬ret değildir. Belki insan, bu bedene mugayir olan bir şeydir. Bu şundandır, çünkü bu bedenin cüzleri (parçalan ve cesedin' kendi¬sinden mürekkeb olduğu şeyler ve dolayısıyla beden); yağ ve buna benzer şeylerle, erir, çözülür, bir takım değişikliğe uğrar. (2/124) Bunun zıddı, bundan küçük ve bunun hilâfına olan bir şeydir. İnsan husûsî bir şeydir. O ömrünün evvelinden ömrünün sonuna kadar hep aynı şeydir. Bakidir. Değişikliğe uğrayanın zıd-dıdır. Bu bilgilerden insanın bu husûsî bedenden ayrı bir şey oldu¬ğu ortaya çıktı. Ruh'un Cesede Sirayeti Bu açıklamalardan sonra, ihtimal ki, ruh hususî cisim olup içine; ateşin kömürün içine sirayeti, yağın susamın içine sirayeti ve gül suyunun gülün içine sirayeti gibi o da bu cüssenin içine sirayet etmiştir. Yine ihtimâl ki, ruh, kendi nefsiyle kâim olan bir cevher ola¬bilir. Ruh, cisim olmayabilir. Ruh, cismin içine hulul etmemiş de olabilir... Bu iki görüşe göre de, beden öldüğü bu şeyin (ruhun) canlı olarak bedenden ayrılıp yaşaması, akıldan uzak değildir. Amellerine göre, sevâb alır ve azab görür. Cesedlerin ölümünden nefislerin (ruhların) canlı kaldığı hak¬kında aklî ve naklî deliller çoktur. Bu kat kat olan deliller birbirle¬rini te'yid edip desteklemektedirler. Onlara dönüp bakmak vacibtir. Çünkü onların sebebiyle şüpheler giderilir. Kabir Azabına Delâlet Bu âyet-i kerime, kabir azabı hakkındaki bütün şüpheleri or¬tadan kaldırır. Kabir azabı hakkında ise şu âyet-i kerime vardır: "Birçok hatîatlarından dolayı suya boğuldular da ateşe atıldı¬lar ve kendilerine Allah'ın dûnundan yardımcılar bulamadılar. (Ölümden sonra nefisler için iki şey söylenir:) 1- Ya nefisler (ruhlar), bedenlerin ölmesiyle ölmediler; 2- Veya deriz ki: Allah onları öldürdü, sonra onlara hayat verdi. Bâzı haberde rivayet edilen hadis-i şerîf buna delâlet e-der.... Sebeb-i Nüzul Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şehidlerin sıfatlarında (şehidleri anlatırken) buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki onların (şehidlerin) ruhları, yeşil kuşların kur-saklarındadır. Onlar cennet nehirlerine gelirler. Cennet meyvele¬rinden yerler. Cennette istedikleri yerlere giderler. Arşın altında. altından kandillere sığınıp orada kalırlar. Yemeklerinin, köşklerinin ve içeceklerinin güzelliğini gördükleri zaman; din kardeşlerinin cihâda rağbet etmeleri için: -"Keşke bizim ulaşmış olduğumuz nimetleri ve Allah'ın bize neler yaptığını kavmimiz bilselerdi!" dediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri onlara: -"Ben sizin adınıza haber verir ve kardeşlerinize teblîğ ede¬rim!" buyurdu. Onlar da buna (ilâhî fermana) sevindiler ve müjdelendiler." Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ bu âyet-i kerimeyi inzal buyur¬du. Şehidlerin Diri Olduğu Hayatın cesedlerle sabit olduğunu (şehidlerin cesetlerinin de ölmediği görüşünde) olanlar ihtilâfa düştüler. Bâzıları buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu şehidlerin cesetlerini göklere arşın altındaki kandillere yükseltir. Saadet ve keramet çeşitleriyle oraya ulaştırır!" Onlardan bazıları da: -"Allah onları yeryüzünde bırakır ve onları dirilterek, bu saa¬deti kendilerine ulaştırır!" dediler. imâm Fahreddin Râzî (r.h.) Tefsiri Kebirinde de böyledir. İbni Sina'nın "İlmü'n-Nefs" Ruh ilmi hakkında müstakil bir eseri var. Gerçekten bu mevzunun tahkikinde söz uzadı. İsteyenler ta¬lep edip araştırsınlar. Şehidlerin Fazileti Şehidlerin fazileti sonsuzdur Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretleri Buyurdular: -"Şehid, öldürülmenin acısını duymaz; ancak birinizin çimdik'ten duyduğu acı kadar acı duyar." Şehidler için yedi haslet vardır. 1- Kanından ilk damlanın yere akmasıyla, onun bütün günahları mağfiret kılınır. 2- Yerini cennette görür. 3- Kabir azabından kurtulur. 4- Büyük korkudan emin olur. 5- Başına vakar tacı konulur ki, bu tacın yakutlarından biri dünya ve dünyanın içinde bulunanlardan daha hayırlıdır. 6- Yetmiş üç hurî îyn ile evlenir. 7- Akrabalarından yetmiş kişiye şefaat eder. Şehidler Hayırlı Varlıklardır Rivayet olundu. -"Kıyamet günü olduğu zaman, AHâhü Teâlâ buyurur: -"Bana, mahlûkâtımın içinde hayırlı kıldıklarımı çağırın!". Derler ki: -"Ya Rabbi! Onlar kimlerdir?" Allah, buyurur: -"Kanlarını, mallarını ve nefislerini yolumda saçıp veren şehidlerdir!" Şehidler, Rabbü'Iizzet'in huzuruna çıkarılır, kılıçları boyunla¬rında oldukları halde: cennetteki meskenlerine girerler...! Kıyamet Günü Sancakları (Kıyamet günü şu sancaklar dikilir:) 1-Sıdk sancağı, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) için dikilir. Ve bütün sıddîklar, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. 2- Adalet sancağı Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) için dikilir. Ve bü¬tün âdiller, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. 3- Sehâvet (cömertlik) sancağı Hazret-i Osman (r.a.) için dikilir. Ve bütün cömertler, onun sancağının altında toplanır¬lar. 4- Şehâdet sancağı Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) için dikilir. Ve bü¬tün şehidler, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. 5- Fıkıh sancağı, Muaz bin Cebel (r.a.) için dikilir. Ve bü¬tün Fakihler, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. 6- Ebû Zerr-i Gifâri için zühd sancağı dikilir. Ve bütün zâhidler, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. 7- Fakirlik sancağı Ebû Derdâ (r.a.) için kurulur. Ve bü¬tün fakirler, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. 8- Kıraat sancağı, Übeyy bin Ka'b (r.a.) için kurulur. Ve bütün kurrâlar, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. 9- Müezzin sancağı, Bilâl-i Habeşî (r.a.) için kurulur. Ve bütün müezzinler, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. 10-Zulmen öldürülenlerin sancağı Hazret-i Hüseyin bin Ali (r.a.) için kurulur. Ve bütün zulmen öldürülenler, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. Lideriyle Çağırılacak Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Günün birinde her sınıf insanları imamlanyla çağıracağız: o gün her kime kitabı sağ eliyle verilirse, işte onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar ve kıl kadar zulmedilmeyecekler. Kabirleri Ziyaret Denildi (alimler buyurdular:) Şehidlerin ruhları, her ne kadar ilüyîn'de olsalar da, devamlı olarak her cuma günü kabirlerini ziyaret ederler. Bundan dolayı Cuma günü ve gecesi, kabir ziyareti müstehaptır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Her kim dünyada tanıdığı mü'min bir kardeşinin kabrine uğrar da ona selâm verirse, o (kabirdeki kişi) mutlaka onu tanır ve selâmını alır. Hakikat Kılıcı İle Ölüm Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hayatı nefsiyle olan kişinin, ölümü ruhunun gitmesiyle olur. Hayatı Rabbi ile olanlar ise; muhakkak ki o kişi, tabiî hayattan asıl hayata intikâl etmektedir. Hakikî hayat da budur. Şeriat kılıcıyla öldürülme olduğu zaman o kişi canlı merzûk olmuş olur. Hakikat ve sidk kılıcıyla ölenler acaba nasıl olurlar? (2/125) Hafız buyurdu: "Kesinlikle olmaz. Kalbi aşk ile zinde olup hayat bulan kişi. Fena bulmaz, asla yok olmaz. Onun için âlem defteri üzere sebatımız var Dünya durdukça ve hatta kıyamette bile onlar hep yâd edi¬leceklerdir..... Şehidler İki Sınıftır Kâşânî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allah yolunda öldürülenler iki sınıftırlar. 1- Küçük cihâd ile öldürülenler, 2- Büyük cihâd ile öldürülenler... Cihâd-ı Asğar (küçük cihâd) ile öldürülmek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını talep etmek için kişinin Allah yolunda cân vermesidir. Zâhir'de böyle olduğu gibi... Cihâd-ı Ekber (büyük cihâd) ile öldürülmek ise, nefsi kırmak, muhabbet kılıcıyla nefsi öldürmek, hevâ-ü hevesi bastırmak ve ona hakim olmaktır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğu gibi... E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bâzı gazalarından döndüklerinde şöyle buyurdular: -"Biz, küçük savaştan büyük cihâd'a döndük." Bu sınıfların ikisi de ölü değillerdir; belki Rablerinin katında hakikî bir hayat ile diridirler. Tabiatın kirlerinden tecrid etmişler, pisliklerden sıyrılmışlardır. Hazret-i Kuds'a yakındırlar. Manevî cennetlerde manevî rızıklarla merzûkturlar. Yani, marifetler, ha¬kikatler ve nurların aydınlatmasına kavuşmuşlardır. Canlılar rızıklandıkları gibi onlar da sûrî cennetlerde merzûkturlar ve emindirler. Cennetlerin Mertebeleri Muhakkak ki cennetler, mertebe mertebedir. 1 - Bâzısı manevîdir. 2- Bâzısı da sûrîdir. Bu ikisinden her biri, marifetler, ilimler ve kazandıkları a-melleri hasebince dereceler üzeredir. Manevî cennetler; 1-Cennetü'z-Zât. 2- Cennetü's-Sıfât (olmak üzere ikiye ayrılır). Derecelerinin fazileti, marifetlerinin faziletine, melekût ve ceberûtte yükselmeleri hasebincedir. Sûrî cennetler ise "Cennetü'1-Efdir. Sûrî cennet olan cennetü'l-efâlin derecelerinin değişikliği, amellerin değişikliği hasebincedir. Yüce semâlardan âlemü'l-mülkte mertebelerin tedricî ve bütün bu cennet çeşitlerini ihtiva eden cennetlerde mertebeler, minnetkârlıklar üzeredir. Uhud Şehidleri Uhud şehidleri hakkında rivayet edilen hadis-i şerifte sö¬zü edilen; "Yeşil kuş" semavî ecrâma işarettir. "Kandiller," yıldızlardır. Yani, münezzehliğinden dolayı, semavî ecrâma nurlar sebe¬biyle bağlanmaktadırlar. "Cennet nehirleri", ilmin kaynakları ve yayıldığı yer¬lerdir. "Cennet meyveleri", haller, keşifler ve marifetlerdir. Veya nehirler ve meyveler, sûridirler. Onların manevî derece¬leri hasebincedir. Veya sûrî cennetlerdir. Dünyada Olanlar Misâl Aleminde Zîrâ dünya da bulunan her şey; 1 - Yemeklerden, 2- İçeceklerden, 3- Nikâhlardan, 4- Giyeceklerden, 5- Barınak ve sığınaklardan, 6- Diğer bütün eşya ve şehevî şeylerin hepsi âhirette misâl âleminde mevcutturlar. Semâ tabakalarında, dünyada arındıklarından, müjdelemek¬tedirler. Azabtan emniyet nimetiyle müjdelemektedirler. Azab, nok¬sanlıklar ve taksîr için lazımdır. Hüzünden kurtulmakla müjdelemektedirler. Dünya nimetle¬rinden kaçırdıklarından dolayı hüzünden kurtulmuşlardır. Çünkü (şehidler) için, dünya nimetlerinden daha şerefli, da¬ha saf, daha temizi husule geldi. Onlar efâl cennetlerinde bakî olup bu nimetlerle merzukturlar. Onlar için fazilet vardır. O da sıfat cennetlerinde ziyâdeliktir. Kendisine " Rıdvan ile işaret edildi. Veya sıfat cennetinin nimeti ve zât cennetinin fazlıdır. Muhakkak ki. onların efâl cennetinde ecir almaları ile asla onların sevâblan zayi olmaz. Kaşânînin sözleri burada bitti. Futühât Hizmetleri Sâlike gereken şey, kendisine flıtûhât çeşitlerinin (manevî kapıların) açılması için; 1 - Malını, 2- Bedenini 3- Ruhunu, Allah yolunda harcamalıdır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ey gönül! Dostun sonsuz nimetine karşı, tamahkâr olma! Cimrilik yapma! Hayata canlılık veren, aşk ile onunla harcamaktır. ALLAH KORKUSU Yüce Meali: Hele o, kendilerine yara değdikten sonra Allah'ın ve Pey-gamber'in emrine icabet eyleyenler, mü'minler içinden bilhassa böyle ihsan ve ittikâ edenler için pek büyük bir ecir var.172 Onlar ki, nâs, kendilerine: "Haberiniz olsun, nâs sizin için tahşidât yaptılar; onun için onlardan korkun" dediler de, bu kendilerinin îmânlarını artırdı "Allah yetişir bize, o ne güzel ve¬kil" (Hasbünallâhü ve ni'me'l-vekîl) dediler.173 Sonra da, kendilerine hiçbir keder dokunmaksızın, Allahtan bir nimet ve bir fazl ile avdet ettiler ve Allah'ın rızâsı ardınca gittiler. Daha çok büyük bir fazlın sahibidir Allah.174 Size o haberi getiren şeytan, sâde kendi dostlarını korku¬tur; siz ondan korkmayın da, bana isyandan korkun; eğer mü'minlerseniz.175 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: İcâbet Edenler "Hele o, Allah'ın ve Peygamberin emrine icabet eyleyenler." Kendilerine emredilen ve nehyedilen şeylerde icabet ettiler ve itaat ettiler. Ailâhü Teâlâ'nın; (Öyleyse) bana icabet etsinler." Kavl-i şerifinde olduğu gibi. (Neden sonra icabet ve itaat edenler?) "Kendilerine yara değdikten son¬ra," Uhud gazvesinde yaralanmalar... "Mü'minler içinden bilhassa böyle ihsan edenler için (vardır)," Bunun altına, emredilen bütün şeyleri yapmak da girer, (daha kimler için vardır?) "Ve ittikaa edenler." Bütün menhiyattan çekilmek bunun altına girer. (Ne vardır?) "Pek büyük bir ecir var." Büyük sevâb var. İlmi bir Tetkik Şerifi cümlesi, mukaddem haberdir. Mübtedâ ise, fkavl-i şerifidir.Cümle raf mahaiiindedir. kav şerifinin haberi de,cümlesidir. kavl-işerifindeki kelimesi, tebgîz için değildir. Çünkü; "O, Allah'ın ve Peygamberin emrine icabet 'eyleyenler," onların hepsiydi. Hakikaten hepsi ihsanda bulundular, bazıları değil... Belki bu kelimesi, beyân içindir. Bu takdirde şöyle bir manâ husule gelir: Allah'a ve Rasûlüne icabet edenler için pek büyük bir ecir vardır. Ancak onlar, ihsan ve takva vasıflarıyla sıfatlandılar. Bu onlar için bir medih (ve övme)dir. Ve onların büyük ecirlerinin sebebini, illetini ve onların güzel fiillerini beyân etmektedir. Yoksa büyük ecri, ihsan ve takva ile tatyîd etmemek ve bağlamamaktadır. Yaralı Sahabeler ve... Rivayet olundu: Ebû Süfyân ve Ashabı Uhud'dan rucû ettiklerinde, Revhâ denilen bir mevziye vardılar. Burası Mekke ile Medine arasında bir mevki idi... Pişman oldular, bir daha dönmeye ve mü'minlerden geri ka¬lanların kökünü kazımayı, bütün Müslümanları öldürmeyi düşün¬düler. Müşriklerin bu düşünceleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ulaştı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ebû Süfyâni talep etmek üze¬re ashabını düşman üzerine çıkmaya davet etti. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabına şöyle buyurdu: (2/126) -"Bizimle beraber ancak dün hazır olanlar çıksınlar!" Vakıamıza (Uhud savaşına) katılanlar, yola çıksınlar. Çünkü Arablar, vakıalara (hâdiselere) günler diye isim verirlerdi. On¬ları Allah'ın günleri diye zikretti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ashabı ile beraber düşmana doğru yola çıktılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bununla, düşman¬lara karşı güç ve kuvvetlerini göstermek istedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber büyük bir cemaat vardı. Bu şekilde Hamrâ'ul-Esed denilen yere kadar vardılar. Bu¬rası Medine-i Münevvereden seksen (80) mil uzaklıkta bir yerdir. Ashâb-ı kiram hep yaralıydılar. Nefislerini, ecir ve sevabı kaçır¬mamak için meşakkat ve zorluklara tahammül ediyorlardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müşriklerin kalbine bir korku verdi. Çekip gittiler. Bu âyet-i kerime bu hâdise üzerine nâzü oldu. Bu gazveye "Hamrâ'ül-Esed Gazvesi" denildi. Ama küçük Bedir Gazvesi ise, bu hâdiseden bir sene sonra vâki oldu. Şu kavl-i şerîf, ona işaret etmektedir. "Onlar ki, insanlar, kendilerine dedi" Kendisiyle karşılaştıkları, Abd-i Kays'tan bir kaafıle veya Nuaym b. Mes'ûd el- eşceî'dir. Burada şahsa. "nâs" kelimesinin kullanılması, o şahsın insanların cinsinden olması sebebiyledir. Onun kelâmı insanların kelâmı olduğu içindir. Meselâ: "Falanca adam, at'a bindi ve elbise giydi," Onun malı, bir atın dışında ve giydiği bir elbisesinin dışındadır. Veya Medine-i münevvere'de halk onun başına toplanıp sö¬zünü yaydıkları için, ferd'e nâs, denildi. (Ne dediler?) "Muhakkak ki insanlar," Yani Ebû Süfyân ve ashabı, sizin için toplandılar." Küçük Bedir Gazvesi Rivayet olundu. Ebû Süfyân, Medine'den Mekke'ye dönmeye azmedip hare¬ket ettiğinde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine şöyle seslendi: -"Ey Muhammedi Biz mîadımız (sözleşmemiz; görüşme ve karşılaşma zamanımız ve yerimiz) gelecek sene "Küçük Bedir"dir, Eğer dilersen seneye orada savaşalım!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de: İnşallah! Allah dilerse...!" buyurdular. Ertesi sene olduğunda, Ebû Süfyân ordusuyla Mekke'den yola çıktı. "Merru'z~Zahrân"a kadar vardır. Orada konakladı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onun kalbine korku saldı. Dönmek üzere hazırlıklar yapmak üzereydi... Kendisine Abd-i Kays'tan bir kaafıle rastladı. Bu kaafıle azık (ve erzak) için Medine'ye gidiyordu. Ebû Süfyân onlara, Müslü¬manları, durdurmaları karşılığında, bir deve yükü kuru üzüm şart koştu. Veya Nuaym bin Mes'ûd kendisiyle karşılaştı. Nuaym bin Mes'ûd umreden geliyordu. Ebû Süfyân (korkusunu belli etme¬den geri kaçmak için) ona: -"Ey Nuaym! Biz Muhammed'le, Bedir mevsiminde buluş¬mak üzere sözleşmiştik. Ancak bu sene kurak bir yıldır. Verimli bir yıl olması lâzım. Bu yıl savaşmaya el verişli değil. Yağışlı olmalı ki, hayvanlarımızı otlatalım ve bol bol süt içelim. Ben geri dönme¬yi düşündüm. Fakat Muhammed yola çıkmışsa (buraya gelir ve biz de buradan çıkmışsak) bu durum onun cesaretini arttıracak¬tır. Sen Medine'ye gidip, onun yola çıkmasını engellersen (Mekke-lilerin büyük bir kalabalıkla yola çıktığını söyler ve onları korku¬tursan) sana benden 10 deve var!" dedi. O sırada Süheyl bin Amr da yanlarına çıka gelip onlara katıl¬dı. (Süleyhl bin Amr, develerin verilmesinde kefil oldu.) Nuaym, Medine'ye geldi. Mü'minlerİ, savaşın techîzi ve ha-zırhğıyla meşgul iken gördü. Müslümanlara sordu: yapıyorsunuz böyle? Ben sizin eski diyarınızdan (Mek¬ke'den) geliyorum. Mekkeliler, çok iyi hazırlanmışlar. Yine de yola çıkacak mısınız? Eğer siz Mekkelilere karşı savaşa gidecek olursanız, hiçbiriniz sağ ve salim olarak geri dönemezsiniz (Hepinizi öl¬dürürler....)" Bu sözler, Müslümanların bazılarının kalblerine tesir etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bunu onlardan bildi (ve bâzı mü'minlerin kalblerine korkunun girdiğini gördü.) Şöyle buyurdu: -"Muhammed (s.a.v.)'ın nefsi kudret elinde olana (Allah'a) yemin olsun ki, elbette ben müşriklere karşı savaşa çıkacağım; hiçbir kimse benimle çıkmasa bile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber yetmiş süvari sa¬vaşa çıktı. Hepsi de: "(Hasbünallâhü ve ni'me'lvekfl) "Allah yetişir bize, o ne gü¬zel vekil" diyorlardı. Mü'minlerin İmanı Arttı "Bu kendilerinin artırdı." Bu söz, (Bu söz neyi arttırdı?) îlil "İmân" Manâ şöyledir: Müslümanlar (Nuaym bin Mes'ûd'un) bu sö¬züne iltifat etmediler. Belki imanlarında daha sabit oldular. Allah¬'a yakınları daha sabit oldu. Mutmain olmaları ziyâdeleşti. İslâm'ın hamiyyetini izhâr ettiler. Ve bu niyetlerinde hâlis oldular. Allah yetişir bize, dediler." Allah bize yetişir ve o bize kâfidir, dediler. Ona tevekkül edip dayanana Allah kâfidir. "O ne güzel vekil" Kendisine tevekkül edilen sâdece Odur; Allâhtır. Küçük Bedirde "Sonra da, Allah'tan bir nimet ile." Cümlenin başındaki (d) fe harfi, fesahat içindir. Müşriklere karşı çıktılar, sözleşmeyi ifâ ettiler. (Verdikleri küçük Bedirde savaşma randevusuna sâdık kaldılar. Savaş mey¬danına gittiler. Ve orada) Maksatlarından, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin büyük bir nimetine kavuşmuş bir halde döndüler. Hem de kimsenin takdir edemeyeceği kadar büyük bir nimetle döndüler. Bu büyük nimetler; 1-Afiyet, 2- İman üzere sebat, 3- imanda ziyâdelik, 4- Düşmanların kendilerinden korkmalarıdır. 5- Ticâretten dolayı büyük bir kâr elde ettiler. "Kendilerine hiçbir Kötülük (keder) dokunmaksızın," 6- Kötülüklerden salim olarak döndüler. 7- Kendilerine bir eziyet dokunmadı. 8- İkrah ettikleri bir şey onların başn a gelmedi. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ordusu ile beraber, Küçük Bedr'e vardı. Küçük Bedir, Kinâne oğullarının pazar ve panayır yeriydi. Onlar, orada senede sekiz gün toplanır, alış-veriş yapar¬lardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, orada müşriklerden hiç kimse¬ye rastlamadı. Pazara geldiler. Beraberlerinde, nafakalar, paraları ve ticâ¬ret malları vardı. Alış-veriş yaptılar. Çok kâr ettiler. Kuru üzüm alış verişi yaptılar. Kâr ettiler. Bir dirheme karşı iki dirhem kazan¬dılar. Medine-i Münevvereye sağ ve salîm olarak ve hiçbir zarara uğramadan döndüler. Ebû Süfyân (ve ordusu) Mekke'ye döndü. Mekkeliler, Ebû Süfyân'ın ordusuna; "Sevik askeri" adını verdiler. Ve onlarla {alay ederek), -"Siz, ancak sevik içmeye çıktınız. (Siz ancak, kavut yemeğe çıkmış karanavacılarsıniz)" dediler. (2/127) Allah'ın Rızâsına Tabi Oldular "Ve tâbi oldular (ardınca gittiler.)" Getirip söyledikleri her fiil ve sözde, tâbi oldular. Bukavl-işerîf, ı^üfü kavH şerifinin üzerine atıftır, (Neye tâbi oldular:) "Allah'ın rızâsının" Dünya ve âhirette de kurtuluşun kaynağı olan hayra, cesaret, ve Allah yolunda savaşa çıkmaları sebebiyle erdiler. "Daha, çok büyük bir fazlın sahibidir Allah." Allâhü Teâlâ fazlından ihsanda bulundu. 1-Tesbît, 2- İman ziyâdesi, 3- Cihâd'a çıkma başarısı, 4- Din'de salâbet, 5- Düşmana karşı cesaretini izhâr etmek, 6- Güzel menfaat ile beraber, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın on¬ları bütün kötülüklerden muhafaza etmesi, Bu fazl ve lütuf ta, aynı zamanda; kendileriyle beraber cihâ¬da çıkmayıp geride kalanların hatalı görüşlerinden dolayı duyduğu hasret ve savaşa çıkanların nail oldukları nimetlerden dolayı piş¬manlık duymaları da mü'minlere bir fazl-u keremdir. Kârlı Ticâret Rivayet olundu: Ashâb-ı kiram, (Küçük Bedir'e gidip orada düşmanla karşı¬laşmadan ve orada ticâret yaparak iyi bir kazanç elde edip dön¬dükleri için aralarında konuştular:) -"Acaba, bu gazve olur mu (Allah bize cihâd savabı verir mil" dediler. Bundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine gazve sevabı verdi ve onlardan razı oldu. Şeytan Dostlarını Korkutur "Ancak bu size o haberi getiren," Ey mü'minlerî (Sizi) savaştan alıkoymaya çalışan. Burasımübtedâ'dır. (kimdir?) "Şeytandır." Mübtedânm haberidir. "Kendi dostlarını korkutur;" Şeytan, (dostları olan) münafıkları, müşriklerin galebesi ve kahrı ile korkutmaktadır. Korkutuyor ki, onlarla savaşa çıkmaktan vazgeçip otursunlar, diye. (Şeytanın dostları) kalblerinde hastalık olan münafıklardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle savaşa çıkma¬yıp, geride kalan ve evde oturanlardır. Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Şeytanın kâfirlerle kor¬kutması, ancak dostları olan münafıklara tesir eder. Ey mü'minler! Sizler İse, evliyâullah (Allah'ın dostları), Allâhın hizbisiniz ve galiblersiniz. Şeytanın korkutması size taalluk etmez. (Sizi etkilemez.) Ai "Siz onlardan korkmayın," Şeytân ve şeytanın dostlarından... Ebû Süfyân ve diğerle¬rinden korkmayın. "Ve benden korkun!" Emrime muhalefet etmekten korkun."Eğer mü'minlerseniz." İman, Allah korkusunun, gayrisinden korkmanın üzerine tercih edilmesini iktizâ eder. İman, şeytan ve dostlarının şerrin¬den emniyeti gerektirir. Korkunun Kısımları Korku üç kısımdır. 1- Avamın korkusu, 2- Hâssın korkusu, 3-Ahassın korkusu... Avamın korkusu, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabındandır. Hâssın korkusu, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden uzaklaşmaktan korkarlar. Ahassın korkusu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu mertebeleri şöyle işaret etti¬ler: -"'(Allâhım!) Afvınla senin azabından sığınırım! Senin rızân ile senin gazabından sığınırım! Ve Senden sana sığınırım!" Fenaya Ermek Sâlik (seyr-ü suluk yolcusunun) üzerine düşen vazife, nef¬sinden ve onun sıfatlarından, fena bulmalı (ve geçmelidir). Varlıkta, Allâhü Teâlânın varlığından başka bir varlık gör¬memelidir. Korkmamalı; ancak Allah'tan korkmalıdır. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarının üzerinde yegâne kahır (üstün ve istediğini yaptıran)dır. Bütün işlerde o kâfidir. Halil (Dostluk) Makamı Necmüddin Kübrevî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dostluk makamının sonu, kişinin kendi nefsinin ve bütün kâinatın (mahlûkatın) üzerine dört tekbir ile tekbir almasıdır. Bu takdirde kendisi için, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bütün şeylerden kendisine kâfi ve yeterli olduğu tahakkuk eder. Allâhü Teâlâ onun kendi nefsinden ve mâsivâ'dan dolayı ne güzel vekildir." Mâsivâ'nm Üzerine Hafız Şirâzî buyurdular: -"Ben hemen o saatte, Aşk pınarından abdest aldım. Dört tekbir çekip aldım. Bir uğurda, ard arda... (Allah'tan gayri) Her ne ki, var ise onun üzerine... Allâh'dan Gayrisi Hafız Şirâzî, aşk ile kıyam ettiği zaman, Allah'tan gayrinin vücûdunu ölü gördü. Câmidât menzilinde gördü. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Allah'ın yanında diğer bir ilaha daha çağırma! Başka ilah yok, ancak O! O'nun vechinden başka her şey helaktedir, hüküm O'nun ve nihayet döndürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz. Ölü (cenaze) namazı dört tekbirledir. Başkası ile değil... Bu ise, kişinin nefsinden ve kâinattan geçmesidir. Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri bizleri ve sizleri tevhîdin hakikatini tahakkuk ettirsin, âmin. Dört Tekbir Ebû Yezid Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ben on iki sene nefsim için demirci idim. Elli sene kalbimin aynası idim. Orada kendime baktım. Bir de baktım ki, ortasında (belimde) zünnâr (Hıristiyanların kemeri¬ni) gördüm. On iki sene de bu zünnârı kesmeye çalıştım. Sonra dönüp baktım, bir'de ne göreyim! Bâtın (iç âlemimde) zünnâr gördüm. Beş yıl da bunu kesmeye çalıştım, nasıl keseceğim diye bak¬tım. Bana keşf olundu. Halka baktım. Onları ölü gördüm. Onların üzerine dört tekbir aldım..." Hikâye (kabir) Vefatından sonra Ebû Yezîd Bestâmî (k.s.) hazreterine denildi: "Münker ve Nekir melekleriyle senin hâlin nasıldı?" Ebû Yezid Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Onlar bana; Senin Rabbin kimdir?" diye sorduklarında ben onlara: -"Siz ikiniz Rabbime sorun: Eğer Rabbim (benden dolayı) o, benim kulumdur, derse, bu (bana) kâfidir. Yok (eğer Rabbim o benim kulumdur, demezse,) eğer ben, defalarca: "Ben, onun ku¬luyum!" desem bile; Allâhü Teâlâ'nın kabulü olmadıkça bir şey ifâde etmez..." dedim. Kulluğun Hakikati Ubudiyetin (kulluğun) hakikati, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisi olan her şeyden (mâsivâ'dan) teberri etmek, uzaklaşmakla olur. Bu velev ki, onun orucu, namazı ve diğer ibâdetleri olsa bi¬le.... Rivayet olundu:' Ebû Yezid Bestâmî (k.s.) Hazretleri, Ömrünün sonlarında mihraba geçti. Ve şöyle dedi: -"İlâhî (Ey Allah'ım!), ben orucumu, namazımı ve de ikisinin dışında olan ibâdetlerimi düşünmüyorum. Belki diyorum ki: -"Ben ömrümü dalâlette geçirdim! Şu an zunnarımı kestim. Müslüman olarak senin kapma geldim. Senin kapın da İslâm dini¬dir..." Bu ise hakikî olarak kişinin nefsinden insaf etmesidir. Şeyh Sa'dî Şirâzî, kendi şeyhi es-Sehrûrdî, hakkında buyur¬dular: (2/128) Daimî gece. Ve cehennem buharından korkmadı. Kulağıma bir ses geldi Gaibten; Ne oldu ki cehennem benimle doldu. Meğer diğerleri görünen yol oldu. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, nefsini asla tezkiye etmemesidir. Nefsini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kerametlerine mahal (ehil yer) görmemelidir. Belki tevazu etmelidir. Salih amellerine nisbetle kötü amellerini çok görmelidir. Nefsinde ancak, sırf yokluk görmelidir. Şiâr-ı İslam Bil ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda cihâd etmek (İslâm dininin yayılması için gayret sarfetmek) Müslümanların şiân ve mü'minlerin âdetlerindendir. Bu yolda, mü'minler, kınayanların kınamalarından korkmazlar. Görmüyor musun hâli böyle bir kavmi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri nasıl medhetti: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, hulûs, yakîn ve temkîne ulaştırsın. Âmin. -"Ey o bütün iymân edenleri İçinizden kim dininden dönerse duysun: Allah onun yerine öyle bir kavim getirecek ki, Allah onları sever, onlar Allah'ı severler. Mü'minlere karşı boyunları aşağıda, kâfirlere karşı başları yukarıda... Allah yolunda mücâhede ederler, dil uzatanın levminden korkmazlar. İşte o, Allah'ın fazlıdır. Onu dilediğine verir ve Allah vâsfdir, alîm'dir. Kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber olursa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu korur ve düşmanlara karşı ona yardım eder; husu¬siyetle nefs-i emmâre düşmanına karşı ona yardım eder. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: İstikâmet olan kişiyi bilirim. O melâmet dağının başındadır. Tabiatın vasıflarından temiz bir halde öldü. Hevâ-ü hevesine talak vererek canını verdi. Gölge gitti. Güneş kaldı. Bütün dolaştıklarını eteğinden döktü... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, hulûs, yakîn ve temkîne ulaştırsın. Âmin. KAFİRLERİN ÇALIŞMASI SENİ ÜZMESİN Yüce Meali: Sana da, o küfürde yarışanlar hüzün vermesin. Çünkü onlar, Allah'a bir zarar edebilecek değiller. Allah onlara âhirette bir hazz vermemek istiyor; onlara azîm bir azap var.176 Şüphesiz, iymân bedeline küfrü satın alanlar, Allah'a zerrece zarar verecek değiller ve onlar için elîm bir azap var.177 Bir de, o küfredenler, kendilerini bırakışımızı, zinhar kendileri için bir hayır sanmasınlar. Biz onları, sırf günahlarını artırsınlar diye bırakıyoruz. Hem, onlara zillet verici bir azap var. Küfre Hizmet Edenler "Sana da küfürde yarışanlar hüzün vermesin." Kâfirlerin, küfre olan gayet hırslan ve kendisine şiddetli rağbetlerinden dolayı seri bir şekilde ona düşmeleri, seni üzmesin. Onlar, (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleriyle beraber savaşa katılmayıp) geride kalan münafıklardır. Münafıklar, içlerinde gizlemiş oldukları (küfre) sür'âtle koşmakta, kâfirlere yardım etmekte ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nurunu söndürmek-için çalışmaktadırlar. "Çünkü onlar, Allah'a bir zarar edebilecek değiller." Kâfirler, bu hareketleriyle, elbette ki, Allah'ın dostlarına ve dinine zarardan hiçbir zarar veremezler. "Allan onlara ahrette bir hazz vermemek istiyor;" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bununla âhirette onlara sevâbtan herhangi bir nasîb yapmamayı murad etmektedir. Bundan dolayı onları tuğyan ve azgınlıklarının içinde terk etti. Küfür üzere helak oluncaya kadar orada oyalanmaya devam ettiler. İrâde'nin .zikrinde, onların küfürlerinin nihayet derecesine ulaştığını ve hatta erhamurrahimîn (rahmet edenlerin en merhametlisi olan Allâhü Teâlâ) onlar için âhirette onlara rahmetinden hiçbir nasîbin olmamasını murad etti. Çünkü onların küfürde koşmaları (ve küfür için çalışmaları) olmamış olsaydı, mücerred küfürlerinden dolayı; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, âhirette onların bir nasîblerinin olmamasını murad etmezdi. "Ve onlar için vardır." Bu küllî mahrumiyetle beraber sevabın yerine onlar için vardır. (Ne vardır?) "Azîm bir azap var." Miktarı Ölçülmeyecek kadar büyük... İman ile Küfrü Satın Alanlar "Şüphesiz, iymân bedeline küfrü satın alanlar." İmanın yerine küfrü alanlar, demektir. Aldıkları küfre rağbet edenler ve terk ettikleri imandan yüz çevirenler. "Allah'a zerrece zarar verecek değiller ve onlar için elîm bir azap var.' Cereyan eden âdetlere göre, müşterinin aldığı şeyi çok beğenmesi, gıpta etmesi, onu satın aldığı için keyifli olması ve o aldığı şey kâr ettiği zamanda çok sevinmesidir. Yine müşteri, satın aldığı şey, kendisine zarar ve hüsran getirdiğinde çok üzülür. Onların, imanın yerine küfrü almaları kendilerini büyük zarara uğrattığına işaretle, elim azabla vasıflandılar... İstidrâc "Bir de, o küfredenler, zinhar sanmasınlar." ismi mevsûl sılası ile beraber, fiilinin failidir. "Muhakkak o şey ki," İlmî Bir Tetkîk Yerinde oiduğu şey, mefûiün yerine geçerlidir. Çünkü kendisiyle maksat tamam olmaktadır. Mübtedâ ile haberin arasına nisbetie kalbi fiile taalluk etmektedir, l* Masdariyet için¬dir. Veya mevsûidur. Aidi hazf olundu. Bunun hakkı (U ûf şeklinde) ayrı ayrı yazılmış olmasıdır. Hat ilmi ve kaideleri bunu gerektirir. Lâkin, hazret-i Osman (r.a.)'m mushâfmda muttasıl (dfdiye bitişik) vâki olup yazıldı. Ona (hazret-i Osman r.a. 'm mushâfina) muhalefet edilmez. Müshâflarm yazılmasında "/mam "m (Hazret-i Osman r.a.'m yazmış olduğu Kur'ân-ı kerimin) sünnetine tâbi oluruz.... (Kâfirleri neyi sanmasınlar?) "Kendilerini bırakişımızi, mühlet vermek ve ömrü uzatmak, demektir. İmla etmek (ömür vermek) zaman üzerine kasredilmiştir. Zamanın geçmesinde kullanılır. Birbirlerini takibettikleri için, gece ve gündüze; "Gece ve gündüzün birbirini takibetmesi" denilir. Yani, bizim kendilerine mühlet vermemiz veya kendileine vermiş olduğumuz uzun müddet, demektir. (Kendilerine verilen mühleti ne sanmasınlar?) "Kendileri için bir hayır." Kendilerini irâdelerinden menetmeler burada tafdflin manâsı onların düşünce ve inançlarına göredir. "Ancak o sırf," Hepsi onu bitişik gerçekleştirdiler. ("Günahlarını artırsınlar diye bırakıyoruz." Hayır ve şerrin faili ve ikisinin müridinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olduğuna kâll olan Ehl-i Sünnet ve 'cemaate göre oJıSjJ kavl-ı şerifinin başındaki lâm, irâde lamıdır. Çünkü, ouyı (imlâ ve mühlet) ömrü uzatmaktır. Hiç şüphe¬siz bu, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fıillerindendir. Ve bu kâfirler için hayırlı değildir. Çünkü ömürlerinin uzamasıyla onlar, günahın ziyâde olmasına tevessül edecek, tuğyan ve azgınlıkları daha da artacaktır. (2/129) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara mühlet verdiğinde ve irade¬siyle onların ömürlerini uzattığında, onlar, bu ömürle küfürden, tuğyan ve azgınlıktan günahlar işlediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri günahların da yaratıcısıdır. Günahlar, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın iradesiyle yaratılmaktadır. Onu murad edendir. Nasıl ki, kul. kendisini günaha iten ve günaha götüren sebebleri murat ettiği gibi... Yani kul isteyen Allah da yaratandır. kavl-i şerifinin başındaki lâm, illet ve sebebiyet lamı değildir. Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin efâli (işleri) garazlarla muallel (ve illetlere bağlı) değildir. Mutezile mezhebine göre, kavl-i şerifinin başındaki lâm, âkibe lâm'ıdır. Hem, onlara zillet verici bir azap var." Onunla âhirette horlanıp aşağılanırlar. Hayırlı İnsan, Şerli İnsan? -"En hayırlı insan, ömrü uzun ve ameli güzel olandır. En şerli (ve kötü) insan, ömrü uzun ve ameli kötü olandır. Zenginlik Bu âyet-i kerime, delâlet eder ki, kâfir ve fâsıkların ömürle¬rinin uzun olması, dünyada onların murad (arzu ve isteklerine) kavuşmaları (ve zenginlikleri), onlar için hayırlı değildir. Bunlar belki suret ve görünüşte nimettirler, ama hakikatte nikmettir (azabtır). Görmez misin? Muhakkak ki insana, zehirli bir tatlı yediren ve ikram eden kişi, hakikatte tatlı değil, zehir ikram etmiştir. Çünkü sonuçta o yediği zehirli tatlı onu helake götürecektir. Kâfirlerin uzun ömür ve küfürleri de onları azaba götürecektir. Çokluk Kula yakışan şey, asla mağrur olmamasıdır; 1- Uzun ömürle, 2- Yardımla ve destekle (hayatta aldığı başarılarla) 3- Malın çokluğu ile, 4- Ve evlâdının çokluğuna, aldanıp şımarmamalıdır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Mağrur olma! Cihanı aziz edene karşı. O ki cihanı hemen eğri edip yıkabilir. Bu dünya yılandır. Dünyayı dolaş... Yılan tut. Yılandan tut... Yılan getirirsin. O yılan seni helak eder... Nimetler Allâhü Teâlâ hazreteri, hazretlerine şöyle buyurdu: Mirâc gecesi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) -"Muhakkak ki nimetlerimdendir: benim, ümmetinin üzerine olan 1- Ümmetinin ömrünü kısa yaptım ki, günahları çok olmasın. 2- Onların mallarını azalttım ki, kıyamet günü hesaplan şiddetli olmasın, 3- Zamanlarını geciktirdim ki, kabirlerinde hapisleri uzun sürmesin ... Nefis İlgili Yine Allâhü Teâlâ (Mi'rac gecesi Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine) buvurdu: -"EyAhmed! Yumuşak elbise ile süslenme! Güzel yemek ve yumuşak yatak (vatı) ile ziynetlenme! Muhakkak ki nefis, bütün kötülüklerin barınağı, yuvası ve bütün kötülüğün arkadaşıdır. Sen nefsi, kötülüğe çektikçe, o seni ma'sıyete çeker. Nefis, taat konusunda sana muhalefet eder. Ma'siyette sana itaat eder. Sen, nefsi, doyurduğun zaman, nefsin azar (tuğyana düşer.) Müstağnî (ihtiyaçsız) olduğu zaman, kibirlenir! Hatırlandığı zaman unutur! Güvenildiğinde, gaflet eder. Ve nefis şeytânın yakınıdır!" Denildi ki: Nefsin misâli, deve kuşunun misâli gibidir. Deve kuşu çok yer. Ona yüklendiğinde uçamaz. Kendisine; -"Sen kuşsun!" denildiği zaman, o: -"Ben deveyim! İşte ayaklarım!" der. Kendisine bir şey yüklediğin zaman da, -"Ben kuşum, işte bunlar da benim kanatlarım!" der. Nefsi Azıtan Şeyler Çok mal ve kemâl derecesinde tam bir istiğna {muhtaç olmama) nefsi azıtıp şımartır. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Çünkü insan muhakkak tuğyan eder; kendini müstağni görmekle!" Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Şehvetperest olma! Nefse taat etme! Çünkü o, her saat bir başkasının kıblesidir. Sa'dî Şirâzî (r.h.) buyurdular: İşittim ki; Koyunun başı bıçağın altında iken, Kasaba şöyle dedi. Son cezan beni yemen ve görmendir. Pehlevî adam semiz ve yağlıyım, Ve ye ve göreceksin. Dünya Yakışmaz Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Ben (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine), ya resûlellâh (s.a.v.)! Allah'tan yemek (bol rızık) istesen de, Allah, sana yedirse (ve bol nzik) verse!",dedim. Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Bunun üzerine ben ağlamaya başladım; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden görmüş olduğum açlığa ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şiddetli açlıktan dolayı karnına taş bağlamasından dolayı (üzülüp ağladım)." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ey Âişe! Nefsim kudret elinde olan Allah'a yemin olsun ki, eğer ben Rabbimden dünyanın bütün dağlarını altın yapmasını isteseydim; elbette Allâhü Teâlâ onları benimle icra ederdi. Yeryüzünde nereye gitsem, o altınları benimle beraber gezdirirdi. Lâkin ben; Dünyanın açlığını, tokluğunun üzerine tercih ettim; Dünyanın fakirliğini, zenginliğinin üzerine; Dünyanın hüznünü, sevincinin üzerine tercih ettim. Ey Âişe! Muhakkak ki dünya, Muhammed (s.a.v.)'e gerekmez; Muhammed (s.a.v.)'ın ehline de yakışmaz!" buyurdu." Dünya ve Âhiret Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dünya ve âhiret iki kumadırlar. Kim ikisini bir araya top¬lamak isterse, aldatılmıştır. Birleştiğini iddia eden ise mağrurdur, aldanmiştır." Kim, nefsin hevâ-ü hevesine râm olup tâbi olmakla beraber, yüksek derecelere ulaştığını zannederse, gaflet deryasında boğulmuştur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dünya üzerine hırs ile nefse tuğyanı beraber mühlet verir. Hatta nefs dünyaya olan hırsından, ihtiyacının ötesine gider. Dünyevî maksatlar kapısı kendisine açılır. Müstağnî olur. Ve istiğnasının miktarı kendisini ziyadesiyle tuğyana götürüp azgın bir hale getirir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Gönlü dünya nimeti için yalvarmaya verme. Çünkü gönlün, çok zor bir işi var İbret Al Ey ihvan! (Kardeşlerimi) Bizden önce yaşayan kavimler (ve diğer peygamberlerin ümmetleri) uzun ömür yaşadılar ve çok mal topladılar. Onların ölümlerini tezekkür et! Hatırla! (2/230) Ve toprak altında onların hallerini düşün! Düşünün! Onların parçalarının nasıl bölündüğünü tefekkür edin! Kadınlarını dul bıraktılar! Evlâtlarını nasıl yetim bıraktılar! Mallarını zayi ettiler! Kendilerinden sonra küçükleri ve büyükleri (çocukları ve yaşlıları) helak oldu! Eserleri kesildi! Memleketleri harab oldu! Kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetlerine karşı küfür (ve nankörlük) ederse, onun döneceği yer elbette Allah'ın azabı ve hüsrandır. Ancak cehennemin derekelerine düşmüşlerdir. Kimin gafleti, onların gafleti gibi olursa, kâfirlerin vardığı yere varır. Ve eğer uzun bir ömüryaşasa bile... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mühlet verir; ama asla ihmâl etmez! Zîrâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: "Kim de küfrederse artık onun küfrü seni üzmesin! Onlar dönüp bize gelecekler, o vakit biz onlara bütün yaptıklarını haber vereceğiz. Her halde Allah bütün sînelerin künhünü bilir. Biz onlara biraz zevk ettiririz de sonra kendilerini galîz bir azaba muztarr kılarız. Dünya hayatı ve ondan faydalanmak (zevklenmek) gerçek¬ten çok azdır. Dünya bir saattir; onu da taat kıl ki, belki sen; kabul ve vusul ehli olan cemaate katılmış olursun! Namaz Bütün taat ve ibâdetler, kurtuluşun sebebleridir; hususiyet¬le de namaz... Namaz ibâdetlerin en faziletlisidir. Namaz ibâdetlerin en a'lâsı ve yücesidir. Namaz ibâdetlerin en şereflisidir. Namaz ibâdetlerin en yücesidir. Oruç Oruç göklerin melekûtüne girmenin sebeblerindendir. Oruç, dar ve sıkıcı cismânî rahimden çıkmanın ve kendisine ikinci neş'e diye tabir edilen manevî alemlere yükselmenin vasıta-larındandır. Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın sözüyle kendisine isâret edildiği qibi: "İki kerre doğmayan kişi, semâvât ve yeryüzünün melekûtüne giremez yüksek derecelere eremez. Belki orucun mücâhedesi, bir rabıtadır. Allah'a mülâkî ol¬manın müşâhedesıdir. Hadis-i kudsî ona işaret etmektedir. -"Allah azze ve celle buyuruyor: -"Oruç, benim içindir. Ve onun mükâfatını verecek olan da benim! Yani onun mükâfatı benim! Bundan dolayı noksan sıfatlar¬dan münezzeh olan Allah Sübhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, cemâlini görme saadetine nail olma şerefini açlığa bağladı. İsa Aleyhisselâm ile olan muhâtab da aç kalmaya teşvik etti ve bu¬yurdu:) -"Çok aç kal ki, beni göresin!" Yarı Arabî ve yarı Fârisî ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Her dem Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden nida gelir. Aç ol, beni görürsün! Dünyadan tecrid et, vâsıl olursun. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri rızklandırsin! Meali: Allah, müminleri bulunduğunuz hal üzere bırakacak değildir. Nihayet, murdarı temizden ayıracak... Allah, sizleri gayb'a muttali' kılacak da değil... Ve lâkin Allah, ona resullerinden dilediğini seçer. Onun için, Allah'a ve resullerine iymân edin. Ve eğer iymân eder ve korunursanız, size de azîm bir ecir var.179 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Allah değildir," murâd ediyor, (Neyi) "Bırakmayı" Terk etmeyi (Kimi terk etmeyi?) "Mü'minleri," hâlis ve muhlis mü'minleri, (ne üzere , terk etmeyi?) Bulunduğunuz hal üzereHitâb, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin asrında bulunan ihlaslı mü'minlere ve münafıklaradır. "Nihayet, murdarı temizden ayıracak..." "Şeyi ayırt etmekle ayırttfden gelmektedir. Onu azletti ve ifraz etti, demektir. Manâ şöyledir: AllâhÜ Teâlâ hazretleri, sizi böyle olduğunuz hâl üzere bırakmaz. Bâzınızı bazınıza karışmış halde bırakmaz. Hepsi tasdik üzere oldukları için; elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri içinizde muhlis olan kullanyla münafıkları birbirinden ayırt ede¬cektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, vahyetmek suretiyle sizin halinizi Peygamberine bildirip veya cihâd ile ya da hicretle münafık ile muhlisi birbirinden temyiz eder. "Allah, sizleri gayb'a mut¬tali' kılacak da değil..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizden hiçbirine gayb ilmini vermez. Sizleri, kalblerde bulunan küfür ve imana muttali kılmaz. "Ve lâkin Allah, seçer." İstifa eder. "Resullerinden dilediğini..." Rasûlüne vahyeder ve bâzı gaybleri ona haber verir. Veya ona delâlet eden şeyleri nasbeder. "Onun için, Allah'a ve resullerine iymân edin." Ihlâs sıfatı ile iman edin. Veya sâdece Allâhü Teâiâ'nın gaybe muttali olduğunu bilerek iman edin. Veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin seçkin kullarının (peygamberlerinin) vahiy yoluyla gaybe mut¬tali olduklarını bilerek iman edin. Onlar da ancak kendilerine vahiy edilenleri bilirler. "Ve eğer iymân eder." Hakikî iman ile iman ederseniz. "Ve korunursanız," Nifaktan. dır?) "Sizin için vardır." Bu iman ve takvanın mukabilinde sizin için vardır. (Ne var- "Azîm bir ecir var. Künhüne baliğ olunmayacak kadar büyük ecir var. Bu ecir takvalarının büyüklüğü kadardır. Çünkü yüce maksatlara yürü¬mek ve seçilmişlerin menzillerine erişmek, vâsıl olmak ancak, tak¬va ayaklarıyla olur. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Tarikat1 a gir! Tarikata kadem basmalısın. Hemen şimdi. Çünkü aslında zaman kademsiz olamaz. Hikâye (Haram lokma) ibrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bir gece beyt-i makdîsteki sahranın (kayanın) altında ibâ¬detle meşgul idim. Gecenin bazısı geçtiğinde, iki melek indi. O iki melekten biri diğer arkadaşına: -"Burada olan kimdir?" diye sordu. O da: -"İbrahim Edhem'dir!" dedi. Diğer melek: (-Hangi İbrahim Edhem?) -"Hani...! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin derecesini düşürdüğü şu İbrahim Edhem..." Diğeri sordu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri niçin derecesini indirdi?" O: -"İbrahim Edhem, Basradan hurma satın aldı. Hurma satın alırken bakkal'm hurmalarından bir hurma, onun hurmalarının içine karıştı!" dedi. İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Basraya gittim! O adamdan hurma satın aldım. Satın aldı¬ğım hurmalardan bir hurmayı onun hurmalarının içine koydum. Ve yine beyt-i makdise döndüm. Yine sahranın (kayanın) altında geceledim. Gecenin bir kısmı geçtiğinde, bir de baktım iki melek¬le beraberim. O iki melek gökten indiler. İkisinden biri diğerine; -"Burada kim var?" dedi. İkisinden biri; -"Bu Hurmayı yerine reddeden ve bu amelinden dolayı dere¬cesi yükselen İbrahim Edhem'dir!" dedi. (2/131) işte hakikî takva budur. Tevessül (Resülüllah'a) Takva, lâyık bir şekilde, hukuka riâyet etmektir. Bu da ancak Cenâb-i Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tevessül etmekle mümkün olur. Muhakkak ki hakikatların gaybi, (manevî) haller, Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vasıtası olmadan inkişâf etmez. Şu kavl-i şerîf ile bu gerçeğe işaret edildi: "Allah, sizleri gayb'a muttali' kılacak da değil... Ve lâkin Allah, ona resullerinden dilediğini seçer. Onun için, Allah'a ve resullerine iymân edin. Ve eğer iymân eder ve korunursanız, size de azîm bir ecir var." Takvanın hakîkatına nasıl terakkî edilir? Halbuki âlem kendi görüşü ve seçiminin takyîdinden itlâk edilip kurtulmuştur. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Allah'tan korkun ve O'na yaklaşmaya vesîle arayın ve onun yolunda mücâhede edin ki, felaha erebilesiniz. Tabi Olmak Elbette Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tâbi olmak gerekir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar (Fârisî beyit tercümesi): "Muhakkak ki Resullerin efendisine tâbi olmadan. Hiç kimse maksûd olan mertebeye ulaşamaz. Hiçbir yerden hiçbir yere gitmeye, kimse sana yol gösteremez. Onun kapısının eşiğini gönül gözüyle gör..." Allah'a ve Resulüne iman, kalbî tasdik etmek; irâdeyle şeria¬ta sarılmaktır. Kurtuluş buradadır. Başkasında değil.... Cehennem Denizi Rivayet olundu. Mü'min kişi "Hem içinizden hiç biri yoktur ki, mutlak ona varacak olma¬sın ve bu rabbinin uhdesine vâcib kıldığı bir kazıyye- mahkeme olmuştur. Âyet-i kerimesinin gereğince cehennem ateşine vardığında, (Allâhü Teâlâ rahmetiyle ona muamele eder de); Allâhü Teâlâ, tevhîd'in sevabını gemi, Kur'ân-ı kerimi, o geminin ipi (halatları), Namazı o geminin yelkeni, Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri, o geminin kaptanı, Mü'minler, o geminin üzerine oturan (yolcu)lan, yapar. Mü'minler, tekbir getirirler. O gemi, cehennem ateşi denizinin üzerinde güzel bir koku ile akar; mü'minler, selim bir şekilde cehennemi geçerler. Nasihat Ey kardeşim! Günlerini zayi etme! Çünkü senin günlerin sermâyendir. Sen sermâyeni kabzedip elde tuttuğun müddetçe kârlı iş yapmaya kaadir olursun. Daha çok sermâye tahsil etmek için çalış. (Sermâyeyi art¬tırmanın yolları:) 1-Taat'a sarıl, 2- İbâdetlere koyul, 3- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetini ihya et, 4- Ölmeden ve fevt olmadan önce Efendimiz (s.av.) hazretlerine salât ü selâm getir, Mezar'dakilerin İsteği Muhakkak kî ölüler, iki rek'at namaz kılmak için kendilerine izin verilmesini temenni ederler. Veya bir kere olsun: "lâ ilahe illallah- Allah'tan başka ma'bûd yoktur!" demeyi. Ya da, bir kere Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini teşbih etmek için i-zin isterler. Kendilerine izin verilmez. Bunun üzerine mezardaki ölüler, hayattakilerin günlerini gafletle nasıl geçirdiklerine bakıp taaccüb eder, şaşarlar! Ölü Konuşabilseydi? (Fârisî beyt tercümesi) Eğer miskin ölünün, dili olsa, Feryâd ü figân ile yalvarır. Ey hayatta olan kişi! Senin imkânın var, der. Dudaklarından zikri eksiltme. Korkma kendisiyle öldü. Bize gaflet oldu. Senin zamanın var. Sen bari bu zamanı fırsat bil! Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -İnsanlar, uykudadır; öldükleri zaman uyanırlar. Müminle Münâfıkın farkı (Âhirette) münâfıkın mü'minden temyîz edilmesi, dünyada, sözler, fiiller ve bu ikisinden başka şeylerle olduğu gibi; âhirette de, mü'minlerin yüzlerinin beyaz, münafıkların yüzlerinin siyah olması ile olur... Allâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "O birtakım yüzlerin ağaracağı ve birtakım yüzlerin karara¬cağı gün, o vakit, o yüzleri kara çıkanlara şöyle denecek: "Yâ... îmânınızdan sonra küfrettiniz ha? O halde tadın azabı, ettiğiniz nankörlüğün cezası..." Amma yüzleri ak olanlar, hep Allah'ın rahmeti içindeler, onlar onun içinde ebed-nişînler. Akıllı kişiye gereken odur ki, taat ve ibâdetlerin zorluklarına tahammül etmek, tekliflere katlanmak ve ilâhî imtihanlara ta¬hammül etmektir ki, belki, meramına kavuşur. Yüz çevirenlerin ziyan ettiği, münafıkların hüsrana uğradıkları bir günde, günah¬kâr olan nefse karşı zafer kazanır, Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Içeridekini tecrübe etmek için mihenk taşı güzel oldu. Kara yüzlü olsun, yalancı olan herkes... Bâzı büyükler buyurdular: -"İmtihan anında adam ya ikram olunur veya horlanır." Allâhü Teâlâ, hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, ona muhalefet et¬mekten korusun! Amin. Cimrilik ve Zekat Yüce Meali: Allah'ın, fazlından, kendilerine bahşettiği şeye bahiliik e-denler, sakın onu kendilerine hayırlı sanmasınlar. Hayır! O, onlar için bir serdir. Yarın kıyamet günü, o kıskandıkları mal, bo¬yunlarına tomruk edilecek. Kaldı ki, göklerin ve yerin mîrâsı hep Allah'ın... Ve Allah, her ne yaparsanız haberdârdır.180 Elbette Allah, onların: -o "her halde Allah fakirdir, bizler zenginiz" diyenlerin-lâkırdılarını işitti; o dediklerini peygamberleri nahak yere öldürdükleriyle beraber yazacağız da, diyeceğiz: -'Tadın bakalım! o yangın azabını..."181 Bu, sizin ellerinizin takdim ettiği ve Allah'ın zulümkâr olmaması yüzündendir o kullara...182 Onlar ki, -"Allah, bize şöyle and verdi: Bize ateşin yiyeceği bir kurban getirinceye kadar hiçbir resule iymân etmeyeceğiz." dediler. De ki: -"Size benden evvel birtakım resuller beyyineierie gelmiş ve o dediğinizi de getirmiş idi. Ya onları niçin katlettiniz; doğru iseniz?183 Şimdi seni tekzîb ettilerse, senden evvel de birçok resuller tekzîb olundu... Ki, o beyyineler ve o hikmetli sahifeler ve o nurlu kitâb İle gelmişlerdi. Cimrilik "Allah'ın, fazlından, kendilerine bahşettiği şeye bahiliik edenler, sakın onu sanmasınlar." Birinci mefûlü mahzuftur. onun üzerine delâlet etmektedir. Yani, cimriler, cimriliklerini sanmasınlar, demektir. "0" zamîr-i fasldir. t'râb'dan mahalli yoktur. (Cimriler, cimriliklerini ne sanmasınlar?) "Kendilerine hayırlı" İnfâklanndan daha hayırlı sanmasınlar. Mezkûr flitin ikinci mefûlüdür. "Hayır! (belki) o," cimrilik, "Onlar için bir serdir." Çünkü cimrilik kendilerine azabı celbettiği serdir. "Yarın kıyamet günü, o kıskandıkları mal, boyunlarına tomruk edilecek." "Onlar için bir serdir." Kavl-i şerifinin beyânıdır. Yaptıkları cimriliğin vebalini çekeceklerdir. Cimrilikleri (tasma gibi) bir halka olup boyunlarına dolanacaktır. Tasmanın olmadığı cihetten burası, istiâre-i temsiliyye olur. Cimriliğin vebalinin lüzumu ve onlara olan günahı, tasmanın takılmasına ve boyunlarına dolandırılmasının ilzamına benzetildi. Meselâ boynunda tasma olan güvercin gibi. Bunların herbirinin, sahibinden zevale ermesinin olmamasıdır. Burada kendi/erine oian vebal boyuna dolandarüma (tasma) üe tabir edüdi. fiili de ondan müştaktır. Meselâ: "Falancanın minnet (ve ihsanı) falancanın boynunda bir tasma'dırl" denildiği gibi... (21 \ 32) Denildi ki: "Yarın kıyamet günü, o kıskandıkları mal, boyunlarına tomruk edilecek." Âyet-i kerimesinde ki, "boyunlarına tomruk edilecek (tasma gibi boyunlarına dolandırılacak) tâbiri, istiare manâsında değil de, hakikî manâsında kullanılmıştır. Muhakkak ki, cimrilikleri bir yılan olup boyunlarına dolandıracaktır. Veya ateşten bir tasma olup, (kendilerini yakacaktır.) İleride gelecek olan hadîs-i şerifin deliliyle... "Ve Allah'ındır." Tek onundur, yalnız veya ortak olarak başkasının değildir. "Göklerin ve yerin mirası," Göklerin ve yerlerin ehlinin varis oldukları, maldan ve gayrisi şeylerden, göklerin ve yerin ehlinin varis oldukları risâletlerdir. Onlara ne oluyor ki, Allah'ın mülkünde, ona karşı cimrilik ediyorlar? Varis oldukları mallan, Allah yolunda infak etmiyorlar. Veya onların helaki ve vefatından sonra malı başkası tarafından miras olunur. Ellerine geçen malı Allah'ın yoluna infak etmezler. 0 zaman da kendilerine hasret ve pişmanlık kalır. "Ve Allah, her ne yaparsanız." Verdikleri ve menettikleri (cimrilikle vermediklerinden, i "Haberdârdır." Bunun üzerine size ceza (veya mükâfat) verir. Cimrilik Nedir? Cimrilik, vacip (ve farz) olanı vermekten imtina etmektir. Nafile olan mâlî ibâdetleri yapmamak cimrilik değildir. Bundan dolayı, vaîd (cehennemle korkutma, inzâr) ve zem (kötülemek) ona yakın olarak zikredildi. Mâlî İbâdetler Vacip olan mâlî ibâdetler çoktur. 1- Nefsi üzerine infâk etmek, 2- Geçimi üzerine lâzım olan akrabalara infak etmek, 3- Zaruret (açlıktan ölmek üzere) olanlara infak etmek, 4- Mal ile takviyeye İhtiyâç duyulduğu zaman, savaş zamanında, (Zekat, Öşür, Fıtır sadakası, Mâlî cihât gibi) mâli ibâdetlerdir. Sonra bu âyet-i kerime şu gerçeğe işaret etmektedir: Muhakkak ki cimrilik, şekâvetin iksiridir; cömertlik, saadetin iksiri olduğu gibi... Bu şundandır: Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mala, "Fazlından..." diye isimlendirdi. Fazilet, saadet ehli içindir. Cimrilik iksiriyle fazl, kahr olur ve saadet de şekavet olur. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "Kendileri için hayırlı (sanmasınlar?) Hayır! 0, onlar için bir serdir." Yani cimriler, cimrilik iksiriyle, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine vermiş olduğu hayrı ve fazlı şer kılmaktadırlar. Eğer onlar sahip oldukları fazl ve malın üzerine cömertlik iksiri saçmış olsalardı, onu kendileri için hayır yapmış olurlardı. Ve o takdirde (şakâvetleri) saadet kılmış olurlardı. Cömertlikle cennet ehli olmuş olurlardı. Zîrâ cimri olan kişi cennete giremez. Dünya Sevgisi Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Yarın kıyamet günü, o kıskandıkları mal, boyunlarına tomruk edilecek! Buyurarak; dünya ve mal sevgisi âfetinin yerine "tasma" ve tomruk tabiri kullanıldı. Çünkü dünya ve mal sevgisi, kalbi ihata etmekte çepeçevre kuşatmaktadır. Büyük ve kötü sıfatlar, bundan doğmaktadır. 1 - Cimrilik, 2- Hırs, 3- Hased, 4- Kin, 5- Düşmanlık, 6- Kibir, 7- Gadab ve bunlardan başka (nefs-i emmârenin sıfatları hep) bunlardan doğmaktadır. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dünya sevgisi bütün hataların başı (ve ana kayna¬ğıdır. Zekâtı menetmek ve vermemekle nûrânî, ulvî ve şerîf olan ruh, zulmânî süflî ve hasis (düşük ve âdî) sıfatlarla çevrelenmiş olup, kıyamet gününde onun âfetleri, perdeleri ve azaplarıyla tomruklanmış ve tasmalanmış olurlar. Ayrılıktan sonra; ölenin, gerçekten kıyameti kopmuştur. Ne güzel buyurdular: (Fârisî beyit tercümesi) Mala sahip olan iyi kişi en iyi kişi demek değildir. Merkebe atlastan çul örtülse, yine merkebtir. Hüner ve fazilet şudur: Din, takva ve kemâlâttır. Çünkü mal ve makam bazen gelir, Bazen de gider... Helal maldan yiyen ve bağışta bulunan kişinin görüşü beğenildi. Cihan kendisinin ardından dönmektedir... Zekâtı Verilmeyen Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine mal verir de o, ma¬lın zekâtını vermezse, o malı kıyamet günü, kendisi için; gözleri önünde iki işaret olan çıngıraklı bir yılan suretine dönüşür. 0 yılan, onun boynuna dolandırılır. Sonra yılan onun çenesinin iki ta¬rafından yakalar. Çenesinin iki tarafını ısırır ve sonra: -"Ben senin malınım! Ben senin hazinenim!" der. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: "Allah'ın, fazlından, kendilerine bahşettiği şeye bahillik edenler, sakın onu kendilerine hayırlı sanmasınlar. Hayır! O, onlar için bir serdir. Yarın kıyamet günü, o kıskandıkları mal, boyunlarına tomruk edilecek. Kaldı ki, göklerin ve yerin mîrâsı hep Allah'ın... Ve Allah, her ne yaparsanız haberdârdır. âyet-i kerimesini okudu. Başka bir rivayette ise şöyle buyurulmaktadır: -"Zekâtı verilmekte cimrilik yapılan mal, yılan kılınır ve sahibinin boynuna dolandırılır. O yılan başından ayağına kadar onu ısırır. Ve onun başına vurarak; -"Ben senin malınım!" der." Zekâtı Verilmeyen Hayvanlar Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Herhangi bir adam ki, devesi, ineği (sığın), koyun (ve keçi¬si) olur da, onların hakkını edâ etmez (zekâtlarını vermezse) mu¬hakkak ki bu hayvanlar, kıyamet günü (dünyada) olduğundan daha büyük ve daha semiz bir halde kendisine getirilir. O mallar, tırnaklarıyla onun üzerine çıkar ve boynuzlanyla onu toslarlar. Bu durum sıra ile devam eder. Arkadaki hayvan bitince öndeki aetirilir. Ve böyle devam eder. Tâ ki, insanlar arasında hüküm verilinceye kadar... Zekâtı Vermeyenler Ebû Hamîd (r.h.) buyurdular: Devenin zekâtını vermeyen kişi, sırtının üzerine, bağıran ve dağlar kadar ağır bir deveyi sırtlar (olduğu halde mahşere gelir), Sığırın zekâtını vermeyenler, sırtına öküzleri (sığırları) yüklenir. Sığırlar böğürmektedirler. O, sığırların ağırlığı dağlara denk gelir. Koyunların zekâtını vermeyenler, melemekte olan bir koyunu sırtına alır (ve öylece mahşere gelir.) O, koyunun ağırlığı dağlar kadardı. Devenin bağırması, sığırın böğürmesi ve koyunun melemesi, gök gürlemesi ve şimşek çakması gibidirler. Ziraatın zekâtını (öşür) vermeyenler, öşrünü vermediği malların cinsinden ister buğday, ister arpa (daha diğer ziraî şeylerden) hazırlanmış olan mallar, olduğundan daha ağır bir şekilde, doldurulmuş olan dağlar gibi çuvalların altına girer. (Bu feci halde mahşere gelirken şöyle bağırır:) -"Vay bana! Ölüm (neredesin)?" Malının zekâtını vermeyen, zekâtı verilmemiş mal; gözleri önünde iki işaret olan (temsili) çıngıraklı bir yılanı yüklenmiş (bir halde mahşere gelir). (2/133) Yılan kuyruğunu (zehrini) onun beyninden bırakır. Bütün hızıyla onun çevresinde döner. Onun üzerine sanki yeryüzünde bulunan bütün değirmen taşlan (bir tasma gibi) boynuna takılmış bir haldedir. Zekâtını vermeyenlerden her biri şöyle bağırmaktadırlar: -"Nedir bu? (Nedir bu başımıza gelenler?)" Melekler, onlara şöyle cevâp verirler: -"Bunlar, sizin dünyada (zekâtını vermeyip) kendisiyle cimrilik ettiğiniz mallardır! Sizin kendisine rağbet ettiğiniz ve kendisinde cimrilik ettiğiniz mallardır!" derler... Zekât Bir Kaledir Zekât vermemek, Ukbâda azab görmeye sebeptir; zekâtı vermek âhirette sevaba vesile olduğu gibi... Zekat dünyada malı koruyan bir kaledir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Malınızı zekâtla koruyun! Hastalarınızı sadakalarla tedavi edin! Belâları dualarla uzaklaştırın." Zekât Vermeyenin Namazı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Zekat vermeyenin namazı yoktur." Rivayet olundu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, bir adama uğradı. O adam huzu ve huşu' ile namaz kılıyordu. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm: -"Ya Rabbi! Bu ne güzel namaz kılıyor!?" dedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri: -"(Ey Mûsâ!) Eğer o, her gün ve gece de; Bin rekat namaz kılsa. Bin köle âzât etse, Bin cenaze üzerine namaz kılsa, Bin hac yapsa ve bin savaşa katılıp savaşsa bile; zekâtını hakkıyla vermediği müddetçe, bunların hiçbiri, ona hiçbir menfaat vermez!" buyurdu. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Her sene zekâtı verilmeyen mal melundur. Her kırk gecede bir belâ'ya uğramayan beden melundur. Ayak sürçmesi, musîbet, hastalık, tırmıklanmak, göz seyirmesi ve bunların üzerinde olan her şey belâdır. Sen bu haberleri (hadis-i şerifleri) işittiğin zaman, günahlara isrâr edenlerin vebaline vâkıf olduğun ve gönül hoşluğu ve saf bir kalb ile malının zekâtını vermeyenler, hallerinin ve mallarının genişliği ve zenginliğinden sonra, fakir bir ölüye dönmeden önce mutlaka mallarının zekâtını vermelidirler. En Büyük Hazine Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Bu gün perişan et! Sadaka ver dağıt! Hazine nedir? Çünkü yarın anahtar senin elinde olmayacaktır. Sen kendin ile götür kendi yiyeceğini. Çünkü oğul ve eşinden sana şefkat gelmez. Zengin cimrinin, altın ve gümüş, Üzerinde tılsım olan bir hazinedir. Nice yıllarda, altını kalmaktadır. Böylece altına, başına varmaktan tılsım titremektedir. Ecel taşı ile ansızın kırıldılar. Rahatlıkla hazineyi paylaştılar. Hayatta iken ailene ver. Eğer senden canını isteseler bile sen onlardan inlemeî Rahatsızlık duyma! Sen gafil olup, malın faydasının endişesini taşımaktasın. Halbuki beri tarafta; Ömür sermâyesi gitti elden... Pây-i mâl oldu. Ayaklar altına alındı. Gaflet sermâyesini temiz gözden yap. Zîrâ yarın senin sermâyen gözüne toprakların dolması olacaktır... Yahudilerin Küstahlığı Elbette Allah, onların "her halde Allah fakirdir, bizler zenginiz" diyenlerin- lâkırdılarını işitti; Elbette işitti;" (kim?) "Allah" (neyi?) "Onların lâkırdılarını," (Onlar ki?) "Dediler." (Ne dediler?) "Muhakkak Allah" (Allah nedir, dediler?) "Fakirdir "Halbu ki bizi" (biz neyiz?) Zenginleriz!" Yahudiler, Allâhü Teâlânın: "Hani kim var, Allah'a bir karz-ı hasen arzedecek ki, Allah ona birçok katlarını katlayıversin. Allah hem sıkar, hem açar; hep de döndürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz. Âyet-i kerimesini işittikleri zaman; "Her halde Allah fakirdir, bizler zenginiz" dediler. Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ile birlikte, Benî Kaynukâ Yahûdflerine yazdı. Onları; İslâm'a, Namaz kılmaya, Zekât vermeye, Allah'a bir karz-ı hasen arzetmeye davet etti. Ve Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.), onların medreselerinin evlerine girdi. Yahudilerden birçok insanın, bir kişinin etrafında toplandığını gördü. O'na Finhâs bin Azurâ deniliyordu. Yahûdîierin âlimlerindendi. Onun berâberindekine "Eşi"' deniliyordu. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.), Finhâs'a: -"Allah'tan kork! Müslüman ol! Vallahi! Muhammed (s.a.v.)'ın hak peygamber olduğunu çok iyi bilmektesin! Onun, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında hak ile size geldiğini pek alâ bilmektesin. Onu yanınızdaki Tevrâtta yazılmış olarak görüyorsu¬nuz. İmân et! Tasdik et! Allah'a karz-ı hasen (fakirlere sakadalar vererek; Allah'a güzel borç) ver ki; seni cennete koysun! Sevabını kat kat versin!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Finhâs: -"Ey Ebu Bekir! Sen Rabbimizin bizden malımızı borç istediğini mi iddia ediyorsun? Ancak fakir, zenginden borç ister! Eğer senin söylediklerin hak ise, muhakkak ki Allah, bu takdirde fakir; bizler de zenginiz! Allah, faizi size yasaklıyor; ve kendisi bize veriyor! Eğer Allah, zengin olmuş olsaydı, bize faiz vermezdi!" dedi. Finhâs'ın bu küstahlığı üzerine Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) gadablandı. (Bildiği halde Allâhü Teâlâ hakkında yakışıksız konuşan Yahûdî) Finhâs'ın yüzüne vurdu. Hem de çok şiddetli bir tokat çarptı. Ve ona: -"Nefsim kudret elinde olan Allah'a yemin olsun ki, eğer bizimle sizin aranızda ahid olmamış olsaydı, elbette şimdi senin boynunu vururdum! Ey Allah'ın düşmanı!" dedi. Bu hâdise üzerine Finhâs, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gitti. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ı şikâyet etti. Söylediklerini de inkâr etti. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimeyi indirdi. Finhâs'ı reddetti. (Yahudinin yalancı olduğunu beyan etti.) Ve Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ı tasdik etti (doğruladı.) Burada sözü söyleyen, bir kişi olduğu halde, cemi olarak gelmesi ve "Her halde Allah fakirdir, bizler zenginiz" dediler." Buyurulması ise, diğer Yahudilerin de Finhâs'ın sözüne razı olup beğenmelerindendir. (Hükmen onlar da söylemiş gibidirler.) (2/134) Manâ şöyledir: Onların söyledikleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine gizli değildir. Bunu söylediklerinden dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara yeterli azabı hazırladı. "Elbette Allah işitti!" diye ondan işitmenin tâbir edilmesi, bunun şenaat, iğrenç ve çirkinlikler olup; bu sözü söyleyen kişinin hiçbir işiticinin bunu işitmesine razı olmadığını bildirmek ve ilân etmek içindir. "O dediklerini yazacağız." Onların söyledikleri alçaklıkları bütün hatlarıyla hafaza meleklerinin sahifelerinde (amel defterlerine) yazacağız. Veya muhafaza edeceğiz. Onu ilmimizde tesbit edeceğiz. Onu unutmayız ve onu ihmâl etmeyiz. Mektup (vesikalar) tesbit edilip korunduğu gibi kavl-i şerifinin başındaki sin harfi, te'kîd içindir. Yani onların çirkinlikle ortaya attıkları lakırdıları asla kaçırmaz (fevt etmez) ve mutlaka tesbit ederiz. Çünkü bu sözleri, gayet büyük günah ve fecidirler. Nasıl yazmasın ki?.. O sözler, Allah'ı inkâr, Kur'ân-ı Azîmü'ş-Şan ve Resûl-i Kerim olan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini istihza edip alaya almaktır. "Ve onların peygamberleri öldürmeleri" Onun (söyledikleriniyaz) üzerine atıftır. Bu ikisinin de, büyüklükte, kardeş olduklarını duyurmak ve Yahudilerin Allah'ı inkâr, Kur'ân-ı kerim ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini alaya alan kötü sözleri sarfetmeleri; onların irtikab ettikleri ilk suçlarının olmadığını tenbih ve uyarı içindir. Belki Yahudilerin bu konuda bir çok affedilmez kabahat ve suçları geçti. Zîrâ peygamberleri öldürmeye cür'et eden bir topluluğun bu tür büyük günahları işlemeleri uzak değildir. "Ve onların peygamberleri öldürmeleri" kavl-i şerifinden murad, onların seleflerinin yaptıklarına razı olmalarıdır. (Efendimiz hazretlerinin çağındaki Yahudiler, atalarının ve geçmişlerinin peygamberleri öldürmelerinden memnundular...) (Ne oldukları halde. Peygamberleri öldürdüler?) "Haksız" Bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. "onları öldürmeleri" kavl-i şerifinden hal vâki oldu. Haksız yere olduğu halde, peygamberleri öldürdüler, demektir. Peygamberleri öldürmeleri, kendi itikatlarına göre de, suçtu. İşin hakikati böyle olduğu gibi... "Ve biz söyleriz" Ölüm anında söyleriz. Mahşer anında söyleriz. Veya kitapları (amel defterleri) okunurken deriz. (Ne deriz?) Tadın bakalım, o yangın azabı¬nı!..." Onların söyledikleri ve yaptıklarını yazdıktan sonra da onlardan intikam alırız. Onlara; Yakıcı azabı tadın bakalım! Siz daha önce peygamberlere keder tattırdığınız gibi diyerek onlardan intikam alırız. "Bu" Zikredilen azaba işarettir. (Bu nedendir?) "Sizin ellerinizin takdim ettiği sebebiyledir." Peygamberleri öldürmek, bunlar gibi büyük günahların ve çirkinliklerin işlenilmesi ve bunların dışındaki isyanların işlenilmesi sebebiyledir. Kişinin yerine, "eller" tabirinin kullanılması, amellerin çoğunun ellerle yapılmasındandır. Tağlîb yoluyla bütün ameller, sanki el ile işlenilmiş gibi tâbir edildi. "Ve Allah, zulümkâr değildir, o kullara.." Mahzûf mübtedânm haberi olduğu için mahallen merfû 'dur. itiraz (parantez) cümlesidir. Ek olup, kendisinden önceki, cümlenin manâsını takrir edip zihinlereyerleştirmektedir. Günahsız Kula Azab Yani işin hakikati, kullar tarafından işlenilmiş bir günah olmadıkça, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarına asla azab etmez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına günahsız olarak azabı zulüm olmamakla beraber; bundan zulmün nefıy edilmesi tâbir edildi. Ehl-i sünnet ve'I-cemaat'ın (akâid) kaidelerine göre, (Allâhü Teâlâ'nın günahsız olarak kullarına azab etmesi) zulüm değildir. (Bu ifâde) fazlasıyla Allâhü Teâlâ'nın kullarına zulüm etmek¬ten; kemâliyle münezzeh olduğunu beliğ bir şekilde beyân et¬mektedir. Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah sübhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, zulmün kendisinden sâdır olmasının muhal ol¬duğunu bu suretle tasvîr etmektedir. Ameller, sevâblan mucip olmamakla beraber; amellere sevâb verilmesinin terkedilmesi zayi edilmeleriyle tâbir edildiği gibi... Ameller, sevapları mûcib değil ki, amele sevab verilmediği zaman, onların zayi edilmeleri diye tabir edilmesi lâzım gelsin. kelimesinin" mübalağa sîgası ile gelmesi; zikredilen günahsız olarak azab etmeyi, zulümden mübalağa suretinde ibraz etmek manâsını, te'kîd içindir. İşâri Manâlar Bu iki ayeti kerimenin tahkikinde, şunlara işaret edilmektedir: Muhakkak ki, kulun üzerine kötü sıfatlar galib olduğu, hevâ ü heves ve şeytan kendisini istilâ ettiği zaman, kalbi ölür ve böylece nefsinin emmârelik sıfatı kemâle erer. Böyle olunca o kişi ancak hevâ ü hevesinden konuşur. Onun konuştukları, ancak şeytanın kendisine fısıldadığı (telkînat, vesvese ve kötülüklerden) başka bir şey değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ'nın kavl-i şerifinde olduğu gibi: "Bununla beraber şeytanlar, kendi yaranına sizinle mücadele etmeleri için mutlaka telkinâtta bulunacaklardır. Eğer onlara itaat ederseniz, şüphesiz siz de müşriksinizdir. Nefis, hevâ ü heveste kemâle erdiğinde, Rubûbiyyeti iddia eder. Firavun, Rab olduğunu iddia ettiği gibi. Firavun: "Benim en yüksek rabbiniz! dedi. Bu kuruntulara kapılan nefsin, sözleri ve konuşması, Rubûbiyet sıfatlarına göre olur. Rubûbiyetin sıfatlarmdandır, şu kavl-i şerîf: "Allah ganî, fukara sizsiniz." Kötülükle emreden "nefs-i emmâre"nin fesâd hâli tamam olup, külliyen bozulduktan sonra, kendi için Rububiyeti isbât ve Rabbi için de ubudiyet sıfatlarını yakıştırtı. Şu kavl-i şeriflerde olduğu gibi: "Elbette Allah, onların: "her halde Allah fakirdir, bizler zenginiz" diyenlerin- lâkırdılarını işitti;" Böylece kendi nefisleri için Rubûbiyet sıfatını isbât ettiler. O'da zenginliktir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için de ubudiyet (kulluk) sıfatını isbât ve iddia ettiler. O da, fakirliktir. "O dediklerini yazacağız." Onların kalbleri, sözleri diye isimlendirildi. Bu onların kalblerini kötü amel ve fiilleri sebebiyle öldürmesi gibidir. "Ve" O'da; "Peygamberleri haksız yere öldürdük¬leri..." Bununla, Allâhü Teâlâ hakkında bu sözlerin cezası, bu fiillerin peygamberler (a.s.) hakkındaki cezalan gibi olduğuna İşaret edilmektedir. "Ve biz deriz ki: "Tadın bakalım! Azabını Ölü kalbin; "O yangın (ve yakıcı)" Kahr ve katiyet ateşiyle... "Bu, sizin ellerinizin takdim ettiğiniz şeyler yüzündendir." Bu azab, sizin, nefsin hevâ ü hevese muvafık ve tabiî arzularına uyarak, şeriatın hilâfına (aksine) olan kavlî ve fıillî muamelelerinizin uğursuzluğundandır. "Ve Allah, zulümkâr değildir, o kullara..." Bir şeyi, yerinin gayrisine koymakla kullara zulmetmez. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarından muslih ve sâlih olanı kahr sıfatına mazhar kılmaz. (2/135) Ve onlardan müfsid olan (bozgunculuk yapanı) da lütuf sıfatına mazhar etmez. Allâhü Tâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Allah, risâletini nereye tevdi edeceğini daha iyi bilir... Bu şöyle denildiği gibidir: Akıllı kişi, aydınlık bir fikir vermedi. 0 tehlikeli iş emir buyurdu. Her ne dokudu ve ne yaptıysa hepsini riyakarlık için yaptı. Onu ipek dokuyan yere götürmesinler! İstidâd Kulun güzel istidadı olduğu zaman, elinden geldiği kadar çalışmak, mücâhede etmek, takatini sarfetmek şartıyla; onun hakkındaki kahr, lütuf a dönüşür. Nice mü'minler vardır; neticede (son demlerinde) kâfir olurlar. Niceleri de bunun aksi olur. (Nice kâfir, imana gelip, mü'min olarak, canı cânâna teslim ederler.) Saadet hâli geldiği zaman, hâli hemen inkilâb edip değişir. Şekavet de böyledir... Ömürlerine Göre Kullar Bâzı meşâyih (k.s.) hazerât buyurdular: Ömürlerine göre kullar iki kısım üzeredirler. 1- Uzun ömürlü ve ameli az, 2- Kısa ömürlü ve ameli çok. Nice kişiler vardır ki, ömürleri, geniş ve çok uzun, imdadı, (ve güzel ameli) çok azdır. İsrail oğullarının amelleri gibi. (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın zamanındaki) İsrail oğullarının içinden birileri bin sene ve benzeri (çok uzun ömür) yaşadağı halde; bu ümmete hâsıl olan şeyler onlara hasıl olmadı. Bu ümmetin ömürleri kısa olmakla beraber... Nice az ve kısa ömürlü insanlar vardır. Ömrü kısa ama imdadı (güzel amelleri) çoktur. Bu ümmetten kendisine (manevî kapılar) açılan kişilerin, bir ânda (göz açıp kırpayıncaya kadar) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl olmaları gibi... Sidk ü Samimiyet Ahmed bin Ebi el-Havârî (k.s.) hazretleri, buyurdular. -"Ben Ebû Süleyman Dârânî hazretlerine; "İsrail oğullarına gıbta ediyorum!" dedim. O: -"Hangi şeyden dolayı onlara gıbta ediyorsun?" dedi. Ben: -"Sekiz yüz sene yaşayıp, eskimiş kırbalar ve kirişler gibi olup belleri bükülünceye kadar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmeleri sebebiyle onlara gıbta ediyorum!" dedim. O da: -"Ben senin bir şey söyleyeceğini zannetmiştim! Vallahi! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizden derilerimizin kemiklerimizin üzerinde kurumasını (yemek ve içmekten kesilip bir deri ve bir kemik kalmamızı) istemiyor! O bizden niyyetlerde sıdk ü samimiyet istiyor. Bu ümmet (ten herhangi bir fert) on gün sıdk ü samimiyet ve ihlasla çalışıp ibâdet ederse, İsrail oğullarının (sekiz yıl ve bin yıl gibi) uzun ömürlerinde elde edemedikleri yüce makamlara erişirler!" dedi. Bu takdirde, ömrü kendisine mübarek olan bir kişi, bu az ömründe Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ibarelerin altına girmeyen (kimsenin yazamadığı kadar) bir çok minnet ve lütuflarına mazhar olur. Onun elde ettiği makamların çokluğu, büyüklüğü, inceliği ve yüksekliğinden dolayı hiçbir şey ona işaret edemez. Ömrü Az Olanların Okuyacakları Dua Şeyh Şazelî (k.s.) hazretleri, "Tâcü'l-Arûs" isimli kitabında buyurdular: -"Ömrü kısa olan (az yaşayacağını tahmin eden) kişi, (çok manâyı ve sevabı içinde) toplayan duaları okusun. Meselâ: "Sübhânellâhi adede halkıhî- mahlûkunun adedince Allâhü Teâlâyı teşbih ederim! Allah noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir!" desin. Ve buna benzer dualar, zikir ve evrat okusunlar. Yani kısa ömürlerinde uzun ömürlü kişilerin yapmış olduklarını yapmış olurlar. Allah'a Yönetememek Onun, minnettar ve benzerlerin savaşında, korkutucu hastalıklardan, ürkütücü yüz çevirmelerden onun dönüşünün Allah'a olmasını Allah bildirdi. İş zikredildiği şey üzere olursa, hüsran ve mağlubiyet, bütün mağlûbiyetler, Senin bütün meşguliyetlerinden boşalman, sonra da sıdk ve samimi bir niyetle sana, hiçbir himmetin kendisine ulaşamadığı kadar manevî kapılar açılıncaya kadar senin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelememendir. Sen, engelleri ve geçitleri söylüyorsun; ama oradan nefsinin âlemlerinden göç edip gitmiyorsun! Sen gününle ünsiyet et! Sana iki haslet geldi ki, insanların çoğu o iki haslet konusunda aldanmışlardır. O iki haslet: 1-Sıhhat, 2- Boş vakit. Manâsı şudur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sağlıklı kişilerin iki şeyle meşgul olmalarını bildirdi. 1- Din (işleri), 2- Dünya (işleri)... Yoksa o kişi, sıhhat, afiyet, sağlık ve boş vakitleri konusunda aldanmıştır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, 1 - Aldanmak, 2- Terk edilmek, 3- Mağlûbiyet 4- Hüsran, 5- Ve zarardan korusun. Amin Ömür Beyhude Gidiyor Hafız buyurdu: Sallanma! Ömrün beyhude gitti ey Hafız! Çalış! Aziz ömrün hâsılatını anla ve idrâk et! Denildi ki: -"Dünya akıllıların ganîmet (yeri), câhillerin de gafletgâhıdır." "Onlar ki" o kişiler ki: "Dediler!" Onlar, Ka'b bin Eşref, Malik bin es-Sayf, Hayy bin Ahtab, Finhâs bin Âzurâ ve Veheb bin Yehûdâ (gibi Yahudilerin ileri gelenleri)dirler. (Ne dediler?) "Muhakkak ki Allah, bize ahid verdi:" Tevrâtta bize emretti, bize vasiyette bulundu. (Neyi?) "Bize ateşin yiyeceği bir kurban getirinceye kadar hiçbir resule iymân etmeyeceğiz." Bu kurban o peygamberin doğruluğuna delil olur. Kurban Nedir? "Kurbân", kulun kendisi sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerine yaklaştığı her şeydir. Kurban; 1 - (Şer-i şerife muvafık olarak bir) hayvanı kesmek, 2- Sadaka vermek. 3- Salih amel, 4- Ve benzeri, kulu Allah'a yaklaştıran ibâdetlerdir. "Kurbân" kelimesi, (yakınhk)tan veznidir. Kurbanın Kabul Yolu Atâ (r.h.) buyurdular: İsrail oğullan. Allâhü Teâlâ için tür kurban kestiklerinde, yağlarını ve güzel etlerini alırlar. Onu, tavanı açık bir evin ortasına koyarlar. O devrin peygaberi (a.s.) gelir, o evin içinde dua ederdi. Rabbine münacâtta bulunur, israil oğulları o evin dışında vakfe halinde dururlar. Gökten beyaz bir ateş iner. Dumanı olmayan ve hışırtısı olan bir ateş... Gökten inerken uğuldar. Yani yakarak o kurban etlerini, tabiatına çevirir. Bu hâdise, o kurbanların kabul olunduğu alâmet olmuş olur. Eğer o kurbanlar kabul olunmazsa, oldukları hâl üzere kalırlardı. Yahudilerin İftiraları "Allah Bize Bu Yahudilerin; şöyle and verdi: Bize ateşin yiyeceği bir kurban getirinceye kadar hiçbir resule iymân etmeyeceğiz!" demeleri tamamen) Yahudilerin iftiralarından ve onların bâtıl inançlarındandır... Zîrâ, ateşin kurbanı yemesi imanı gerektirmez. (2/136) Ancak mucize olmakta bu ve diğer mucizeler birbirlerine müsavidirler. Yahudilerin bâtıl olan sözlerinin mahsûlü onların, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, böyle bir mucizeyi getirmedikçe kendisine iman etmeyeceklerine; ve eğer böyle bir şey tahakkuk ederse onların gerçekten iman edeceklerini söylemeleridir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Yahudileri şu kavl-i şerîf ile reddetti: "De ki:" (Habibim!) Yahudileri susturmak ve yalanlarını ortaya çıkarmak için de ki: "Tahkik size geldi." Seleflerinize, baba ve ecdadınıza (ve dolayısla size) geldi, (kim geldi?) "Bir takım peygamberler." Adetleri çok ve miktarları büyük; (Ne zaman? Ve neyle geldiler?) "Benden evvel; beyyinelerle!" Yani apaçık mucizelerle geldiler. (Daha neyle geldiler?) "Ve o dediğinizi de getirmiş idi." Ateşin yediği kurbanın aynısını mucize olarak size getirdiler. Ama siz o peygamberleri öldürdünüz. "Ya onları niçin katlettiniz; doğru iseniz?" Eğer siz, istediğiniz kurban mucizesini getiren peygambere iman etme sözünde doğru ve sadık iseniz, size bu başka mucizeleri getiren Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm Yahya Aleyhisselâm ve (Şa'ya Aleyhisselâm gibi) diğer peygamberleri niçin öldürdünüz? Size ne oluyor da iman etmiyorsunuz? Hatta o peygamberleri öldürmeye cür'et ediyorsunuz? "Şimdi seni tekzîb ettilerse. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini teselli etmeye başlangıçtır "Senden evvel de birçok resuller tekzîb olundu..." Şartın cevâbının ta'fflidir. Yani teselli ol! Rahat et! Sabret! Senden evvel de birçok resuller tekzîb olundu... (Öyle peygamber ki?) "O beyyinelerle geldiler." Açık mucizelerle geldiler, demektir. Bu cümle, kelimesinin sıfatıdır. (Daha neyle geldi?) "Ve o hikmetli sahifeler!" Zübur kelimesi kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da hikmetler içeren kitab, demektir. Bir şey güzel yapıldığı zaman "onu güzel ve hikmetli yaptım" sözünden gelmektedir. Veya kelimesi, vaazlar ve (ve kötülüklerden) menetmelerdir. Bu takdirde de; birini kötülükten alıkoymak manasında olan "onu alıkoydum" sözünden gelmektedir. Kitab "Ve o nurlu kitâb ile (gelmişlerdi.)" Tevrat, İncîl ve Zebur, demektir. "Kitab": Örfte kitab, Kur'ân-ı kerimdir. Kur'ân-ı kerim. şeriatları ve ilâhî ahkâmı içermektedir. Kitab ve hikmet, bütün vaki olduğu yerlerde art arda atıf olunarak geldiler. "Münîr" ziya verip aydınlatıcı, emir ve nehiyleri beyân eden/demektir. İş'ârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede işaret edilen manâlar: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bâzı ümmetlerin, peygamberlerine iman etmeden önce veya iman ettikten sonra, peygamberlerine galib olmaya ve bâzı peygamberleri öldürmeye kadir olmalarını tekdir ettiği gibi; böylece bâzı nefsânî sıfatların da. Rabbânî ilhamlara ve Rahmânî varidatlara galib olmalarını tekdir etti. Bu nefsânî sıfatlar. Rabbânî ilham ve Rahmânî varidatları mahvederler. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi. "Allah dilediğini mahv ü isbat da eder ve ümmül-kitâb O'nun nezdindedir. Denildi ki: Rabbânî ilhamların ve Rahmânî varidatın nefsânî sıfatlara boyun eğmesi veya ona boyun eğmesinden sonra olanlar hep; "Allah mukadder bir emri yerine getirmek için o yapılmış idi. ilâhî hikmetin gereğidir. Müfsidlerle Sohbet Etme Hulâsa-i kelâm: Muhakkak ki ruh. nefsânî sıfatlara mücavir (komşu ve yakın) olur. Alçaklıkta nefis gibi olur. Kötü sıfatlar. ruhun üzerine galebe çalarlar. İlhamlara galib olduğu gibi. Saliklere gereken, müfsidlerle sohbet etmekten kaçınması ve nefsin sıfatlarına yakın olmaktan sakınması ve kaçması gerekir. Ne güzel buyurdular: Her nefeste huy ve ahlakını tut. Habis ile karşılaşmaktan kendini koru! Çünkü şeytan fezanın üzerinde kötü oldu. Habisin hevâ ü hevesinden kötü koku aldılar. Ne mutlu! Nefsini rezîl inat ve isrâr sıfatlarından temizleyen kişiye ne mutlu! Ne mutlu! Hakkı hak gördü, Ne mutlu! Bâtılı bâtıl gördü. Ne mutlu! Dünyaya meyletmekten kesilene! Ne mutlu! Nefsinin hevâ-ü hevesinden kesilene! Ne mutlu! Allah'ın gayrisine muvafakat etmekten uzaklaşan kimseye. Hikâye (Dünya Sevgisi) Rivayet olundu: Isa Aleyhisselâm, bir kasabaya Uğradı. O kasaba ehlinin, çevrede, yollarda ve çarşılarda hep öldüklerini gördüler. İsâ Aleyhisselâm havarilere: -"Ey Havarileri Muhakkak ki bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ'nın gazabından dolayı öldüler. Eğer bunlar, başka bir şey üzerine ölmüş olsalardı, (hepsi birden ölmez) bazıları diğerlerini defnederlerdi!" dedi. Havariler: -"Ey Ruhullâh! Bunların neden öldükleri hakkındaki haberi öğrenmek istiyoruz!" dediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm, Rabbine dua edip sordu. Allâhü Teâlâ vahyetti: -"Gece olduğu zaman onlara seslen! Sana cevâb verirler!" buyurdu. Gece olduğu zaman, İsa Aleyhisselâm, ölülerin yanına gitti. Sonra onlara nida edip seslendi: -"Ey kasaba ehli!" Onlar, hemen Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın sesine karşılık verdiler. Ve: -"Buyur! Ey Ruhullâh!" dediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Sizin haliniz nedir? Kıssanız nedir?" Onlar: -"Afiyet içinde geceledik; cehennem içinde sabahladık!" dediler. Isa Aleyhisselâm yine sordu: -"Bu nasıl oldu?" Onlar: -"Dünyaya olan sevgimiz ve isyan ehline itaat etmemizden dolayı!" dediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Sizin dünya sevginiz nasıldı?" Onlar: -"Çocuğun annesini sevmesi gibiydi! Dünya bize yöneldiği zaman (elimize dünyalık geçtiğinde) seviniyorduk! Dünya bizden yüz çevirdiğinde (elimizden maddî şeyler çıktığında), hüzne kapılıyor ve üzülüyorduk!" 0, konuşan kişiye İsa Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Arkadaşlarının hâli nedir? Onlar neden bana cevâb vermiyor? Ve neden konuşamıyorlar?" Cevâb verdi: -"Çünkü onlar, ağızlarına ateşten gemler vurulmuş bir halde, şiddetli ve sert meleklerin ellerindedirler." İsa Aleyhisselâm yine sordu: -"Onların içinden sen nasıl bana cevâp verebiliyorsun?" Adam: -"Çünkü ben onların içindeyim ama; onlardan değilim! Onlara azab geldiğinde bana da isabet etti. Be şu an cehennemin çukurunun kenarına asılı bulunmaktayım! Bilmiyorum kurtulacakmıyım? Yoksa cehenneme mi düşeceğim!" dedi. Tekzîb ve İnkârın Kaynağı Bil ki. inkâr ve tekzîb (hakkı yalanlamak) dünya sevgisinden ve dünyaya meyletmekten ileri gelir. Peygamberler ve evliya insanları cennete, Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerine davet ederler. (2/137) Cennet, nefsin istemediği (ikrah ettiği) şeylerle kuşatılmıştır. İnsan ikrah ettiği şeyleri gördüğünde, ondan nefret edip kaçar. Ondan ikrah eder. İnkâr etmeye başlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Savaş üzerinize yazıldı, gerçi o size hoş gelmez, fakat olur ki, siz bir şeyi hoşlanmazsınız, halbuki hakkınızda o bir hayırdır ve olur ki bir şeyi seversiniz, halbuki hakkınızda o bir serdir. Siz bil¬mezken, Allah bilir." Hükemâ-i ilâhiye (ilâhî hikmetlere sahip olan mürşid-i kâmil¬ler), muridlerine, inkâr ehliyle oturmamalarını vasiyet ettiler. Hatta onlara iltifat etmemelerini emrettiler. Çünkü mücâveret (komşuluk ve yakınlıkta) büyük bir tesir vardır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ahmağın, aşiret ve topluluğun içine sirayet etmesi çok sür'atlidir. Ateş közü, külün içine konur ve daimî kalır ... Ne güzel buyurdular: Aleyhisselâm'm eşi, Kötülerle dost oldu. Lut Aleyhisselâm'ın hanedanından, ehl-i beytinden olamadı. Kaybet oldu... Ashâb-ı Kehfin köpeği birkaç gün, (Allah) adamlarının içine katıldı. Adamlardan oldu. Mevlânâ Celâleddin (k.s.) bu manâda buyurdular: Eğer sen taş, kaya ve mermer gibi sert olsan, Gönül sahibine eriştiğin zaman cevher olursun. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri, evliyanın tarikatına ve sevdiklerinin meclislerine katılma zevkini içirsin! Amin HER NEFİS ÖLÜMÜ TADACAKTIR Yüce Meali: Her nefis ölümü tadacak. Ecirleriniz ancak kıyamet günü tamamlanacak. 0 vakit, kim ateşten uzaklaştırılır da cennete konulursa, işte o, murada erdi. Yoksa, dünya hayat, aldatıcı bir metâdan başka bir şey değil.183 Lâbüdd, mallarınızda ve canlarınızda imtihan olunacaksınız. Ve her halde, gerek sizden evvel kitap verilenlerden ve gerek müşriklerden birçok incitecek sözler işiteceksiniz. Eğer sabreder ve takva yoluna gider, korunursanız; işte bu, azm olunacak umurdandır.186 Tefsiri Şerifi: "Her nefis ölümü tadacak. Ruh çıkar ve ölümden en düşük bir şeyle bedenden ayrılır. Killetten (azlıktan), zevk (tatmak) kinaye edildi. Bu bir vaad ve vaîdtir, tasdik edici ve yalanlayıcı için. Kinaye olması cihetinden, bu dünyadan başka bir dâr (yani âhiret) var. Orada Muhsin (iyilik yapan kişi,) kötülük yapan kişiden temyîz edilir, ayrılır, insanlardan her biri, amelinin lâyık olduğu ceza (ve mükâfatı) tam olarak görür. Defin Hadis-i şerîfte şöyle buyuruldu: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattığında, yeryüzü, kendisinden toprak alındığında Rabbine şikâyette bu¬lundu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisinden alınanların kendisine iade edileceğini vaat etti. Her bir insan, kendisinden yaratıldığı toprağa defnedilir. "Ecirlerinizancak tamamlanacak." İster hayır ve ister şer olsun amellerinin karşılıkları size tam ve yerli yerince verilecektir. (Ne zaman verilecektir?) "Kıyamet günü" Sizin kabirlerinizden kalktığınız günde, demektir. Kabir'de Nimet ve Azab Burada, lafzının kullanılması yani "Tamamlanacak" fiilinin geçmesi, insanların bâzı ecirlerinin kıyametten önce (kabirlerinde de) kendilerine ulaşacağına işareti tfendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifi ondan haber vermektedir: "Kabir, cennet bahçelerinden bir bahçedir veya cehennem ateşinin çukurlarından bir çukudur. "O vakit, kim ateşten uzaklaştırılır." O gün kim cehennem ateşinden uzaklaştırılır ve ondan kur-tulursa... kelimesi aslında, (yerinden uzaklaşmak) kelimesinin tekrarıdır. Bu da, acele ile çekmek, demektir. "Cennete konulursa, İşte o, murada erdi." O kişi, kurtuluş ve muradına nail olmakla fevz ü necat bulmuştur. Fevz, azgınlığın üzerine zafer kazanmak demektir. Cehennem ve Cennet Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim cehennem ateşinden uzaklaşmak ve cennete girmeyi severse, ölümü onu (şu hallerde erişip) yakalasın; 1- Allah'a iman eder olduğu halde, 2- Ahiret gününe iman eder olduğu halde, 3- Kendisine yapılmasını (ve gelmesini) sevdiği şeyleri insan¬lara yapar. Dünya Hayatı Yoksa, dünya hayat değildir." Dünyanın zevk ve süsleri değildir. "Aldatıcı bir metâ'dır." Dünya hayatı, aldatıcı basit bir mala benzetildi. Öyle mal ki, insanlara satmak için kusuru gizlenir, nihayet onu alan insanlar, aldanırlar. Bu durum (dünyanın aldatan bir meta olması) dünyayı âhiret üzerine tercih edenler içindir. Âhireti, dünya üzerine tercih edenler için dünya, âhireti teb-lîğ eden bir meta ve eşyadır. Âhireti teblîğ eder. Âhireti hatırlatır. Dünya, kişiyi, âhirete ulaştırır. Bundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dünya'yı hayır diye i-simlendirdi ve buyurdu: "Ve o sevdiği için serveti katıdır, çetindir ona! Akıllı kişi dünyaya aldanmaz. Dünyayı sevmek ve ona do¬kunmak tatlıdır. Dünyanın zehiri öldürücüdür. Dünyanın zahiri neşe; bâtını ise fenalık ve şer bineğidir... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: (Fârisî beyt tercümesi) Sana bütün dünya gece ve gündüz söyledi. Bazan benim sohbetimden Perhiz et. Kendini verme! Renk ve kokuma kendini verip aldanma! Zîrâ bana gülen kişi, ağlayacaktır. Cennet Ebû Hüreyre Çr.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ buyuruyor ki: -"Salih kullanma hiçbir gözün görmediği, hiçbir kulağın i-şitmediği ve hiçbir insanın hatırına (aklına) gelmeyen bir yer ha¬zırladım! Eğer siz dilerseniz, şu âyet-i kerimeyi okuyun: "Şimdi kimse bilmez onlar için gizlenmiş olan gözler sürûru-nu, yaptıkları amellere mükâfat için Cennette bir ağaç vardır. Atlı bir kişi gölgesinde yüz yıl gider yine de bitiremez. Dilerseniz şu âyet-i kerimeyi okuyun: "Ve uzanmış gölge! Cennette bir kırbaç boyu kadar yer, dünya ve dünyadakiler-den daha hayırlıdır. Eğer dilerseniz Allah'ın şu âyet-i kerimesini okuyun: "O vakit, kim ateşten uzaklaştırılır da cennete konulursa, işte o, murada erdi. Yoksa, dünya hayat, aldatıcı bir metâ'dan başka bir şey değil. Buyurdular. (2/138) Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Dünyanın naz ve nimetine gönül vermel Sonra ondan gönlü temizlemek çok müşkil bir iştir. İbâdet Kim, taat ve ibâdetleri yapar, kötülüklerden kaçınıp sakınır, dünyadan ve dünyanın lezzetlerinden yüz çevirirse, cennet ve cennetin dereceleriyle fevz ü necat bulup kurtulur. Kim ki, işi bunun aksi olursa (ibâdetlere sarılmaz, dünya ve dünya lezzetlerinin peşine takılırsa) o kişi, cehennemin derekele¬rinde, (ilâhî rahmet ve cennetten) mahrum olmakla azab olunur. CEHENNEM Ömer bin Hattab (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Bu¬yurdular: -"Cebrail Aleyhisselâm (her zaman olduğundan daha farklı ve) rengi değişmiş bir halde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a renginin de¬ğişmesini sordu ve buyurdu: -"Ey Cebrail! Bana ne oluyor senin rengini değişmiş görüyo¬rum?" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, buyurdular: -"Ben sana gelirken, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cehennem ate¬şinin (açılmasını ve) üflenmesini emretti." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ey Cebrail! Bana cehennem ateşini anlat?" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri cehennemi yarattığında onu tutuş¬turup yaktı. (Cehennem, bin sene yandı; ancak beyaz oldu ) Sonra cehennem bin sene daha tutuşturuldu. Cehennem bin sene yandıktan sonra ancak kırmızı oldu. Sonra cehennem bin sene daha tutuşturuldu. Cehennem bin sene yandıktan sonra ancak sarı oldu. Sonra cehennem bin sene daha tutuşturuldu. Cehennem bin sene yandıktan sonra ancak; siyah oldu. Seni hak peygamber olarak gönderen Allah'a yemin olsun ki, eğer cehennem ateşinden koz parçası dünyaya düşecek olsa dün¬ya ehlini elbette yakardı. (Seni hak peygamber olarak gönderen Allah'a yemin olsun ki. eğer cehennem ateşinden bir iğne ucu kadar açılacak olsa; yeryüzünde bulunan bütün canlılar elbette onun sıcaklığından ölürlerdi.) Seni hak peygamber olarak gönderen Allah'a yemin olsun ki, cehennem ateşinde yanmakta olan kâfirlerin elbiselerinden bir elbise eğer yerle gök arasında asılmış olsaydı, yeryüzünde bulu¬nan bütün varlıklar onun sıcaklığından oluverirlerdi, (Seni hak peygamber olarak gönderen Allah'a yemin olsun ki, eğer cehennem ateşinin hazenelerinden (bekçilerinden) biri eğer yeryüzüne görünüverseydi; ve (insanlar ve diğer) varlıklar da onun yüzüne baksalardı elbette hepsi onun yüzünün çirkinliği (korkunçluğu) ve kokusunun kötülüğünden hemen oluverirlerdi. Seni hak peygamber olarak gönderen Allah'a yemin olsun ki, eğer cehennem ateşinin halkalarından bir halka, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kitabında beyan ettiği zincirlerin halkalarından biri eğer yeryüzünün dağlarından birinin üzerine düşecek olsaydı el¬bette o dağı yerin tam altına kadar eritip delerdi. Yerin en alçak yerine varmadan durmazdı....) Cehennemin yedi kapısı vardır. Bâzıları bazılarından daha düşüktür. (Cehennemin kapılarının isimleri, yukarıdan aşağı sıralama¬sına göre: 1-Nâr, 2- Saîr, 3- Hutame, 4- Lezzâ, 5- Sakar, 6- Cahîm, 7- Hâviye.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sordular: -"Cehennemin bu yedi kapısının sakinleri kimlerdir?" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: Birinci kapı: (Cehennemin en alt kapsıdır.) Orada münafıklar kalır. Hâviyedir. ikinci kapı: Kendisinde müşrikler kalırlar. Adı Cehîm'dir. Üçüncü kapı: Kendisinde Sâbiûn (yıldızlara tapanlar) kalırlar. Adı da, Sakar'dır. Dördüncü kapı: Şeytan ve ona tâbi olanlar kalırlar. Adı, Lezzâ'dır. Beşinci kapı: Kendisinde Yahudiler kalırlar. Adı, Hutame'dir. Altıncı kapı: Kendisinde Hıristiyanlar kalırlar. Adı, Saîrdir. Yedinci kapı: Muvahhidlerin âsîlerinin kaldığı yerdir. Adı, nâr (ateş)tir Üç gün oraya girerler. Selmân-i Farisî (r.a.) hazretleri (gidip), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hallerini Fâtıma (r.a.)'a haber verdi. Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.) (geldi.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (de Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın anlattıklarını) ona haber verdi. Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.) sordular: -"Cehennem ateşine nasıl (sürüklenip) girerler?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Erkekler, sakallarından tutulup cehenneme atılır: kadınlar da saç örüklerinden tutulup cehenneme atılırlar!" Sonra tevhid ehli olan mü'minler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerinin şefaati ile cehennem ateşinden çıkarılırlar. Zîrâ, "O vakit, kim ateşten uzaklaştırılır da cennete konulursa, iş¬te o, murada erdi. Âyet-i kerimesi bu gerçeği beyan eder." Cehennem Pahalı Cennet Ucuzdur Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bâzı peygamberlerine indirdi ve bu¬yurdu: -"Ey Âdem oğluî Sen cehennemi çok pahalı para ile satın alı¬yorsun! Cenneti ise ucuz bir para ile satın almıyorsun?" Bu manâda buyuruldu: -"Fâsik bir kişi, yüz veya iki yüz dirhem ile bir ziyafet çeker (fâsık dostlarına) ve böylece cehennem ateşini satın alır. Ama eğer fakir- fukaraya (Allah için) bir veya iki dirheme de olsa bir ziyafet vermiş olsaydı, cenneti satın almış olurdu. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: (Fârisî beyit tercümesi) Gam ve sevinç kalmadı. Lâkin, amelin cezası ve güzel ismi kaldı. Önünde kerem ve cömertlik sahibiydi. Biz vermedik... Tahtı ver. Eğer sen ondan kalırsan, şanslısın Sen mülke, makam ve sert mevkiye yaslanma Çünkü onlar senden önce de vardı, Senden sonrada var olacaklar... Kalbin Makamı Bil ki kulun, cehennem ateşinden uzaklaşıp, cennete girme¬si, isyan ve günahlardan kaçması, taat ve ibâdetlere koşması se¬bebiyledir. Bu da ancak nefsin makamından kaçmak ve kalbin maka¬mına girmekle mümkündür. Zîrâ kalbin sıcaklığına giren kişi emniyette olur. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Ve ona dehalet eden emân bulur. Kalbin bu haremine vâsıl olan kişi, elem ve acıların her çeşi¬dinden emin ve gerçekten kurtulmuş olur. O, dünyanın cenneti¬dir. Bâzıları buyurdular: -"Ariflerin dünyada cennetleri vardır; o da marifet cenneti¬dir." Cennete Girmeye Sebep Sonra (bil ki) cennete girmenin en büyük sebebi, ihlâs keli¬mesi ve kelime-i tevhid'tir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri ona muvaffak kılsın. Ruhların Kısımları Sonra bil ki, ruhlar üç kısımdır. 1 - Ölür, beka için haşr olmaz. 2- Ölür ve âhirette haşr olur, 3- Ölür, dünya ve âhirette haşr olur. Bunlardan bir kısmı, ölür ve daimî kalmak için haşr olun¬maz. Ve sair hayvanlar gibi .. Bunlardan bir kısmı, dünyada ölür ve âhirette haşr olunur¬lar. Bunlar da: 1 - İnsan ruhları, 2- Melekler, 3- Cinler, 4-Ve şeytanlar gibi... Bir kısım da, dünyada ölür. Dünya ve âhiretin her ikisinde de haşr olunurlar. Bunlar, insanların havaslarının ruhları gibi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Mü'min, her iki darda (dünya ve âhirette) diridir." Dünyada manevî bir ölümle ölü olduğu halde... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu hadis-i şerîfle manevî ölümü işaret ettikleri gibi: "Ölmeden önce ölünüz!" Bu ise; 1-Fenâfillâh, 2- Beka billâh 3- Ve lillâh makamıdır... Bu makamların dünyada manevî hayatları vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Hem, bir adam ölü iken. biz onu diriltmişiz ve kendisine bir nûr vermişiz. İnsanlar içinde onunla yürüyor. Hiç o, bi't-temsil, zulmetler içinde kalmış ve ondan bir türlü çıkamayacak bir halde bulunan kimse gibi olur mu!? Fakat kâfirlere amelleri öyle yaldızlı gösterilmektedir. Bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nuruyla bakî kalmaktır. Tasavvufî Manalar Ama, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; "Her nefis ölümü tadacak." (2/139) Âyet-i kerimesinde ise, her nefsin, "Fena fUlâh'ta fena bul¬maya hazır olduğuna işaret etmektedir. Elbette nefsin (ruhun) ölmesi gerekir. Ölümü sebeplerle o-lan bir kişinin hayat da sebeplerle olur. Kimin fenası "fıllâh" (Allah'ta) olursa, onun bekası da "biüâh" (Allah ile) olur. "Ecirleriniz ancak kıyamet günü tamamlanacak." Takvanız ve fücurunuz kadar, amellerinizin karşılığını tam a-lırsınız. "O vakit, kim ateşten uzaklaştırılır." Kesilmek ve kopukluk ateşinden kurtulur, şeriat ve tarika¬tın kademi üzere tabiat cahîmine girerse; "Cennete konulursa," Hakikî cennete girerse, "İşte o, murada erdi." Hem de, "büyük bir fevz-ü necat ile" muradına erdi. "Yoksa, dünya hayat," ve dünyanın nimetleri, "Ancak aldatıcı bir metâ'dan başka bir şey değil." Dünya bir metâ'dır. Basit bir ticâret malıdır. Mağrur ve onu bilmeyenler, onda aldanmışlardir. İmtihan Dünyası "Elbette İmtihan olunacaksınız." Mübtelâ kılmanın aslı, haber vermektir, işin kendisine tarizi sebebiyle o denen şeyin hâlinden haber talep etmektir, imtihan ve deneme çoğu kere meşakkatli ve zordur, imtihan edilen şey; 1- Kendisine bitişik olur, 2-Ayrı da olabilir. Bu tür imtihan ve denemeler, ancak, sonucuna vâkıf olun¬mayan (akıbeti bilinmeyen) işlerde olur. Ama alîm (her şeyi hakkı ile bilen ve habîr' (her şeyden hakkı ile haberdâr) olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin cihetinde imtihan ise ancak mecazîdir... 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kulunu iki emirden (iki işten) birini seçip yapma imkânı vermesinden mecazdır. 2- Veya üzerine bir şey terettüb etmeden önce olan bir ta¬kım emirler (ve işlerdir). O da normal başlangıçlardır. Cümle mahzûf kasemin cevâbıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizi imtihan eden kişinin tutacağı muameleye tâbi tutar ki, sizin hak üzere olan sebatınız ve sâlih amelleriniz ortaya çıksın diye... (imtihan nerede?) "Mallarınızda," Mallarınızda vâki olan ve helake götüren âfetieriyle sizi imti¬han eder. "Ve canlarınızda," 1-Kati, (Vefat), 2- Esir olunmak, 3- Yaralanmak, 4- Başına gelen belâ çeşitleri (Musibetler,) 5- Korkular, 6- Şiddetler, Ve benzeri şeylerle imtihan eder. "Ve her halde, gerek sizden evvel kitap verilenlerden işiteceksiniz." Kur'ân-ı kerim, size verilmeden kendilerine kitab verilenler, Yahûdî ve Hıristiyanlardır. "Ve gerek müşriklerden," Arablardan... Ebû Cehil, Velid, Ebû Süfyân ve diğerleri gibi... "Birçok incitecek sözler," Eziyetler (Yahûdî, Hıristiyan ve müşriklerden görülen bâzı eziyetler:) Hanîf din mensuplarından ta'n (ve tenkid görmek), Şer-i şerifin hükümlerine saldırmak, iman etmek isteyenlere engel olmak, İman edenleri hataya (ve şüpheye) düşürmek, Ka'b bin Eşref ve ashabının mü'minlere hücum etmeleri, Müşrikleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ashabına sıkıntı vermeye teşvik etmeleri, Ve İslâmın Aleyhinde yapılan diğer hareketlerdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin aleyhinde yapılan çalışmalar, Ve benzeri kendisinde hayır olmayan, İslâm'ı yıkmak, Müs¬lümanları karalamak ve insanları Müslüman olmalarına engel ol¬mak için her türlü çalışmalardır. Vuku bulmadan (meydana gelmeden) önce, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunu mü'minlere haber verdi ki, mü'minler, kötülükle¬re karşı sabretmeye ve tahammül etmeye alışsınlar ve bunlarla karşılaşmaya hazırlansınlar diyedir. Çünkü korkuların hücum etmesi, adamlara ayaklan kaydıran şeylerdendir. Bundan dolayı, durumları hafifleştiren şeylerle, ü-züntülere hazırlanması gerekir. "Eğer sabreder," Bu şiddetler üzerine ve geldikleri zaman belâlara karşı, onla¬rı güzel bir karşılama ile karşılar... "Ve takva yoluna gider," Külliyen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelirseniz... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisinden (mâ sivâ'dan) yüz çe¬virirseniz... Şu cihetle ki, size göre mahbûb'a vâsıl olmakla ve mekruh şeylerle karşılaşmak sizin için müsâvîolur... Sabır ve Takva "Muhakkak ki işte bu," Yani sabır ve takva, "Azm olunacak işlerdendir" Sabır ve takva her yarışmacının elde etmeye çalıştığı azimet¬lerdendir. Her kişinin kendisine azmetmesi vacib olan şeylerden¬dir. Çünkü sabır ve takvada meziyetlerin kemâli ve şereflerin en üstünü vardır. Veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine azmettiği ve ken¬disine baliğ olmayı emrettiği şeydir. Yani bu, Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin azimetlerinden bir azimettir. Elbette sizin sabretmeniz ve takvâlı olmanız gerekir. Kötülüğe Kötülük Bil ki kötülüğe karşı kötülükle cevâb vermek, kötülüğün artmasını gerektirir. Sabır ile emretmek, dünya zararlarını azaltır. Takva ile emretmek ise, âhiret zararlarını azaltır. Bundan dolayı bu âyet-i kerime, dünya ve âhiretin bütün âdabını içinde toplamaktadır. Kötülüğe İyilik Akıllı kişiye gereken, peygamberlerin ve evliyanın ahlâkı ile ardaklanmaktır. Onların edebleriyle edeblenmektir. Zîrâ peygamberler ve evliya eziyetlere sabrettiler Peygamberler ve evliya, sefil (ve beyinsiz ve aşağılık kişilere) mukabelede bulunmazlardı. Onların yaptıklarının mislini onlara yapmazlardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Ve onlar ki yalana şahit olmazlar ve lağva rastgeldikleri va¬kit kerîmâne geçerler. Yan Arabî yarı Fârisî buyurdular: Kötülüğe karşılık kötülük kolay bir cezadır. Eğer adam isen, sana kötülük yapana iyilik yapî Ahlâkın Büyüğü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini Kur'ân-ı kerim'de övdü ve buyurdu: "Ve her halde sen pek büyük bir ahlâk üzerindesin! Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.) buyurdular: "Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ahlâkı Kur'ân-ı kerim idi. Yani Kur'ân-ı kerimin edebiyle edeplenin. Ahlakın Temeli Üstün ve büyük ahlakın medarı (şunlardır.) 1- Marûfü saçmak (ve fazlasıyla ihsan'da bulunmak), 2- Eziyetlere tahammül etmek. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, cö¬mertlik sıfatıyla mevsûf kılarak şöyle övdü: "Hem elini bağlayıp boynuna asma, hem de onu büsbütün açıp saçma ki pişman olur, açık kalırsın; Eziyetlere tahammül ise ancak sabır ile mümkün olur. (2/140) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sabûr idi. Eziyetlere karşı sayı¬lamayacak kadar çok tahammüllü idi. Sevginin Kaynaklan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: 1. "Sana uzak durana yaklaş! 2. Sana zulmedeni bağışla! 3. Ve sana kötülük edene ihsanda bulun (iyilik yap). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir şeyi ancak kendisi yaptıktan sonra (kendi ahlakı olan şeyi) ümmetine emretmekteydi. Ümme¬tinin de eziyetlere tahammül etmek ve diğer davranış ve hareket¬lerde mutlaka kendisine tâbi olması gerekir. Onun dışındakiler, kuvvetli bir hüccet olmadan işitilmedi. Allâhü Teâlâ tarafından gelen bütün belâ ve musibetler, nefsi tasfiye (kötü huylardan arındırmak) ve onu halktan halika yö¬neltmek içindir. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hiçbir peygamber eziyet görmedi, benim gördüğüm eziyet kadar." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sanki, hiçbir peygamber benim tasfiye olduğum kadar saf ve pak olmadı, buyuruyor. Rahmet İçin Gönderildi Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; -"Müşriklerin aleyhine beddua etsen," dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Ben lanet okumak için gönderilmedim! Ben ancak rahmet okumak için gönderildim!" buyurdular. Mübtelâ olmak, rahmet ve nimettir. Mevlânâ Celâleddin (k.s.) buyurdular: Belimin derdini Hak Teâlâ, ben uykuda iken verdi. Benim sıçrayıp hareket etmem, Gece yansı yatmakla beraber çevirdi. Uyumadım, Bütün gece, sığır ve koyunlardan... Hak Teâiâ kendi lütfundan dertleri bağışladı. Tasavvufî Manâlar Âyet-i kerime'de şu manâya işaret var. "Elbette mallarınızda ve canlarınızda imtihan olunacaksınız." İmtihan iki cihadta vardır: Küçük cihâd ile imtihan olunacak! Cihâd-ı asğar ile cihâd ediyor musunuz? Malı, Allah yolunda infak ediyor musunuz? Ve cihâd-ı Ekber (büyük cihâd) ile imtihan olunacaksınız. Amma mallar, sizin nefislerinizin üzerine tesir ediyor mu? Velevki sizin mala ihtiyacınız olsa bile! (Onları infak edebiliyor mu¬sunuz?) Ama nefisleriniz ile imtihan ise, hele Allah yolunda hakikî cihâd ile cihâd ediyor musunuz? Yoksa gereğince cihâd etmiyor musunuz? "Ve ner naIde» gerek siz¬den evvel kitap verilenlerden, elbette işiteceksiniz.' Zahir ilmi ehlinden işiteceksiniz, demektir. gerek müşriklerden..." Riya ehli olan zâhid, kurrâ, (ve sahte şeyhlerden)... "Birçok incitecek sözler." Gıybet, kötülümek, inkâr ve itiraz ile. Eğer sabrederseniz" Nefsin cihâdı, malı infak ve dağıtmaya ve halkın eziyetlerine sabrederseniz. "Ve takva yoluna giderseniz," Mâsivâ'dan (Allah'ın gayrisinden), Allah'a ittika ederseniz, "işte bu, azm olunacak umurdandır (işlerdendir)" Ulü'Iazm (olan peygamberlerin) işlerindendir. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "Binaenaleyh ulü'I-azm peygamberlerin sabrettiği gibi sab¬ret ve onlar hakkında acele etme! Sanki onlar o va'dolundukları acıyı görecekleri gün, gündüzün bir saatinden başka durmamışa döneceklerdir. Kâfi bir tebliği Demek ki helak edilecek başka de¬ğil, ancak taatten çıkmış fâsıklar güruhudur. Bu işleri muhafaza etmeyen (kendi nefsinde toplayan) bir kişi (sâdece ermişliğini) iddia edenlerdendir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Müşkil geldi halka! Ahlakı değiştirmek... Zatı olanın huyu ne zaman zail olur. Tabiî varlığı asıldır, ahlak ise onun bir fer'idir. Furû' ise aslına elbette meyletmesi lâzım... Ve (bütün açıklamalardan sonra) zahir oldu: Allâhü Teâlâ'nın kendisine hidâyet vermediği kişi, mekârim-i ahlak'a, güzel haslet¬lere ve yüce hallere hidâyet bulamaz... ALİMLERDEN ALINAN AHİDLER Yüce Meali: Vaktiyle Allah, kendilerine kitâb verilen okur-yazarların şöyle mîsâkını aldı: "Celâlim hakkı için, onu nâsa anlatacaksınız, gizlemeyeceksiniz" derken, onlar onu, omuzlarının arkasına attılar da, mukaabilinde biraz para aldılar. Bakini Ne kötü alış¬veriş.187 O, ettiklerine sevinen ve yapmadıkları işle medh olunmayı seven kimseleri de sakın azaptan kurtulacak sanma. Hem onlara, elîm bir azap var.188 Göklerin ve yerin mülkü Allah'ındır. Ve Allah, herşeye kadirdir.189 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Vaktiyle Allah aldı." Ey habibimî Allâhü Teâlâ'nm aldığı vakti zikretî (Neyi aldığı zaman?) "Kendilerine kitâb verilen okuryazarların mîsâkını..." Onlar (kendilerine kitab verilenler) Yahûdî ve Hıristiyan âlimleridir. Bu (mîsâkin alınması) onların peygamberlerinin dili üzere oldu. "Celâlim hakkı için, onu anlatacaksınız," Kendisiyle muhâtab olundukları (misâkı) hikâyedir. Zamir, kitaba râcidir. Bu kasemin cevâbıdır. Kendisinden misâkı alındığı haber verilmektedir. Sanki onlara şöyle denildi: "Allah'a kasem olsun ki, elbette onu beyân edeceksiniz!" (Kime beyân edeceksiniz?) "Nâs'a (İnsanlara)" Muhakkak ki onda bulunan bütün hükümleri ve haberleri izhâr edeceksiniz, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliğinin haberleri de o haberlerin cümlesindendir. Hikâyeden asıl maksat da budur... "Ve onu ketmetmeyeceksiniz" Onu gizlemeyeceksiniz, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerîf. (kasemin) cevâbı üzerine atıftır. Burada cümle menfî olduğu için nûn(ü müşeddede ile) tekîd yapılmadı. Bu senin "Vallahi Zeyd kalkmaz!" sözün gibidir. "Onlar onu, attılar," Atmak ve uzaklaştırmak demektir. Kendilerinden deği¬şik te'kidlerle alınan mevsuk olan misâkı attılar. Ve onu koydular. (Nereye attılar?) "Omuzlarının arkasına..." Ona riâyet etmediler ve asla ona iltifat etmediler, demektir. Çünkü bir şeyi omuzlarından arkaya atmak, onu küçük görmek ve külliyen (tamamen) ondan yüz çevirmek gibidir. Onu nasbedilen şeyin aynı kılmak, inayetin kemâline alâmet olduğu gibi... "Onun mukabilinde aldılar." Beyân etmekle emir olundukları ve gizlemekten nehiy edil¬dikleri kitabın karşılığında aldılar. kelimesi, gizledikleri şeyin karşılığına dünya malını bedel olarak almaları yerine müsteâr olarak kullanıldı. Yani emre-dildikleri şeyi terk ettiler ve onun yerine aldılar, demektir. . (Ne aldılar?) "Biraz para..." Geçici dünya malı, maksatlarından değeri çok düşük, fakir şeyler karşılığında sattılar. Bu da sefil (düşük-ayak takımından) kendilerine erişen şeylerdir. İman etmelerini kerih ve kendilerince kötü gördüklerinden dolayı ve dünyalıklar kendilerinden kesilir korkusuyla, bundan ilimlerini gizlediler ve ayak takımlarına da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini tekzîb etmelerini emrettiler. "Bakın! Ne kötü aliş-veriş!" Kelimesi, nekre-i mensûbedir. zem füfmin failini tefsir etmektedir. fiili ise sıfattır. (2/141) Mahsûsun bi'z-zem burada mahzûftur. Yani: "Onların bu ücretle aldıkları şey ne kötü şeydir!" de¬mektir. Âyet-i kerimenin zahiri ve her ne kadar sebeb-i nüzulü: hak¬kı gizleyip, onun karşılığında dünyadan bir malı bulmak için te¬vessül etmek olan, Yahûdî ve Hıristiyan âlimleri hakkında ise de, ancak ikisinin hükümleri umûmidir... (Bu âyet-i kerimenin hükmü,) Müslümanlardan Kur'ân-ı Ke¬rimin hükümlerini gizleyenlere de şâmildir. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı kerim, kitabların en şereflisidir. Onlar da (Müslümanlar da) kitab ehlinin en şereflileridir. Hakkı Gizlemek Keşşafın sahibi (imam Zemahşerî r.h.) buyurdu: Bu âyet-i kerime âlimlerden misâk alındığına delildir. Âlim¬lerden; 1 - Hakkı beyan etmeleri, 2- Bildiklerini söylemeleri, 3- Ve ondan (hak ve ilim'den) hiçbir şeyi gizlememeleri üze¬rine alimlerden misâk aldığına büyük bir delildir. (Âlimleri hakkı beyan etmemeye ve gizlemeye iten sebebler:) 1 - Fasit bir gaye için, 2- Bozuk bir niyet, 3- Zâlimlerin işlerini kolaylaştırmak, 4- Kendilerini halkın nezdinde hoşgöstermek, 5- Sohbetlerine adam toplamak, 6- Halkın iltifatını kazanmak, 7- İnsanları celbetmek, 8- Kendi nefsi için az bir dünya geçim ve menfaatini elde etmek, 9- Delilsiz şeyler söylemek, 10-işaret edilmeyen konulan ele alıp ortalığı karıştırmak, 11-îlim'de cimrilik etmek, 12-Ve başkalarına nisbet etmek, 13-İlim ile, başka kişilere karşı üstünlük taslamak, İmam Zemahşerî'nin ibaresi bitti. 14-Bozuk tevillerde bulunmak, 15-Korkudan hakkı gizlemek, 16-Zâlimleri takviye edecek şekilde davranmak, 17-Makam, mevki, şan ve şöhret gibi dünyevî niyetler Hulâsa, hakkı ve bu işlerden bir şeyi gizleyen herkes, bu â-yet-i kerimenin tehdidi altına girer... imam Fahreddin Râzî (r.h.)'ın Tefsir-i kebirinde de böyle¬dir. İlim Ehlinin Vebali Kişiye düşen vazife, izmâr (içinde saklama) ve izhâr (ortaya koyma ve yayma) halinde niyetini güzelleştirmektir. iç âleminin gizliliklerini (dünyevî) maksatların kirlerinden, yalanlardan ve inkârdan (niyetini) temizlemelidir. Ne güzel buyurdular: Tefsir eden adam ziyan eder. Çünkü ilim ve edep ekmekle satılmaz. Ey bunları satan kişi!. Dini yeme! Ne yersen ye, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın incilini yeme! Yani ilim ve Kur'ân-ı kerim'i, nefsinin tatmin edeceği ve el¬de edeceği şehvetlerden kazanacağı dünyalıklarla satma! Hakkı izhâr etmekte (ve doğru açıklamak konusunda) halk¬tan korkma! Emir olunduğun şeyi kafaları çatlatırcasına söyle! "Şimdi sen her ne ile emrolunuyorsan, kafalarına çatlat ve müşriklere aldırma. Hikâye (İlmi gizleme) Haccac, Hasan Basrî r.h. hazretlerine haber gönderdi. (0-nu yanına davet etti.) Ve sordu: -"Senden bana ulaşan haberler nedir?" Hasan Basrî (r.h.) "Benden sana ulaşanların hepsini ben söylemiş değilim; ama benim dediklerimin hepsi de sana ulaşmış değil!" Haccac: -"Nifak önceleri gizliydi, uzaktı; şimdi de kılıcını kuşanarak açığa çıktı, diyen sen değil misin?" Hasan Basrî (r.h.): -"Evet! Ben dedim!" buyurdular. Haccac: -"Seni bunu söylemeye iten nedir? Halbuki biz böyle şeyler¬den ikrah ediyor ve istemiyoruz! (Bilmiyor musun? Böyle bir şeyi neden söyledin)?" Hasan Basrî: -"Çünkü; -"Allah, kendilerine kitâb verilen okur-yazarların (ilim ehlin¬den) şöyle mîsâkını aldı: "Celâlim hakkı için, onu insanlara anlata¬caksınız, ve onu gizlemeyeceksiniz" (işte doğruyu söylemeye beni sevkeden, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, kendilerine kitab (ilim) veri¬lenlerden, onu açıklamaları (ve bildiklerini) gizlememeleri hakkın¬da almış olduğu misâkve sözdür)" buyurdular. Anlatılmayan Bir ilim Katâde (r.h.) buyurdular: Söylenmeyen (halka anlatılmayan) bir ilmin misâli, infâk e-dilmeyen bir hazine misâli gibidir. Çıkmayan bir hikmetin misâli, yemez, içmez ve devamlı a-yakta duran bir put misâlidir. Katâde (r.h.) şöyle derdi: -"Ne mutlu konuşan âlime! Ne mutlu şuurlu (işittiğini muhafaza eden) dinleyiciye! O (âlim kişi), ilmi öğrendi ve halka öğretti! Bu da (ilmi dinle¬yen kişi de) ilmi dinledi, (ilim meclislerinde bulundu). Hayırlı bir haberi işitti, işittiğini şuurlu bir şekilde dinledi ve muhafaza etti!" ilmi Gizleyenler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim bir ilmi, onun ehline gizlerse, ateşten gemlerle gemlenir. İlim Adamları Fudayl (r.h.) buyurdular "ilim adamları; 1 - Kendi nefislerine değer verseler, 2- Dinlerine düşkün olsalar, 3- Zühd ve takva ehli olsalar, 4- İlmi üstün tutsalar, 5- ilmi korusalar, 6- Allâhü Teâlâ'nın istediği yere koysalar, 7- Allâhü Teâlâ'nin ilme (ve ilim adamlarına) verdiği değeri (kendilerine ve) ilme verselerdi; elbette ki: Ceberut olan zâlimler, ilim adamlarına boyun eğerler, 1 - İnsanlar onlara teslim olurlar, 2- İnsanlar, ilim ehline tâbi olurlar. 3- Herkes âlimlerin sözlerini dinler. Bu durumda da, İslâm ve Müslümanlar aziz ve yüce olurlar. Lâkin ilim adamları; 1 - Eğer kendilerini zelil kılar, 2- Kendilerini horlar, 3- Dinlerinde noksan olan ilmi araştırıp istemez ve elde etmeye çalışmazlar, 4- Kendilerine dünyalık teslim edildiği zaman ilimlerini, (sâdece) dünya'nın çocuklarına (dünya ehline öğretip) yayarlar, 5- İnsanların elindeki dünyalıkları'elde etmek için ilimlerini harcarlarsa... İşte o zaman; 1 - Âlimler (gerçekten) zelil olurlar. 2- İlim adamları insanların nazarında düşük olurlar. 3- İnsanlar ilim adamlarına değer vermez ve sözlerini dinlemez olurlar. 4- Bu durumda da din zayıflar Fudayl (r.h.) hazretleri yine buyurdular: Bana ulaşan habere göre, muhakkak ki; 1 - Âlimlerden fâsıklar, 2- Ve Hamele-i Kur'ân (Kur'ân-ı kerimin hafizlanndan) fâsık olanlar; Kıyamet günü, puta tapanlardan önce ateşe atılacaklardır. Onlar: -"Ey Rabbimizl Hâlimiz nedir?" diye sorarlar. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurur: -"Bilen kişi, bilmeyen gibi değildir!" Dini dünya karşılığında satanlar, apaçık bir hüsran ve zararın içine düşmüşlerdir! Bütün bunların medarı ve ana sebebi hep dünya sevgisidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizlere ve sizlere kanaat nasip etsin! Âmini Hikâye (dünyalık) Hikâye olundu: Muhakkak ki Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselâm dün¬yadan el ve etek çeken bir kavme uğradı. Dünyayı terketmişlerdi. Ölülerinin mezarlarını, evlerinin kapılarının önünde kazmışlardi. Yiyecek olarak da topraktan biten yeşillikler ile kanaat ediyorlardı. Hep taat ve ibâdetle meşguldüler. Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselâm onla¬rın meliklerini (kral ve idarecilerini) yanına davet etmek üzere haber gönderdi. Onların melikleri: -"Benim Zülkarneyn'in sohbetine ihtiyacım yoktur," dedi. Bunun üzerine Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselâm onun yanına geldi. Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselâm onların meliklerini çok fakir bir halde görünce sordu: -"Sizin yanınızda neden altın ve gümüş çok az bulunmaktadır?" O: -"Bizim aramızda dünyayı isteyen hiç kimse yok. Dünya bizden hiç kimseyi doyurmaz. Biz ölümü unutmayalım diye mezarlarımızı her zaman görebileceğimiz bir yere, evlerimizin kapılarının önünde kazmaktayız," dedi. Sonra bir insan başı çıkarttı. -"Bu vatandaşlarına zulüm eden krallardan bir kralın başıdır. Dünyanın odunlarını topluyordu. (Yani altın ve gümüşlerini topluyordu). Allah onun ruhunu kabzetti. Üzerinde kötülükleri ve günahları kaldı," dedi. Sonra melik, ayrı bir insanın başını daha çıkarttı. Yine dedi: -"Bu âdil bir kralın başıdır. Vatandaşlarına karşı adaletli ve müşfikti. Zamanı gelince Allah onun ruhunu aldı. Onu cennetine koydu. Onun derecelerini yükseltti." Melik daha sonra elini Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselâm'ın başının üzerine koydu. Ve şöyle buyurdu: (2/142) -"Senin başın bu iki kafa'dan hangisidir?" Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselâm ağlamaya başladı. Ve Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselâm, krala şu teklifte bulundu: -"Eğer benimle sohbet etmek istersen, memleketimin yarısını sana veririm. Vezirlik işlerimi sana havale ederim,"dedi. Melik: -"Heyhat, benden uzak olun," dedi. Zülkarneyn Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Niçin?" Melik: -"Çünkü senin mülk, saltanat, memleket ve malından dolayı bütün insanlar sana düşmandırlar. Ama kanaatımdan dolayı hep¬si bana dostturlar," dedi. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Arının iğnesi insanın yarasında bal kuvveti verir. Kanaat gencin kendisinden daha güzeldir. Hatırına va aklına gelen her şeye bağlanmayan bir fakir, Mutlu olmayan padişahtan daha iyidir. Padişah ise dikmeyi görsün. Hem gecesi uyumakla geçiyor Ve hem de gündüz gece oluyor. Hükümleri Değiştirenler "Sakın sanma!" EyHabibim! Ve hitâb, kendisi için salah olan herkesedir. "O, ettiklerine sevinen," Yaptıkları karışıklığa ve hakkı gizleme işine sevinenler "Ve yapmadıkları işle medh olunmayı seven kimseleri," Misâkta vefadan, hakkı izhâr ve doğruluk ile haberler vermeyi yapmamakla medh olunmayı sevenler. "Onları sakın sanma!" Bu kavl-i şerîf, kavl-i şerifinin te'kididir. Onun ikinci mefûlü, şu kavl-i şeriftir: "Azaptan âzâde," Ondan bir kurtuluşa sarılmakta olduklarını (sanmasınlar.) "Hem onlara, elîm bir azap var." Küfürleri ve hakkı bâtılla karıştırmaları sebebiyle onlar için elim bir azab vardır. Tasarruf Allah'ındır "Allah'ındır!" hususiyetle Allah içindir. (Ne) "Göklerin ve yerin mülkü," Göklerde ve yerde, yegâne tasarruf sahibi, ancak O'dur. Yerde ve gökte, dilediği gibi tasarruf eder. tcâd etmek ve yok etmek, Hayat ve ölüm, Azab etmek, sevâb vermekte başkaları için hiçbir kimse bu yönlerin hiçbirinde dehalet ve şaibeleri yoktur. Allah, onların emirlerine mâliktir. Onların yaptıklarından dolayı onlara azab eder. Allah'ın kudretinin kabzasından çıkmazlar. Onun azabından kurtulamazlar. Allah dilediği vakit ve şekilde onları (tutar ve) müâhaze eder. "Ve Allah, herşeye kadîrdir." Allah, onları azab etmeyi takdir eder. Allah'ın azab ettiği, onun azabından nasıl kurtulur? Mâlik Teâfâ hazretleri, her şeye kadirdir. Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Tevrâtta bulunan bir şeyi Yahudilere sordu. Yahudiler, Tevrâtta bulunan şeyin tam aksini, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdiler. Böylece Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini güya tasdik ettiklerini göstermiş oluyorlardı ve bu yaptıklarıyla da ferahlanıp seviniyorlardı. Yahûdîlerin bu yaptıkları üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Denildi ki: Bunların hepsi münafıklardı. "Ve yaptıkları işle medh olunmayı seven kimseler!" kavl-i şerifinin zahire en münâsib olan da budur. Muhakkak ki münafıklar, küfürlerini izhâr edip, imanlarını gizleme ve kalblerinde küfürle mutmain oldukları halde, imanları sebebiyle mü'minlere karşı övünmek ve Müslümanların kendilerini Övmelerini istiyorlardı. Onlar fillerinden dolayı bin menzil mertebesindedirler. Onlar, mü'minlerin muhabbetini 4zhâr ediyorlardı. Halbuki kendi içlerinde de düşmanlıkta çok katî ve ileridedirler. Övülmek İstenmek Evlâ olan, ism-i mevsûlun umûmi manâ üzere olmasıdır. İhsan ve iyilik yapan ve onunla övünenlerin hepsine şâmil ve umûmidir. Kendilerini beğenerek (ucbe kapılarak) sevinirler... İnsanların kendilerini övmelerini isterler. Kendileri faziletlerden yoksun ve belâ çeşitlerinden uzak oldukları halde, fazilet sahibiymiş gibi sevinirler. Âyet-i kerimenin nüzul sebebinin husûsî olması, hükmünün umûmî olmasına mâni değildir. Bil ki, dünya malı ile sevinmek, insanların medhetmesini sevmek; dünya hayatı ile mağrur olan nefs-i emmâre erbabının ve uhrevî saadetlerden ve manevî yakınlıklardan mahcûb (ve , örtülü) olup şeytanın süslerine aldanan kişilerin sıfatlarındandır. Görünmeyen Yüz İmam Fahreddin Râzî (r.h.) tefsirinde buyurdular: Sen insaf ettiğin zaman, bir çok mahlûk'un hallerini öğrenmiş olursun. Dünyayı kazanmak için birçok hileler yaparlar. Matlublarını bulmak (ve elde etmekle) sevinirler. Sonra kendilerinin, iffet, sıdk (zühd ve) din ehli olmakla, insanlar tarafından övülmesini isterler. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ey birader! Sen kendini hiç kimseden iyi tanıma Kendini kimseden üstün görme. Sen kendi başının bir kılını ziyâde görme. Eğer sen kendi değerini fazla görürsen, O zaman sen kendini tanimamışsındır... Kendini tanı. Kendi değerini bil. Ve kendi haddinden dışarı çıkma. Akıllı insana düşen vazife, tavrını aşmaması, kendisinde bulunmayan bir şeyle sevinmemesidir. Çünkü kendisinde bulunmayan şeyler, asla kendisine bir şey kazandırmaz ve ona hiçbir fayda vermez. İtiraf Bâzı şeyhler buyurdular: -"insanlar, sende zannettikleri hayırlardan ve sâlih kimselerden dolayı seni medhediyorlar. Sana itibâr etmeleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kötülükleri senden örtmesidir. Sen kendi kendi yer! Kendi nefsini zemmet! (Öz eleştiri yap!) Nefsinin kabahat ve kötülüklerini herkesten daha iyi sen bilmektesin! Mü'min medhedildiği zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden haya etmelidir. (2/143) İnsan nefsinde müşahede etmediği ve görmediği şeylerden dolayı övülmek, medh-ü sena edilmekten utanmalıdır. insanların en câhili, kendi nefsinin sıfatı hakkında bilinen ve kendisinde şüphe edilmeyen gerçekleri terk edip; insanların (dış görünüşüne kapılarak) kendisini iyi hal sahibi bilmelerine aldanan kişidir... Bâtıl Şeylerle Övünmek Haris el-Mühâsibî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Bâtıl medhe (ve övgüye) razı olmak; kendisiyle eğlenilen kimse gibidir. Derler ki: Senin içinden (midenden) çıkanın (dışkının) kokusu, misk kokusu gibi geliyor! (Denildiğin o ahmak ve câhil kişi de); bununla sevinir ve kendisiyle alay edilmesine razı olur... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Tanıdıkların ipiyle ürpermeî Hâtem-i Asam ol, kendi aybini işit. Yani, medih ile mağrur olma! Ta ki, helak kuyusuna düşmeyesin! Şeyh Hâtem Esam gibi ol! Suret ve siyret bakımında...! Çünkü halk, seni iyi zannettikleri zaman, razı olmayacağın sözleri senin hakkında konuşurlar. Sen insanların senin ayıp (ve kusurlarını) ilan eden konuşmalar işitsen bile... Bunda büyük fayda vardır. Çünkü kişi kendi ayıbını öğrendiği zaman, onu hükmünün altına almak (ayıbını gidermek) için çalışır ve güzel vasıflara bezenir. Arif Kimdir? Arif: Kalbi, medh ve zem (Övgü ve yergi) anında müsâvî olan ve değişmeyen kimsedir. Arif olan kişi, zem ve yerilmeden dolayı kabz (sıkılma ve üzülmesi) olmaz ve övgüden dolayı da bast (ve içinin sevinçle dolması) olmaz. Halkın kendisi hakkında söylediklerinden dolayı nasıl keyiflenip sevinsin? Kendisi nefsinin hâlini daha iyi bilendir? Eğer (halkın kendisi hakkındaki konuşmalarından dolayı) sevinirse gerçekten o mağrur olmuştur. Aldanmıştır. Sahte Şeyh Müddeî (evliya olmadığı halde ermişliğini iddia eden kişi), haller ve muamelelerde nefsini sâdık görendir. Bütün hallerde kendisine, sanki dünyadan hiçbir şey asla taarruz etmiyor gibi görüntü verip öyle bir havaya kapılandır. Halbuki hali bu babda onun aleyhinde şahitlik etmektedir. Kişin mihengi; 1 - Sözleri, 2- Fiilleri, 3- Halleridir. Dünya Ehlinin İbâdeti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dünya ehlinin hâli, suda yürüyenin hâli gibidir. Suyun için¬de yürüyen kişi, ayaklarının ıslanmamasına gücü yetebilir mi?" Bu hadis-i şeriften, bedenleriyle dünya nimetlerine dalıp, kalblerinin dünyadan temiz olduğunu ve bâtınlarının (iç dünyalarının) dünyevî alâkalardan kesik ve uzak oluduğunu iddia ve zannedenlerin cehaleti bilinmekte (ve tarif edilmekte)dir. Bu (düşünce) şeytanın hilesidir. Belki onlar, oldukları hâl'den çıkarılmış olsalar; ondan ayrılmaktan büyük acılar hissedecekler¬dir. Suda yürümek nasıl ki, ıslanmayı gerektiyor ve en azından ayakların ıslanmasından kaçınmak muhal ve imkansız ise; dünya¬ya sarılmak ve yapışmak da alâka ve kalbte zulmeti gerektirir. Kalbin dünya ile beraber alâka duyması, ibâdetin halâvetine (tadını ve zevkini almaya) mânidir. İbâdetin Tadı Şeyh Ebû Abdullah Kureşî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Bâzı insanlar, salihlerden bir adama şikâyette bulundular. İyilik yaptığı halde kalbinde ibâdetin halâveti ve zevkini bulamadı¬ğını beyan ettiler!" O büyük zât: -"Senin yanında şeytanın kızı var! Senin kalbindedir! O (şey¬tanın kızı) dünyadır! Babanın, elbette evinde kızını ziyaret etmesi gerekir. Onun evi de senin kalbindir. Şeytanın oraya girmesi ise ancak fesat ve bozgunculuk meydana getirir!" Allâhü Teâlâ bu-vurdu: -"Ey Dâvûd! Eğer sen beni seviyorsan, kalbinden dünya sev¬gisini çıkart! Çünkü benim sevgimle dünyanın sevgisi bir kalbde ebediyyen toplanmazlar!" Ölülerle Oturmak Rivayet olundu: İsa Alevhisselâm ashabına sövle buvurdu: -"Ölülerle oturmayın! (Ölülerle oturursanız;) kalbleriniz ölür!" Onlar sordular: -"Ölüler kimlerdir?" İsa Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: -"Dünyaya rağbet edenler ve dünyayı sevenlerdir!" Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Akıllı adama göre dünya, bayağı alçak bir şeydir. Çünkü her bir çağ ve zamanda başkasının oluyor. Sen dünyaya gönül verme. Dünya senden bîgânedir. O seninle ilgilenmiyor. Çünkü o öyle bir sanatkâr ki her gün değişik bir evdedir... O dilber kalbin aşkına layık değildir. Çünkü o her sabah başkasına yâr olmaktadır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizleri ve sizleri korusun! Amin! TEFEKKÜR Yüce Meali: Elbette, o göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında ve gece ile gün¬düzün ardarda gelişinde, şüphesiz âyetler var (vicdanları temiz) ülü'l elbâb için.190 Onlar ki, gerek kıyam u kuûdda ve gerek yanları üzerinde hep Allah'ı zikrederler. Ve göklerin, yerin yaratılışında fîkrederler: "Yâ rabbenâ!" Derler: "Bunu sen boşuna yaratma¬dın, sübhânsın. O halde bizleri o ateş azabından koru. Rabbe¬nâ! Çünkü sen, kimi o ateşe sokarsan, onu muhakkak rüsvay ve perişan etmişindir. Zâlimlerin de yardımcıları yoktur.192 Rabbena! Cidden bizler bir münadî işittik; îmâna çağırıyor: Rabbınıza iymân edin!' diyordu. Dinledik, iymân ettik... Rabbena! Mağfiretinle artık günahlarımızı bizlere bağışla. Kabahatlerimizi bizlerden keffaret buyur ve bizleri sana ermiş kullarınla beraber yanına al!193 Rabbena! Hem, peygamberlerine karşı bizlere va'dettiklerini ihsan buyur da, kıyamet günü yüzlerimizi kara çıkarma! Şüphe yok ki, sen va'dinde hulfetmezsin." Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Elbette, o göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında..." Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerimenin nüzul sebebi şudur: Mekke ehli, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden, davasının sıhhatina delâlet eden bir âyet istediler. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sâdece (tek bir) Allah'a ibâdet etmeye davet ediyordu. Mekkelilerin bu istekleri, üzerine; Elbette, o göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında ve gece ile gündüzün ardarda gelişinde, şüphesiz âyetler var (vicdanları temiz) ülü'l- elbâb için. Âyet-i kerimesi nazil oldu. Gökler ve yer-, iki büyük yaratık¬lardır. İbret Aliâhü Teâlâ'nın güneş, ay ve yıldızlar gibi gökte yaratmış olduğu şeylerle, dağlar, denizler, ağaçlar, havyanlar ve kuşlar gibi yerde yaratmış olduğu şeylerde, akıl sahipleri için bir çok ibretler vardır. "Ve gece ite gündüzün ardarda geli¬şinde," Gecenin gitmesi ve gündüzün gelmesinde... Gece ve gündüzün renklerinin değişmesinde, denilir. Gece ve gündüzlerden her birinin ziyâde olması ve diğerinin kısalmasında... Gece ve gündüzden birinin kısalması ve diğerinin uzaması (dünyanın dönmesi sonucu) güneşin bize olan hâlinin değişmesi¬ne nisbetledir. Zamanlar (mevsimler) hasebiyle güneşin yaklaşması ve u-zaklaşmasına göredir. (Göklerin ve yerin yaratılması; gece ve gündüzün değişme¬sinde ne vardır?) "Şüphesiz âyetler var (vicdanları temiz) ülü'l- elbâb için." Hayâl ve evham şaibelerinden halis, akl-i selîm sahipleri için bir çok İbretler vardır. (2/144) Elbâb Nedir? kelimesi kelimesinin cemiidir. aklın hâlisi (özü, bütün şaibelerden arınmış, tertemiz olan akl-i selim)dir. Çünkü aklın; 1 - Bir zahiri vardır; 2- Bir de lübbü (özü) vardır. 3- Evvel emirde (başlangıç ve normal durumda) akıl olur. Kemâl ve nihayet (olgunlaşma ve sonuç durumunda) ise lübb (öz) olur.